


The Lion King Judgement - Book I: Cubhood

by Haradion



Series: Saga of the Broken Throne [1]
Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon), The Lion King (1994), The Lion King (2019)
Genre: F/M, Taka's Lion Guard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 95,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haradion/pseuds/Haradion
Summary: Death is not the End. Judgement awaits for one whose sins are a numerous as the stars in the sky. Now rewritten, seven years after this story's initial publication. Revisit the story that depicts Scar's rise, apex, and fall. Prince and Fiercest of the Pridelands, and leader of his own Lion Guard. See Taka, before he became Scar, the Traitor King. Updated for November 2018. Now uploaded to AOO.





	1. Chapter 1

**The Lion King: Judgement**

  **Book I - Cubhood**

_"The only difference that there is,_

_Between the Saint and Sinner,_

_Is that every Saint has a past,_

_And every Sinner a future"_

_\- Oscar Wilde_

 

* * *

 

**Cubhood: Chapter 1**

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The world was grey. That was the first thing that would strike anyone. How grey and dismal the world appeared. High above, the sun glowed in a pale light, its usual yellow luminescence, now faded. In its place was a pathetic white imitation, almost lunar in its appearance.

Even so, the resemblance it bore to the Pridelands was astounding. The grass grew in the same way. The familiar dips and lulls of the earth beneath the paws of any creature. They were practically identical to the real thing.

But there was no sound. No chorus of singing birds. No splashing of water from the watering holes. Merely silence. With a creeping, cold stillness. The sun rose high above, but gave no warmth, no colour to its radiance. It moved across the sky, in a single great arc, but did nothing to bring life to the dead world that so closely resembled home.

In fact, there was only one spot of colour to be found on the lifeless landscape. His own form. One dark brown lion, with a mane black as midnight. Eyes of emerald. Cold and calculating orbs. Eyes that should have been sealed shut forever. The lion who owned those eyes felt his senses return to him one by one. First the sense of touch. Next came hearing, for he heard the rustling of the faded grass as he stirred. Then sight as his eyes blinked away the greying light. It was then he began to take in his surroundings. There was no scent in the air. No taste on the wind. No wind at all, in fact. It was a barren and lifeless place. One that was somehow like a void to his other senses. It felt alien, wrong somehow.

Scar took a gasping breath, choking down oxygen desperately as his faculties returned to him. Breath, sweet breath. He remembered choking, just before the darkness. Now the air was like honey to him. He could see no water about him, but he couldn't help but feel as if he'd been drowning on moments before. Or had he been falling? Falling, into the void, down and down and down.

"Where am I?" He demanded of whoever was there, looking around him for someone. Anyone to force some sort of explanation from. But he was alone. "What is this place?" He asked the air, voice barely above a whisper. There was no response.

The lion gave a roar. He started remembering. Images flashed before him. Fire, smoke...burning and the pain of teeth ripping him apart. He remembered the fire! There had been great flames licking the walls of Pride Rock. He remembered choking on the smoke in the air. Then on something else. Something metallic and sickly. He could remembered fighting, fighting for his life. It had been a savage and primal battle for his very survival. Clawing and biting. Mufasa had been there! No. Not his brother. His brother was long dead. He'd made certain of that. It was Simba. It could have been no one else. Simba had been there. But hadn't Simba been dead too?

He was supposed to be as dead as dust! Yet, whilst he had beheld his brother's body, broken, bleeding and ruined, he had never seen Simba's. Simba had somehow survived. They'd told him the deed was done...they lied to him!

The memories came back faster and with more ferocity. So much that the dark lion struggled to maintain his balance.

They had fought. He and his nephew. Clawing into each other like the savage beasts they were. Atop Pride Rock itself. Then he'd fallen. No, not fallen...he'd been thrown...all before he could deal the final blow. He'd fallen into the fires below. Only he survived! He'd live through the fall, only to encounter…her...

Shenzi.

Scar remembered. The name brought with it a terrible anger. A bitterness. A hatred. It coursed through him. Banzai. Ed. The other hyenas of the Spotted Clan. They had attacked him. He remembered their claws. Even more so their teeth, as the flames closed in around him. Carving, slicing, biting and tearing at his already bruised flesh. He remembered the blood. He remembered the fear and the terror.

How had he survived? He remembered one of them – he didn't know which; half the clan was already upon him – slipping past his guard, and taking a bite out of his throat. He remembered falling to the ground, as more hyenas savaged his bleeding body, tearing away his flesh. How had he survived that? He had he survived each new bite?

How had he survived? A small voice whispered in the back of his mind, softly "You didn't..."

 _They killed me._  He thought.

The words crashed into his memories like ice water on a sleeping lion. The feeling of cold dread swept over him. How was this possible?

"They killed me!" he spoke the dreadful truth aloud this time, roaring the words.

He remembered the pain, he could remember it all. He remembered falling so far, and for so long. They had killed him. Those mangy beasts had turned on him after all he'd given them.

"No..." He whispered the word. "NO!" It couldn't be true! He couldn't be killed in such a brutal way! He was the King! How dare they turn upon him, how dare they betray him! How dare they defeat him! How dare they kill him! He had died! How could he have died?!

"They will  _suffer_ for this!" he screamed to the silent void.

But if they had indeed murdered him, as he distinctly remembered, then how could he still be here? And where was 'here', if it were not the Pridelands? Was it possible he had survived? No. He slowed his breath. They had killed him. The hyenas really killed him. He had died of many wounds, but he could recall his own strangled gasps as his throat was cut, and his lungs filled with his own blood. It hadn't been a quiet, dignified death. He could remember every moment of it and it horrified him. He closed his eyes, and let the shock pass, struggling to contain his horror, and then his anger.

"They  _dared_ to do this to  _me_?! I am the King! King Scar!" He asked aloud, fury leaking into his voice. He had been murdered. He was the one dead as dust. And somehow he had found himself in this place. The greying copy of the Pridelands seemed so hollow to look at. A pale imitation. It angered him. But how had he come to this place? Some king of afterlife, apparently. He took a step forward, and roared once more. The sound echoed around him, growing louder as he unleashed his anger, fear and confusion in the only way that remained.

"What is this place and why am I here! Answer me!" Scar cried out. "Anyone! Answer me! I command it!"

Then there was a response. Scar almost wished he had remained silent. Or that he'd refrained from asking, from tempting fate further. From the ground, between the cracks in the earth and blades of grass, a smoke began to rise. Grey and dreary, much like the rest of the world. Scar leapt back in shock, slowly backing away further warily. Smoke wasn't sensible to breathe in at the best of times, and Scar would be a fool to believe this was normal smoke.

It wasn't. Not by a long shot. In the midst of it more smoke began rising, pure white in colour. The mist rose and coiled around him, and separated itself from the darker ethereal matter that was rapidly building in the air. It twisted and writhed like twin serpents, pulling away from each other as though they were alive. The two smokes pulled apart, and began to condense. Coalescing, coming together. Scar swallowed as the smoke began to solidify and form into shapes.

Out of the shapes stepped two figures.

They were lions, or at least appeared to be. But they were unlike anything he had ever seen. For one thing, there was an ethereal quality to them giving them an almost translucent appearance. Giving off a mysterious radiance. There was a faint glow to the lighter lion, but it could only be seen at just the right angle. The other creature though, had a much dimmer aura that seemed to actually absorb the light around him, causing a dark smudge to form in the air around him.

There was a dimness to it, like a stain. It augmented his hollow expression. Apart from that, they retained typical leonine features. The first was a remarkably handsome lion. It was a male, with a thin, curved body that any lioness might have found appealing. He had a well-groomed mane of black fur that came over and around his head. Set between it were two green eyes that shone like stones of jade. Peculiarly similar to his own, though he had more important things on his mind. There was a brightness to the lion's eyes. For all his otherwise foreign features, it gave him the appearance of a young lion, as if experience and cynicism hadn't yet snuffed out the natural light of youth.

The other lion, the one with a smear of shadows around him, was the complete opposite in that regard. Both had bronze fur. The dark one's mane though, whilst black in colour, was otherwise very different. It was scraggly and unkempt. His fangs, while sharp, were yellow and looked to be in an advanced state of decay. His eyes shone in a sickly emerald green light that was harsh to see, and though he hoped he was imagining things, they seemed to be glowing. Scar filed it away in the back of his mind, blaming it on the light from the pale sun. Most disturbing of all was the angry, jagged red scar line that ran across his left eye. It looked fresh, almost bleeding. The sharp red contrasted with the green of his eye in a misshapen mess of blood and sickly light.

Both lions were also staring directly at him.

Scar stared at the two in shock, momentarily overwhelmed by their sudden appearance. Then, his anger returned.

"What are you? Ghosts? Spirits? You are no mere mortals. I can see it on you." He asked harshly. He was faintly pleased that his voice didn't betray his wild emotional state. It came out as suave and sophisticated as ever, if a little higher than normal in pitch. The lighter spectre spoke first.

"You are as quick a thinker in death as you were in life, Scar." It said, staring intently at him. Scar refused to be intimidated by his look. He turned his gaze instead to the darker one.

"I am dead." He stated. It wasn't a question. He knew it to be true.

"Correct." He said. And grinned at the words. He looked unduly pleased with that fact. Scar's tail swished with impatience. "Your throat was ripped out and you drowned on your own blood." The awful looking thing said with enough glee that even he was a little disturbed. All the same Scar nodded.

"Yet, here I am." He said. Either as some kind of spirit himself, or as some other entity. A soul? A spirit? He had never had time to think on such things when he'd been alive. Such questions as an afterlife had never gripped his mind as much as they had his brother.

The Great Kings, he reasoned, might well have existed, but seldom had they interfered with the affairs of mortals. He hadn't imagined that a collection of former Kings of the Pridelands could be more interested in the demise of any one person, than in say...a famine. Or a plague gripping the lands. They hadn't interfered then. Why would they intervene now? A horrible thought gripped him.

"Are you… Great Kings?" He asked them, with some degree of caution.

"No." Came the firm response, from the both of them. That was a relief. He on the other hand, was, a Great King. Scar seized upon that thought as soon as it appeared in his mind. If there was something to be said for this whole afterlife business, well he deserved his own slice. Was he expected to share it somehow? With these… entities?

"But it is on their behalf that we now act." On behalf of the Great Kings? What nonsense was this?

"Why am I still here? Shouldn't I have gone on or something of that nature?  _Why am I still here?_ " He asked, wishing he had paid more attention to his father's lessons on the subject of the Kings of the Past, as well as the spirits. Weren't stars supposed to be involved somehow?

The darker of the two lions hissed, his tongue flickering, seeming to taste the air. He then smiled as if sensing the uncertainty in him.

"Judgment." The darker one said.

"Judgement of what?" Scar asked in confusion, sounding wary. This didn't bode well.

"Judgment of you."

"Why?" He asked. "Am I to be judged by the likes of you? Or am I not a Great King?" He asked, defensively. Sighing, the lighter of the two lions before him moved forward. His eyes were narrowed, and something in Scar's animal instinct made him step back. This was not a creature to take lightly.

"Beware, Scar. You stand astride a very fine line. You were a crowned king, in life. But don't play games with us. You are no Great King. Many have come before you. Each and every one of them your betters. Did you think that there would be no repercussions for your actions? No accountability for your choices? No retribution for the many wrongs you did?" He asked. Scar felt as though he'd been punched in the gut with every word.

Ah.

He was suddenly very aware that he was alone. A mortal, standing before two spirits.

"Your rule directly resulted in the deaths of a number of animals, including several of your subjects," spoke the lighter lion.

"Did you think that among them, that none would cry out for vengeance? How many among the Great Kings call for your soul's obliteration do you think? I'd be interested to hear your best guess as you fall short." The darker of the lions asked him. Scar swallowed.

 _Tread carefully._  His instinct screamed at him.

In that instance a cold fear struck into the heart of the lion. He was facing judgment. Judgment for his reign. According to these two beings, if he did not pass then he could cease to exist completely. Removed from the twilight as a stain of water on soil. Worst of all he knew that such an outcome was altogether too possible. He swallowed.

"Vengeance? For what? That I was unable to prevent a drought within my own lands?" He scowled at the two spirits. "You two are clearly spirits of great power, while I am but a mere mortal." He said smoothly. "I have no power to command the weather, nor will the herds to go where I command them! If my kingdom suffered, then you can be sure that I suffered with it!"

"You do not face Judgement for the drought, Scar." The lighter spirit said. "You face Judgement for your crimes against the Kings. For the murder of your own brother, King Mufasa!" He snapped , quickly growing weary of Scar's games. "As well as the attempted murder of Prince Simba. You stand accused of reigning over the Pridelands as both a usurper and tyrant!"

Scar felt his blood run cold. It spent a shiver down his spine. For one craven moment, he actually considered admitting his guilt, and flinging himself upon those lion's mercy. He almost snorted at his own cowardice. He wished to avoid Judgement for that crime! Admitting to it now would be of no help in that regard.

"Mufasa's blood is not on my paws!" Scar said, drawing on indignant anger. How dare these two accuse him of murdering his own brother! If he could convince himself, even for this brief instance that what he was saying was true, fooling these two should be simple. "His death was a terrible, tragic accident! I didn't murder Mufasa! I mourned him!"

Scar said, putting on a mask of offended indignation. Internally though, he smiled as the lie left his lips with practiced ease. He'd spent the better part of a year pretending to mourn his brother, both in public and in private; with a few exceptions. This wasn't a difficult thing for him to change.

He was taken aback though, when the lighter of the two spirits snarled and suddenly Scar rapidly reversed his opinion as to who was the most dangerous, as righteous fury bled from the spirit's expression.

"Do you think us blind, stupid, or just impotent?" The creature asked him. "We  _know_  that you killed Mufasa, Scar. We know how you did it. We know you engineered a stampede. We know you lured him there with the threat to his son. We know that you flung him from the cliff face as he begged for your aid! Don't deny it. You admitted to his murder before you died, Scar, with Simba's paws around your throat! Or did you forget?" It said.

"That hardly counts as a  _just_ confession…" Scar muttered, but knowing he had been caught out. The darker spirit though, laughed.

"Just?  _You_ are seeking justice? How amusing. Your guilt, Scar, is not the question here. I assure you, the Great Kings are not blind, nor are they powerless. We  _know_ what you did, Scar." He said.

"What we don't know is  _why._ I don't especially care  _why,_ that is not my affair. It is the affair of my counterpart. The only question  _I_ have left, the only one that matters to me, the only question I have a stake in, is whether or not your actions are serious enough to warrant the embrace of oblivion." His tongue flickered out again, tasting air, giving him a serpentine quality. "The kings do not damn the soul of one of their own  _lightly_ , no matter what monstrous things they have done. Their mercy is a flaw of theirs. But when they do… Then it  _becomes_  my affair." He said.

Scar's eyes narrowed and he took in the image of the two figures before him.

"You..." He muttered to the darker of the two figures... "Who are you?" He asked. There was something wrong here. Something terribly wrong here. They were like him. As if his image had been twisted. Like ripples in water. "Both of you look far too much like I do for this to be coincidence." So alike him, and yet so different. That dark abomination unnerved him especially. The creature didn't reply though. Instead, it just grinned at him, showing teeth, giving his visage a skull-like appearance. The lighter of the two spirits stepped forwards.

"My name is Kivuli." He said. "It means Shade. It is fitting. In a way, I am your...shadow, after all. You are correct however. Ammit over there is deliberately choosing to take your form. He claims he benefits from seeing things from your perspective. Or he is merely trying to unsettle you for his own amusement. Perhaps both," Kiuvli continued. Scar wondered if this  _Ammit_  would stop if he asked him to. Somehow, he doubted it.

"What are you here for, Kivuli?" He asked him, warily.

Kivuli gave a low growl. "It will be my task, distasteful though it is, to see things in a more… sympathetic light. To try and understand you and the choices you made. Even defend your actions and your judgment. Play devil's advocate for lack of better words." He said.

"My... associate other there-" he nodded to his counterpart.

"I get to play the devil." He grinned.

"-Is looking forward to the somewhat simpler task of criticising your rule. Eventually though, it will be down to you to decide your fate. After all, your decisions are your own." He said.

Scar gave a soft growl.

"What if I refuse to submit to this?" He asked suddenly. "Why should I bow to your whims? Why should I submit to this… indignity! I am the King, I can do whatever I want! Who cares why? It was my right to behave as I did."

"You are not the King." Ammit said, and the darkness seemed to swell around him. "Nor did you have any sort of right. You aren't even a dead King. You are a slain tyrant. A usurper. A killer. You have no rights. The question you ought to be asking yourself, is why I shouldn't annihilate your essence right here and now. Who would miss it? Who would mourn you? Nobody who matters, surely. I could snuff you out like an ember, right here and now. So why shouldn't I?" Ammit asked, seeming to take delight at just the possibility.

"You are only dead because of your own betrayal of the hyenas. People who trusted you, respected you and served you, even when your own species had disowned you and your barbaric, demented rule. What do you have to say that?" Kivuli added.

Anger gripped Scar as he recalled the hyenas betrayal. The ungrateful creatures! He had made good on all of his promises, despite the damage it had wrote on the Pridelands, and when he had genuinely needed their help, they had betrayed him; the same as everyone else.

"You ask me about cowards?" Scar spat. "The hyenas are nothing but inbred fools! Mangy, slobbering, disgusting, flea infested filth! Don't even try to paint them as innocent victims. They share as much blame as I do for the choices we made. They were a part of it right from the beginning. Yet still they betrayed me." His anger simmered.

"A shame for you that this is not their judgement. They will pay for their crimes in turn. Right now you should be more concerned about your own." He cleared his throat. "Let me make something perfectly clear to you, Scar. You are a monster. A cruel and vicious beast. A savage tyrant, who murdered and cheated his way into power, and then abused it for as long as he could before being killed in turn by his own underlings.

You aren't the first dictator Scar. And you won't be the last. By rights, your soul should be torn asunder in the darkest pit for the rest of eternity." Kivuli said.

"Yet, an… agreement has been reached. If you willingly submit to this judgement then I promise you: If there is a single shred of good in your heart, if there is any light to be found in your blackened soul, then that splinter will save you and your soul. Then you will be free to join your ancestors in the world-to-come. Otherwise, you will be damned till the end of days. I wouldn't have thought it a difficult choice, but that is the only choice left to you."

Scar sank to his knees, the enormity of what he was facing finally coming to him. His mouth was dry as the desert and he felt sick in the depths of his stomach. He was numb. He wanted to shout, to scream, to cry...anything to make this nightmare go away. The feeling was overwhelming.

"Why!" He snapped suddenly. "Why do you care? What is it to you?"

"Let's just say I have a vested interest in the well-being of your soul." spoke Kivuli.

"I don't have a soul." Scar snapped, silently berating himself for saying such a stupid thing. It didn't help him here, and it was evidently false. Still. A lifetime of cynicism and scepticism was hard to give up.

"That remains to be seen." Kivuli said. "And I mean that in a literal sense." He looked around. "Do you know where you are?" Scar didn't respond to the pointless question, so Kivuli continued. "This, is the Twilight Realm. A veil, between life and the beyond. Time is not as ridged or as firm as it is in the physical world. Space is fluid, great distances can be traversed in moments. The Past can be made to Manifest before your eyes. This is a world of vision and mist. Of uncertainty.

Hopes, dreams and memories are as much a part of this world as the wind or water are to the mortal realm. Here, I can allow you to relive and witness the parts of your life you bury, the days that shaped you into the creature you are today. The memories you hold on to. If we judge that you have shown sufficient kindness, generosity and compassion then you will be allowed to proceed to the world beyond. Or perhaps you can argue that you are the product of the world you lived in… That the creature you became isn't one of your own making. On the other hand... Ammit over there..." He nodded to Ammit who continued.

"I will find those moments when you were you true self. Your darkest days, the moments you were at your cruellest and most foul," he grinned. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Scar shivered. Ammit as he had been called, was a very unsettling creature. As well as a very different breed of spirit to this… Kivuli creature.

"I warn you Scar," Kivuli said slowly. "This is a chance few are given. A last hope. But if you begin down this path, there can be no retreat. No turning back. No stopping." He warned him. Scar swallowed. He knew, perhaps, the enormity of what he was about to say.

But the alternative was annihilation. Nonexistence. Oblivion.

Something about that terrified him, more than anything Ammit could say or do. It sank like cold into his bone, a terrible all-encompassing fear. He had survived death. He had escaped what should have been the end of him at the teeth of the hyenas. He had been falling, and as he felt life slipping from him, he'd been sure that that was it. That there was nothing else.

Now, face with that real possibility once again, it was all Scar could do not to scream. His cheating death was mere illusion. Now his entire existence was in mortal danger. Cold fear pierced his heart. But then, confidence settled in his soul. This wasn't the first time someone had tried to end him. He wasn't some helpless cub. He was  _Scar._  King of the Pridelands! Let them try, he thought. Let them pick apart all that was him. Let them explore the deepest parts of his past. His darkest days. If only to prolong his existence for a few precious moments more.

"Very well."

"Give us your word, Scar. Such things have more meaning, here in the Twilight Realm, and you will find yourself bound by them. Swear by your name and your power." Kivuli asked, though it seemed to come across as more of a demand.

"Fine. As  _King_  Scar. I agree to your… judgement." He spat the words. Nothing happened. He thought he knew why. But he still said nothing as Ammit looked at him, then grinned, his tongue flicking.

"Your  _real_  name, Scar." Ammit prompted with a mirthful smirk. Scar spat.

"I agree to your Judgement. My name… is Taka." He said at last, the nearly forgotten name sliding over his tongue like a poison.

And mist began to spiral upwards from the dust around him. It clung to his fur like spider silk, weaving its way around him. It spiralled to around Kivuli and Ammit, and around Scar, flooding his vision. Just like that, the world dissolved into white light.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Cubhood: Chapter 2**

* * *

 

The fog dissipated after a few moments, allowing Scar to take in his surroundings. He was instantly struck by how familiar it seemed to him. At first glance the area had not changed from where they had stood, but on closer inspection Scar could see that the sun was still low in the sky. It was only early morning as opposed to midday and the vegetation was definitely different from his most recent recalling's. It was fuller and greener. Healthy, as if the last two years of drought had been entirely undone. In the distance Pride Rock stood strong against the morning skyline, as it always had.

"Where are we?" Scar asked cautiously. Kivuli looked around the area calmly and nodded at the silhouette of Pride Rock in distance.

"I would venture a guess that we are in Pridelands." He noted with some sarcasm. "Not all that far from Pride Rock."

Scar snarled at him and drew his claws. Kivuli prepared to step aside, only to see the dead tyrant hiss angrily, sheathing his claws again. Angry as he was, Scar was not so reckless as to think that assaulting the lion that was supposed to be on his side in this judgement was the best course of action.

"I can see that." Scar finally deadpanned. Best not give any ground or allow any more irritation to show.

"Then why did you ask? The place has not changed. Merely the time." Kivuli remarked.

"Don't mock me!" Scar then paused, considering what he had said. "Fine, I think I have a better question. Precisely, when are we then?"

Ammit smiled at the exchange. Only the grin held about as much warmth as a skeletal grimace.

"You are so very quick witted. Do you recognize no one?" he asked, indicating a direction with a casual jerk of his head. Scar turned and looked, and saw a figure moving some distance away.

As the lioness moved closer, Scar could at least make out from the more elegant movement that it was a female. As she moved out of the sun's flare, Scar realised the female was also quite young. In the prime of her life in fact.

She was a dark brown lioness, and from one of the eastern Prides by the looks of her. Quite far removed from her home if she was in the Pridelands. Few from near the Pridelands, let alone Pridelanders were of such dark complexion. There was something vaguely familiar about her and for a moment, Scar was fraught with confusion. Then it hit him, and he felt like a fool for ever mistaking her for someone else. Snarling in fury he rounded on his two companions and growled, teeth barred. This time he wasn't going to even try to hide his rage.

"That is impossible!" He hissed. She shouldn't be here. What sort of sick nonsense was this?

The two made no comment, then finally Kivuli made a small smile yet again.

"You recognize her I take it?" Kivuli said in an oddly soft tone.

"I watched her die - then I helped bury her body!" He was practically shaking. From anger he tried telling himself, though deep down he knew that wasn't the full truth. "She died, many years ago! How can she be here?" As the memory passed, Scar felt a sharp pain across his chest as he remembered that wholly remarkable lioness.

"A lioness from your past, Scar?" Ammit drawled. "I would never have thought it of you. She's an attractive lioness to be sure, but I'd have pegged you as one who favoured the wilder kind of lioness."

Scar felt a brimming anger at his words, along with disgust at Ammit's expression. He looked away, staring at the ground, the savannah, anywhere save for that lioness or Ammit's leering, death head of a face.

"I don't want to see this. I can't. Show me something else!" He demanded through clenched teeth. For a moment he almost wished he'd picked oblivion, before banishing the thought.

"Why is that? Does looking at her stir something in you, something that brings you great pain?" Kivuli asked in a gentle tone.

A lump formed in Scar's throat as he looked upon the lioness. She seemed ignorant of their presence. She hadn't acknowledged them in any way, and the sight of three fully grown male lions in the area would have been daunting for any lioness. Especially ones such as Kivuli who practically glowed with unnatural light, and Ammit, who looked nearly demonic. She didn't as much as look at any of them. Instead the lioness seemed to be looking right through them, as if they weren't there at all.

"Her name is Uru. She, as I already said, died years ago." Scar swallowed in an effort to maintain his composure. "And she was my mother."

Kivuli looked at the lioness again, then gave a knowing smile at what he saw. Then he pointed to something.

"Look Scar. She's not alone."

The lioness that moved across the Savannah was closely pursued by two young lion cubs. Uru was laughing as one of two cubs leaped ineffectively against her strong body, trying in vain to remain steady on her back before tumbling off and landing in a heap. The cub lacked any mane to speak of, aside from a few strands of black hair atop his head. The cub also shared his mother's emerald green eyes. Both mother and son were of a dark brown pelt, the same as Scar himself. The other cub easily kept up with them, yet opted to remain a short distance away.

His gaze was glued to the horizon, as if he were was waiting for something. This one was a deep golden colour and possessed amber eyes. He lacked any sort of mane at all at this stage of his growth. Scar knew though that one day he would boast a crimson mane that wreathed his head, billowing like a brilliant flame. A thing that made him most uncomfortable to think about.

Noticing her other cub's preoccupation, Uru carefully pried his brother from her shoulder, before pacing over to him.

She spoke with a deep voice that was almost a purr. It was subdued, but the slight accent that those from the Eastern lands possessed remained with her.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked him. Her words seemed to snap him out of some sort of daze, and he turned to her. Then he blinked in surprise. He hadn't heard her approaching him.

"I'm sorry Mother. I was just thinking. Did you need something?" The cub spoke formally and without the boisterousness normally characteristic of young cubs. His mother smiled at him, before leaning down to lick his cheek.

"Do I have to need something of you to want to talk to my son?" She asked.

"Mother!" The cub recoiled from the lick, prompting his mother to snicker at his reaction.

Any further interaction between mother and son was soundly interrupted by the loud arrival of the first cub. He came bounding over to them and tackled the lighter cub to the ground in a mock pounce, pinning him to the ground with his paws. Then he gave a triumphant little roar of victory. The golden furred brother growled in protest, and at both his insistence and their mothers disapproving look, he released the larger cub, finally allowing his brother the chance to stand up.

"And what-" he said, as his brother picked himself out of the dirt and shook himself off, "-was our fearless Prince pondering so deeply about? What lost philosophies have been rediscovered by his deep meditation? What great enlightenment has come upon our future king and dear leader?" Taunted the darker cub in a playful manner.

"Now Taka, be nice to your brother..." Uru said absently, a little too used to such behaviour. The young Mufasa shifted himself indignantly, before looking down haughtily at Taka.

"I have come to the conclusion that my brother is a foolish cub who has taken it upon himself to behave as irritably as possible, instead of behaving as a Prince of the Pridelands should." He glared at his brother, who gave a smug smile in response. Uru looked at him, and Taka rolled his eyes and bowed low to his brother. The fact that it was almost comically exaggerated was lost on no one.

"I apologize most sincerely, Mufasa. It is obvious that one of your kingly status is sullied by presence of his lesser, merely mortal brother. I shall cease my feeble attempts at humour immediately. Please brother of mine, do not exile me..." Taka said solemly to his brother. Mufasa stared at him flatly. Taka managed to last all of ten seconds, before his mouth twitched. With a shout, he burst into a fit of laughter. Unable to remain standing, he collapsed to the ground, falling on to his back whilst gasping for breath. His brother regarded him with an arched eyebrow - until he was unable to ignore the absurdity of the situation any longer, and his mouth twitched as he fought back a smirk.

Mufasa looked away and coughed, but try as he might, he couldn't cover up his own sniggering. He turned to his mother in exasperation in an obvious attempt to distract himself, appealing for her support. Uru just looked at her two cubs and gave an exaggerated groan of exasperation. She covered her face with one of her paws.

"Oh, Ahadi, what have we created?" She said to no one is particular. "These two represent the future of the Royal Family. The future of the Pridelands itself and what do we have? A Prince who often seems to forget he is a cub and another cub who forgets he's a Prince!" She exclaimed. The sound of deep laughter that followed took all three of them by surprise, for they had heard no one approach.

As one they whirled around, Taka choking in surprise and stumbling to his feet. Behind them, unnoticed in all of the commotion, a great lion was strolling towards them, his head wreathed in deep black fur that made up his mane. His coat was a royal gold, and his eyes were a familiar amber like Mufasa's.

"DAD!" Both lion cubs shouted in unison, though Mufasa recovered his composure first.

"Father, I –" before he could finish a blur of brown whirled across his vision.

"Taka!" Uru scolded, as Taka leapt at his father, and was immediately playing the same game he had played with his mother, latching onto his father's massive black mane with his claws.

"Ouch! Taka!" Ahadi winced as the young cub's claws dug through the fur and scraped the soft skin underneath. Uru couldn't contain her laughter though, despite knowing she should be scolding him.

"What is this? The great King Ahadi, defeated by his son without so much as putting up a fight?" She asked, as Ahadi rolled his eyes at the taunt. The King pulled his paw up to his son and gently swatted him out of his fur. Taka giggled as he fell, which came to as a halt when he landed with a grunt. Mufasa moved much slower, walking up to his father, rubbing himself against his leg. All the while Uru purred and rubbed herself against the King's side, licking her mate's face.

"Well isn't this a precious little moment. One big happy family." Ammit muttered, not even attempting to hide his revulsion at the scene. Kivuli by contrast seemed moved by what he saw. Scar on the other hand could do little but look at the family in shock. He slowly stretched out his paw to as if to touch the group, then at the last second retracted it, placing it firmly on the ground in front of him. He kept his voice steady, but he seemed to be shaking, and couldn't keep it from his voice.

"They cannot see us, can they?" Scar asked. Whether he was asking for reassurance or hoping to be told otherwise was unclear. Surprisingly it was Ammit who answered.

"No," he said, "people have tried across the ages. This is the realm of the unreal. Illusion. Memory, in case you somehow forgot what you were told earlier. Even so, people have tried their hardest to warn their loved ones of tragic events to come, or tried to talk with those long since departed. Time is more flexible here, but it isn't that flexible. You can't change the past once it's been written in stone. I've seen so many people try, and it never gets old. But it never works. It will only cause them more pain. More suffering. So by all means, do go on. Give it a try. Your disappointment will be delicious." He suggested with a hint of malice. Scar scowled, not being foolish enough to take the bait.

"And why would I play right into your demented game? You just told me all it would bring is more pain." Scar hissed in response.

"Exactly." Ammit said. "Although I doubt it's all that different than the games you played while alive." Ammit smiled wickedly, and as Scar turned to face him in disgust, not dignifying his meaningless jibe with a response, and instead, scoffing. He knew this creature's type. The kind that spent their cubhoods chasing butterflies, so they could pick their legs off.

"I am starting to get the impression that you didn't have all that many friends when you were alive. You didn't, did you?" Scar asked the spirit. The creature calling itself Ammit cackled softly.

"You're one to talk. With all that you did, you were loyal to no one but your own skin." Ammit fired back with a maniacal grin. Scar was silent, as those words held more truth than he was willing to admit. He turned back to the memory playing out before him. Scar noticed that the four had pulled apart and that Ahadi was speaking with his mate.

"I left Zuzu in charge-" he said, smiling genuinely, "-she is more than capable of handling things for today. I wanted to spend some time with my family, with you and our cubs."

"You can just do that? Decide to go somewhere?" The young Taka asked, looking up at his father from between Uru and Ahadi.

"I am the King! I can do whatever I want!" Ahadi laughed in response and Taka joined in with him. Mufasa however, didn't join with their mirth, and Ahadi motioned for his to come over to them.

"Whatever is bothering you son? You've barely spoken a word all afternoon. Something is troubling you." Ahadi asked with concern.

"It's nothing." Mufasa replied, though Ahadi clearly didn't plan on believing him.

"What's the matter? You're about as serious as an Elephant Graveyard..." Ahadi said. Taka looked to his brother before taking an experimental sniff of the air. Then he gave a grimace and backed away a couple steps.

"He smells like one too..." He said, pulling a face in disgust. Mufasa did not even blink at the comment, and Taka looked disappointed that one of his usual taunts didn't elicit any response.

"I've been thinking..." Mufasa began.

"Again? Haven't we warned you about how dangerous that is?" Taka interjected, prompting a glare from his mother. Mufasa tried ignoring him again though this time his face did betray a flicker of annoyance at the jab. Something Taka seemed to regard as at least a small victory.

"I just… I mean…" Mufasa paused.

"About yesterday. You said one of us was going to be king when you died. That it would probably be me. I guess… I thought it would be for the best if we started practicing… I don't want to mess it up." He said helplessly. "I mean, I doubt anyone wants a king who spends all day playing and lounging around...laughing at lame jokes and pulling stupid pranks, do they? It's a serious responsibility...isn't it?"

Ahadi regarded his son gravely and sighed. Part of him felt bad for not clarifying this sooner.

"Yes son. It is a very serious job. You will be isolated, likely even feared. There are also those who might harm you to take what's yours. And never forget that there will be an ever present temptation to misuse your power and authority. Nobody is perfect my son, and making a mistake could hurt a lot of other people beyond just you or this pride. It also makes having a stable family life nigh impossible." He nuzzled his son gently, before continuing. "Do you know what that means?"

"What?" Mufasa asked him.

"It means you should enjoy yourself and your relative freedom while you still have the chance. Look at Taka! I have never seen a larger bundle of energy."

"Sure… when he wants to use it." Mufasa pointed out, prompting Taka to stick out his tongue. Ahadi smirked at the two's exchange.

"Don't underestimate him. He takes from your mother's side of the family in many ways. And that is by no means an insult. He has a brilliant tactical mind and he knows how to use it! You've seen his elaborate pranks on the antelope herds, even on the huntresses as much as I have. Probably more so, since you are so often a big part of them..." Ahadi said with a knowing grin.

At this Mufasa smiled sheepishly. His father had raised a fine point. They looked to Taka and saw that once again, the young cub was climbing upon his mother. Only this time he had found a strong grip, right between her shoulder blades where she was unable to reach him. Due to how tightly he was hanging on, Uru's attempts to swat him off were to no avail.

"So being a king doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy yourself?" Mufasa asked suspiciously. That sounded like a trick to him.

"It means you won't be able to enjoy yourself often, so you should make the most out of it when you find those moments." Ahadi told him. Then he grinned.

"But neither you nor your brother will be a king anytime soon. Not unless you were making plans to challenge me for the throne?" Ahadi asked him. Mufasa smirked, then laughed at the concept.

"What was that about challenging you for the throne?"

"Eh?"

Uru and Taka finished their playing and turned to look at the King and the Prince with curiosity. Taka especially choked out a strangled laugh at the very idea of Mufasa ever wanting to duel his father.

"Nothing Uru, really. I was just clearing up some things with Mufasa here. He has decided he doesn't want to be known as Prince Misery-Guts after all." Ahadi said. Mufasa flushed with embarrassment.

"That's good Mufasa! What changed your mind?" Taka asked sweetly. His eyes were glinting, a usual sign that he was up to something devious.

"Well..." Mufasa began, then launched himself at his brother. The impact bowled Taka over, with Mufasa quickly using his greater strength to pin his brother to the ground.

"It means I can get you back for tackling me before!" He said gleefully, letting loose a raucous bout of laughter.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" Taka growled indignantly, and squirmed beneath him. Mufasa was older, stronger as well as much heavier than his brother. Even so Taka eventually kicked at Mufasa's unprotected hind legs and broke himself free of the pin. The two circled each other before playfully attacking once more.

The mists descended on the family again and they faded from view. Which left Scar, Kivuli and Ammit in much the same position as they were before, in its cruel imitation of the Pridelands - as if they'd never left. Which Scar was suspecting they hadn't.

"Well that was most enlightening..." Kivuli said, looking at Scar with curiosity.

"Enlightening? What was so enlightening about that droll moment in time? I was bored out of my wits." Scar said, not entirely truthfully. He was still reeling from the fact he had just seen ghosts, fully aware of the irony considering his own state of post-mortem manifestation.

"I thought it was a lovely little scene. A young family. The parents not long mated. And two brothers at play. When was the last time you had a moment like that?" Kivuli asked him. Scar growled, but said nothing and looked away from them both.

"I doubt he remembers..." grumbled Ammit.

"I don't see how it's enlightening." Scar said. Kivuli rolled his eyes. Both opted to ignore the darker spirit for the moment.

"No? You didn't always hate your family Scar. That helps us. Helps me. It shows that something happened to change things. Something… shifted, and was broken along the way." Kivuli said with what seemed to be a hint of sadness.

"Nothing happened." Scar said, looking irritated. He snorted at the idea of their games.

"What changed it I wonder? You were once so close to your family... what ripped you apart?" Ammit asked with his usual level of care and concern. That is to say, as if he were describing a meal or discussing the weather.

"Nothing 'ripped us apart'." He said. "I just grew up. That was all. Mother died, and our father made Mufasa King. There was nothing else to it." He said. Kivuli sighed.

"That's elephant dung. There has to be a lot more to it than that Scar, you and I both know that much. What happened to Taka?" Kivuli asked him. Scar snarled back.

"Don't ask stupid questions. You know what happened to him." He said, as if the answer were so obvious.

"But I want to hear you say it." Kivuli seemed to know more than he'd first let on. "In your words."

"He died in the flames of Pride Rock. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say he died a long, long time ago." Scar said. Ammit snorted.

"Accurate? I highly doubt that. Dramatically enigmatic though? You've got that down to a point." Ammit said, and gave another of his smirks. "So let's hear it. I'm dying to know."

Scar growled in anger at the mocking tone. Then he put a clawtip to the scar that ran across his eye. The Scar that gave him his name. The razor sharp edge touched the soft white flesh beneath it, sending a shiver through him. It had remained so sensitive. He had spent a lot of time avoiding touching it except when absolutely necessary. Even Zira had never been permitted to touch it.

"Taka died when I got this. I stopped being him many years ago." He said. Finally impatience overrode him. Anxious to change the subject he turned to the dark doppelganger behind him.

"Have you made your decision yet? Can I go now?"

"Not by a long shot Scar. I think we will need to see more of your memories before we make a decision." Said Kivuli. "We need to know the whole story, the first chapter alone isn't enough to judge you on. Before you got that scar. Before you died as Taka. Back when you were just a cub. Show us the rest, Taka. Show us  _everything._ "

Once again the air around them condensed into white mist. Scar could only wonder what this might bring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cubhood: Chapter 3**

* * *

 

Again the mist cleared, and Scar was unsurprised to discover they were in the Pridelands once again, this time right at the base of Pride Rock and just outside the den itself. For a moment, Scar made his way towards the den, marvelling at how it resembled his childhood home, and suppressing the feelings those memories brought with them. His mouth was dry, and he licked his lips with uncharacteristic nervousness. What strange apparition would his two guides show him next? Which ghosts, long buried, would appear before him?

Although that was precisely what he and his two sentinels were doing. In the most literal sense.

The morning air hadn't yet lost its cool tang, though he knew the sun would soon be blistering down upon him. As he watched, he could make out shapes beginning to form again, and saw clearly the figures of himself and his brother, once again alongside their mother. They were in the long grass, some distance away from Pride Rock. At a guess, he'd have placed them somewhere near the waterhole, and his suspicions were confirmed a moment later by the arrival of a number of herd animals, having just drank their fill for the morning. Watching the herd of what he could now make out as gazelle, were the three lions he had seen before. His mother. His brother. And the disturbing image of his former self. Their expressions were all identical. Attentive. Anxious. Hungry. They were stalking the herds with predatory purpose.

Suddenly, the lead gazelle's head snapped upwards, looking around in alarm. Mufasa cursed, and made a dash for the gazelle, but the herd was already darting away in panic. Mufasa slowed to a halt and watched the gazelle disappear, looking disgruntled.

"I don't get it!" He snapped in frustration. "What did I do wrong this time?!" He rounded on his brother. "You must have made a noise!"

"I certainly did not!" Taka said indignantly, glancing to his mother for reassurance. Uru shrugged.

"Technically it was all of us. You were both as quiet as mice, but you were coming at them from the south." She explained. Mufasa frowned, mulling this over and then groaned.

"And it's a southern wind." He muttered in annoyance. "They smelled us the moment we came within sight of them." Mufasa said, looking irritated. Taka on the other hand feeling vindicated, smirked and didn't look too concerned at all. It hadn't been his turn, after all.

"Why didn't you warn me?" He asked his mother, looking a little put out. Uru laughed, and nuzzled her elder son.

"Then what would you have learnt? I followed your lead. It wasn't for me to tell you were wrong: you needed to learn that for yourself. Next time you'll do better." She told him. Mufasa didn't look happy, but nodded.

"Is it my turn next?" Taka asked her. He'd already thought of the best way to encircle the herd from three different direction and was excited to try it out. To his obvious disappointment though, Uru shook her head.

"It will be. But those gazelle will be running for hours. It'll be a while before we can try again." Uru told him.

"You spoilt it." Taka said, shooting Mufasa a glare who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Before he could open his mouth to speak however, a second voice interrupted their conversation with a shout.

"Your Majesty!"

Uru turned, and saw a golden lioness standing there. Next to her was her cub, a dark brown ball of fur, who looked to be about the same age as Taka and Mufasa. The cub looked at the other two uncertainly. Taka couldn't remember his name, though he'd seen him about the den in the evenings.

"Suberi." Uru greeted the lioness warmly, as the other lioness bowed to the queen. Scar remembered her. Suberi was a close friend of their mother's and they had spent many an evening under her watchful care when both Queen and King of the Pridelands had been unable to fulfil both their parental and royal duties.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked her. Uru smiled.

"I was hunting. After a fashion. With these two mighty hunters here." Uru said.

"Ah. Any success so far?" Suberi asked.

Uru's mouth twitched. "It's a work in progress." She admitted. Suberi gave a smile at that, and nudged her son towards the other cubs.

"Go on Imani. Say hello to the Princes." She urged him, and drew off some distance with Uru, leaving the cubs to play without hovering over them. Imani looked at the cubs and Mufasa smiled warmly.

"Hey Imani. My name's Mufasa." He said.

"I know who you are. You're the King's sons." He said.

Taka smirked. "Does that bother you? Everyone else always comments on it."

Imani shrugged. "Should it bother me?" He asked, looking puzzled. Taka raised an eyebrow, but shook his head. Mufasa rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Whilst our parents are busy, let's go play!" He said. Imani grinned.

"Sure. What do you want to play?" He asked them.

Mufasa looked to Taka. "Eh. We'll figure it out as we go. For starters though… tag!" He jabbed Taka in the shoulder with enough force to knock him down, and so give the other cubs a head start.

"Hey no fair!" Taka shouted, but Mufasa had already darted away. Taka's eyes settled on Imani, who backed up, and quickly darted off after Mufasa. Taka leapt to his feet and chased after the two of them.

It was some time before he caught up to them. Both Imani and Mufasa were a little bigger than Taka, and could run faster. Even so, Taka managed to surprise even Scar – who watched in ethereal form – with his stubbornness. Eventually, Imani tripped and Taka pounced on top of him.

"Tag!" He pronounced triumphantly, as Imani grunted.

Scar watched the cubs play for a while.

The ethereal spectre of the Traitor that Taka would one day become watched was still unnoticed and unseen by the cubs. Beside him, Kivuli was not paying as much attention to the visions before them, but was instead watching him carefully. Gauging his reactions. Ammit was looking about disinterestedly.

"And what…" Scar asked in his usual drawl, "… am I supposed to be learning from this? The antics of cubs? The innocence of youth? Am I supposed to remember what it meant to be young and free? Before I was so cynical and jaded? When I was ignorant of the real world? What's the game here?" Scar asked him. Kivuli gave him a shrug.

"I think it's interesting that you weren't always as you are now…" He pointed out. "I think it's interesting that there was a time you trusted, even loved your brother."

"Hrm. What were you expecting? That I was a wicked, cruel child? Someone who hated the world from the moment he had been born?" Scar asked, his eyes glinting. Ammit gave a slow chuckle.

"Oh no. No one is born evil. It just takes… pressure. All it sometimes takes is the littlest push. It's like gravity. So difficult to fly. So easy to fall," Ammit said. The Shade's eyes glinted, and it was clear that the thought of it thrilled and delighted him. Scar tried not to shudder when he met its eyes, glinting like emeralds underneath that hideous bloody scar.

Turning away again, Scar returned his attention to the sight of the cubs, who had progressed some distance from their parents by now, chasing and tackling each other with youthful vigour and energy. He tried to conceal his irritation. He had never possessed much patience in his adult life for the antics of cubs and he only possessed slightly more for those of his former self. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed by his younger happier self.

He moved closer and caught the end of their conversation.

"Darn it, Taka, you're fast!" He heard Imani shout, as he ducked under Taka's pounce.

"Look out!" Mufasa shouted in warning, and the cubs stopped their playing hearing the urgency in his voice. Stretching out before them was the unmistaken shape of what seemed to be a canyon. The Gorge stretched out under them, seeming to drop to a dizzying depth. Suddenly they felt as though they had perched on some high mountain, and were only now looking down below. Taka swallowed.

"Whoa…" He said, leaning in close. The cubs had been playing perilously close to the edges of the canyon, and had unknowingly came all the closer to the very edges of the cliff! Here, they could see the other side of the canyon, just out of reach. Imani looked up excitedly.

"I know this place! This is the Gorge! It's the lowest point in the Pridelands, down there!" He gestured vaguely to the south, where they saw the gorge widening out. They could make out vegetation below, and its steeper slopes began to turn shallower as they moved to the south, as the gorge opened out. Imani began to grin, and ran along the edge of the Canyon. Taka heard Mufasa's sharp intake of breath.

"Careful!" He said again. One false move, one misstep, and Imani could be sent tumbling down the edges of the Canyon to the rocks below. It was dangerous and reckless. And so of course, to the eyes of a cub, it looked like a lot of fun. Taka made his way along the edges of the Canyon. The height was dizzying, and he let out a whoop of excitement.

"Guys! Check this out!"

"Hey! Taka!" He heard Imani shout. He looked up and saw that the cub had ran along the edge of the Canyon to its narrowest point, where the far side of the Canyon was some mere feet away. Mufasa and Taka both watched, mouths open in shock as Imani leapt the distance and landed nimbly on the other side.

"Whoa!" He heard Mufasa gasp. Imani turned around and watched them both smugly.

"Care to beat that?" He asked them both, looking pleased with himself. Mufasa grinned and did a short run up, leapt the distance and landed less gracefully next to Imani. Both turned expectantly to Taka who looked down the depth of the Canyon.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Imani asked.

No.  _Just not an idiot_. Taka thought to himself.

He gauged the distance. He could make that, he was sure. He'd leapt that far dozens of times. Hell, he'd pounced half again that distance not two moments ago whilst playing tag. The great gaping pit beneath him was nothing but a distraction. It didn't enter the equation if he could clear that distance.

The strength needed to leap that distance was the same, regardless of whether he was leaping over river, canyon, or grassland.

It was a simple matter. He swallowed.

And ran up to jump.

"TAKA!" he heard a familiar shout. He stumbled, and turned suddenly, and saw the angered – and frightened – face of his mother racing towards him.

Damn.

"Uh oh." He muttered, and gave a sly grin to his mother. Behind him, Suberi was rushing towards them.

"Imani!" She shouted. Imani's eyes widened. "What have I told you about playing near the Canyon! It's dangerous!" Uru looked at Mufasa, who (wisely) didn't jump the distance again, but walked back around to join them on the nearside of the Canyon. Uru looked disappointed. She opened her mouth, but Mufasa was already speaking.

"Sorry…" He said, looking more than a little ashamed.

Uru sighed.

"Do I even need to tell you that you ought not to have been leaping across the gorge?" She asked him. Mufasa sighed, and Taka winced. She had a fair point. It was needlessly foolish.

"No… Sorry Mother…" Mufasa said. She looked to Taka, challenging him.

"Hey, I didn't-"

"Don't even try saying you didn't try to leap the distance, I know full well you were only taking a run up!" Uru cautioned him.

Damn.

"It… It was only the edge. A tiny distance."

He smiled sheepishly, but Uru wasn't amused.

"Taka, Mufasa, you two are supposed to be Princes of the Pridelands! That doesn't mean you aren't expected to just be cubs and to have fun, but I can't imagine anyone, Prince or not, who would think that holding such reckless disregard for your own safety was in any way a good idea."

Alright, alright. Wasn't she laying it on a bit thick now? Taka thought to himself.

"Umm… Your Majesty? I was the one who dared them to try it… I don't think they'd have done it if it hadn't been for me…" Imani mumbled quietly. Suberi rolled her eyes in exasperation at her son and looked apologetically to Uru, who sighed.

"I don't… I don't believe I am about to say this with sincerity." She muttered. "Imani. Taka. Mufasa. Please don't jump huge distances over perilous cliffs for your amusement. Find something else to occupy your time?" She told them. Imani nodded.

"Yes Ma'am." He agreed. Uru sighed at the collective foolishness of the trio of cubs.

"That's it. We're going home now." She decided. The cubs groaned in protest, but a quick growl silenced any dissent. "And when we get there, you three are heading straight to bed." She said sharply. Taka's eyes widened at that.

"But it's still daylight!" He said. This was so unfair! Uru glared at him with a sudden intensity, warning him that now was not a time to debate her on this matter. Taka wilted under her gaze.

"Head back to Pride Rock. We'll be behind you." She said wearily. As annoyed as Taka was, he was just glad his mother had spared he a his brother the humiliation of being walked back like a pair of newborns. If she hadn't had both of the cubs with her by herself, she might have carried them back in her jaws like the cubs they were. Especially after such infantile behaviour, if only for the lesson.

Taka counted himself lucky that she couldn't face either prospect right away, not with her heart having only just returned to normal speed after its sudden jump at spotting her youngest cub about to do something as monumentally stupid as jumping one of the deepest gorges in the Pridelands.

"Don't worry!" Imani said as they trudged slowly back to Pride Rock.

Mufasa merely grunted, clearly a little cross that Imani's reckless behaviour had landed them all in trouble. "They'll be plenty of time tomorrow." Imani added.

"To do what?" Mufasa asked him, tiredly.

"Why, to explore the Gorge of course!" Imani said excitedly. Taka bit back a laugh.

"Do you have a death wish? Mother will skin us if we start messing around there again tomorrow!" He said, annoyed.

"No she won't! She only said we can't play around the edges! She said nothing about us jumping to the bottom and exploring all the crags and crevices down there. I bet there is a load to see and do!" Imani said. He looked at them both.

"Hey, he has a point." Taka said. Mufasa wilted, outnumbered now.

"Mother will have Zuzu watching us all day tomorrow." He pointed out. Imani laughed.

"Don't worry. We'll find some way to ditch the dodo. Nguvu will have an idea – he's a friend of mine." He said. Mufasa smirked.

"Well… Mother didn't say we couldn't…" He agreed. Then nodded. What the hell. It sounded like fun. He gave a laugh as they approached the base of Pride Rock.

"Great to meet you Imani. See ya tomorrow." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cubhood: Chapter 4**

* * *

 

When Taka woke up the next day, dawn had just passed, and most of the other Pridemates had yet to stir from their rest. The dark brown cub climbed to his feet and stretched, then padded over to where his mother and father lay on the raised dais of the den, occupied solely by the royal family.

"Dad." He said quietly, nudging his father. Ahadi stirred. The great golden lion opened his eyes for a moment, and settled on Taka.

"Yes…?" He asked slowly. Taka jumped up and down.

"Can I go and play with some of the other cubs now? It's daylight…" He pleaded. Ahadi yawned, bleary eyed.

"Hmmm. Okay. But only if you take Zuzu with you." Ahadi said.

_Damn._

Taka sighed, but nodded. Better Zuzu than one of the lionesses. He left the den quickly, and climbed about Pride Rock. He liked his home, as it was always easy to find a craggy outcrop of rocks to climb about on or to sharpen one's claws against. Climbing about the backside of Pride Rock, he leapt from rock to rock, attempting to avoid touching the ground as he did so, until he'd made his way to his destination. Perched on a small branch of vegetation, was a petite, purple bird. The violet hornbill was asleep, her feathers puffed up, her chest rising and falling slightly as she sat in her nest. The King's majordomo. There was no better majordomo in the Pridelands. Zuzu was attentive, loyal, and above all "usefully nosey" as Ahadi had eloquently described her. She was also an able organiser. Each day she'd complete a circuit of a section of the Pridelands, and return before morning was over, to relay anything useful or relevant to the King. The locations of the herds for which hunting parties made their forays were – more often than not – divined from Zuzu's intelligence. But more importantly the feel and attitudes of the various species of the Pridelands were most often obtained from Zuzu's morning reports. Disputes and clashes between various species were inevitable in the Pridelands, and the King's role as a leader to so many made it the King's duty to be aware of any such disputes. If left unattended the selfish actions of such animals could unbalance the circle of life in the Pridelands.

Whatever that meant.

Taka watched the sleeping hornbill for a few moments, wondering if she'd wake up. Then he became bored.

"Zuzu!" He shouted, and Zuzu gave a squawk of surprise and abject terror, as she awoke to the sight of a young lion's face, teeth bared pressed up close to her.

"EEEEEEEPPP!" She spluttered and flew up into the air like a bullet. She circled around as Taka rolled on the ground laughing, and landed on the branch with a huff.

"Now Master Taka! Such actions are unbecoming of a Prince of the Pridelands!" She scolded him indignantly. Taka stopped laughing and smiled apologetically.

"I am sorry Zuzu! But you were sleeping and it was just too tempting not to!" He said. Zuzu made a noise, clearly unimpressed. Even so, she gathered herself.

"I trust," She spoke sharply, in a disapproving tone, "that you didn't just wake me up in such an inelegant manner solely for the benefit of your amusement?" She asked him.

Taka nodded. "Mufasa and I, and probably some friends, too, are going to go out and play in the southern savannah today." He said. Zuzu nodded.

"I see. And I imagine the King has assigned  _me_ to keep an eye on you?" She asked him. Taka winced.

"You don't mind, do you? Otherwise we'll have to wait for Mother to get up, and she'll take ages." He begged her. "Please? For me?"

"Hmm. I could always ask one of the other lionesses." Zuzu suggested. Taka made a face at that.

"Oh come on Zuzu! Please? They never let us have any fun. They're always so scared that they'll be held responsible if we so much as prick ourselves, to let us do anything more than lounge around in the sun!"

Zuzu hummed to herself. "Yes. I see the predicament." She smiled. "Well. Far be it for me to dictate to a  _Prince_ how they should spend their time. And far be it for me to disobey a direct order from the  _King."_ She said. "I suppose the Morning Report will have to wait today, won't it?" She said, clucking. Taka grinned. "Lead on, young master. Who else is joining us on this sojourn today?" She asked.

"That would be us." Came a pair of voices. Taka and Zuzu turned and saw Imani and a second lion moving towards them. Imani, Scar recognised from the day before. But standing behind him, was a taller lion cub, with broader shoulders and a serious expression.

"Imani!" Taka greeted him. "You remembered! I was worrying I'd have to come at wake you up myself!" Taka said.

"Ha. Very funny. Did you think I'd sleep in on a day like this?" Imani asked him. "Besides, this was my idea, remember? Good ones tend to be." He said, with a hint of cockiness to his voice. "Just think of all the stuff there is to do!"

Taka grinned, but Zuzu whirled around on hearing the newcomers voice, and gave an alarmed squark as soon as she laid eyes on them.

"Oh  _no._ It's  _you_ two _._ The biggest pair of troublemakers in the Pride." She looked at Taka imploringly. "Is it too late for me to back out now?" She asked him, looking anxious. Taka frowned, bewildered by her response.

"You know each other, I take it?"

"I don't  _make_ trouble." Imani said, laughing at her reaction. "I just seem to… attract it. Maybe I smell nice to it or something?" He said.

Zuzu turned to Taka.

"You didn't tell me today's little excursion would involve these two hellions! Taka,  _this_ is the lion cub who started an  _elephant_ stampede, by dropping a nest of  _bees_ on them!"

"It was an accident. I was  _trying_ get some honey. I didn't even notice the elephants until they rammed the tree and sent me flying. I don't know why everyone always focuses on that…" Imani grumbled.

"You didn't even  _like_ the honey once you had it!" Zuzu said crossly. Imani smirked at the memory.

"Hehe. I didn't know that before I tasted it, did I?" Imani protested. "That  _was_ a long time ago though." He said.

"There have been plenty of incidents since! I should know! I am the one who has to smooth things over when they complain to the King! Taka if you take him along, there will be trouble before you can say the words:  _Diplomatic_   _Incident_." She said, crossly. Taka frowned.

"Zuzu, I am not going to stop playing with my friends just because of a few accidents they had before I even met them…" Taka said, and Imani smiled gratefully. Zuzu sighed.

"Fair enough… I suppose he's been grounded to the den sufficient enough times without adding 'losing friends' to the list of punishments… Not that that would be an especially good example of cub rearing anyway." She commented, and fluttered up and landed on Taka's shoulder. Taka winced as her tallows bit into his fur, but it wasn't painful. Imani cleared his throat, looking awkward over his reputation.

"Ahem. This is Nguvu by the way." He said, jabbing a pointed claw at the elder of the three cubs.

"Don't suppose you've heard anything about me?" Nguvu asked Zuzu. The bird fluffed her feathers.

"Only that where he goes, you aren't usually far behind." Zuzu told him. "You're Eshe's Son, aren't you?" She asked. Nguvu nodded and Taka recognised the name of another the Pride's lionesses.

"Well then? Where are we heading?" Zuzu asked, fluttering up and hovering at about head height for the lions. She swooped forward and Taka had to climb to his feet quickly to catch up to her.

"The Gorge!" Taka shouted to her.

"Aren't we waiting for Mufasa?" Imani asked Taka, who shrugged as the cubs ran after Zuzu, jumping down the rocks of Pride Rock to the grassland below and chasing after the bird, who led the way, swooping and diving to remain just ahead of them.

"He can catch up!" Taka said, and the three cubs followed the hornbill who flew above them.

The three cubs ran through the savannah after Zuzu, who remained just a little ways ahead of them the entire time. Taka wasn't sure what to make of Nguvu. He hadn't really spoken to the cub much before today, and Nguvu hadn't gone out of his way to introduce himself to Taka either. He didn't speak as much as Imani – though that hardly seemed possible in retrospect. Instead, he remained serious and thoughtful. He almost seemed to be making up his mind on Taka, as much as Taka had been making up his mind on Nguvu. After running together for a few moments, they came to a stop next to a water bank.

"This is the Zuberi River, you ought to stop and drink. It's hot out today, and there is some distance left to go." Zuzu suggested. Imani glanced at the river. Usually the lions drank from one of the half dozen watering holes throughout the Pridelands, especially the one nearest to Pride Rock. The Rivers were usually the territory of the crocodiles, hippos and others. Nguvu gave the air a sniff, and sure enough, could pick out the scents of the river dwellers, though most seemed to be upstream for now. He could also smell leopards and cheetahs, as well as herd animals. So clearly, the multitude of citizens of the Pridelands, did drink from the river on occasion.

"I wouldn't want to trespass on someone else's territory." Nguvu commented. Zuzu opened her beak to reply but was cut off by Imani lunging towards the river and gulping down great mouthfuls of water. Zuzu sighed.

"Don't worry. The River's too narrow for any but the smaller crocodile floats. The larger beasts, and the River Lords stick to the Great River, north of here." Zuzu commented. Just as well, because Imani had stuck his head in the water without even considering that. Taka shuddered. Prince or not, it was usually best to avoid irritating the reptiles that dwelt in the Rivers of the Pridelands. Most were ambivalent to the Lion Kings, and kept a respectful distance when the Lion Prides came to drink. Others… were decidedly more unfriendly, and made their contempt known. And it was usually better to figure out which prior to thrusting one's head neck deep into their habitats.

"Taka!" He heard a voice cry out. Taka grinned, recognising his brother's voice. "Where were you? I looked all over Pride Rock for you!" Mufasa said. Taka smiled, but his smile faltered when he saw that Mufasa wasn't alone. On either side of the golden cub stood two slightly paler cubs. He recognised the lionesses immediately. Unlike Imani and Nguvu, whom he'd met only recently, he knew both rather well.

"You were already gone when I got up this morning…" Taka noted, as Mufasa and his companions approached. "So I went ahead. I knew you'd catch up." He said. Mufasa winced. "Yeah… Sorry. Must have gotten side-tracked." He said, and glanced at his two companions. Taka groaned inwardly, but outwardly gave a warm smile.  
"Sarabi. Sarafina. How… pleasant… of you to join us." He said, doing his utmost to sound sincere. He wasn't very successful.

"Good Morning Taka." Sarabi said flatly, picking up on his tone instantly. She looked to Imani and Nguvu. "Imani. Nguvu." She greeted them both. "I didn't expect to see you here as well."

"Likewise." Imani said.

"Well, seems like you both know each other." Mufasa said surprised.

Sarafina nodded, smiling shyly. "Yes… I remember you two." She said, as Sarabi rolled her eyes. "You're the cub who dropped the bees…" She said, as Imani winced.

"Why does  _everyone_  remember the bees?" He muttered.

"While you two get reacquainted," Taka suggested to four lions, "would you mind if I spoke to my brother for a few moments?" And without waiting for an answer, he dragged Mufasa away where they could talk without being overheard.

"What on  _earth_ did you bring them for?!" Taka snapped. Mufasa's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sarabi and Sarafina? I told them where we were planning on going and they wanted to come along. Why? Do you suddenly not like them all of a sudden?" Mufasa asked, frowning in disapproval. Taka groaned.

"Of course not! You know they're my friends as much as yours!" He muttered. He certainly didn't dislike Sarabi, and on any other day, he would have said to have been good friends with Sarafina, but even so, the fact that he hadn't planned on meeting with the lionesses left him feeling flustered.

"Well then, what's the issue?"

"The issue is, that you can't keep a secret." Taka muttered. "You can't just drag people along. What if they get cold feet and go tattling off to our parents? You can't just invite the girls along whenever you feel like it!" He said. Mufasa smiled.

"Scar, we're going to a gorge, not plotting a murder. You're just sore because you hate feeling like you're not in control. Don't worry, Taka. It'll be fun! Don't you ever do anything unexpected, or just for the hell of it?" He asked him.

"Not if I can help it…" Taka muttered. Even at a young age, he liked to know what was going on around him and he liked it when things went according to plan. Even the mundane, _especially_  the mundane things of day to day life. The fact that he could improvise when he needed to wasn't the issue here. Mufasa however, was either ignorant, or apathetic towards Taka's discomfort, and strolled back to the four other cubs with a bright expression.

"So Zuzu!" He shouted up to Zuzu, who was fluttering about a bit, anxious to move on now. "Where are we heading next?"

"Well, we just cross the river, here and keep heading south. Not far to go now." Zuzu explained.

There was a short pause, as the six cubs looked at the river they had to cross, and at the bank on the other side. Mufasa sighed.

"So…" He said. "Who here can swim?" He asked, already fearing the answer. There was an uncomfortable silence as no one volunteered the information. They looked to each other, and Taka sighed.

"Zuzu! We can't cross here!" He shouted up to Zuzu, who looked at them quizzically.

"What? Just fly acr- Oh I see. Hmm. Well. That's embarrassing." She flushed, looking annoyed with herself. Taka stared at her.

"Zuzu." He asked levelly. "Did you… forget… that we weren't birds? Because that's sort of what that sounded like." He asked, carefully.

"No no no. That would be ridiculous. You must have imagined that. We'll uh… just head down stream and look for a crossing." She said. Taka sighed. He knew as well as Zuzu that the nearest crossing he knew of, was several miles downstream. It would take hours out of their journey, in both directions… They'd probably need to start heading back as soon as they arrived! Taka tested the water with a paw, and ground his teeth in frustration.

"Hang on a moment…" He heard a voice to his right say. Taka turned in surprise to see Nguvu looking at the water carefully. He dipped a claw into it, testing the speed of the water and nodded thoughtfully. Then looked up and down the bank with a firm expression, until he gave a small noise, indicating he had found what he was looking for.

"What's the plan, big guy?" Sarabi asked him cautiously. Nguvu didn't reply, and instead, found his way towards one of the low hanging branches that grew along the banks of the river – presumably with its roots thrusted deep into the waters. It was a small tree, and looked to be mostly dead. Its bark was drier than it should have been, and Taka had little doubt that its core would be full of insects and other critters. Nguvu began to press his body against the bark of the tree, and pushed. He pushed hard, giving a small grunt and digging his paws into the side of the trunk.  
To the cub's collective amazement, they looked on, as Nguvu pushed against the dead tree, and within a few more claw biting moments, the wood gave an ominous  _creak_ and toppled down. It landed with a thud.

Taka looked at the branches of the tree. To their amazement, it had fallen across the entirety of the River, and left them a sturdy bridge with which to cross. Zuzu looked at Nguvu in surprise.

"That," she said, "was fairly impressive."

"Alright Nguvu!" Imani clapped his friend on the shoulder with a paw, then leapt past them, landing lightly on the tree trunk and practically skipping across. He landed on the other side, and looked to the others, giving an encouraging smile. "It works, guys!"

"Good. It looks like it can take our weight." Nguyu said, and nodded. Sarafina paused, and looked at Nguvu.

"You didn't know that?" She asked him, sounding concerned, as Zuzu made yet another choked squawking sound.

"How would I know that?" Nguvu asked confused.

"Imani can't swim, can he?" Sarabi asked him, glancing at Imani's form, who was jumping up and down in impatience.

"Not as far as  _I_ know." Nguvu admitted. "But it looks safe now." He said. Giving Mufasa and uncertain look, Sarabi and Sarafina joined Imani on the other side. Taka stepped across with trepidation, but made it safely on the other side. Mufasa went next, and the tree creaked ominously, his heavier brother holding still for a moment anxiously, and then continuing to the other side. Nguvu followed, as with that, Zuzu let out a fretful sigh of relief.

"Can we please go now?" Zuzu asked, sounding nervous. Taka gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry Zuzu. Everything ought to be a bit smoother now…" He told her.

They found their way back to the Canyon with little difficulty, and Sarafina and Sarabi were suitably impressed with the size and scale of the area. Unlike the grassy plains that covered the savannah around the base of Pride Rock, the ground inside the Canyon was rocky and barren, beaten and pulverised into the ground after many years of trampling. It was a favoured route of the migrating herds after the rainy season.

Imani gave a whoop of pleasure as he latched onto the steep sides of the cliff face and began to haul himself along the surface of the near vertical rock by the tips of his claws.

"Whoa, Mufasa! Look at this!" He shouted, but no one was watching him. Instead the cubs had found themselves other amusements. Zuzu was keeping a watchful eye on them, but had enough grace and common courtesy to detach herself from the cubs' play – the last thing they wanted was a reminder of their chaperone.

"I have a great idea!" Mufasa said suddenly, gathering the attentions of the various cubs. "Everyone splits up and hides, and one of us has to track down the others! It can be like stalking!" He said excitedly. Some of the cubs looked to each other sceptically, but Sarafina nodded thoughtfully, her mind whirling, clearly already thinking of excellent places to hide. The Canyon was after all unfamiliar territory, littered with crevices and cracks and small hiding places perfect for the games and imaginations of young cubs.

"Who should chase?" Imani asked, bouncing around. Mufasa rolled his eyes.

"Well, seeing as Taka made  _no_ effort to find us this morning, maybe he should make up for finding us  _now?"_ Mufasa suggested. Taka groaned, but nodded. He was a good tracker after all.

"Fine." He grumbled. "How long do I have to wait?" Mufasa specified a time, and Taka instantly began to count down. There was no time for further debate, and the lion cubs scattered like leaves on the wind. He wasn't about to afford them a single advantage. Such games were a serious business, at least to the minds of small cubs.

When he opened his eyes, he looked about expectantly. Not that he especially thought they'd still remain where they stood, but because he sought some clue or hint as to the direct they'd travelled.

The game of Hide and Seek, whilst a common occurrence in the childhood of many species, was often tailored to the individual species who practiced it. Birds for instance, rarely played the game, for in the winds and air currents of the open sky there was little to hide behind. Sheltering in trees and foliage of the savannah was little use to a bird, who could simply fly to sufficient height and look down below at their quarry.

Among the herds who played similar games, they frequently devolved into games of speed and stamina, bolting from cover to cover when the opportunity presented itself, rather than concealing themselves carefully.

Among the lions the variant played was much akin to what might be referred to as the "Classical" Version of the game. With the exception that the felines made use of more than their ocular senses. When a lion hunted for prey of any kind, they did so with every sense the Creator had gifted them with. Including their potent scent.  
Taka inhaled deeply closing his eyes, and moved about, following the scent. The Canyon directed the wind in a single direction, and thus, there was only one direction in which they could have gone. To his surprise and evident delight, Mufasa, Imani, Nguvu, Sarabi and Sarafina had  _all_ headed in a single direction, away from the wind. That wasn't much use to him, but it gave him a start.

Taka was bored out of his mind.

Hours had dripped by, and Taka had gone up and down the canyon twice. He could pick out the cubs' scents easily enough but it was all a mess. A wall of scents and smells. And for the life of him, he couldn't find a trail to follow.

Not for the first time, he considered whether or not the cubs might have in fact left the canyon altogether. It seemed a mean-spirited prank and unlike Sarafina or Mufasa but he was grudgingly forced to consider the possibility. He ground his teeth in frustration and was on the verge of giving up. He looked about but even Zuzu was nowhere to be seen.

Hang on.

Zuzu.

Inspiration hit him.

Where was the purple hornbill? She wasn't hovering above his head, and come to think of it, he hadn't seen her for some time now. How peculiar. And yet it wasn't so surprising. She would have followed the other cubs if – as it seemed likely – they were in the same place. And yet, no matter where he looked, he couldn't see her.

Which meant, that wherever his fellow cubs had concealed themselves, they were somewhere where Zuzu could not be seen. Taka gave a small smile as an idea began to form in his head.

He moved to the furthest edge of the Canyon, in the direction he had initially assumed the cubs to have travelled, his gaze fixed upon the craggy walls of the canyon, looking for  _something._

_There._

He grinned. There, nestled in the edge of the canyon was a craggy opening that…  _yes…_ it was the opening of a tunnel. And the scents of his companions was everywhere. His eyes narrowed. The cave was dark… and went deep into the side of the canyon. It twisted and grew darker, so that he couldn't see the inside of the cave as the turning tunnels obscured his vision. He growled softly. Even if he entered himself, and looked around, he couldn't be certain they that they weren't there, and just hidden away in some crag or cranny he had missed. And as soon as he found  _any_  of them, he'd alert any others that shared their hiding space in moments. Just like the prey from the day before, they'd scatter and run and he'd be back to where he started.  _Come on._ This wasn't fair.

He let loose a small roar in frustration.

He was still young, and it lacked the deep throatiness that it would attain in later life. But even so, it burst from deep within him, and echoed around the cave, resounding and echoing, amplifying and reverberating far beyond its usual magnitude.

The roar resounded for all of half a second before a pitched scream emanated from within the cave.

Like bolts of golden lightning, one, two, three, four,  _five_  shapes darted from the cave with a sound of abject terror. Sarabi and Imani both screaming as they did so. A single bolt of purple shot from the cave as Zuzu followed.

Taka collapsed in laughter at the sight of their frightened expression. Mufasa gave a defiant growl looking around, his eyes settling on Taka's form, which was shaking with laughter.

"TAKA!" He roared in anger as Taka continued to laugh. Sarafina and Sarabi who were on edge looked at each other, their expressions forming identical expressions of relief, and then annoyance at Taka.

Nguvu stared at him in surprise.

"Taka…  _What_ was that?" he asked indignantly. Taka laughed again, finally managing to control himself.

"I am sorry!" He said, grinning. "I guess I roared in frustration… and the cave made it sound like it was bigger than it really was…" He admitted. Imani rolled his eyes, smiling with relief. Then, as the shock and sudden relief faded, it was replaced with annoyance that was shared by Mufasa.

"Good Kings Taka, we thought there was a rogue in there or something! Don't  _do_ that!" He snapped, as Mufasa glared at Taka, shaking his head, his heart only just beginning to beat at a normal speed..

"I guess this means I found you all?" Taka said. Imani's annoyance didn't last long even though Mufasa continued to grumble and he nodded cheerfully, and Nguvu sighed.

"That was a really good spot too…" He noticed.

"Hey if you hadn't all come rushing out, I wouldn't have found you after all…" Taka taunted. Mufasa rolled his eyes.

"Taka, at the time we were more concerned about a mon- about a rogue lion, or worse, living in the cave."

"Ah. That was your mistake then. Shouldn't have done that." Taka said, as Sarafina snorted.

"Yes Taka. An excellent suggestion. We'll bear that in mind the next time we're running for our lives."

"I can't help it if you're a bunch of scaredy cats." Taka said, his eyes widening with exaggerated innocence, then leaping back as Sarafina swatted at him playfully. "Does this mean I win?" He asked grinning.

"Yes. Stalked us. Found us. Frightened the living spirits out of us." Sarabi said. She looked less cross now, perhaps the adrenaline was leaving her, her heartbeat returned to acceptable levels. Taka smiled.

"Excellent." He said. That was fun. "Another game?" he suggested, his tail swishing.

Sarabi sent him look at the suggestion that could have cracked coconuts.

"You know Taka, there  _is_ such a thing as 'sore winner' as well as a 'sore loser'," She said.

"No such thing as a sore winner. Just winners. And losers." Taka said, grinning again. "So what do you think? Again?" She looked grateful when Zuzu spoke.

"No!" Said Zuzu firmly. "The sun is going down anyway, and my heart  _cannot_ take much more excitement." She said, and began to lead the way back. It was later now, and would almost certainly be dusk by the time Taka returned to Pride Rock. Taka was fine with that. He'd won after all. It had been a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cubhood: Chapter 5**

* * *

 

The events vaporised into mist before his eyes, and Scar was left standing before Ammit and Kivuli yet again.

"Fascinating." Scar said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Can I go now?" He asked.

"I'd say fascinating. It seems clear that all your later atrocities were merely the manifestation of unresolved trauma from your childhood re-emerging in your psyche and causing you to lash out at the world. I can't see how you could possibly be held accountable." Ammit said brightly. Kivuli looked at him.  
"What  _trauma?"_ He snapped.

"Well I'd have thought those scenes we just witnessed were enough to traumatise anyone with their nauseating sentimentality. It traumatised  _me_ certainly." He said, pulling his mouth into an expression of raw disgust.

"Not a fan of cubs?" Scar guessed ruefully.

"On the contrary. I usually find them deliciously tender." Ammit said. Kivuli stared at him, and swallowed, clearly unable to decide whether he was joking or not.

"So you had a quite a few friends growing up." Kivuli said. Scar nodded.

"You could say that."

"Mufasa, Sarabi and Sarafina… And this Nguvu and Imani as well."

"Yes… And Zira… Kasi… and Jicho too..." Scar said, thinking for a moment. Then shook himself in irritation. "What does it matter? None of them were there for me in the end, were they?" He spat.

"No. You died alone. Friendless and unmourned." Kivuli said harshly, and Scar recoiled as if slapped in the face, but snarled in anger. He let out a mirthless laugh.

"So what?" He said. "I didn't need them in life. Who says I needed them in death? They were useless anyway. They couldn't have stopped what happened. They were weak… All of them were weak in the end. Even Zira…" He said in disgust. Kivuli looked at him with undisguised contempt.

"They were there for you when you were a cub. You were the one that changed." He said. Scar snorted.

"Everyone changes. Every minute of every day. No one remains the same for a single second." Scar said, sounding slightly bitter.

"So how did you change, Scar? How did Mufasa?"

"I told you. I grew up. People change. Friendships die. Zira came to the Pridelands. The… Lion Guard happened." He was quiet for a moment. Then spat on the ground. "What a joke that was. Then, years later… Sarabi fell in love with my brother. Sarafina became a mother. And My Brother… became King." He sighed. "People change."

"No one changes like you did."

"That because I didn't just  _change._ I died. You don't understand what that feels like. To have everything you are ripped from you, to be stripped bare and left naked at the cold mercy of the world, as all that you thought was true is ripped away. You don't understand what that's like."

"No." Kivuli said. "I don't. Help me understand that Scar. If nothing else. Help me understand how Taka died." Scar was quiet for a moment. Then Ammit interrupted him.

"Hold up, hold up. You said Zira came to the Pridelands." Ammit said, sounding interested for the first time.

"Yeah… What of it?" Scar said.

"What, Zira, the murderous psychopathic lioness you mated with? You don't think maybe  _that_ might have been a significant event in your history that perhaps we ought to consider?"

"I don't like thinking on the past… But I suppose you know that already, don't you?" Scar snapped. Ammit grinned, and Scar sighed. That was true enough. Zira's entry to his life had been a significant event, if only because of what she later meant to him. Scar smiled a rueful smile.

"I wonder if I can show it to you…" Concentrating, he called up the memory to the front of his mind. Then his body clenched as if in paralysis, and the world turned to white, flooding with white mist yet again. After a few moments it subsided.

"Ouch." Scar said flatly as the paralysis stopped and he regained control of his body. It hadn't hurt as much as all that, but it was an unsettling experience nevertheless. The ugly twisted form of Ammit came towards him.

"Well, you managed to call up a specific memory. Impressive. Give yourself a round of applause."

This time Scar did not even bother to respond to Ammit's jibe and focused his attentions on Kivuli instead. Kivuli was pointedly ignoring his more demonic counterpart, and was looking around at a familiar scene. This time, they were once again away from Pride. The cubs were all older now. Much older, though not what you'd call adolescents. The tufts that crowned the heads of the males were much longer and thicker than they'd been before, though still not what you'd call  _manes_. And the females were still awkward and lithe, lacking the grace and elegance adulthood and experience would afford them. Not that any of the males were even close to being old enough to notice – or care. The lion cubs were in a loosely packed group, encircling what looked like a single something. Closer inspection revealed it was in fact two somethings, locked together in a pin, rolling on top of each other and grappling at each other with unsheathed paws.

Imani was the first of the lion cubs, and within a few moments, it became clear that the lighter, golden cub, was Mufasa. The young prince was beneath Imani, and struggled under the pin. With a shout, he kicked out and knocked away Imani's legs, who stumbled, and lurched. Mufasa used the moment of imbalance to shift his weight and break free of the pin. He rolled and climbed back to his feet in a single movement, and then threw himself at Imani. Imani gave a snarl, and dug his heels deep. Mufasa gripped at him, but Imani knocked him back down, and swiped at Mufasa, who leapt back nimbly and avoided the blow. Imani growled in frustration. Mufasa was the heavier built of the two cubs. Imani's advantage should have been in his nimble speed. But to his annoyance, Mufasa was keeping up.

Mufasa panted. He was out of breath, and dripping in sweat that stung his eyes. His hair tuft hung over one eye, but he as staring at Imani intently.

When Imani finally made a move, he tensed just for a moment, and then Mufasa moved like lightning. He crashed into Imani's side and knocked him to the ground, and planted his own limbs firmly on Imani's, pinning him to the ground. Imani grunted, and squirmed for a full minute before letting out a breath, and letting his head roll back.

"You win…" Imani said.

And at that the assembled cubs let out a cheer, as Mufasa dismounted him.

Scar, Kivuli and Ammit watched from one side, invisible and incorporeal as they had been every other time they'd seen such visions of the past. Scar once again mused at how the cubs had aged.

"Looks like your taste in games had changed…" Kivuli noted. Ammit laughed.

"What? Hide-and-seek not enough for you?" He asked.

Scar shrugged.

"Tastes change over time. Not that I was ever especially fond of this… game." He said sourly, pointing with a jabbed claw towards the cub. Imani climbed to his feet and trotted away, sighing in exhaustion. He settled next to Taka who was alone among the various cubs of the Pridelands in not enjoying the spectacle with everyone else. Taka was looking bored. Kivuli noticed that whilst time appeared to have added some muscle and length of bone to the other cubs, Taka remained lithe and lean. He snorted at Imani as he sat down.

"Finished making a fool of yourself?" He asked. Imani laughed.

"A fool? Me? For a moment there I almost had him!" He said. Taka raised an eyebrow.

"Seven times I've watched you go toe to toe with Mufasa. You lost all seven of them. I was beginning to wonder if you'd injured your head at some point." He said. Imani laughed.

"What? Because I was stubborn?" He asked, smirking.

"Because you were foolish. You couldn't beat Mufasa, you've never been able to. Why bother humiliating yourself over and over again?" Taka asked in genuine confusion.

"Maybe I'm an optimist?"

"I think you're an idiot." Taka decided.

"Ah. You know me. I just can't shy away from a challenge." Imani said. If he was offended by Taka's pronouncement, he didn't say anything. He merely lay down to get some rest. Mufasa had finished and turned to Taka, giving a coy grin.

"What about you, little brother? You want to try?" He asked him. Taka's lip curled.

"And what, precisely, gave you the impression I wished to humiliate myself in such a way?" He asked. Mufasa grinned.  
"Oh come on. You never join in the bouts. Not unless you think you're going to win." He said.

"Why would I fight if I think I am going to lose?" Taka asked, his perplexed tone giving way to annoyance now.

"You don't  _know_ if you can win otherwise." Nguvu interjected. Taka looked at Nguvu. Of all the cubs to have changed in the intervening time between the two visions, Nguvu had grown the most. Already the oldest cub among them, his own tuft was tall and thick as was the tip of his tail. Taka rolled his eyes.

"I said no! Quit it." He said.

"You could try with me?" Nguvu suggested. Taka laughed at the absurdity of  _that_  as a concept.

"Nguvu, I watched you take on Sarabi and Sarafina  _at the same time_ yesterday. No thank you." Taka said, looking bored again.

"Come on Taka! What's the matter? You love playing games. Or are you scared it will mess up your tuft?" Mufasa said, making a playful swipe at Taka's back, trying to goad him into joining in with the cub's fun. Taka's tuft  _did_ look a shade better groomed than Mufasa's equivalent fur. Though Mufasa meant no malice or cruelty with the playful jibe, Taka just snarled crossly, and instead swiped back, with his claws drawn scratching at him.

"I said no. Back off!" He warned, stepping away. Mufasa rolled his eyes.

"Fine. You're no fun." He said, and turned to Nguvu, who looked ready for another match.

Shaking his head, Taka got up and walked away from the other cubs.

"You going somewhere?" He heard Sarafina ask him. "I know you don't like playing this one with Mufasa and Nguvu… You could try with me if you like?" Sarafina offered him. Taka snorted.

"Oh yeah. Great idea. Prove I can beat a lioness two thirds my size.  _That'll_  show Mufasa." Taka snorted sarcastically. Sarafina huffed, offended.

"Oh? Well I guess if you're too good to play with a  _girl_ then you can play by yourself." She said.

Nearby Ammit snickered.

"Oh, great going, Scarface.  _Smooth."_ He said. Scar rolled his eyes. Taka, for his part, just snarled something at Sarafina, and continued to stroll away in the opposite direction.

"Why don't you like playing with the other cubs?" Kivuli asked him. Scar rolled his eyes in irritation.

"I didn't  _not like_ playing with the other cubs. This is a  _single_ instance, of me not wanting to play a  _single_ game. I wouldn't draw too much from it." He suggested.

"So why didn't you want to play in  _this_ instance?" Kivuli asked him. "You seemed happy enough when playing hide-and-seek with the others." He said. Scar snorted in response.

"You  _might_ have noticed if you were as perceptive as you are irritating, that the Creator, whilst blessing me with exuberant good looks, dazzling intellect and inordinate skill in  _many_ endeavours, didn't deem it fit to bless me with particularly significant genes in the  _brute strength_ department." Scar commented. "Mufasa on the other paw, was the elder brother and already had something of an advantage in terms of strength. As if that wasn't bad enough, Nguvu was literally called  _the Strongest_ for the back half of his life!" He snapped.

"So you didn't even try?" Kivuli asked.

"What was the point? There was no glory or  _fun_ to be had in beating Sarafina or Sarabi when Nguvu could take on the pair of them together. Prone as I am to generous displays of physical aptitude, I was  _not_ inclined to spend my cubhood humiliating myself by rolling around in the dirt like a warthog." Scar said.

Meanwhile, in the vision, Taka had continued and found himself near the northern border of the Pridelands, bordered by the Great River. Beyond the river lay the red blasted wastes of the Outlands, a wasteland of dry barren rock, dust and termite mounds. Cooler and less sandy than the dessert that marked the Pridelands southernmost borders, it was nevertheless an inhospitable environment that was as unpleasant to look upon as it was to live in. Somehow, Taka still found himself looking over the edges of the Pridelands' borders, the limits of his father's influence. The edge of the Kingdom.

He hopped from the edge of the Pridelands onto one of the stones that lay across this shallower, narrower part of the Great River. Then to the other, and set foot on the Outlands, feeling the reddened dust under the toes of his paws. He let out a sigh.

"And just like that…" He mused. "I am just Taka. Not Prince Taka. Not Ahadi's Son. Just Taka. Huh. I wonder why it feels so different." He commented to himself. Scar rolled his eyes at what he perceived as his younger self's melodrama – but there was no audience but himself. Whatever Taka was feeling, it was real. It was genuine. Why had he come all the way out here? He hadn't really been looking where he was going, much less having a clear destination in mind. Now that he had had calmed down, the annoyance he'd felt at his playmates had worn off somewhat. He probably shouldn't have snapped at his friends, especially the girls. He glanced up, and blinked. The sun was lower than he'd expected it to be. He'd been walking for some time. The others would have probably begun to head back to Pride Rock by now. If they got back, and he wasn't among them, his parents might be cross.

He took a breath, and turned back to cross back out of the Outlands again and return to the Pridelands. He was stopped however, by the sudden and unexpected shout of pain that echoed behind him. Taka whirled around as he heard yet another scream, and he crouched low. Then gave a soft growl. There was no one in the Pride out here; all the cubs were back at Pride Rock. Yet the sound was unmistakably a female in distress. He knew he ought to run, but the shouts of fear grew louder. Knowing it wasn't his best plan, and giving a short groan as he did so, Taka gave a growl and rushed quickly  _towards_  the sound of the struggle, ignoring every instinct. Someone was in trouble.

It didn't take him long. Once he looked for it, he could taste the metallic tang of blood in the air. That sent a shiver through his heart and almost made him pause. Nevertheless, he continued and, following both the scent and the loud screams of fear and pain, he ran further into the Outlands. The Outlands were deceptively flat when seen from the top of Pride Rock, but up-close there were plenty of canyons, crevices and valleys as well as innumerable outcrops of rocks, and stones, and dozens upon dozens of termite mounds, stone stacks and other structures that made it an intriguingly varied environment of red blasted land and dangerous terrain.

The source of the screams soon made itself known.

A lioness, no more than a cub, was running for her life, and nearby, streaked in blood and half mad with panic, a male cub ran. The two were being pursued by half a dozen black shadowy figures, and Taka felt the vice-like grip of fear on his heart as he recognised their species.

Hyenas.  
Their coats were pitch black in colour. The Black Clan, the dominant power in much of the shadowlands, and apparently in parts of the Outlands now. Their territory was sweeping in size, but encompassed little vegetation. And no vegetation meant no herds. It wasn't uncommon to see hyenas poaching in the Pridelands, even hunting for sport! They were ruthless, aggressive, and when they wanted to be, murderous.

And their intent was pretty clear. The cubs were running for their lives, and the hyenas were already spattered in blood and some sported injuries well beyond the capabilities of the child to inflict.

Most of the half dozen pack that chased the cubs seemed to be mere juveniles. Adolescents at best. That was something. A fully sized hyena would dwarf Taka completely. If the injuries some sported were anything to go by, they had recently fought something or someone much, much tougher than the cubs. Presumably that was where the adults were.

These…  _packs_ … were merely the clean-up crew. Sent to kill the fleeing cubs, like children assigned chores to keep them out of the way whilst the adolescents dealt with the elder lions who might threaten their territory. Cubs didn't just come out of thin air, after all.

Taka reasoned all this within a few moments of laying eyes on the Black hyenas and seeing the fleeing cubs.

"Run Zira!" he heard the male shout in terror as it turned and swiped a claw at the oncoming hyenas. It was a quick; a brutal swipe, and it almost took out the eye of the pursuing hyenas. He was unprepared though for the onslaught of slashing claws and gnashing teeth that followed. He went down in moments, and Zira – the lioness he'd called to – gave a cry of horror. She ought to run, she ought to make a break for it, she ought to have used her brother's sacrifice to escape. But she stood frozen in horror as the savage creatures leapt upon her brother.

"No!" Taka shouted over the din. He felt something stir within him. Something unfamiliar and almost alien to him, but nevertheless stirring loudly and insistent beneath his skin. He let out a loud growl that seemed unnaturally loud, and let out a yell of anger.

"NO! Hyenas! Leave him be!" He shouted. The hyenas jerked their heads towards him at the sound of his voice, and fixed their hungry eyes on him, a terrible mixture of burning red, sickly yellow and flame orange eyeballs, wide and terrifying. He forced down a shiver.

"Stop!"

"Hehe boys! Looks like another meal's just dropped in! We can make this a three-course special!" He shouted. Taka swallowed. "I  _order_  you to leave them be! In the name of Ahadi the King! My  _father!"_ Taka shouted. The hyenas jerked at that, looking up at Taka in shock. The one in the lead look at him, and then laughed.

"Oh that's right… You're Ahadi's brat are you? The runtling? Taco's or something?" He laughed again, high pitched and menacing.

"My name is Prince Taka! And I order you to leave them be! You've had your fun, now go! Unless you want to deal with my father?" Taka asked angrily. One of the hyenas looked to his partner nervously.

"Uh… Caliban. Maybe we ought to do as he says?" One suggested.

"Shut up, Charr, just shut up." Caliban snapped. "Who cares about your father? We aren't even in his lands! He can't tell us what to do here! You're not a Prince way out here,  _Taka_. You're just another  _snack._ " He said, licking his lips. Taka growled.

"If you don't let them go –"

"What are you going to do? Come here and fight for them?" Caliban taunted. Taka growled.

"Yes."

Caliban laughed. There were six hyenas, and one of him. And Taka was the runtling as Caliban had so eloquently put it.

"You trying to get killed or something?" Caliban asked, baring his teeth. Taka gave a soft smile.

"You could say that. I mean… There's no way I could beat all six of you right? You'd kill me instantly, wouldn't you?"

"Heh. Not as dumb as you look…"

"But even so… that's probably not that good for you. Unless you want to explain to my father why you tore me into tiny pieces." Caliban froze.

"Your father has no right to –"

"He's the King! He can do whatever he wants."

"Not here he isn't!"

"You think that'll matter if I am dead? You willing to chance it?" Taka taunted. Caliban stared at him.

"You're mad, Prince Taka." He said, whilst Taka laughed, knowing he'd won. He ground his teeth in frustration. He could easily kill Taka… but if he did… Ahadi would slaughter his way through the Outlands. He wouldn't care about the old laws, or the land rights, or anything like that if his youngest son was killed.

"You're the one who's trespassed here!"

"Oh, I am far too young to understand any of that… I didn't know any better. Honest." Taka said flatly.

Caliban growled. Then jerked his head at his friend, who released the male lion, who was pinned to the ground with his neck bared. He was unconscious, and his sister looked pale and about to collapse at any rate.

"Your father won't protect you forever, Taka. Your titles and your  _family's_ strength, won't be enough one day. Then we'll see what you are really made of." Caliban said. Taka flashed a dangerous smile with a glint in his eyes. He stamped on the ground in salute as Caliban and his followers left gloomily and ran back to wherever they came from.

"I look forward to it!" He shouted after him. Then made a face into their backs. Good riddance.

He moved forward, inspecting the lion who was injured.

"Are you alright?" He asked the female, who was shaking, clearly terrified.

"I… Are they going to come back?" She shuddered.

"Not for a long while. Are you alright? What's your name?"

"My name is Zira." The lioness said, staring at him. "Please… help us…" And with that, she collapsed to the ground, losing consciousness, the same as her brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cubhood: Chapter 6**

* * *

 

Taka was not equipped to drag two small lion cubs back to Pride Rock. He was however, a Prince of the Pridelands. Before long, the scent of blood and the sight of two unmoving cubs had drawn the attention of the unsavoury forms of life often found within the Outlands. Circling on the winds, in the air high above were the unmistakable shapes and forms of the Outlands' least popular form of carrion birds. Vultures. Sensing the potential for a free lunch, the shapes circled lower and lower. One particularly brave one landed next to Taka, and blinked in surprise.

"You're not dead." The bird said. Taka smirked.

"Nope. Nor are these two cubs. You'll have to get something else." He said. The vulture clucked in irritation.

"Great. I don't suppose…"

"No…"

"It would be the merciful thing. They aren't long for this world." It suggested. Taka raised an eyebrow.

"Ah well. Can't blame a bird for trying." It said. Taka certainly could, but instead of saying so, he raised a paw.

"Tell you what. I can get you a sizeable bite to eat… if you do something for me first. Nothing major. Just a little thing." He said. The vulture eyed him carefully.

"What sort of thing?" It asked.

A few moments later, the vulture departed with an urgent message for the King of the Pridelands, and Taka was left alone with the two unconscious lion cubs again. For the first time he had the opportunity to really take in what the two siblings looked like.

"Rogues." He said the words aloud. He'd never met a rogue lion before. Somehow he'd always imagined them as being fully grown. Imani's father had been a rogue at one point. Though he returned to the Pridelands often enough that the lionesses who knew him referred to him by the more polite "nomad".  
They were clearly siblings. Possibly from the same litter? No. Not twins. The male was larger already. He guessed that he was slightly older than himself, whilst the female was slightly younger. Zira (that was what she'd called herself anyway) was the paler of the two lions. Her yellowy brown pelt was dirty and streaked with blood. To be expected from the environment, he decided. Her muzzle and chest was a lighter shade than the rest of her fur. Though her eyes were closed now, they had been an intense ruby red, but were wide with fear and shot with exhaustion. He hoped she was alright. The two had clearly been running for a long, long time. Perhaps most intriguing of all was a long, dark, mark along the top of her head and down along her spine. A birthmark, or perhaps injury, he couldn't tell, but it ran from between her eyes, all the way down to her brown tufted tail.

Her brother was a darker lion of the same colour as the darker patches of his sister's mark. Like his sister, he had a lightening of pelt along his chest and muzzle, apart from a horizontal line of lighter fur across his brow, the colour of Zira's pelt. He sported a dark brown in a tuft of fur atop his head, and in his tail. Both looked thin… probably half starving, and he could see the tell-tale signs of termites among parts of their fur. They were not well.

"What happened to you?" He asked aloud, shaking his head.

After what felt like an eternity later, Taka turned, and saw the familiar figures of his mother and father rushing towards him, and close behind him, were the figures of Mufasa and Imani, with Sarafina and Sarabi close behind.

"Taka!" Uru said as soon as she saw him, and immediately nuzzled him, her face full of concern. Ahadi looked relieved when he saw his Son, but frowned as soon as he saw the other cubs.

"Are you alright?" Uru asked him, as Taka pulled away. "We got your message from that buzzard! What on earth are you doing all the way out here in the Outlands?" She asked him. "I thought you were playing with Mufasa and the others! You didn't tell anyone you were going somewhere else! You can't just run off like that!" She scolded him.

"I am fine. Sorry. I didn't really think about it. I just went for a walk when I'd finished with the others." There were a few other lionesses with them, and Taka realised that Ahadi must have rallied some of the huntresses.

"Your buzzard mentioned hyenas…" Ahadi said. Taka nodded.

"They were chasing these cubs here… and injured them." He said. Ahadi gave a sharp nod to some of the huntresses.

"Spread out, and find their scents. But be careful. These aren't our lands, I don't want a fight here. Just try and find out what's going on." Ahadi commanded, looking serious. Uru was inspecting the cubs.

"These aren't friends of yours are they? Tell me you didn't bring them out here…" Uru asked him. She looked anxious, and Taka indignantly shook his head.

"No. I've never seen them before in my life. They aren't from the Pridelands." Taka said. Ahadi looked down, and grimaced.

"Well, we can't leave them here. Uru, can you…?" Uru nodded, and picked up the unconscious lioness between her jaws. She grunted heavily. The cub was older, and probably a little too big to be carried like a babe in the jaws of a lioness, but there was no other way of moving them. A third of the huntresses picked up the boy, and the lions began to move back into the Pridelands, stepping through the shallow river that bordered their territory. A few moments later, the two huntresses returned, their faces pale, and spoke quietly to Ahadi for a long while. He looked shocked, and nodded.

"We need to take them to Rafiki… then I need to speak to some of the lionesses." Ahadi said, his expression grave and mirroring his lionesses. Uru nodded, sighing sadly, and moved with Taka.

Zuzu – who'd come with the King – had been sent ahead of them, and Rafiki was present at Pride Rock by the time they arrived back home. Rafiki took the cubs gently in hand, and took them inside the den. Uru went with him in case the lions woke up.

When they had been safely taken care of, Ahadi turned to his son.

"Right." He said. "Tell me everything."

Taka took a breath, and proceeded to tell Ahadi all about his morning, and how he had briefly crossed into the edges of the Outlands. Ahadi listened patiently, and let out a sigh when he had finished. Taka was nervous.

"Son… I don't…" He hesitated. " _Please._ Don't gamble like that. Things are… different in the Outlands. Youth is no defence. Mercy is not a quality they prize. What would you have done if this… this Caliban… had attacked you? He was perfectly willing to kill those two cubs. What if he was willing to risk going for you too?" He asked him. Taka weighed his options.

"I was already there. He'd seen me. Telling him you'd murder him and his clan if I'd been killed probably saved my life. In any case, it didn't make things more dangerous for me." He defended himself. Ahadi paused.

"You know… there are those who would say that using your title to threaten them was dishonourable."

"Ha. Those people are idiots. Probably dead idiots within a few years." Taka said quickly. Ahadi nodded in agreement.

"Very wise." His father said. "But don't take risks like that again." He shook his head. "Don't think for a moment that we would have thought less of you for running as soon as you had the chance."

" _I_ would have thought less of me." Taka interjected. Ahadi said nothing.

"Would you really have got yourself killed to save them?"

"Getting myself killed would have saved nobody. It was a bluff. I probably wouldn't have done it. But  _they_  didn't know that. Not for certain, anyway." Taka admitted softly. Ahadi breathed a sigh of relief.

"You don't know how pleased I am to hear you say that. What you did was very brave Taka, and I am incredibly proud of you. But just promise me that you'll keep yourself from mistaking bravery for foolishness." Ahadi warned him. Taka swallowed. Then bowed his head.

"I am not Imani."  _Or Mufasa._ He thought silently. Ahadi nodded. Then smiled warmly.

"Well done, Son." He said. "Now. Let's go and find out if our guests have recovered. Rafiki took them into the rear den. If they aren't awake yet, you'll need to sleep with them tonight."

"What?!"

"Taka." Ahadi said levelly. "They're two children. Alone in the wilderness. They're injured. And you want them to wake up surrounded by strange lions? You're the only one of us they've ever met. You'll need to be on paw when they recover." He said firmly. Taka groaned inwardly, seeing, but not liking, Ahadi's logic.

The King and the Prince made their way atop Pride Rock, and to the rear den, where Rafiki the Shaman was treating the young cubs. He could see their fragile forms more clearly now that the filth and dirt had been washed from them. They were thin, malnourished even, though the more pressing concern were the myriad of bruses and cuts that covered their bodies. Taka couldn't even see all of them. Rafiki had made some paste made of mud and herbs appeared to have rubbed into their injuries, presumably to prevent the infections and rots that could turn even the smallest of injuries into a serious, potentially fatal wound. Thankfully, there was no sign of any broken bones that could have been serious. Animals with broken limbs did not survive in the wilds for long. To Taka's surprise and obvious delight, both of the cubs appeared to have woken up. The girl's eyes widened in recognition when they saw him.

"You…" She whispered, her voice quiet and timid. Taka smiled warmly when he saw her.

"That's me." He said. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Much… Much better. Thank you…" She said. Ahadi cleared his throat and Zira looked up at him, cringing slightly. Ahadi towered over them both a looming monolith of gold and black fur.

"Hello young one." Ahadi said, trying to put her at ease.

"I- _Hello_ …" She practically squeaked. "Are you..?"

"My name is King Ahadi. I believe you've already met my Son."

"Taka… You said your name was Taka. You saved us from those hyenas." Zira said. That was good. They remembered.

"Thank you." The male lion interrupted. He tried to climb to his feet, but winced in pain, and was promptly pushed back down by Rafiki who shook his head.

"What's your name?" Ahadi asked them both.

"My name is Kasi." The male said.

"Mine is Zira." His sister added. She swallowed. "Where are we?" She asked.

"You're safe now. Welcome to the Pridelands." Taka said. The cubs glanced at one another, and swallowed.

"Oh." She said. Taka cocked his head, looking surprised at their response. "So when you said you're name was King Ahadi…"

"Yes. I am the ruler of these lands. You seem to have heard of us?"

"By reputation." Kasi said. "Sir." He added quickly.

"What were you doing alone in the Outlands?" Taka asked them. Ahadi's eyes widened in warning, but Kasi had already began to reply.

"We weren't alone… Where is Father? And Mother?" Kasi asked, concerned.

"They told us to run when the hyenas attacked us… They said to run, that they'd follow us." Zira said, herself now rising and starting to look panicked. Taka looked at his father, and suddenly, he  _knew_ why one of the huntresses had looked so panicked, so agitated upon returning from the Outlands. The same reason Caliban's followers had been streaked in blood.

"I am sorry." Ahadi said, seeing Kasi's expression. He swallowed. "Our huntresses found your parents when they scouted the area. They'd been killed by the hyenas." Ahadi said softly. Kasi's eyes widened, and Zira let out a pitiful sound. Kasi swallowed, and nodded.

"I… I see." His voice sounding hoarse. And Taka knew that he had suspected the news… he had tried to prepare himself for it. Perhaps he'd seen the hyenas attacking his parents in the moments before they'd fled. Perhaps he'd heard them, or perhaps Caliban had said something, some jibe or taunt. But either way, Kasi didn't look surprised by the news. He held himself, trying to maintain the façade of calmness, but Taka could see it, and felt a sudden and overwhelming surge of pity.

Zira however, had begun to cry, sounding desolated. She'd been clinging to some hope, some desperate hope that her parents had somehow survived. The other lionesses looked to one another, looking unsure. Every instinct said that they should say something, do something, go over there and offer some condolences, some comfort. But how does one comfort a complete stranger?

Ahadi sighed, clearly filled with sorrow. Kasi looked to his sister, and then to Ahadi, and offered his sister a comforting paw.

"I… Thank you Sir. For telling us." Taka felt a spike of anger at the universe. He hadn't known. He hadn't been told. But clearly Ahadi had known that the cubs had been recently orphaned. And he was  _thanking_ them. Ahadi had just told him that his parents were dead, and he had  _thanked them._ He felt an uncharacteristic wave of disgust.

"I am sorry." Taka said, honestly. "That we can't do more." He said. Kasi glanced to him.

"You've already done enough for us. You saved us. You took us to your healer. What do you have to apologise for?" Kasi asked him. His words were mature and serious, but his face told another story. His eyes were red, and even as he spoke Taka heard his voice crack. He could tell that Kasi wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and sob.

And why wouldn't he?

Sensing too that the cubs might be better served by a few hours of solitude to come to terms with their sudden loss and that to stay longer would be intruding on their grief, Ahadi gave a nod and the lionesses began to pull away, leaving the cubs in the den.

"If you need anything… just ask." Ahadi told them, but cursed inwardly at the impotence of the words. And left to give the cubs some privacy.

"How are they?" Uru asked Rafiki urgently. The ancient mandrill gave her a look as they moved away. Behind them, Taka saw Mufasa joining them, looking concerned.

"The cubs are dehydrated, malnourished and exhausted." Rafiki said. "Rafiki believes they will need care." He said.

"Will they be okay?" Taka asked his father, and Mufasa looked to him in worry. Ahadi sighed.

"I don't know Taka. Cubs who are abandoned in the Outlands rarely survive on their own. They were extremely lucky you were nearby. Even if they'd escaped Caliban, you probably saved their lives just by meeting them." Ahadi noted.

"What will happen to them now? We have to help them if we can." Taka asked. Uru smiled.

"Of course we do. It's only right." She looked to Ahadi. "I spoke to Sauda. She'd more than happy to look after them for the time being."

"Doesn't she have a cub?"

"Yes. Jicho, I think his name is." Uru supplied. Ahadi nodded.

"Will they be staying here then?" Taka asked him. Ahadi hesitated, and looked to his son.

"That depends." He said. "In the short term, yes. Until their injuries are recovered. After that… well… they aren't from around here."

Taka stared at his father in shock. Catching his son's expression, Ahadi quickly explained.

"So I don't know yet. I don't know if they'd even  _want_  to stay here." He said.

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Taka… Africa is a  _big_ place. There are dozens of Prides throughout it."

"But they aren't from a Pride. They're from the Outlands. There is nothing out there but rogues." Taka said. "That was Zuzu always said. The closest Pride to us is the Mountain Pride. That's to the east of here. Or the Southrons I guess. But I don't see how a Southern Lion could end up North of our borders in the Outlands." He added.

Ahadi smiled. "Nice to know that  _someone's_ been paying attention to their lessons. It's not uncommon for rogues to have sisters, cousins or aunts in other Prides. If Kasi and Zira's mother or father was born into a Pride before becoming rouges, they might have extended family somewhere else, where they would be happier. Aunts. Uncles. That sort of thing. We have a duty to make sure they can find a way to their own people, if that's where they want to go. But if they don't know where their parents were from, then yes. They'll be staying with us." He said. Taka nodded, sounding relieved. He hadn't seriously thought his father would abandon two children.

"Good. That's good." He said, throwing one last look behind him.

And with that the world disappeared into white light.

Kivuli was left, staring at Scar, who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"What?" He asked him.

"So that's how you met her… In the Outlands."

"Where else?" Scar asked with mirthless humour. "I've never seen her like within the Pridelands, that's for sure."

"You saved her life." Kivuli said.

"I suppose so." He said. Ammit grunted in dissatisfaction.

"That seems uncharacteristically altruistic of you. What did you get in return? Hmm?" He asked. Scar snorted.

"I didn't get anything… I didn't mean to anyway. I was just a child. I just wanted… I don't know… to help I guess. What she suffered was a terrible thing."

"Being orphaned at such a young age is so terrible?"

"Of course –"  
"Except when it's your nephew you mean…" Ammit added. Scar winced. He supposed he'd asked for that. Though in his defence, he'd never  _intended_ to leave Simba alive. He kept that to himself though. He doubted it would help his case to remind the two spirits that he'd never intended to orphan Simba, but to him murdered. By hyenas for that matter.

"So was Zira as devoted to you right then, as she became later? Or did you twist her around your paw over time? I can imagine her reaction. You, Taka, the Prince of the Pridelands. Saving her life from the marauding hyenas who murdered her family… Welcoming her into the Pridelands, providing her with a home. Its like something out of a fairy tale." He said. "Was that why she became yours in the end, do you think?" Kivuli asked. Scar threw back his head and laughed, loudly and long.

"Gratitude? Honour? Zira was never big on either." He chuckled.

"No." Kivuli commented sadly. "Perhaps not." Scar shook his head.

"I couldn't begin to guess  _why_ Zira was devoted to me when so many others betrayed me. Perhaps Zira was just special." Scar admitted.

"Special  _to_  you?" Ammit asked, smirking. Scar growled.

"You're a hypocrite, Scar. You risked much for people you didn't even know, but when it came to your family, when it came to Simba, when it came to people you  _owed_ your loyalty to, you slunk back into that hole of yours, and plotted and schemed."

"Ha!  _Me?_ A hypocrite? Because I acted differently when I was a child? Cubhood is all about becoming wiser. Becoming stronger.  _Everyone_ is a hypocrite if you judge them based on their cubhoods." Scar snorted indignantly. Kivuli growled in frustration.

"Okay. I get it. You changed. You died. You became Scar. You grew up. Whatever you want to call it. It happened. You're not the same now, than you are then. But don't pretend that it was just the aches and pains of growth that altered you, Scar. Don't pretend that the turning of the earth was what twisted you into a monster. What happened? I want to know." He said. Scar snorted again.

"Perhaps our answer lies not in Scar, but in the friends he had and lost again?" Ammit suggested. "In my experience, mortals are shaped more by external events than by internal bouts of feeling and emotion. What of Kasi and Zira? What of Imani and Nguvu? Where were these people, when your life ended, Scar?" Scar glowered.

" _Friends_. I had friends. But they didn't make any difference in the end. The friendless die all the same. Show me a friend who can hold back death? Who can extend one's life?" He snorted.

"I can't. But I know that friends are the ones that make life  _worth_ extending." Kivuli said coldly. Scar choked a laugh.

"Spare me the sermons and platitudes." He spat. Okay. That probably wasn't wise. He ought not to antagonise the creatures who possessed power over his fate and his immortal soul. But kings above and tyrants below, this Kivuli was so  _preachy._ If he had to listen to much more, he'd take damnation out of desperation.

"I want to see more of Zira then. She changed as well. I want to see how you  _corrupted_  her." Ammit said. Oh he'd just love that, wouldn't he? Prove that not only was Scar's soul not worth redemption, but that he had dragged others down into the dirt with him.

" _Corrupted_  her? Pah. You've never met Zira. You want to try influencing her to do  _anything,_ be my guest and see where it lands you." Scar said, but didn't feel as confident. He had forgotten. That once upon a time, Zira had been an Outsider, an Outlander. That Zira had been weak and defenceless and afraid. In his mind, Zira had always been strong. Ruthless. Graceful, but deadly.

The white mists descended yet again, and Scar prepared himself for another vision of things past.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cubhood: Chapter 7**

* * *

 

 

 

When the mists receded again, Scar spotted Pride Rock, sitting in its usual place, its great enveloping bulk hung back against the sky. It stirred something in him to see it, pressed against blue of the stratosphere. It made him think of home. It was the only part of the skyline for miles around. For it not to be there, felt alien. Wrong. Now it stood there, a comfort to all in its shadow. His palace, his home, his den and his throne.

It was interesting, he noted, how little time he'd spent as a cub on the tall imposing monolith. He and his friends had sought out adventure throughout the Pridelands, returning to Pride Rock only at the end of the day. Sometimes, they didn't even bother to return to the den – though they didn't sleep anywhere but under the watchful gaze of their mother or one of the other lionesses. It was curious. Scar looked around and immediately found his former self. He was standing beside Sarafina and Nguvu, and not far away, he spotted Mufasa, Sarabi and Imani. With a start, he realised that the group were huddled about Kasi and Zira, both of whom looked unsure of the new faces there were no doubt being introduced too at this very moment.

Going by the sun, some time had passed, but not much. More tellingly, both Zira and Kasi still sported the marks and bruises they'd had upon arriving in the Pridelands. So it was probably a day or two later at the most. That certainly seemed to be the case for because Kasi and Zira, both looked about them, unsure and anxious, at creatures whom Scar knew for a fact would later become trusted friends. In fact, Scar remembered the day. He'd suggested they show the two new cubs the Pridelands between their usual playing and his parents had agreed. It would be a good idea, they'd thought, to take their minds off the recent tragedy, and to reassure the cubs that they would be well cared for and well looked after in the Pridelands, despite their parents' untimely death at the jaws of hyenas.

Taka had however, promised to avoid the northern borders, at least until things calmed down somewhat. Caliban and his fellow hyena pups might have chased down Kasi and Zira, but the killing of two fully grown lions in their prime took more than the capabilities of a few malcontented hyena youths. A full adult pack had attacked the young family and that meant adult hyenas must had taken down the lions, like prey. Caliban had been terrifying enough. He had no wish to meet the raider's parents. They were unlikely to be so easily intimidated.

"I've got it!" he heard the voice of Sarafina clearly.

"Lions verses lionesses! Sarabi, Me, and Zira, versus Taka, Mufasa and Kasi."

"But there are five males! What about Nguvu and Imani?" He heard Mufasa ask. Sarabi paused.

"You have Imani. We'll have Nguvu." Sarabi supplied. That was four verses four. But there was one notable difference and Nguvu spotted it.

"I am  _not_  a lioness." He said, as Imani grinned. Sarabi nodded.

"Okay, so it's  _mostly_ lions verses lionesses. Kasi and Mufasa are a bit older and a bit bigger than the rest of us. Nguvu is huge – he moved that tree trunk all by himself. He'll help balance the teams." Sarabi said. Mufasa snorted, but shrugged.

"Fine, fine." He agreed. "That's fair enough. Nguvu always wins anyway." He said. Kasi and Zira looked at one another, and looked thoroughly confused.

"What are you talking about?" Kasi asked, hesitantly.

"It's a game." Imani explained helpfully. "Our parents told us about it. Two of us wrestle each other, and the winner is the one who pins the other to the ground. If they can't get out of the pin, they lose." He grinned. "It's fun! Everyone has their own way of playing. Like Nguvu. He's as strong as a water buffalo. So he usually just sits on people. But some of us-" He glanced at Mufasa and Nguvu "-are a bit smaller. So we need to be clever in how we fight. Once you get them on the ground, it's hard to get up, no matter who is stronger." He said. Zira looked unsure, but Kasi looked intrigued.

"I… see…" He said. Sarafina nodded.

"You've never played anything like that?"

"No… It was just Zira and me in the Outlands. There weren't any other cubs. We weren't a big Pride. It was just us, and our parents. Here, there are  _lots_ of cubs." Kasi said. Taka looked around, did a quick headcount, and smiled. True. There were more of them than there had used to be.

"Let's try it." Kasi said, looking a little surer of himself.

"Umm… Kasi… I don't know…" Zira looked a lot less sure, but Taka gave her an encouraging smile.

"It'll be fun." He reassured her.

"Who should I go for?" He asked, and Mufsa raised a paw.

"Why not? I'll go first." He said.

"I thought you were on our team?" Imani snorted. Mufasa laughed.

"We'll call it a practice round!" He suggested. Taka rolled his eyes. His brother had come out of his shell since he was young cub who wouldn't play any such childish games. But that came with the side effect that meant that his dear brother would do anything in order to show off.

Kasi squared off against Mufasa. His elder brother was easily the more well-built of the two lions. In fact, Mufasa had always been infuriatingly finely tuned in that regard. Whilst the great kings had seen fit to bless Taka with handsome looks, and brilliant intellect, Mufasa had attained the lion's share of the strength and muscle. Even by lion standards, Mufasa was an unusually stocky and well-muscled youth. Only Nguvu seemed more so, and he was hardly a typical example.

Kasi, in complete contrast, was barely larger than Taka, and even then it was difficult to tell whether that was merely seniority of age (for Taka had guessed that Kasi was slightly older than the other cubs). Life in the wilds appeared to have been pretty difficult. He had seen how the cubs had ravaged the meat they'd been given from the hunting party with an almost depressing hunger. They hadn't completely starved, but their stay in the Outlands had been enough to remind them of the value of regular, good, meat. Kasi pushed back his tuft, and it curled behind him into an elegant point.

"Ready?" He asked.  
"When you are." Mufasa responded, giving a grin. There was a brief pause. Then, the two lions leapt at one another.

Mufasa was, as Taka had suspected, the stronger of the two, and he showed it, pushing forward with unbridled vigour, and slamming into his friend roughly, knocking him to the ground. The blow knocked the wind out of them. Zira gave a shout of horror and alarm, but Sarafina shot her a smile.

"Don't worry, look! He's fine, see? They're not trying hard enough to really hurt one another, even if they wanted to." She told her. Zira looked on in worry.

"I don't think I like this game…" She muttered, as Kasi climbed to his feet. Mufasa looked briefly concerned, but Kasi flashed him a smile.

"Okay…" he said quietly, having gained a feel for how hard Mufasa hit. "Let's see if you can…-" He didn't finish. Mufasa leapt at him again, aiming to repeat the maneuverer, and overpower Kasi in one fell swoop. But when he lumbered into Kasi… Kasi… simply wasn't there. Kasi's body moved like fluid, darting to the side as Mufasa barrelled towards him and suddenly, it wasn't where Mufasa had thought it was. He thundered past Kasi, who lashed out with two paws, and struck at Mufasa's rear, the blows unbalancing Mufasa, and knocking him to the ground. Kasi seized the opportunity and leapt atop Mufasa even as Sarabi gasped in shock and Imani let out a cheer.

" _Nicely done!"_ He congratulated Kasi. Kasi tried to pin Mufasa to the ground, but Mufasa wasn't going to be beaten to easily. Bucking, Mufasa knocked Kasi off him very quickly, and butted at his friends clumsy attempts to retain his balance. Kasi fell backwards, but before Mufasa could mount and pin him to the ground, Kasi rolled away, and climbed back to his feet in a single motion. Suddenly he was back on his feet and jumping at Mufasa, never staying still and never ceasing motion.

"Come on Mufasa! You're twice his size!" Nguvu shouted, cheering on Mufasa. Taka however gave a small smile of petty delight as he saw that, strong as Mufasa was, he just couldn't seem to get a grip on Kasi, who kept moving, kept darting from side to side, and diving. Occasionally, he would jump over Mufasa and roll under Mufasa's clumsy swipes, to try and gain a different angle of attack. After all, if he could pounce on Mufasa from behind, before Mufasa had the opportunity to adjust his footing and balance, than Kasi would have no problem pinning him to the ground.

"Look at him  _go."_ Taka heard Sarafina say. She didn't bother to disguise her awe. Perhaps it was merely the novelty of watching someone dodge and evade Mufasa (who so often won at this game), or in the very least, watching someone play with such a varied, distinct style. In either case, both lionesses present looked wholeheartedly impressed with Kasi's acrobatic performance.

Mufasa however, was not impressed.

In fact, as the sparring had progressed, Mufasa had become more and more visibly frustrated with his own inability to find any kind of grip on Kasi, who always seemed able to somehow twist his way out of any lock or pin Mufasa had on him. Kasi was simply too fast for Mufasa to find any kind of purchase on him. He was sweating now, and grunting in frustration. Eventually, he let out a shout of frustration, and charged towards Kasi again. The young lion cub darted away, retreating, but not before he had swiped at his opponent with both paws. For the briefest moment, it looked as though Mufasa had succeeded, and Kasi stumbled, crashing to the ground once more. Mufasa gave a shout of triumph as he pounced. Kasi didn't try to climb to his feet, but instead hurled himself to the side, rolling under Mufasa's pounce. Mufasa landed a moment before him, his back turned to where Kasi was quickly climbing to his feet. In a moment, he was rushing towards Mufasa. Mufasa, already in an awkward position was felled with little effort on Kasi's part. The Prince's larger frame was pulled off balance and dragged to the ground like a hunted gazelle. Sarabi and Sarafina gave a shout of surprise, and Imani and Nguvu cheered as Kasi placed his paws firmly on Mufasa tripped form and held him down. Mufasa struggled briefly, but Imani gave another cheer.

"You got him! You got him! Well done!"

Kasi stepped off Mufasa, who shook himself.

"That was unbelievable!" Imani said, cheering Kasi, as Mufasa climbed to his feet. Kasi looked briefly concerned, but Mufasa was gracious in defeat, offering him a smile, and then laughing.

"You got me there!" He congratulated him. "You were so fast!"

Kasi blushed, looked almost embarrassed at Mufasa's praise.

"I… was I?" He asked. Taka snorted.

"Mufasa isn't the quickest lion in the Pride, but he's no slouch.  _You_ were super quick. You sure you're entirely a lion? There is no cheetah in your ancestry?" Taka asked in jest. Kasi smirked.

"Not that I am aware of." Kasi said, his mouth twitching at the idea.

"Where on earth did you learn to do that?" Sarafina asked him, looking impressed. The cream coloured lioness was looking at Taka and Kasi appraisingly.

"I… Well… Practice, I guess… We had to move quickly if we wanted to hunt food in the Outlands. You can't just wait for it to come to you like you can in the Pridelands." Kasi explained. "There's no great secret to it." He shrugged.

"I thought you were amazing." Zira said, and Kasi flushed again, and nudged his sister.

"Alright, alright. Don't overdo it." Kasi said, though he was clearly flattered by the attention. At Mufasa's slight frown, Sarabi gave a light laugh.  
"And don't look so forlorn! I thought you were very impressive as well!" Sarabi said. Mufasa instantly brightened.

Imani and Nguvu nodded in agreement.

"It was a close one! If he'd managed to get you, I don't think you'd have come back from it." Imani said. "Still, a good thing you had that  _outlander_ speed on your side, right?"

"Huh? What speed?"

"Outlander. Vicious, slick and lightning fast. Mufasa didn't stand a chance. We should try a doubles match! What about if your siblings joined in? Zira and Taka? Then you could have Pridelanders verses Outlanders." Imani chattered excitedly. Zira and Kasi didn't looked excited by the prospect though. In fact, Kasi was frowning and Zira looked worried.

"What did you just call me?" Zira asked in confusion, looking from Taka to Imani.

"I said, Outlander versus Pridelander!" Imani said, still filled with enthusiasm.

"Oh." Zira said quietly, looking somehow deflated. Her earlier amusement was evaporating like mist. Imani didn't seem to have noticed, but Taka narrowed his eyes, watching with curiosity. Zira looked away, and stood up.

"Actually, no. I think I'll head back to the den… King Ahadi told us we'll be staying with a lioness called Sauda, and I wanted to check some… things…" And without anything further, she began to walk away.

"Hey, wait a moment! Zira!" Taka called after her, and she halted a few steps away from him. "What's the matter?" He asked her. Kasi forced a smile, and shook his head, and Zira looked to him, hesitating.

"I just... I don't know."

"You don't have to join them if you don't want to. It's a stupid idea anyway. You don't need to join them in their infantile games." Taka said, wondering if that was what had bothered her. To his surprise though, Zira's face fell at his words, intending to be ones of reassurance. Instead, she look greatly saddened by his words.

"No… I… I wanted to… It looked like fun. It sounded like fun to play with you and Mufasa and Kasi." She said, smiling shyly.

"Then what is the matter?" Taka asked, in obvious confusion.

"I just… the way they all talked about Kasi. The way Imani paired us up. Pridelander. Outlander. Outsider. Outcast." She said the words coldly, and a sliver of ice went down Taka's spine. Zira shook her head.

"I… I wanted to thank you and your father. For your help. I still cry for my parents but… it was… a help… to know that we had somewhere safe to live. That we won't starve. That we'll be… looked after." She sighed. "I know that sounds pathetic…"

"It isn't." Taka said firmly. Zira sighed.

"But just now I realised… Imani doesn't see us as Pridelanders. He sees us as outlanders. Outsiders. Someone new and exotic and interesting… for a while. And then what happens? What happens to us then?" She looked about nervously. Taka frowned.

"That's what's bothering you? You've only been here for a day or so. It'll take a while for Imani to get used to you, sure. But give it a few weeks, and Imani won't even remember you weren't born here. I doubt he'd care in either case. Imani isn't like that." Taka said, firmly. Zira looked at him.

"I am  _not_ an Outlander. I don't want to be known as the lioness who came from the dirty wastelands! The wild and untamed savage, shown pity and mercy! I want Imani and Nguvu and Mufasa and Sarabi and Sarafina and you to respect me… to like me. I… I like it here." She said quietly. "It feels safe. It feels like a home. I want that." Zira said.

Taka stared at her for a moment, looking uncomfortable. He wasn't prepared for this. This wasn't the sort of thing he usually did. He felt a lump forming in the pit of his stomach as he looked at Zira's eyes, filled with wild panic and desperation.

 _Did she really think they would send her away again, if she didn't behave like a 'normal' Pridelander? Did she really believe they would save her, only to condemn her later? Did she really believe that of_ him _?_

Probably not, he decided. It wouldn't be rational. But people believed all sorts of irrational things, and fears were rarely as neat and tidy as to be rational.

"Zira. I promise you. You will  _always_ be welcome here. And this land, is your home, as much as it is mine. No one, ever, will take that from you."

"You promise?" Zira asked him.

"I promise. They'd have to get through me first." He said, puffing out his chest with mocking bravado. He was taken aback though, when Zira rushed towards him and nuzzled his cheek, leaving a single lick on the side of his face.

Taka stared at her in confusion and alarm as his entire brained collapsed into the unknown that was physical touch with a female. The strangeness of the happening barely registered on his preadolescent form.

"I… ugh…. Um…" He hesitated, unsure of what to say. What did you say to a lioness when this happened? He had the oddest feeling he ought to be apologising for something, though he couldn't think what.

"Hey, Taka! Zira!" Taka gulped a lungful of air (the first, since he found he'd been holding his breath), when he heard Mufasa and Sarafina behind him. And behind them, the other cubs had chased after him. Mufasa was looking at him strangely.

"What were you doing?" He asked him.

"Nothing!" Taka snapped, quickly. Too quickly.

"Just talking." Zira added, smiling innocently. Mufasa frowned. His intuition told him something was being hidden from him, but he didn't pry.

"Listen, Zira," Mufasa began. Imani interrupted him.

"-Zira. Sorry. I was just talking to Kasi and I might have said things… well… expressed myself  _poorly…"_ Imani said. Sarabi rolled her eyes.

"There is an understatement." She muttered. She'd seen Zira's reaction an immediately guessed the cause. Lionesses have a sixth sense for this sort of thing, understanding and anticipating each other in a way that, to males, appeared as some form of arcane sorcery. At least on the face of it. Imani ignored her, and focused on Zira.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to choose the next game." He offered. "I know you said that you wanted to play games like we played… But I figured that, since we'll be playing with you guys, now anything you play is fair game too." He smiled. "I know it's getting late, and we ought to think about heading home soon but…" He trailed off, looking at Zira who was staring at him. Then her mouth broke open into a wide grin, as she looked at her friends.  _Friends._ She hadn't had those before.

"I think…" She paused, thinking. "That… in  _honour_ of my dearest brothers most recently displayed quickness that we should…  _race_ back to Pride Rock. The fastest wins. The slowest loses. As fast as you can. No breaks. And we start right away." She said, grinning cheekily. She darted ahead of them leaving the other cubs in the dust. Taka stared after her.

"Clever little-" Sarafina's words were cut off as she and Sarabi darted after her, leaving the males standing agog in confusion. Mufasa's eyes widened as his mind – so slow to catch up – registered what she'd said.

"Kings blast it!" Mufasa cursed, and the males chased after the lionesses at full speed.

By the time the lions arrived at Pride Rock, it was already darkening, and their mother's were waiting for them. Uru was watching for the cubs and smiled when they arrived, panting like a pack of hyenas. Kasi of course, had finished first, but surprisingly Taka had managed to pass Zira on the way back. Mufasa arrived last, already exhausted from their mock fight earlier.

"You're quite fast as well you know…" Kasi commented to Taka. Taka pulled to a halt, and shrugged.

"Maybe. I've never beaten Mufasa though. He's bigger than me, and stronger too."

"But you're faster. You just need to play to your strengths. Nobody said you had to you had to fight in the same way." Kasi told him, smiling. Taka nodded slowly. He was right. The next time it was his turn, he'd have a few surprises of his own. He smiled, and opened his mouth, but stopped when Sarabi, Sarafina, Imani, Mufasa and Nguvu arrived in quick succession.

"Did you have fun today?" Uru asked her son, as they entered the den for the night. Taka watched as Kasi and Zira joined Sauda and her other son on the other side of the den, looking unsure and out of place, but still happy and alive. He knew Sauda. She was a good lioness. And an experienced Mother. They would be happy with her, he knew it.

"Yes." Taka said. "I did. And I learned some things too." He said. Uru chuckled.

"All in all, a good day then? And what about your new friends? Did they have fun playing with you?" He asked them. Taka smiled.

"I think so. I think they're going to be happy here." He said aloud.

The vision evaporated into mist once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cubhood: Chapter 8**

* * *

 

Scar was left gasping in a mixture of shock and fatigue when mists receded. It had never been a pleasant experience, but even so, the memories were causing him discomfort. He hadn't thought about Kasi in a long time, and certainly hadn't reminisced the times they'd spent playing in the plains and hills of the Pridelands in any capacity for even longer. When he'd thought about Kasi, on the rare occasions the brown maned youth ever crossed his mind, it had been on memories much darker and later in their lives. Memories of violence and struggle. He shook himself.

"So… that was an enlightening moment, wouldn't you say?" Kivuli said, looking from Scar to Kivuli. Scar grunted a noncommittal response, still deep in thought, and Ammit merely shrugged.

"You mean how he manipulated Zira? I think it's…  _enlightening_ to say the least, that even at such a young age, Scar had his claws in her." Ammit said.

"No I didn't…" Scar said, but rather feebly. Ammit only laughed.

"Oh come on, Scar. A young girl like that? Traumatised by the brutal and horrific murder of her family? Who saves her? Who welcomes her into her new home? Who gives her back her life? How could she fail but to attach herself to you? How could she fail but to give you her adoration and affection?" He asked him. Scar shifted uncomfortably.

"Many of the lionesses in that Pride where like herds of gazelle. They followed blindly, whoever was in power. Zira wasn't that. She was her own lioness. She was many things, but she wasn't my puppet."

"No. She was your whore. A thing to be used and then cast aside when its purpose was fulfilled. Or do you deny it?" Ammit asked. Scar was quiet, and felt a twinge of guilt. Perhaps there had been times when he hadn't treated Zira the best. Times when his actions had led to her pain. But no. She knew what she'd been getting into with him. She'd made her own choices. He'd never sought to control or manipulate her. He began to growl, but Kivuli stepped in.

"Whatever happened later between Scar and Zira, it happened later. We'll judge that at its appropriate time. I want to judge him in this moment, for his actions  _here."_ Kivuli said. Ammit growled, but nodded slowly.

"Very well…" He muttered, and looked hungrily at Scar. "Judge him for his actions here. Judge the actions of a prepubescent male, showing off for a lioness."

"Enough." Kivuli shot him a warning glance. And without looking at Ammit again, turned to Scar.

"You showed her compassion. Why?"

"Why what?"

"That selfless side of you Scar. It emerges here again. I only look for it because I want to see what it was that killed it. You showed Zira compassion. You found out what was wrong and you helped her. You told her what she needed to hear." Kivuli said. Scar scowled.

"You think I can explain every impulsive act of kindness?"

"Well, when you make so few…" Ammit jibed. Scar ignored him.

"So it was merely kindness? Sympathy? Not traits you possessed in later years."

"I was younger."

"Perhaps you merely sought to manipulate her?" Kivuli asked pressed. Scar snorted.

"Yes, of course. As you can clearly see, I was a manipulative, twisting, liar at such a young age. What do you think? You're the judges here." He spat.

"Honestly? I believe you. I think you saw a lost, frightened young girl. And you did everything in your power to help her to not be afraid. To make her feel welcome. To make her feel like she wasn't alone." Kivuli said honestly. Scar stared at him. He had never thought about it like that before.

"It was just one  _conversation."_ He said.

"Sometimes one conversation can have far reaching consequences." He said, looking around. He brightened. "So this was your childhood? This was how you spent your days? Playing with the cubs. Spending time with your friends, and occasionally driving Zuzu coconuts?" Kivuli asked him. Scar smirked.

"I know. What a pathetic existence. I don't have to watch more do I? It's exceedingly dull…" Scar said. Kivuli sighed.

"Was it too much to hope you'd  _enjoy_ relieving your childhood?"

"Why?" Scar asked blankly.

The mists gathered again, and began to form another moment from Scar's life.

The ground was acrid now, dustier. Not the barren wasteland of the Outlands, but they were certainly on the northern border, where Scar often went to brood later in life, and even as a child. The young Taka was an older cub now. His tuft had grown out, and his the tips of the hair on his chin were beginning to lengthen as well. There was no sign of the fur on his chest and neck that would one day blossom into his elegant, midnight black mane. But that was to be expected. His muscles had grown, and his bones lengthened, but he was very much still a child. The awkward burst of growth that adolescence gave had yet to touch him, true, but most tellingly, his Taka's emerald green eyes were still wide with idealism and youthful light. They lacked the guarded, haunting look later years would add to them. And of course, his eponymous scar had yet to ruin his face.

Just over their shoulders, Scar could make out the shapes of a great herd of wildebeest, and Taka was eying his prey with a hungry look. After holding back for a few moments, Scar made a dash for it, bursting ahead. His was still young and small in size, and he didn't dare go for one of the larger prey animals, whose pounding hooves could still crush him into the ground first if he wasn't careful. Instead, he darted towards the smaller forms of the young and the injured, trying to isolate the prey from its protective herd of allies. If it were either, wouldn't be able to flee.

The scent of lion hit the creatures like the musk of a honeybadger, and the population panicked and ran. Fear, Taka noticed, was very much like a flame, or possibly an illness. It spread from creature to creature, like ripple of madness, flushing away all thought and meaning.

Taka was left panting, but pleased with himself. Sarafina returned empty pawed a few moments later, the threat of impending death giving her target a single last, desperate reserve of energy to defy the odds, defy the spirits, and pull away.

That too, was in their nature.

"Well done, Taka!" Sarafina cheered him when she saw the kill. Taka stood up, and offered her a piece of his kill. "My Prince!" Sarafina gasped in exaggerated shock. "You do me great honour!" And accepted a piece of meat before Taka ate. Traditionally, when the huntresses retrieved a kill, the King and his family took the right of first feeding on proper hunts. This was just for practice.  _A little more than sport, really,_  Taka thought guiltily, knowing such a thing was frowned on by his father. But was it really for sport if he was learning and practising?

"You know… If you were a lioness, your first hunt wouldn't be for  _ages…"_ Sarafina commented, enjoying a piece of wildebeest. It really was delicious. Taka laughed.

"Oh, come on. You've not had your first hunt yet, and I've seen you kill plenty of times." He said. Sarafina shook her head.

"Not by myself I haven't. I've only hunted with my mother a little. She had to teach me somehow. Did you really think the first time I'd hunt would be on the day? That would be silly." She laughed.

"Huh. I wonder why males don't have 'first hunts'?" She continued. "That's the first time we hunt  _alone._ Bringing down an adult kill, without assistance. Everyone celebrates it. All the lionesses know stories about  _theirs._ It's supposed to be a coming of age. I wonder why males don't." She wondered aloud.

"Mother said it started as a way of preparing lionesses for joining the hunting parties. You know. Judging where they'd be best in the Pride. Sort out rank. I guess males don't do it because we don't join the hunting party." Scar sniffed.

"Most males don't even hunt." Sarafina said. Scar moaned.

"I know. Have you heard some of the older lionesses talking? It's  _scandalous,_ remember?" He reminded her, grinning. Sarafina giggled.

" _Nothing scandalous about half a dozen males knowing how to bring food in a time of famine."_  Sarafina said, in her best imitation of Ahadi's deep booming voice. Taka giggled. It was a very good impression.

"Stop! _"_ He laughed, as Sarafina burst out laughing as well. "What if he hears you?" He laughed. Sarafina chuckled.  
"He isn't here, is he?" She said, with uncharacteristic bravado. Taka sobered.

"He will be in a bit though!" He said. Sarafina paused, her ears dropping flat, suddenly concerned.

"Will he?"

"Yeah. He said he'd meet me out here at midday… Maybe he took a while finding my scent…" he said, though he didn't sound as though he believed it. Sarafina winced.

"I guess he's busy today." She told him. Taka sighed.

"I know… But he said that two days ago, and three days before that! This is the third time…"

"Can't you just speak to him this evening, in the den?"

"No… we need to meet out here."

"What for? What are you meeting with him for?" Sarafina asked.

"Well…" Taka blushed. "He… he was going to show me some hunting tips." He said. Sarafina raised an eyebrow.

"The King? Hunting?" She asked sceptically.

"Well… okay… he was going to show me some  _fighting_ tips. For fighting other lions." Taka admitted. Sarafina winced.

"Taka! Why on  _earth_ would you want to learn –"

"For the same reason you learn to hunt of course! I won't be joining the hunting party any time soon, Sarafina, my job will be fighting rogues. I want to know how to do it properly. But… Well, it upsets Mother. She doesn't even like it when we play games that might injure us and…" He trailed off. Sarafina made a noise of understanding.

"Wait a moment. Are you interested in beating rogues? Or beating Mufasa?" She asked him.

Taka snorted indignantly in response.

"Still can't beat him, huh?" She teased.

"If Kasi can beat him, then I can." Taka said hotly. Sarafina nodded.

"I see. You hoped that Ahadi could teach you something about beating rogues, and you could use it to win in games against Nguvu and Mufasa."

"That's right."

"And impress Sarabi and Zira." She said. Taka blushed again, scowling in the other direction.

"Silly isn't it?" He said, looking annoyed. Sarafina smiled.

"On the contrary, I think it's rather clever. Mufasa wouldn't expect it. In fact, he'd expect it less from you than he would Kasi. I think it's very smart. Good idea." She said. Taka's mouth twitched in smile at her praise, but before he could say anything further, a voice interrupted him.

"Prince Taka!" It called. Taka looked up to see the familiar figure of the purple hornbill that served the King as majordomo.

"Zuzu!" Taka greeted her, And Sarafina smiled. Zuzu fluttered down and landed in front of Taka, bowing quickly out of habit, and nodding greetings to Sarafina.

"Taka. I thought I'd find you out here."

"What brings you to the northern borders, Zuzu? The herds are all in the southern plains at the moment, aren't they? There is nothing here that requires the attention of the King's Majordomo other than grass and rocks." Taka mused. Zuzu winced, and smiled sadly.

"I was looking for you, Taka. I bring a message from your father. Matters of state have held him up again and he wishes me to tell you that he'll be busy this afternoon and can't join you here as promised." She said. Taka looked at her, eyes narrowing, a rush of irritation and annoyance flaring up inside him. He quashed it quickly, but it must have shown on his face as Zuzu quickly muttered a feeble apology on behalf of the King.

"What can possibly be so demanding that he –"

"I believe he has granted an audience to the Leopard Tribe leaders." Zuzu supplied.

"I see." He said, brooding. "Thank you Zuzu. I am sure if the King is so busy, he requires your assistance and attention more than I do. You may go." He dismissed her primly, though not rudely, and Zuzu took the hint that he desired to be alone. She fluttered off and away, leaving Taka alone with Sarafina. After a few moments, he stood up and Sarafina followed him.

"Where are we going?" She asked him. Taka snorted.

"To see if my gracious father will grant  _me_ an audience. Seems to be the only way you can get his attention these days." He said snidely. Sarafina swallowed, aware that Taka was upset.

They made their way back to Pride Rock in quick time, and could already see that something big was happening. Almost the entire Pride was present, though Sarabi, Mufasa, and the others were nowhere to be seen. The huntresses however, were all present, and Taka could spot his mother some distance away. There were other species there as well. Cheetahs and leopards were represented, as were a few of the smaller species. Taka pushed his way atop Pride Rock, where Ahadi was standing before some of his subjects, and quietly took in the scene for a few moments.

Standing before Ahadi were two figures. They were leopards, and both appeared to be strong, powerful creatures. One was taller than the other. The first hints of greying were present on his tips of fur, but his sky blue eyes were bright and alert. The second leopard looked younger, and there were a few scars on his form. His expression was less pleasant, he was scowling and looked irritable, and his orange eyes were flashing with what must have been frustration.

"Shari, please. Contain yourself." Ahadi was in the middle of saying. He was looking disapprovingly at Shari, the younger of the two leopards, whilst the elder leopard was in the middle of speaking.

"Forgive me, your majesty." Shari said, looking unrepentant, "I was merely… startled by Kiamani's words."

"You'll get your turn. His tribe have issued a complaint about your action, Chief Shari, and as King, I will hear it." He nodded to Kiamani, who nodded in thanks.

"There isn't much more to it. Shari's tribe has been continuing to interlope into our territories for several days, poaching our kills. With tolerated their aggression for long enough, but now we want action. We demand they leave our territories be, and for the King to step in, if necessary, to enforce it."

"Is that true, Shari?"

"It is not! We have not stolen a single of their kills. Our tribe makes their own, without waiting around for theirs to do so. We wouldn't have the time or patience for it, they take so long." Shari snapped, with a stab of spite. Kiamani's eyes glinted in anger for a moment.

"You might not have stolen kills from their hunters, but you've been hunting in their territory, hunting prey that would otherwise have gone to Kiamani's tribe." Ahadi said.

"What of it? You do it all the time, if you're in the area." Shari said. A loud intake of breath was heard, from Kiamani, and from the onlookers, who couldn't believe Shari's arrogance.

"Do you presume to put yourself on the same level as your King?" Kiamani asked Shari sharply. Shari glanced around, gave a low growl, but shook his head in silence. Such a thing would have been highly impertinent, and very unlike the usually formal and civilised leopards.

"You should be hunting within the confines of your own territories, Shari. Antagonising another Tribe by stealing their meat could only lead to conflict. You knew this would happen." Ahadi said, in the same sort of tone he might have used to chide a small cub. Kiamani smiled, pleased that the King appeared to be siding with him. Which was fair enough, they were clearly in the right after all.

"King Ahadi, I assure you –"

"Oh save it, Shari! You've been throwing your weight around plenty for days. Now you deal with the consequences for your foolishness." Kiamani chided the younger chieftain. Shari snarled.

"Our tribe has expanded, you blithering old warthog. It requires more meat, and we'll hunt for it where it is. You can't say your tribe is starving…" He looked past Kiamani, to where his mate and children were waiting with dignified expressions of anger on their faces. "In fact, one might say that they could stand to lose a bit…" He said, with a perfectly straight face. Kiamani's mate flushed with anger and fury, and Kiamani wasn't able to keep in a growl of anger and fury at his mate's humiliation, even as several of Shari's leopards sniggered at the infantile jibe.

Wow.

That was  _not_ civilised.

Both of them looked ready to come to blows, but Taka was furious. This was it?! This was what had been keeping his father busy? Two childish chieftains, playing tit for tat jibes and jabs of aggression and insults at each other? This was what consumed his father's time? This was what they demanded the  _king_ himself interfere on! They were selfish, arrogant,  _petty,_ little more than squabbling infants!

Why was everyone staring at him?

Blast.

He'd said that last one aloud hadn't he?

Oops.

"What did you just say?" Shari asked him in anger. Ahadi's eyes were wide, and Sarafina was doing her best to shrink away. Kiamani was looking at him closely, and nodded slowly.

"Your Majesty. Am I right that this is Prince Taka, your Son?" Kiamani asked. Ahadi nodded, looking annoyed. Taka didn't look at him, and focused instead on Kiamani and Shari.

"That is my name. And I meant what I said. You are behaving foolishly. Squabbling over meat, and lands, and crying to the King whenever things don't go your way? ' _He stole my meat', 'he stole my land', 'he insulted my mate'._ Are you two serious?" He asked, looking angry.

Well, he'd put his foot in it now. Might as well go all the way, instead of offering an unbelieved apology and retreating.

"Please, forgive my Son –" Ahadi began to say, as Taka's face flushed in embarrassment.  _Oh thanks Dad,_  he thought. He wasn't the one who ought to be asking for forgiveness. Shari glared at him.

"Oh no, let him speak." He glowered. Taka stared at him.

"Resolve it among yourselves! Are either or you cowards? Are either of you weak? There must be some way for you two to settle this independently of this pedantic, infantile behaviour!" Taka snapped.

There was a stunned silence, as both leopards looked stung, insulted.

"Taka!" Ahadi shouted, looking angry. "You shall  _not_ insult my subjects in this way! You do  _not_ speak that way to chieftains of the leopard tribes! They are very important dignitaries, and will be treated with respect –"

"Are they more important than the King of the Pridelands? Or it's Prince?" Taka interrupted. There was stunned silence from everyone but Ahadi who roared in anger, and Taka took a careful step back.

"My King, if I may…" Shari said, his eyes glinting. "Your Son is correct. And wise before his years." He said, looking at Taka approvingly, but with a slight hint of malice. "I invoke the right of  _ **Mashindano**_." He said, turning to Kiamani. The older leopard looked surprised, and looked to Ahadi. Ahadi's expression was one of pure anger.

"I have already made my decision on the matter, Shari –"

"My King, please, your Son is correct. I withdraw my claim, on his… recommendation... I invoke the right of Mashindano." Shari repeated. Ahadi's eyes narrowed, and he glared daggers at Shari. If looks could kill, Shari would be on the ground with his throat ripped out. Instead, he let out a defeated sigh.

"Then… as is your right… I am powerless to interfere. Do as you will." He sent a look of apology to Kiamani, who nodded stiffly, and turned to face his younger opponent. Taka looked about confused. What? What was Mashindano? However, Ahadi was moving towards him now, and nudged him out of the way.

"Stand back." He barked. "And reap the seeds you've sown." He said, looking down at his son with a mixture of anger and disappointment. Taka didn't look happy. Why was he angered? Sure, he'd spoken out of turn, but surely the leopards knew better than to criticise  _him_ for it? And now, whatever the issue it was, it would be resolved by the leopard tribes internally. Problem solved. What was the issue?

"No, Dad!" He heard, a voice, and turned and looked at Kiamani, who was speaking to his Son and mate, whilst Shari paced the ground sharpening his claws. Kiamani's Son, who had spoken, seemed distressed, and looked worried. Shari's supporters were offering him encouragement.

"If the King would tell us when to start?" Shari asked. Ahadi nodded slowly.

"Begin." He said.

And the two leopards launched themselves at one another. Taka suppressed a shout of alarm and panic, as the two ripped into each other, unsheathing their claws in one fluid motion and roaring directly into each other's faces. Neither flinched as they clashed together in a blur of teeth and claw. Shari tore at Kiamani, and there was a spray of blood, as long lines of scarlet erupted into being on Kiamani chest. The leopard gave a shout of pain, and Taka shuddered, looking at the leopard's expression of agony.

"What on earth are they doing?" Taka asked in panic.

"Sssh." Ahadi told him, without looking at him. "It's Mashindano. A Blood Challenge."

"You have to stop them!"

"I can't," Ahadi said through gritted teeth.

Kiamani bit at Shari and seized his neck between his jaws. He shook violently, hoping to snap bone and end the fight quickly, but the bite wasn't deep enough. Instead fur and flesh simply tore and as Shari screamed. The younger leopard dug at Kiamani with his claws and dragged him downwards, rolling and hoping to pin him. This was nothing like the games he played with Mufasa and Kasi. This was brutal, bloody and horrible! It looked extremely painful! The two continued to roll, and Shari was now atop Kiamani.

Shari roared, and slashed with his claws. One. Two. One. Two. Cleave after cleave, tearing at his chest. His son gave a cry of alarm, voice laced with terror. Kiamani screamed. Shari roared.

Taka felt sick.

"Stop it! Make them stop it!"

"I can't! Taka, this is their affair! I can't interfere! They'd have accepted my judgement, but once he challenged him to Mashindano, my words are meaningless!" Ahadi shook his head helplessly, placing a paw over his son and pulling him close. Taka wanted to shut his eyes, but the bloody violent struggle was mesmerising. He couldn't turn away.

Kiamani gave a roar, kicking with his rear legs as Shari made to strike at him again. Shari was knocked over, but the younger leopard recovered in an instant, and leapt back onto his opponent, clawing at his eyes. A loud shriek rang out and Shari came away, revealing Kiamani's bloodied face. One eye was sealed shut with a mass of blood. Had he gouged out the eye? Blinded him? Or merely grazed the skin over the eye? It was impossible to tell!

"Dad! Please, they'll kill each other!" Taka begged him.

"That's the idea…" Ahadi said quietly. Shari snapped at Kiamani, his jaws slicing a piece of flesh from him, and his mouth coming away bloody. Kiamani bent backwards in pain, and stumbled. Shari seized the moment, and knocked Kiamani to the ground. The older leopard couldn't keep up, couldn't keep going. His neck was bare, Shari went for the killing blow, as Taka and Kiamani's Son shouted in alarm.

"No! King's don't!" He screamed. Shari hesitated. Kiamani might have used the moment to break free. But there was nothing left in him. He lay there, panting, waiting for the death blow.

"I've won." Shari said. There was no triumph in his face.

"Then end it." Kiamani conceded. Shari bared his teeth.

"You've won! That's enough!" Taka begged. Shari looked down at his foe.

"Surrender to Me." He said.

"Kill me." Kiamani refused. Death before dishonour.

"Kiamani." Ahadi spoke firmly. "Your Son - and mine - are watching this. There may be shame in having your life spared. But there is none is sparing your Son the death of his father." Ahadi said slowly. Kiamani looked to Taka, resignation on his face, but when he looked to his son, he could see a quiet fear lingering in his eyes. He swallowed, as Shari stood over him, claws extended.

"Please…" Taka begged him. Kiamani's Son didn't say a word, but the leopard cub was staring at his father, eye filled with tears.  _Please. Great rulers don't die like this. Don't die in front of me!_  They seemed to say. He didn't say a word though. It was Taka's words that hung in the air. A leopard would  _never_ dishonour his father by begging for his life, though every fibre of his being wished he could. Taka however, was no leopard, and he had none of the cultures' customs or traditions. He was scared and he was hurt and he just wanted it all to stop.

Shari said nothing. He awaited his answer without judgement or taunt, but pure patience.

Kiamani nodded slowly, and sheathed his claws. Shari dismounted and looked at him.

"I claim the lands we hunted in. And the prey that reside within."

"It's yours and your tribe's." Kiamani said. He didn't look at him. Shari nodded, satisfied. He winced, aching from half a dozen wounds.

"My King. May I take my leave?" He asked. Ahadi looked at him, and did his best to conceal the contempt he felt rising in his stomach. But Shari had done no wrong. He had obeyed Prideland Law. And Leopard Law, to the letter. He had done no wrong. He nodded, and Shari bowed low, in the funny way that leopards did, with their archaic ways. He also paused and bowed before Taka.

"Thank you, My Prince." He said. Taka looked stunned.

"For what?" Taka could barely utter it. Shari smiled.

"For suggesting that we resolve the matter… internally… without consulting your honourable father. Things have been resolved in a  _far_ more agreeable manner. At least as far as my Tribe is concerned." He said.

Taka felt sick.

Shari bowed low to Taka, and he and his people turned, leaving Pride Rock.

When they'd left Ahadi rushed to Kiamani's side.

"My friend…" He murmured as Kiamani tried to rise. Ahadi shot a look to Zuzu, who immediately departed, presumably to locate Rafiki. "You must rest here until you are recovered." He said. Kiamani couldn't refuse. Kiamani's Son rushed to his father and as the defeated chief let out a sigh.

Ahadi turned to Taka.

"Move." He commanded. Taka gulped. The lionesses said nothing as he passed, but Taka could feel their gaze on him. They moved to the rear of the cave out of earshot of the others.

"Are you happy now?" Ahadi asked him, scowling, his eyes the epitome of disapproval.

"Dad, I…"

"Do you not see? Can you not  _think_ before you act! Now look at what has happened! A dear friend of mine has been injured! Possibly fatally! You think you feel guilty now. Could you imagine what you'd feel if he'd been killed?" He said. He looked to Kiamani. "What about his Son! Can you imagine how he'd feel?"

"I didn't know this would happen!" Taka gasped, shame rising over him like floodwater. His voice cracked as he spoke, and he could feel tears coming. Ahadi stared at him.

"Taka. You are a Prince. Everything you say has consequences. Did you truly imagine that animals have no way of settling things among themselves? The Savannah is a hard place, even among the Pridelands. If I exercise my right as King you have to believe it is important! How dare you! How dare you trivialise their lives! Do you think you are so much better than them that you can be the sole arbiter of my time and attention?!" Ahadi said. He was angry. Furious.

"Dad… I didn't know! I didn't…"

"What you just saw… Was Mashindano. A Blood Challenge. A Duel." Taka thought back to the blood, the screams, the roars, the agony as they tore at one another. "I have been trying desperately to end the practice, but there are still those who use it to resolve disputes, to settle matters. Even I, as King, can't overrule what they decide." Ahadi said. "Now, Kiamani's Tribe will lose territory. Lose prey. This will mean that their children, their warriors, will find it harder to hunt, harder to fight. If they're lucky, this will merely mean more work for them, until their fighters become stronger. If they are  _unlucky_ , Shari and other tribes will use this moment of weakness to snap up  _more_ of their land. A royal decree on the matter was all that was holding them in balance. Now, my dear friend will face more and more challenges to his power. He is older, and his son is not old enough, or strong enough. They will face a tough rainy season."

"I didn't know any of that!" Taka protested.

"Of course not! That was why you should have kept your mouth shut!" Ahadi roared for the first time, and Taka shrank back and away, scared of his father. Ahadi's anger seemed subside when he saw his Son's fear, but the frustration was still there. Ahadi turned away from his Son, growling.

"Don't be hard on him, Ahadi…" Kiamani spoke for the first time. Taka looked at him, and saw the injuries all over him. He felt another spike of shame. Oh Kings… "Everyone knew I was old. It was only a matter of time before Shari or one of the others challenged me to Mashindano. Or even challenged me to be Chief of my Tribe." Kiamani said. He looked at Taka. "And I still owe you thanks… for my life."

"What!?" Taka gasped. "But… But if I hadn't… I hadn't… Your life wouldn't have been  _in_ danger."

"That's true enough I suppose. But you must remember… If I had surrendered willingly it would have been a source of huge shame for my Tribe and My Son. They'd have struggled for Mates, they'd have become pariahs, for the dishonour it would have brought."  
"That's why you didn't surrender."

"Yes. But… Your youth and – forgive me – naivety allowed my... surrender, to be less ignoble than it otherwise would be. A royal command? How could I refuse? I got to keep my life. Of course, If Ahadi had done it, it wouldn't have worked, but you? You spared my Son growing up fatherless. Thank you." He said, bowing low.

_Wow._

Taka didn't think it was possible for his shame to grow any deeper. But it did. He wanted to vomit.

"Kiamani, you must stay here and rest for now. I shall deal with my Son's… Impertinence, and foolhardy ways myself. Forgive me. My failure to do so earlier could have cost you your life."

"And it could have saved it. What world would we live in, if we blamed the rise and fall of tribes and kingdoms on the ignorant actions of innocent children? I don't blame him. And you shouldn't either." He said. Ahadi sighed.

"He needs to be taught though." He said, and Taka flushed in embarrassment, at the two adults discussing him as though he were not there.

Ahadi left the cave with Taka close behind him.

"Dad…"

"Son. Don't. Not now." He said. He sounded tired. but he was right. Taka shook himself.

"I am sorry." He said, hoarsely.

"I know you are. Believe me. If I didn't think you understood the magnitude of your actions… If I didn't think you realised… But you do. You understand. You comprehend. That, at least, is good." He said. "I need to know why though.

It didn't make him feel better, but Taka swallowed.

"I just… I was angry… and frustrated… And you said you'd be there today, and you couldn't again, and I came back, but they were there taking up all your time with their greed and selfishness and arrogance… and I just thought… I just thought…  _It wasn't fair of them."_

"You wanted me to neglect the duties of being King." Ahadi said slowly.

"I didn't want that… I just didn't want you to neglect  _me."_ Taka said.

And Taka realised just how that sounded, and he dropped his eyes, unwilling to look up at him. His ears pressed flat over his head.

Ahadi recoiled as if stung. He stared at Taka for a while. What thoughts went through him _,_ he couldn't begin to guess. Taka swallowed.

"Well." Ahadi said stiffly. "At least you got your lesson on fighting." He said. Taka winced, remembering the sounds and scents of blood, the screams of pain and roars of anger. The violence. He felt sick again and shuddered. "I hope it was worth it." Ahadi said.

And once more, Taka felt his shame deepen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cubhood: Chapter 9**

* * *

 

To no one's great surprise, Taka was confined to the den by his father for his actions. He was too mortified, ashamed and emotionally drained to care or to protest. He entered the den, collapsing to the ground in exhaustion.

Why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut? His father had left to speak to Kiamani and his tribe of leopards, and Taka was left within the cave of the den and his own thoughts. His father's words still stung.

Unbidden, Taka could feel the sting of tears coming to his eyes again. He allowed himself a sniff, let out a moan of sorrow.

" _Hello_?" He heard a voice. Drat. He hadn't realised anyone else was there.

Taka sniffed again, and did his best to pretend he hadn't been crying. He looked around in panic. There, to one side of the den, he could make out a coppery cub. It over to him with dark green eyes. Taka blinked. He could barely make out the cub, but he could see that he had been spotted. The other cub looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and irritation. After a moment, he seemed to recognise him.

"Prince Taka." He said. Taka glanced at him. He didn't recognise the cub, and shrugged. He was in no mood to chat idly with another cub, and gave him a cold glare that conveyed such. The cub looked at Taka carefully.

"What's going on out there?" He asked carefully. Taka groaned. Clearly he'd heard the sounds of Shari and Kiamani's duel outside of the den. It was a wonder the cub wasn't more agitated. Taka would have been terrified to have heard such a thing without knowledge or context. Taka let out a sigh.

"Some of the leopards came to petition my Father. It… didn't go so well… two of them started fighting, and one of them has been badly injured." Taka explained as briefly as he could. He didn't want to get drawn into a long conversation with this cub, who seemed to be sitting up, alert now, and curious.

"Oh dear." Was all he said. Taka snorted. Yeah. Not great. He continued to stare at Taka for a while. Taka let out a sigh.

"What is it?" He asked impatiently. The cub swallowed.

"Sorry. I just… um…"

"Spit it out."

"Why… Why did your father send you in here? I am guessing you've been grounded to the den?" He asked uncertainly. Taka gave him a look. Then his eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, changing the subject. The cub looked embarrassed, and Taka nodded in understanding.

"Ah-ha. I take it I am not the  _only_ one being disciplined by their parents at the moment?" Taka guessed, giving a slight smile as the cub's eyes widened.

"How did you –"

"Oh please. It was obvious. Why else would you be in here on a day like this?" he asked him. The cub was quiet for a moment.

"My name is Jicho." He supplied. Ah. Taka nodded, recognising the name.

"You're Sauda's Son. She's the lioness looking after Kasi and Zira, isn't she?" Taka asked.

"Yeah." Jicho nodded. Taka raised an eyebrow.

"So… How are your two new siblings?" Taka asked, seeking distraction. Jicho smiled at that.

"Ah. Well."

"Oh. Does this have something to do with your present situation?" Taka asked. Jicho sighed.

"You will not  _believe_ the day I have been having." Jicho said, gingery fur bristling in irritation for a moment. Taka thought silently to his own experience. Shari. Kiamani. The Leopards. The day had started pleasantly enough. He'd even gone hunting with Sarafina. But then the day had gone catastrophically wrong, culminating in the bloody violence from earlier. Ha. Let this cub wallow in his own self-pity. Taka had him  _beat_ as far as bad days went.

"Oh. Try me."

Jicho sighed. "It started this morning. We were playing out in the southern plains today."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Zira, Kasi, and Nguvu. Anyway, Imani and I were playing nearby. There was a Zebra herd nearby, all grazing in the grassland. They hadn't noticed us or the other cubs, and were doing their own thing." He said, retelling the events clearly and concisely. Taka nodded.

"Nguvu was playing with Kasi and Zira, some kind of pinning game? Anyway, it was her and her brother against Nguvu, and Nguvu was winning. And Imani, he was next to me, suggested we go and join them, but… well… Nguvu's quite a bit bigger than me, and I didn't feel like it. So anyway, we decided not to and to go nearby, but Imani had an idea." He winced.

"Oh dear. One of  _those_ ideas." Taka guessed.

"Yeah." Jicho nodded.

"Anyway, we started stalking the Zebras. You know. Seeing how close we could get before they noticed we were there." He said. Taka nodded. He was familiar with the game. Jicho swallowed.

"Well, we got really close, within a few feet of them, right up to the long grass." Jicho explained. Taka snorted.

"Let me guess. You jumped out and spooked them?" Taka suggested, knowing the sound of this game. Jicho sighed, glumly. Then he shook his head.

"Oh no. I wish. No. We spooked them alright, but not like that." He said.

Taka hesitated, now curious. "What did you do?"

"Well, you know how Mwoga has got that really distinct, irritating accent?" Jicho asked. Taka nodded. The leader of that particular Zebra herd  _did_ have a very unique twang to his voice.

"Yes…" Taka nodded slowly.

"Well… Jicho decided he could imitate it. And he could. Really well. It was eerie." He said. Taka could see the beginnings of this problem, but he nodded for Jicho to continue anyway.

"Well, you can guess where that ended."

"I… What did Imani say?" Taka asked cautiously, not entirely convinced he wanted to know. Jicho began to grin. He couldn't help himself.

"He shouted: 'Oh my! Hyenas! Run for it! Hyena attack! Hyena attack'" Jicho said. Taka stared at him agog.

"Good Kings. That…"

"Yeah."

" _They must have gone crazy!"_

"They went berserk. Soon enough every one of them was shouting it. It leapt from one to the other, and soon enough they were charging everywhere, screaming it for all the savannah to hear. They began to panic and run. Soon there was mass hysteria. And Imani and I, we were right in the middle of it howling with laughter."

"That's terrible!" Taka gasped.

"Oh it gets worse."

" _Worse?! Was anyone hurt? Good kings you didn't start a stampede did you?"_

"Nah. No stampede. You need to all be running in the same direction to have a stampede. They just charged about in circles, going nuts, crashing into each other, tripping over the dirt. No. The problem was that they went everywhere. We were laughing ourselves to an early grave, but some of zebra were screaming in terror 'Hyena attack! Hyena attack'".

"Oh no." Taka said, realising something and beginning to feel a sense of dread. Jicho swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah. Zira."

"Kings."

"Exactly. When Kasi and Zira heard the uproar, Zira was terrified. She started screaming in panic. And of course, no one knew what was going on, and nobody could calm her down. Imani rushed over there, and tried to tell her to stop crying, that it was just a joke, just a prank, but she didn't believe them at first."

"But Zira…"

"Yeah. She's terrified of hyenas, and she was inconsolable. I've seen newborns cry and scream less than that. Kasi was ashen-faced too, but he got a hold of himself sooner than Zira did, and when he got his paws on Imani he went  _bananas."_

" _I bet he did."_ Taka muttered.

"He started shouting at Imani, whilst Zira was there crying, and Imani lost his cool and told Zira to grow up and stop crying, that it was just a joke and that she shouldn't take everything so seriously and should lighten up once in a while. Kasi lost what little patience he had, and went for him."

" _What!?"_

"Yeah _._ I know. He started clawing at him, and the next thing I know, the two are fighting, and shouting and clawing each other, and Zira is crying, and I am shouting, and it's all a great big bloody  _mess."_ He sighed. "That's how my mother found us."

"Sauda."

"Yeah. Sauda. And Queen Uru was with her." Jicho said.

"Oh  _no."_  Taka pinched the bridge of his nose. He could imagine his mother's expression.

"So they pulled Kasi and Imani apart, and the two started shouting at what was going on. I told them about the prank, and Mom sent me in here – I've never seen her so angry – and took Zira aside to speak to her, and Uru… Yeeash. Your mother can be scary. She didn't shout or scream, she just became really, really quiet." He said. Taka shook his head in shock.

"Oh  _ **no**_ _."_ He swallowed. "So where are they now?"

"They're outside, at the base of Pride Rock – we couldn't come up because the King had some kind of meeting happening, so they're down there at the base, getting scolded by our mothers. Uru had Nguvu go and find Imani's mother… I think he was glad to get away from it all. One minute he was playing with Kasi and Zira, the next the Zebra have gone crazy and two of his friends are fighting.

Taka stepped back and slowly digested this. It seemed that his friends had been having a day just as eventful as his. Goodness. He swallowed. This was a  _mess._

"I… I saw Sarafina on the way in." He said. That must have been while Scar was watching events unfold with the leopards, or possibly even as he was starting a major diplomatic incident.

"Was she okay?" Taka asked him. He hadn't had a chance to see if Sarafina had been affected by the carnage he'd witnessed.

"Huh? Yeah, she was fine. I told Sarafina to warn me if she saw either of our parents on the way up. I was waiting there for Mom to finish with Zira and Kasi before she comes up here to speak with me… I bet she'll go ape." He muttered.

"It sounds like she was angrier with Kasi and Imani for fighting…" Taka offered, but Jicho didn't look reassured. He shook his head.

"She told me to keep an eye out for Zira and Kasi…" He said, looking more than a little nervous. Taka winced.

"Well… Whatever you're in for… It can't be worse than whatever my Father's got planned after what happened today." He said. Jicho looked at him curiously.

"What  _did_ happen with the leopards? You've got to tell me what happened –" But before he could open his mouth to speak further, however, there was a loud shout.

"Guys, hang on! Kasi and Imani are coming!" A voice warned them. Nguvu was there, and beside him was Sarafina, whom Taka hadn't seen since the fight had occurred with Shari and the leopards. Sure enough, moments later, Imani entered the den. The cub had a bruised eye, and sported several cuts and grazes, even on his face. Kasi followed close behind them, also looking worse for wear. He too was beat and bruised. He glared at Imani with undisguised anger, and Taka gasped in alarm at the two of them.

"What the hell –"

"Ask him!" Imani snapped, jerking his head towards Kasi, who gave a snort of anger. Jicho looked about, and couldn't see any of the adults.

"Where's Mom?" He asked Kasi, looking anxious.

"She trying to calm down Zira. I am guessing he told you what he and that little cretin did today?" He asked Taka, jabbing a claw at Imani.

"He did…" Taka said. Kasi looked very angry.

"Zira was in tears for hours!"

"Hey, I didn't know she'd react like that!" Imani snapped.  
"Oh you didn't know?!"

"No I did not! And even I did, there was no reason for you to go all Outlander on me and claw my eyes out!" Imani snapped. "I didn't know she'd get so upset." He protested indignantly.

"Shut up!" Nguvu hissed to Imani quickly, and all the cubs turned as Sauda entered the den. Jicho's mother was a formidable lioness, and the cubs couldn't help but be nervous when she swept her gaze across the den. She had the same coat as Jicho, a coppery rusty brown fur that was only a shade lighter than Uru's pelt. Behind Sauda, came Zira, who immediately went to her brother. Kasi nuzzled her gently. Sauda however wasn't going to let him off so easily.

"Kasi." She barked, and Kasi stopped and looked away. If Taka had to guess she had had some strong words to say to Kasi when they'd been alone. Probably about picking fights with other cubs whilst they were in the Pridelands. In any case, just a look was enough for Kasi to look away guiltily.

"Imani. I've spoken to my Son about picking fights." She said. Jicho blinked.

"I didn't pick any –"

"I wasn't talking about you, Jicho." She said calmly, as Kasi looked up at her in surprise, eyes widening. "Though whilst we're on the subject, don't think you've escaped punishment. I am thankful you had the good sense to avoid getting into fights, but  _really_ Jicho, I am disappointed. I expected more clarity of thought from you." She said to Jicho.

"I know." Jicho said miserably. Still, all Jicho had done was play a poor joke. Imani and Kasi were the ones who had actually been fighting and had hurt each other, and she knew. What was more,  _they_ knew it too.

"You on the other paw, Imani…" She trailed off. "I don't know why I expected  _any_ clarity of thought from you. Not after so many other incidents. The bees spring to mind."

"Always with the bees…" Imani muttered to himself.

"Rest assured however, that I shall be speaking with your mother about this. She'll deal with you. But  _don't_ let me catch you fighting with any of my children, or your mother will be the least of your worries." Sauda threatened. Imani gulped and nodded. "I am  _sure_ your mother has spoken to you about starting fights?" She asked him.

"Hey, I  _didn't_ start it! Kasi started it! I played a harmless prank! It was  _Kasi_ who turned it into a fight! I can't help it if they can't take a joke!" Imani protested. Sauda glared at him.

"I am  _aware_ of Kasi's role in the escalation of this fiasco into a brawl, don't worry about that! I don't want to hear any more of it!"

"But he started it!" Imani defended himself.

"Did  _not_!" Kasi shouted.

"Stop it!" Sauda shouted over the din, eyes flashing in anger. Kasi looked away, but Imani continued to stare defiantly at her, perhaps thinking that with his mother still yet to arrive, he could handle his way out of this. Sauda looked away from him, nudged the small form of Zira, who was no longer crying but was now glaring daggers at Imani.  _That_  made Imani pause.

"The both of you, will make friends, and come to some form of resolution over this, whilst I track down your mother and come to some sort of agreement over an appropriate punishment. Since you've both behaved as badly as each other, I think it's only fair. And  _don't_ think this means you're getting off either, Jicho. I am fully aware of  _your_ role in all this as well." She said. The cubs glared at each other, whilst Sauda stood, looking slightly menacing.

"I don't believe there will be a  _repeat_ of that fight, will there?" Sauda asked her cubs. There was silence. She snorted. "I thought not." And turned, with a swish of her tail. "I shall go and find Sauda's mother. I think she was with Uru… Trying to sort out another great big mess involving some  _leopards"._ She said, shooting Taka a knowing look as she turned and paced away.

Zira was the only sound, and she quietly sniffed from the remains of her tears earlier. Everyone else was deathly quiet as Sauda walked away.

Taka let out a breath, and whistled.

"Wow, Jicho." He said, when she was out of earshot. "Your mother is  _scary."_ He shuddered. Imani however swallowed, recovering his bravado as quickly as it had left. He was fuming.

"I don't believe it. All over a harmless joke…" Imani said. Taka sighed.

"Okay, paws up if you're  _not_ going to get it tonight?" Taka asked.

Sarafina and Nguvu glanced at each other and each tentatively raised a paw.

"Great!" Taka said. "Grab Mufasa and Sarabi, wherever the hell it is they've got to, and start noting some eulogies. Because Imani, Jicho, Kasi and I, are  _so_ dead."

"What are  _you_ in trouble for?" Zira asked him. Taka snorted.

"Oh, Taka interrupted official diplomatic negotiations, and almost started a tribal war between two aggressive leopards. Then he helped escalate it into an open conflict that ended with the maiming of one of the King's closest allies and friends. He's a little sore over it, so don't bring it up." Jicho said brightly.

Taka rounded on him.

"At this point, Jicho, I don't have much to lose. My father's going to kill me later anyway, so there is  _plenty_ of time to add cold blooded murder to the list of charges." Taka said. Jicho swallowed, as Imani, Kasi and Zira stared at him. Nguvu made a strangled sound, and Sarafina gave a loud sigh.

"You did  _what!"_  He asked.

"Yeah. I got to watch…" Sarafina said, shaking her head. "It was scary…"

"Can we focus here? Like on how two of my friends tried to murder each other? You know she's going to spill it all to Imani's mother… And probably Uru. Probably my father, if he's there. You'll be lucky if the herds don't complain to him… To say nothing of the other lionesses and how they'll react to fighting among the  _males."_ Taka sniped. There was a pause as they digested this.

"Oh, we are  _so_ dead." Imani muttered.

"I don't see why  _I_ have anything to be sorry about." Kasi said. Taka raised an eyebrow.

"You tried to tear off Imani's face." Sarafina pointed out diplomatically.

"He deserved it!"

"Oh  _brilliant,_ Kasi. That's stellar. It really sounded like Sauda saw it that way." Taka said sarcastically. Nguvu nodded.

"I think Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina and I are going to be seeing a lot of each other for the next few days… or weeks…" He said, nodding. Their parents hadn't told them when or how long their punishments would be.

"Kings above… It'll either be mind-numbingly long, or  _muscle-numbingly_ short…" Imani winced as his imagination surged. "Kings, Zira! What's the big idea, losing it like that!"

"Hey, leave off! It wasn't her fault!"

"Then what about you! Why'd you have to go  _berserk_ like that!? My mother is going to go spare…" Imani muttered, shifting uncomfortably.

"I told you, you deserved it!" Kasi spat, looking angry.

"Easy for you to say! Mother is furious with me, thanks to you! Your mother isn't going to lash you till you can't sit for a week!" Imani said.

There was a lull of quiet as everyone heard this.

Sarafina and Nguvu let out a gasp of shock each and Taka distinctly heard an intake of breath and loud hiss of anger. Then he realised it was  _his_ voice that had almost exploded into anger.

"Imani!" He shouted in rage before he could stop himself, for the moment, abandoning all pretence of neutrality. Imani's face had gone white as he too realised what he had unthinkingly said in a moment's hot anger.

"I… Wait… I didn't mean –"

"What Imani? You didn't  _mean_  to imply they were  _lucky_  their parents were killed?" Taka asked, voice dripping with acid. Jicho blinked.

"Excuse me!?" He asked. Taka turned to Jicho in a fury.

"You didn't know? That'll be why your mother was softer on you I guess…" He nodded to Kasi and Zira. Perhaps this was their story to tell, but there was no avoiding it now. "Their parents were killed some months back whilst they were travelling in the Outlands. By Hyenas. Suddenly, that prank of yours doesn't seem so funny, does it? Not so amusing? Or did you think Zira was terrified of hyenas for comedic reasons?" Taka snapped at him.  
"Taka." Zira said, her voice level. "I don't need you to defend me." She said, though her eyes looked grateful. Jicho looked aghast, and Imani looked stricken, fully realising the implications of his thoughtless actions. There was no malice to it, but  _kings_ Imani could be an  _idiot_ sometimes!

"Oh  _Kings,_ Zira… Kasi, I am sorry! Mother, she never said… she didn't  _tell_ me!" He protested. Zira felt her anger to Jicho for his part in the prank dwindle somewhat, and Kasi felt the same. They believed him, Taka could tell. But Imani, Imani should have known better! Imani had no excuse! Jicho had backed off in uncertainty when he'd seen Zira's reaction, but Imani had gotten into that stupid fight with Kasi and made everything  _worse._

"You." Kasi jabbed at Imani with a claw, "Are the worst kind of person. Thoughtless. Arrogant.  _Cruel."_  He said. Imani looked at them miserably, his eyes wide with guilt.

"Kasi." He heard a voice, and they looked and saw Nguvu standing beside him. The hulking older cub was looking at them both disapprovingly.

"I am not saying he didn't deserve that. But Imani is an idiot. Not a bully or a brute." Nguvu said, defending his friend. Taka sighed, knowing that he was right. Imani looked to Zira and Kasi, aggrieved.

"Kasi, I honestly didn't mean… I didn't  _want_ …" he tried to find the words, but Kasi just stared at him coldly.

"I don't  _care."_ He said, and Imani's apology died on his lips.

Taka's own anger evaporated when he saw a familiar look of desolation on Imani's face, and could tell that he was truly penitent. The haunted look of guilt on his face was frighteningly familiar, when he recalled his own impassioned pleas to his father regarding his foolishness with the leopards. The air was toxic for a while, as cubs looked at one another in anger, Kasi glaring at Nguvu for his defence of Imani, and Jicho looking horrified by the whole ordeal.

"Enough." Taka said quietly, but everyone jumped at once. "That's enough…" Taka looked to Jicho and Imani, Kasi and Zira. Nguvu and Sarafina. At all of his friends.

"Are you on his side now?" Kasi asked him with a hint of accusation in his voice. He looked as though he was ready to lose it with Taka too, though the threat of consequences from Sauda likely held his anger in check right now. It would be a test to see how long it would last.

"I said  _enough_." "Why are we even fighting?" He asked looking around. He looked at Kasi and Zira.

"Because Imani –"

"Kasi! Look. Do you honestly think that Imani meant to hurt you? That he planned and schemed to make you hurt? Do you think that if he'd thought for even a moment, he'd have played such a stupid prank in the first place?" He asked him knowingly. One look at Imani could tell them the answer. Not that Kasi noticed. Admitting Imani made a mistake wasn't nearly as satisfying as the glorious feeling of righteous anger or the fury of knowing that you were right whilst having the pure certainty that the target of your rage completely deserved your wrath and scorn. Kasi shook his head, still furious.

"I don't care what it was that he  _meant._  Jicho at  _least_  had the good sense to apologise once he realised it wasn't funny, but Imani? Imani thinks with his stomach and runs on his tongue! He has no idea what he's talking about! But he  _should_  have! That's the point! He didn't  _think_ and he should have!" Kasi shouted in anger, and Taka could see the real pain and hurt on Kasi's face. Zira was looking at Imani with uncharacteristic disgust. There was real anger there. It would take more than a few words to forgive this, he could tell. But then, they hadn't spoken with words. They'd spoken with actions, actions that had landed them in trouble in the first place.

"And you beat him bloody for it. He earned that beating," He shot a glare at Imani, who looked down, ashamed, "And he got it. Are you going to choose to hold a grudge over it?" He asked. There was a pause, as Kasi looked away. Taka looked at Imani.

"I… I know what it feels like to do something  _stupid._ But when we do, people can get hurt. Sometimes badly." He said. He thought of Kiamani and shook himself. Imani winced.

"I am sorry Kasi. Zira. I am really sorry. I didn't mean it." He said, and he looked it. Nguvu looked from friend to friend, approvingly, seemingly glad that he no longer needed to take a side.

"Taka…"

"I know. Today… whilst you were arguing and playing pranks on each other… and fighting… I went hunting. I meant to meet with my father. He couldn't. And I got angry and frustrated and I did something stupid and someone got hurt and…." He trailed off. "Do we really need to hurt each other as well?" He asked. "We're friends, aren't we? All of us?" Zira looked at Jicho and Imani. Her eyes were still red and angry at the humiliation and fear she'd felt upon being sent screaming and crying at their pathetic prank but… but… But it had been a prank. Her friends had merely meant to amuse themselves – and her. They'd misjudged it, and her, but that didn't make them bad people. She felt her anger wane. Could she honestly say she'd never made a mistake?

And she did want her friends.  
The thought of being alone again, outside of the Pridelands. In the Outlands. Alone. Unwelcome. Bitter. Friendless. It tore at her.

"Of course we're friends." She said, and she saw Taka's eyes light up. Imani nodded, as did Kasi. Friends could hurt one another, everyone knew that. But they could also forgive each other.

Zira swallowed and sighed, and Imani looked gratefully at the two of them.

Taka nodded, confident now.

"Exactly. I have… I have seen enough people get hurt today. I've seen enough idiocy and anger and violence. I don't want that. Not here. Not between us. So, here is what's going to happen. Tomorrow is a new day. And we'll spend it together, like friends should." He said. His eyes glinted. "Then, in the evening - I have a plan." He said. "We just need to know when we'll be free to do it. I have a feeling that Nguvu might be right… We might be in this den for a  _while_." Taka said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cubhood: Chapter 10**

* * *

 

The mists reformed into a new vision that Scar didn't immediately recognise. He instantly picked out his own self, and saw that, unlike before, there were only two figures to be seen. The unmistakable golden and brown shapes of the young Prince Taka, and his brother, the Crown Prince Mufasa.

The two cubs were in deep conversation. When Scar listened in, he could make out that Taka was filling in Mufasa on all that had happened with the leopards from his perspective. They were outside, so Taka's being grounded to the den had at least worn off. That didn't stop Mufasa from pressing him for details as to how he had ended up there. Apparently it made a lot more sense now that he had the context.

"Leopards are a funny people… They place a lot of stock in traditions and formalities…" Mufasa noted.

"One of your lessons?" Taka asked, faintly annoyed. Mufasa grimaced.

"We did just spend a lot of time talking about the leopard and cheetah tribes. They value their autonomy…" Mufasa said. Taka groaned.

"Great. Now Dad's using my mistakes as examples of 'how not to rule a kingdom'." He said, sounding annoyed.

"I don't think it was that bad. What was the leopard's name? Shari? He sounds like he was a nasty piece of work. I think he'd probably have started something without your influence sooner or later. Nothing you could have done about that." Mufasa tried to assure him. Taka only grunted.

"Forget about it. I thought we were looking for Dad?" He said. Mufasa nodded, and let the matter drop. At least with things with the leopard tribes calming down, he hoped his father would finally have some time to teach  _him_ some things, instead of just his brother. In fact, he brought Mufasa with him hoping that his brother's presence might persuade his father to dedicate some time to his other son. It wasn't particularly fair on Mufasa, he knew that, but even so…

"Zuzu said he'd be around here, and I have his scent…" He said.

Taka squinted. "I think that's him over there…" He said, nodding to a shape he had just picked out in the distance. Mufasa paused.

"Aren't there two of them? You sure that isn't a pair of leopards? I think we should probably avoid those for now…" He suggested tactfully. Taka ignored the remark though. It was definitely his father.

"That's Dad! But I think he's with someone." He paused. "Mufasa! Dad's talking with another Lion!" Taka said, sounding shocked. Sure enough, now they were close enough, he could make out that the two shapes sported manes, unique, so far as he knew, to lions!

"What?!" Mufasa asked, panicking. "Is it a rogue?!" He said. He'd never seen a rogue before. Scar swallowed. That was a frightening possibility. Rogues could be dangerous, even to cubs. Everyone knew that.

"I don't think so. They're just talking, not fighting." He said.

They looked at each other. Over the savannah, Ahadi looked up from his conversation with the rogue, and called out to them, spotting the lion cubs. That settled the matter. The two princes made their way over to their father, crossing the distance in what felt like the blink of an eye. The lion wasn't quite as large as their father, but he still towered over the two younger lions. He smiled at them though, and seemed to exude an aura of calm. One look at him told him that this was no rogue lion. In fact, the way he held himself was alike only one person Taka had ever met, and that was his own father.

"Dad… Who is this?" Mufasa asked, looking confused. Taka was distracted though, by the presence of a smaller form that he had only just noticed. Just next to him, hiding behind his rear leg, he saw another pair of eyes, and attached to them was another lion cub. He was slightly larger than Taka, and slightly smaller than Mufasa. Was he the Lion's offspring?

"Mufasa. Taka." Ahadi said, smiling. "It is my honour to introduce to you, King Huruma, and his son, Prince Kusini. King and Prince of the Southlands, our neighbours." He said. Mufasa and Taka looked at the cub in surprise. His coat was darker than theirs, neither Mufasa's gold, nor Taka's darker redder coat. Instead, it was a darker brown hue, and his eyes were dark to match. Huruma was the same, with a Brown mane only a shade darker than his coat. The pair reminded him of Imani. Taka made a mental note to ask Imani if he had any southern ancestry. Kusini gave a shy smile, and stepped forwards.

"Hello." He said.

Huruma smiled.

"You have two fine sons. You should be proud of them."

"I am indeed." Ahadi said, and Taka swelled with Pride.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty. What brings you to our Kingdom?" Taka said, excluding charm. Mufasa rolled his eyes at Taka's formality. It always seemed to come naturally to him. Taka, it seemed, could charm zebra into his mouth if he was of mind to do so.

"Courteous too, I see. You have the makings of a fine Prince, Your Highness." He said, returning Taka's calling him by his title with his own. "As for why I am here, that is not very exciting. Your father and I have been friends since we were cubs, and though we rule our respective Kingdoms separately, we are of mind to cooperate on matters that affect us both. We like to renew our friendship, and that of our Prides by communicating frequently… but messengers sent by birds are impersonal, and not suited for private – or personal – matters. Besides, now that my son is of age to travel, I considered it prudent to take him to visit the other Prides. We shall be visiting Queen Mlima soon." He said. Mufasa beamed.

"So you're taking Kusini on a tour of the Serengeti?" He said. The ends of Huruma's mouth twitched in a smile.

"I hadn't thought of it like that." He said.

"I think it's a great idea!" Mufasa continued excitedly. "I bet there's all sorts of things to see in the other Prides!"

"Well, why don't you show Kusini around the Pridelands?" Ahadi suggested. "His father and I shall discuss the… duller… aspects of rule that are unlikely to be of interest to young'uns such as yourselves." He said. Mufasa grinned.

"Yeah! Great idea! We'll show you all sorts of fun places, you'll love it here!"

"Uh… Okay. If it's okay with you, Dad?" Kusini asked. His father smiled.

"I see no reason to object. I hope you won't be offended if I ask Kumi to go with them?" He said.

"Not at all, old friend. I was about to suggest summoning Zuzu, but I have full confidence in your majordomo's abilities." Ahadi said. The egret, whom Taka assumed to be Kumi, hopped from Huruma's shoulder and landed on the back of the Prince, Kusini, who shifted slightly at her weight, but didn't object.

"Come on, this way!" Mufasa said. He stopped suddenly. "It was nice to meet you, Your Majesty." He said to Huruma. Then the three cubs departed, running away at speed.

The two Princes brought Kusini all over the Pridelands, avoiding Pride Rock where they knew the adults would be waiting. Instead they saved that till last, taking Kusini to see their favourite nooks and crevices. They showed him the gorge, where they had first met Imani, warning Kusini that they weren't allowed to go too far, and that their mother was unlikely to be happy with them if they hurt themselves there. Kusini didn't object, though he was a quiet cub, occasionally asking questions about the Pridelands and how they did certain things. Taka was surprised, and a little disappointed, at how similar the culture of the Southlands seemed to be. They held many of the same customs and traditions as the Pridelands did. He had hoped that the Southrons would be more… exotic. But, it seemed, a lion was a lion wherever he was born.

"Hey! Taka!" They heard a shout. Scar turned, and saw Imani running towards them. The cub was accompanied by Nguvu.

"Heya Imani. What'cha doing way out here?" Mufasa asked him, as Imani ran up to them.

"Looking for you two! I thought we said we'd meet by the watering hole today? Who's your friend?" He asked them. Taka groaned.

"Oh yeah. Sorry! We met with Dad, he introduced us to King Huruma; this is Prince Kusini, from the Southlands." Taka said. Nguvu and Imani both blinked in surprise.

"Uh… Hi! Your Highness!" Imani said, taken by surprise. Taka tried not to smirk at Imani's reaction.

"Kusini, these are Imani and Nguvu; they're some of my best friends."

"Nice to meet you." Kusini said, looking surprised.

"We were thinking of showing Kusini the watering hole next. Want to come along?" Mufasa said. Imani winced. "Uh… I'd  _like_ to… But I think Kasi and Zira are at the watering hole at the moment…" He said trailing off.

"Great idea! I am sure they'd love to meet Kusini!" Mufasa said.

"Uh, Mufasa… I don't think it's Kusini that Imani is worried about them meeting…" Taka said, as Imani flushed.

"What… Oh.  _Oh._ Zira still not talking to you?" Mufasa asked, realising. Imani shrugged.

"She's speaking to me again… but it's always… I don't know. Cold. I don't think she likes me very much." He said carefully.

"Well, you were kind of an ass to her…" Taka pointed out. Imani sighed.

"And Kasi tried to claw my eyes out for it. You don't see me holding a grudge… I don't get it. I said I was sorry, and I meant it too! I don't know what more I can do or say…" He said, dejectedly. As carefree as Imani often was, this was clearly bothering him, and Taka had no easy solution ready.

"Maybe try doing something extra nice for her or something?" Mufasa suggested. "Lionesses aren't my forte…" He admitted.

"Yeah, mine neither." Imani said, shaking his head. "You go and enjoy the place. Nguvu and I are heading to Pride Rock. The hunting party will be back soon, and we want first dibs on the choice cuts…" He said, licking his lips.

"Always thinking with your stomach…" Mufasa noted, and Imani grinned.

"See ya later guys. Pleasure meeting you Kusini." He said, and darted off, Nguvu close behind him.

Kusini watched them go.

"What was that about?" He asked him. Taka sighed.

"Imani is a nice guy, but he doesn't always think ahead… A few days ago, he played a joke on some zebra, and it sort of went wrong. Now Zira - she's our other friend - won't speak to him." He explained. Mufasa coughed, not wanting to dwell on such an awkward subject that they had no ability to change.

"Come on, let's go this way! This is the largest watering hole in the Pridelands." Taka said, and a short time later, they were there, staring at the oasis in the middle of the savannah. Kusini whistled, impressed.

"Wow. Look at that Kumi! That looks pretty…" He said suddenly, then blushed again. Taka and Mufasa didn't mock him though, but just nodded in agreement.

"Look, there's Zira!" Taka said, excitedly. And sure enough, Zira and Sarafina were there, and upon hearing his voice jumped up. Kasi too was nearby, which caused Kusini to blink.

"There are other boys here too?" He said, sounding curious. Before Taka could ask him what he meant by that, they were approached by their friends, and hearing the commotion, Sarabi too bounded up to them, looking pleased to see them; They had, unknowingly, spent most of the morning showing Kusini around the Pridelands, and their friends had just been beginning to wonder where they had gotten to.

"Mufasa! Taka! Where have you been?" Someone, either Sarabi or Sarafina called, and the two Princes filled them in on who Kusini was, and that he and his father were visiting the Pridelands. To Taka's relief, but not to his surprise, the three lionesses and Kasi were very welcoming of Kusini, and more than a little curious of what life was like in the strange other Pride that none of them had ever visited. The thing that got his attention though, was when Kusini counted around, and looked impressed.

"You have  _loads_  of cubs here…" He said, looking around. Kumi nodded.

"It must be very busy here… I can barely keep my eye on  _one_ Prince. Let alone two and a court of their friends…" The egret said, fluffing herself, causing Kusini to roll his eyes. Mufasa looked at Kusini strangely.

"What do you mean, loads of cubs?" He asked him. Kusini shrugged.

"Other than me, there are only two other cubs back in my Pride. You have three times that here. I'm sort of jealous." Kusini said. "Must be nice… Back in the Southlands, nobody calls me Kusini except for Dad. Everyone else just calls me ' _Your Highness'._ I didn't realise how much I preferred people calling me by name 'till you guys did it…" He trailed off, thinking to himself. "Sorry." He said suddenly, snapping back to reality. Taka's brow furrowed.

"You're a little weird, you know that?" Mufasa asked him, as Taka elbowed him. That  _wasn't_ diplomatic. Kusini smirked though.

"Yeah, I guess." He stood up. "What do you want to do now?" He asked.

Zira shrugged. "We've got loads of time before we need to be back at Pride Rock… Why don't we go hunting?" She asked. Kusini's eyes bulged.

"What? All of us?" He asked. Taka laughed.

"Don't worry, we don't usually get anything… it's just about practice. The ladies here will have their First Hunt by themselves, so we like to practice…"

"What, you hunt  _with them?"_ Kusini asked him, sounding shocked. Taka and Mufasa glanced at one another.

"Well… yeah…" He said.

Kusini's face screwed up. "Oh come on! Hunting is for lionesses! Not lions!" Kusini said. Zira and Sarafina looked at one another, then burst out laughing.

"What on earth does that mean?" Sarafina asked him. Zira snorted.

"My Dad hunted all the time when we lived in the Outlands…" She said, sounding a little confused. Kusini looked at her.

"You lived in the Out- wait. One thing at a time." He took a breath. "It's different when you're in the Outlands… In the Prides, males and females don't hunt  _together._ It'd be weird!" He said.

Taka was frowning in incredulous amusement.

"Who says?" he said.

Kusini's laughter was fading now as he realised that his new friends were being serious.

"Everyone! At least… Everyone in the Southlands… Isn't that right Kumi?" He trailed off, looking questioningly at the egret who was still perched quietly on his shoulder. She fluffed her feathers.

"I have to say Your Highness, I have never seen males and females hunting in the same party in the Southlands… And we haven't seen any other males here in the Pridelands. But maybe things are different here? Egrets aren't the same as every other bird in some things. Maybe Lions are the same?" She said diplomatically.

Mufasa shrugged his shoulders. "We'll soon settle this. Look, there's Sauda, Zira's mother. Let's go ask her." He said.

"Good idea your highness." Kumi said, sounding relieved. The cubs approached Sauda cheerfully, with only Kusini seeming a little unconfident. They introduced her to Kusini, and Sauda greeted him formally, as was courteous with visiting royalty.

"What can I do for you?" She asked them, smiling.

"Mom," Zira said, "We had some questions about lions and lionesses." She said.

The smile on Sauda's face evaporated like dew in sunlight, and her eyes widened.

"Um… okay?" She asked, sounding nervous. Taka cleared his throat, hoping to spare them all further embarrassment.

"Kusini says that males and females don't hunt together in the Prides. We think that's silly." He said, carefully. Sauda sighed in relief.

"Oh, is that all?" She asked. "That's fairly common, Taka. In most of the Prides so far as I am aware of." She explained. Kusini looked pleased at being vindicated, but Zira's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Oh. But not here though. Not in the Pridelands." She said, no longer sounding sure of herself. Sauda shrugged.

"Oh yes. Most of the time anyway… There are exceptions of course…" She said. Zira snorted.

"That's silly!"

"Most traditions are, Zira. It's just the way things have been for a while… There are always far more females then males in a pride anyway. The King doesn't hunt with the hunting party. He has other important jobs to do. And in some Prides, it's not unusual for him to be the only male." She said.

"All the other cubs at home are girls…" Kusini commented.

"Sounds great." Sarabi said, earning herself an elbow from Sarafina.

Kasi frowned.

"But I like hunting…" He said.

"Don't worry, Kasi. We'll always be happy to hunt with you. I don't get why it's a big issue…" Sarafina said, sounding perplexed. Sauda smiled.

"It isn't really. It's not  _banned_ per say. Just not very common. You'll understand when you are older, Sarafina. Several of the Pridesisters find it… distracting. To hunt with males. It's nothing to do with Kasi's skill as a hunter. Besides, it's a little different whilst you are cubs. You're not the only ones who think it's nonsense. Uru taught you to hunt, didn't she?" Sauda pointed out. Taka and Mufasa nodded.

"Now I think about it, she did say we probably wouldn't use it much though…" Taka said. Still, he wasn't complaining. It was a useful skill to have, and there was no such thing as a wasted talent. Kusini nodded.

"Seems about right me. I'd be embarrassed to hunt in front of the ladies. As, I should think, would most of the lionesses!" He said blushing, causing Sarabi and Sarafina to giggle. Sauda looked sympathetically to Kusini.

"Not me!" Said Zira happily, looking at the two princes with fondness. Sauda smiled at their young minds, so unpolluted with adolescence. Oh how that would change. Still, she treasured their innocence whilst it lasted.

"Well, maybe by the time you're adults, the Pridesisters won't mind so much. If so, you might find yourself in the hunting party after all. So you better keep your hunting skills polished." Sauda said, encouragingly. "Who knows? You or Imani might end up leading it." She said, looking to Kasi and Taka.

That prompted a loud snort from one of the other lionesses who was listening nearby. Sauda blinked, and looked to her pridesister in surprise.

"Something funny Suberi?" She asked, recognising Imani's mother. The lioness was trying to hide a smirk.

"I am sorry. Just the thought of Imani leading the Hunt.  _That'll_ be the day." She snorted, chuckling to herself. Sauda had trouble envisioning the mischievous, trick-playing lion cub in any position of responsibility. The child had boldness leaking out of his ears, but none of what one might call responsibility or leadership skills.

"Okay then." She conceded. If Imani's own mother wasn't offended at seeing Imani's attitude for what it was, she saw no point in hiding it.

"Taka or Mufasa then." She suggested. Suberi shook her head, chuckling.

"You are two fine young Princes, and I am certain either one of you will make an excellent King." She said, grinning at the royal cubs, and Mufasa preened slightly at the flattery. "But First Lioness? Not in my lifetime…" She said, smirking.

"Why not?" Sarafina said, suddenly. "Sure, Mufasa's going to be King one day. But what about Taka? Who's to say he couldn't lead the hunt, just because he's a lion and not a lioness?" She said, sounding faintly offended. Suberi shook her head.

"The First Lioness is usually the King's mate, Sarafina. Like Uru is to Ahadi… Or the Queen's younger sister, if she has one."

"Not always. It's supposed to be the best huntress, right? And Taka would be the King's  _brother._ Which is almost the same thing." She challenged. Suberi shook her head.

"It's a totally different thing, young one." She assured her. Sarafina didn't see how it was, but sensed that challenging the point any further only risked an argument, since it was clearly a tradition some of the lionesses felt very strongly over. Sauda, also sensing that further disrespect of the ancient traditions of the Pridelands would only provoke a further conflict and once more, believing it would be in their best interests to avoid having one in front of their esteemed guests from the South, cleared her throat.

"Look, the Sun. It's gone noon. We should probably head back to Pride Rock, or there won't be any meat left for us." Sauda said.

That got everyone's attention, and Taka was suddenly aware of how hungry he actually was. Indeed, his stomach began to rumble loudly. Suberi nodded.

"Indeed. Let's head home. You need to see Pride Rock up close, Kumi, Kusini. It's something to behold." She looked back at Taka and Mufasa, and the lioness cubs, who were clearly thoughtful.

"I am sure Taka will do plenty of great things, when he's an adult,  _without_ necessarily becoming First Lioness, as well." She said.

"Like what?" Sarabi asked, still a little cross with this seemingly arbitrary state of affair. Suberi opened her mouth, and closed it a couple of times.

"Whatever he wants." Sauda assured her. "Starting with eating at regular intervals." She said. "Come this way." She chivvied them along, and the lions left the watering hole and made their way back to Pride Rock, following the well-trod paths. It was a very short route; not as short as the distance to the small watering hole that was almost at Pride Rock's base (for there were many smaller watering holes in the Pridelands besides this large one), but not a far distance at all.

As they walked, Kusini, deep in thought, looked at Taka. "What  _will_ you end up doing?" He asked, as they followed the two lionesses.

"Excuse me?" Taka replied, confused.

"I mean, when Mufasa is King. He's your elder brother right? So Mufasa will end up as King… What's that gonna mean for you? What are you gonna do with your life? If you don't mind me asking? I don't have any siblings so…" Kusini added, quickly. Taka shrugged, not very concerned.

"Whatever needs doing I suppose. Truth be told, I am not really interested in leading the hunt. I like hunting, but only as a sport. I don't want to be responsible for feeding the Pride as well. I like the challenge of going after the tricky prey." He said, though he was already thinking about it in his head. He  _would_ make a rather excellent  _first lioness,_ though obviously the title would have to go for a  _start_. "Besides. Mufasa's bound to get all sorts of things wrong to begin with…" He pointed out, grinning at Mufasa's scowl and exclamation of annoyance.

"Yeah, okay. But what about after that?" Kusini said.

"Who knows?" Taka said.

"Maybe you could visit the Southlands? As I said… most of the cubs our age are girls…" He said, suggestively.

"I'm not following." Taka admitted, clearly oblivious. Kusini shrugged. That was obviously not a priority for Taka yet. Still, one lioness in particular had heard the suggestion, and rounded on Kusini, suddenly aggressive.

"Taka isn't going anywhere!" Zira said in annoyance, and walked up, and stood protectively next to Taka as if this strange southern Prince would whisk him away at any moment.

"Okay! Okay! It was just a thought!" Kusini said hastily, shrinking under Zira's suddenly hostile expression.

Without risking another row, Taka laughed it off, and raced ahead, leading the lion cubs, and their chaperones – both feline and avian – back to Pride Rock, where, as predicted, a feast awaited them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cubhood: Chapter 11**

* * *

 

When the mist cleared, Scar noted once more that they hadn't left the Pridelands. Some time had passed, and Scar remembered what had happened after that visit from the Southron royalty. Kusini and his father left the Pridelands in the morning, much to the cubs' disappointment. Kusini might have been a quiet and shy young cub, but he was pleasant to be around, and the cubs missed their new friend, even though he promised to return to the Pridelands to visit soon. Later, Ahadi took his sons aside and thanked them for treating their guest so well. He added that Huruma had told him that he felt that Kusini meeting the two Pridelander princes had been good for their Southern counterpart's confidence. He had left to travel onwards to the Mountain Pride with a good deal more enthusiasm than when he had left to visit their own. Taka had been pleased to hear that. He had liked Kusini, and felt that the Southlands would be a lucky people indeed to have him as their monarch. If, as seemed likely, Kusini's experience in his native pride had been a more sheltered experience, then his meeting new cubs and making friends might have been more important than he had initially suspected. He was also fairly envious. His father had never taken him on a diplomatic expedition to visit the neighbouring Prides. He could only imagine the exotic places and people Kusini was experiencing.

When the mist cleared, Scar noted once more that they hadn't left the Pridelands. This time they remained right at the base of Pride Rock just outside the den. Scar looked about and could see no one. Was he meant to enter? He hesitated. The thought of seeing all those familiar faces at the same time was daunting to him at the moment. It was hard enough to watch his former self with his former friends. He resisted the urge, although it excited and revolted him in equal measure. It was night time and the moon was barely a sliver up there in the sky. The night was still dark. But, peering through the shadows, he could just about see a pair of eyes glinting in the thin light of moon. Soon enough, it was joined by another pair. And as he watched, he could see them moving as the lions they were attached too made their way out of the den. Green and brown. Himself and his brother, he guessed and sure enough, the unmistaken figures of the Princes Taka and Mufasa detached themselves from Pride Rock, and rushed down to the base of Pride Rock.

They moved about for a few moments in silence, before a hissing voice called out.

"Sarabi!" Mufasa called, and in a few moments, he found the eyes of Sarabi and Sarafina, the two lionesses were also creeping out, and the lions seemed relieved to see them. They were clearly taking great pains not to be seen or heard by the others within the den.

"I am here, Mufasa." Sarabi replied, looking about. "Where are the others?" But before Taka could respond, there was a loud whisper from nearby, and Nguvu and Imani called out to them, making Sarabi jump at the loud noise.

There were two lionesses and four male lions, and Scar immediately recognised himself. All six of them were young, and still had the lanky form of preadolescent lions. Thin, with manes barley stretching beyond the tops of their heads.

"Hey guys. Sorry that we took so long. Couldn't get past Zuzu. We're here now." They explained, as Sarabi grinned in greeting.

"Good to see you guys. Is that everyone?" She asked him, looking puzzled. Taka shook his head.

"Not quite. Wait a moment…" He nodded. "There." And out of the darkness, three more shapes loomed. Kasi, Jicho and Zira, the children of Sauda.

"It's this way." They heard Jicho whisper. "I can see them."

"How can you see anything in this darkness?"

"Sssh. Just trust Jicho, he's got really good night vision." They heard Zira mutter. Sarafina giggled, and waved up a paw.

"Pssst! Guys! Over here!" She whispered as loudly as they dared and sure enough, the three more lions joined them, peering at them through the darkness, and looking pleased to see them.

"Good." Taka said. "That's everyone." He nodded, relieved. Mufasa counted. Kasi, Zira, Jicho, Imani, and Nguvu, Sarabi, Sarafina, himself, and Taka.  _Nine_ of them. He whistled. That was quite a few.

"Alright Taka," one voice whispered in the gloom, clearly irritated. "Bout time you started 'splaining. What is it that was so pressingly urgent that you needed to share with us?" Sarabi asked him.

"Is this your cunning plan you were going on about?" Sarafina asked as well.

"What cunning plan?" Sarabi asked, looking confused. Taka rolled his eyes.

"Essentially, Sarabi," Taka told her, "You may have noticed that things haven't been too great between the nine of us recently. Things have gotten a little…  _tense._ Anyway… I wanted to help that. So I have decided that we're going to do something together."

"What?" Sarafina asked, looking curious.

"It's perfectly simple." Taka responded to the lionesses' question. "We are going to go  _hunting_." The young Taka said, pleased with himself. The three lionesses were clearly deflated by this seemingly mundane task before them.

"Taka, we haven't completed our first hunts yet!" Sarabi exclaimed. Sarafina nodded.

"We'd never bring anything down!" She protested.

"Not so fast! Sure, you haven't hunted  _alone_  yet, but Sarafina and I aren't the only ones who've hunted as a group, are we?" Taka asked. There was a pause. That was true. All of them had hunted in some form or another before now, usually following and emulating their mothers the best they could and rarely participating in the kill. But even so, they had to learn somehow, and they had begun to learn to hunt.

"You want us to hunt together? By ourselves?" Zira asked, sounding unsure.

"I think it sounds like fun!" Imani agreed eagerly. Mufasa nodded.

"Sure, why not? Get us working together again.  _Trusting_ one another again." He eyed Imani carefully, and the young cub laughed awkwardly.

"But why do this at night? I don't see why we can't hunt during the day – after a good night sleep!" Nguvu said, looking slightly annoyed. Taka snorted. Where was his sense of adventure? Back in the den probably; even so, he felt a flash of annoyance.

"You and your petty complaints!" He smirked. He tried a different tactic, thinking carefully. "If you think about it, sure, we're tired, exhausted, and sleep deprived –"

"Very good points. Good night." Nguvu agreed, and stalked away.

" _But,"_ Takacontinued _, "if_ we feel tired and in need of rest – then so will they! Come on, guys, I wouldn't have thought you would shy away from a little hard work. It'll be well worth it!" Taka promised them.

"There is something to that Taka," Zira said, finally understanding. She looked admirably to him. "You always do come up with the best plans! Okay. I am in." She said, smiling. Why not? Hadn't she lamented not being able to join her friends as often as she'd liked in their games? Surely this was better.

"Thank you Zira, at least you show some backbone – Come on ladies, I thought you were the  _huntresses_  in the Pride – the next Generation of fierce hunters! Why not show them what you've got? They might even decide that you're ready to do your first solo hunt…" Taka teased.

"Well..." Sarafina hesitated. "You make a good point. I guess I am in. What about you Sarabi?"

"Well, I am not going to be the only one to say no – even if I do think this is a waste of time – we'll never see what we are doing. Still, if you're all going, then I will too."

"Guys?" Mufasa asked. Kasi looked to Zira, and nodded. If she was in, then so was he. Jicho nodded. And Imani was grinning, having already given his agreement.

"There you are then. It's agreed." Mufasa said flatly. "Let's get started."

"What is this?" Kivuli asked Scar as he appeared beside him.

"I think this is one of our hunting trips. The first probably." he smiled at the memory. "Oh! Oh. You're going to like this one. This gets  _interesting!_ " Scar said, looking pleased with himself.

As one beast, the nine lions slunk swiftly away from the den and along the flat grasslands, lying low and keeping to the ground. Mufasa took the lead, followed by Sarabi and Sarafina. Kasi and Nguvu paired up, as did Imani with Kasi, and Taka, with Zira bringing up the rear. After a time of skulking the hunting team came upon a small group of gazelle, but Taka shook his head when Sarafina made to go closer. He shook his head.

"Don't. It's too dark, and those horns are sharp as stalagmites. If we fudge this up, then you'll be walking into a phalanx of horns." He scolded her. Sarafina grinned. She'd agreed to this whole mad escapade, but if she was going to do it, she might as well go all out.

"Why not? I  _love_ gazelle." She teased. "Come on Taka, we can take them! Since when were you scared of a few gazelle?" She asked him, playfully. But to her evident surprise, Taka wasn't laughing, and gave a snarl. Then he moved forwards and physically blocked her path with his body.

"Don't even think about it." He warned her. "In the dark, that's pointlessly foolish. This may come as a shock to you Sarafina, but you  _are_  my friend and I  _care_  about what happens to you. No risks, and no gambles. We stick to my plan, and we are doing it my way – is that understood? If you are a liability to this, then I won't think twice at aborting this and then we all go back empty handed. Have I make myself clear?" He asked her.

"Crystal." Sarafina murmured and broke herself away from his penetrating stare.

"Good." He said cheerfully. "Glad we got that cleared up. Let's move. We don't have all night." He said. He moved forwards and went to speak to Nguvu and Imani, who were doing their best to pretend to  _not_ have been listening. Thankfully, everyone had similar thoughts on the perils of leaping blind into the natural spears of the gazelle horns as he had, and nobody else suggested they do so. Sarafina gave a disappointed sigh and was obviously thrown by his sudden change in mood. She shook herself, watching Taka's back as he moved away.

"Well. Someone's full of surprises tonight." She muttered to no one in particular and was surprised when she received a response.

"Yes..." Agreed Zira from beside her. "He is that..." Sarafina looked at Zira who was staring after Taka, and arched her eyebrows at her.

"You know it's actually very rare for males to hunt as much as he does." She told her, curious as to whether Zira's upbringing in the Outlands had reflected the Pridelands traditional values. Zira shrugged.

"Males aren't just for fighting rogues. They have other uses. Besides, if he has to get good at killing stuff, he may as well earn a meal out of it." She pointed out. Sarafina threw back her head and laughed at that. She made a good point.

"Girls, are you coming or not?" called a disgruntled Mufasa from the further afield, and the two hurried to catch up with Sarabi and the male lions.

"Why did you not go for the Gazelle?" Ammit asked from the shadows. Scar glared at him.

"For exactly the reasons I told her – if one of them made a mistake then things could have gotten pretty hairy in the dark. It was easier to move on... I didn't want her to get hurt… This was my idea, wasn't it?"

Ammit chuckled.

"Got a little soft spot for Sarafina, did you? Wow Scar, Zira was right! You are full of surprises.

"Shut up!" Scar snapped at the creature. "I warn you I am  _this_  close to ripping you to shreds!"

Scar snarled. He had just been beginning to feel nostalgic for his cubhood memories, though he was lost as to what he was supposed to learn from them. But Ammit was always there with a jibe or snide remark to ruin the moment.

"Just try it  _Taka_. Give me a reason..." Ammit taunted. The dark ghostly form looked dangerous in that moment, crouching down. His ragged mane only served to wreath his face that was grinning like skull with a sinister darkness. His eyes though glinted with a bright cruelty, and told Scar that, yes, he  _did_ just need a reason. Scar wasn't put off though, and growled. He made as if to strike at Ammit, but Kivuli put a restraining paw on his foreleg and shook his head.

"No Scar. And Ammit! Stop provoking him!" Scar wasn't placated though and started muttering to himself. Kivuli sighed in exasperation.

"Enough! We have a job to do, so be silent and watch."

After a time of walking the group had come upon what they were looking for. Zira hissed and called out to the others.

"There! A herd of zebra are nearby and they all look asleep, except for one, a sentry I think." Jicho told them.

"How can you see all  _that_ in this dark?" Imani muttered, impressed. The lions looked at each other.

"Can you deal with it… discreetly?" Sarabi hissed, at them.

"Yes. I can take it without it ever seeing me." Zira replied confidently.

"Do so." Taka ordered quietly, and Mufasa nodded in agreement. Sarafina and Zira moved up first, and Sarafina jumped out, practically in front of the sentry.

"Hello there!" Sarafina spoke clearly to the Zebra.

"What the-!" the Zebra gasped, looking at the lioness before him, but no member of his herd heard him. Distracted by the lioness before him, he failed to notice the other one stealthily moving into position behind him. The zebra leapt backwards and as he did the shape of Zira leapt out of the gloom from his left, affixing herself to his throat. He tried to shout a warning to his sleeping companions, but could only manage a soft gurgle from his slit throat. Without a word, he collapsed to the ground.

"One down…" Mufasa muttered and the lions spread out and approached the herd from all sides, as silent as ghosts. They were lucky the wind was so still that their scent wasn't conveyed to the herd. As one they crept towards the sleeping forms, and at a signal from Taka, dived into the fray.

As Taka had predicted, they scored six or seven more kills before the zebra became aware of their presence, but in doing so alerted the survivors to the night-time slaughter. Taka was glad of the numbers of his side, for if not, the wanton slaughter and madness they inflicted on the herd would have shocked him. In contrast to his controlled adrenaline, sudden shouts of panic and terror escaped the creatures, as they darted this way and that in an effort to avoid the phantom lions who leapt out of the shadows to feast upon them. Jicho and Imani rushed out together, and dragged down one, two more forms.

Mufasa scored a tenth kill as one thundered right towards him, not seeing his form in the night, while Sarafina and Zira scored another by herding another into each other's awaiting paws.

"Oh no you don't!" Kasi shouted, and charged after the last straggler as it sprinted away, desperate for survival. Kasi moved with blistering speed and leapt at it. He gripped at its neck, and within a few seconds, he'd dragged the beast to the ground.

The cubs weren't especially big. Nguvu and Imani together had taken down a few of the larger beasts, but most of the slaughter had taken place in the dark, as they slept. In the night time gloom, the smallest lion cub could kill just as easily as the largest and mightiest rogue. If it could get close enough to bite through its throat of course. And if they picked young old or sick zebra. And they didn't mind leaving the unfortunate zebra to choke on their blood, instead of quickly and instantly breaking its neck, or suffocating them. But Scar didn't lets the little details bother him. Even though the majority of the kills were of the young, old, or presumably already injured. It was a magnificent haul. The remainder of the herd escaped into the night but that didn't bother the cubs in the least, who looked upon their slaughter with pride.

"Look at this Sarabi! The Pride will feast for days!" Sarabi counted the kills and nearly fainted.

"Twelve kills! A dozen in a single night's hunting! Taka, I am sorry I doubted you, you're a genius!" She looked around her in amazement.

"How come no one's ever thought of this before? Surely someone considered hunting at night before now!" She pondered the scene before her.

"Well" Taka said hesitantly, not wanting to spoil the moment. "I suppose most night hunters hunt by themselves, while we usually hunt during the day to make use of  _all_  our senses. Because we worked as a group we could rely on each other instead."

"We acted as each other's eyes and ears!" Imani realised, grinning.

"Well done guys!"

And the cubs cheered, as he licked the blood of his snout.

"Let's go then, the Sun is rising… Let's get these home for breakfast." She suddenly laughed. "Can you imagine the look on our mothers faces when we bring these home! What will your father say?" She asked the two princes.

"How on earth are we going to get this back to Pride Rock?" Kasi asked, curious. Taka hesitated. He had a brief mad idea, possibly piling the meat onto a piece of tree trunk, or piece of bark and dragging it back to Pride Rock as a sled, before he was interrupted, by a loud voice.

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem…" it said menacingly. Taka froze, and looked about in panic. Then he cursed. Emerging from the shadows, surrounding the cubs atop their pile of carnage, a dozen hyenas of various ages and sizes made their presence known. Black Hyenas, their fur a pitch midnight black, and luminous eyes of sickly yellow, orange and red. One laughed a maddening shriek of mirthless laughter, as the others grinned.

"Thank you kindly for all your hard work, cubs," the leader of the pack grinned, "but we'll be taking it from here." He said.

Imani cursed, and Nguvu whirled around, trying to keep all the hyenas in his vision at once. Sarafina and Sarabi each gasped, and edged closer to each other.  
"Mufasa…" Taka muttered, and heard his brother's reassuring growl nearby.

"No… Spirits No. No no no no no…" He heard Zira shaking behind them. One of the hyenas saw her reaction and gave a delighted grin.

"What's the matter dear? Scared?" it asked, and gave a crow of laughter.

Oh sweet kings.

"What are you doing here?! This isn't your territory – oouughh." Jicho's words were cut off as hyena snapped at him, its jaws smashing shut over thin air, and Jicho stumbled back, shocked, giving a yelp of panic. Mufasa growled.

"Enough of this! These aren't your lands, hyenas! Get out of here!" Mufasa shouted. The lead hyena gave a laugh.

"Or what?" It asked him. "The night is  _our_ domain. The light touches  _nothing_ here, cub. We come and go as we please."

"So long as you don't get caught you mean. You're poachers aren't you?" Sarafina asked him, finding her voice. The hyena barely looked at her, merely grunting in acknowledgement.

"I don't care what you call us." He snarled. "I am going to make this  _very_ simple. Get out of here. Run. Run back to your parents. Leave the kills behind. And maybe.  _Maybe,_ if you start running now, some of you will make it back before we  _catch_ you, and spend tomorrow picking your skin from our teeth. Deal?" He leered at them. Taka backed away, swallowing, feeling a sudden and very real fear within him.

"Taka…  _what are we going to do!_ " He heard Kasi hiss. The lion cub had gone pale, and seemed to be struggling to keep his voice from shaking. Zira was in an even worse state, she was deathly quiet and seemed to be on the verge of screaming.

"Blast it!" Taka cursed. The hyenas didn't move. They seemed to be enjoying the abject fear they were inflicting with their mere presence.

"Taka?" He asked, his eyes widening in recognition.

"Hey! Hey Caliban! This is that lion cub from all those weeks ago! You know! When our parents caught those rogues on the borders!" One of the black hyenas jabbered excitedly. Caliban glowered, his eyes glinting. Kasi looked up in horror, recognising this as the same pack of young hyenas from his memories, the same pack that stalked his nightmares, the same pack that had murdered his parents and hounded him and his sister through the Outlands.

"Heh heh ha! It  _is_ you! Are those the two brats who got away, hiding at the back there?" Caliban grinned, leaning into look at Zira, who let out a low moan of fear.

"Leave them alone!" Taka shouted, panicked, but shrank away, when Caliban moved closer and pressed his muzzle into his face.

"Or what?" He asked him. "Not so tough now, are you, Prince Taka of the Pridelands?" he mocked. Mufasa growled, and he glanced at the elder lion and gave a mocking bow.

"And this must be big brother. Your Majesties." He bowed low, brushing his chin on the ground as he did so, grinning all the time, eyes alive with mirth.

"Damn it. You're nothing but bullies and thieves, the lot of you. You thought you'd come in here and steal our kills? Well you can't have it." Imani protested.

" _Imani!"_ Taka hissed. " _Not a great plan!"_ He told him. The hyenas laughed.

"Yeah! That's right! He's got the right idea there!" Caliban laughed.

"Caliban!" Mufasa shouted, and the hyenas turned to look at him.

"I don't care that you've been sneaking into the Pridelands to poach meat. I don't. But if my Father finds you here, he'll rip you to pieces. You know the penalty for poaching in the Pridelands, hunting for sport, killing without need." Caliban laughed.

"But  _we_ didn't, did we? You did. And as for your  _father."_ He laughed."I don't think I need to worry about him." Mufasa's eyes widened, and Caliban crowed at his reaction. "Tsk tsk tsk. Oh dearie me. What are…  _nine…_ little brats like you doing out in the savannah so late, hmmm? I thought  _my_  parents hated me but none of them have ever tried to get me killed out of sheer neglect… I wonder… do they even know you're out here?" The lead hyena asked them. Taka's eyes widened, as the leader glared at him. He grinned, letting saliva drip from his mouth.

"Ah ha! I didn't think so! In short, your parents have no idea you're even out here… And  _that_ means.  _That means_ that they can do  _nothing_ to help you." He said. "I can have my pick of the meat. My pick of the Zebra. And have a nice juicy cub, for desert. I've been reliably informed that lion meat is  _oh so tender. A meal fit for a king, wouldn't you say?"_ Caliban asked.

" _Wait!"_ Taka shouted. "You stopped before! You ran before, when you were chasing Zira and Kasi, and then it was just me! Just think! Think for a moment!  _Think_ about this! Why did you stop then, Caliban! What made you back down!" Taka shouted desperately, aware that it sounded like he was begging for his life and not caring in the slightest. Behind him, he heard Zira crying again, Kasi growling, and the others in silence, mute with fear. The hyenas looked to Caliban as he hesitated.

"It's the same as before. If you kill me, then my father will hunt down every single hyena in the Outlands in revenge!" Taka proclaimed.

"Caliban! Just gut the cub! You can't let him talk down to you like that!" One of Caliban's companions shouted. Caliban growled his expression one of cold fury.

"Shut it! I am thinking!" He said, pacing, his claws managing to make the quietest of hisses even on the grassy savannah.

"I mean it Caliban! Kill me or Mufasa and you kill yourself and your families!" He warned him. Caliban glowered, and for a terrible moment Taka thought he'd dare call their bluff.

"You are so right." He conceded, looking angered. Then his face contorted into a sickly grin once more. "Leave the  _Princes_  alive. Kill the others." He ordered.

"No!"

And the hyenas leapt at them.

Kasi was the first to react, turning about and slashing at the hyena who leapt at Zira. Zira gave a shriek of horror, frozen where she stood, but Kasi was there, and the tips of his claws raked the hyena across the cheek, causing him to buckle and twist away.

"Run!" Taka shouted, and the cubs made a break for it. Maybe they'd be lucky? Maybe all they were interested in was the meat and would leave them be if they just… No. He could hear the sounds of the hyenas behind, snapping and laughing in a hideous melody.

"Mufasa!" Taka cried out in panic. The dark of the night that had so aided their hunt now cloaked their pursuers in darkness, and concealed themselves from each other. The pounding of his heart in his ears deafening him.

"Keep running Taka!" Mufasa shouted, and Taka turned and saw Sarabi and Mufasa running side by side. Sarabi looked frightened, and Mufasa's usual determined expression was nowhere to be seen. He looked about. Nguvu, broad shouldered and strong, leapt as one hyena jumped at him, and the black hyena crashed to the ground with a sickening thump landing where he had stood. Kasi was a blur, weaving twisting as he sprinted ahead, forging ahead their way.

"This way!" He heard Jicho shout. "Keep going! This way!" He heard his voice, and couldn't make out its source, but Jicho could see him, that much was clear. "Sarafina – MOVE!" He heard Jicho shout in a panic. Sarafina lurched as unseen, another hyena, midnight black and almost invisible against the night time, but for a pair of eyes that glistened like embers in the night, barely missed Sarafina as she lurched forward, staggering as she did so. The hyena vanished, but it was close!

"Imani!" Taka shouted in panic. Where was he?

There was yelp of pain – someone gasping for breath. Someone had been hurt! Taka's heart thundered as he looked about. Zira! Where was Zira! No no no no! Zira! He heard a growl, and looked about and there, ahead of them, lying twisted on the ground, her leg sprained painfully and dripping in blood. Standing over her, his mouth streaked with blood from where his rows of sharp pointed teeth had bitten at their attacker, an adolescent hyena leered at them. Zira gave a shout of fear, and tried to stumble away, but her leg was injured, it couldn't carry her weight!

"NO! Get away! You can't have her! Get back!" Imani snapped, growling, showing his teeth.

"ZIRA!" Kasi shouted in alarm.

"Imani run!" Zira shouted, but Imani was going nowhere, he growled and met the charging hyena head on. The hyena snapped his jaws and grappled with Imani, who bit and clawed, lashing out. The hyena yelped and tightened his grip, lifting Imani clean from the ground and throwing him aside. Zira shouted in horror as he landed with a broken scream.

Jicho and Nguvu rushed to their friend, but were immediately intercepted by three or four more hyenas who darted towards them both, a hungry gleam in their eyes. Imani groaned, crawling to his feet, the only thing between his friends and Caliban.

"I SAID GET BACK!" Imani's voice cracked in terror as he swiped out at Caliban. Caliban nimbly dodged the blow, and surged forwards with a bark, ready to murder the cub in cold blood.

This was madness.

"NO!" Taka screamed in panic, rushing forwards to Imani and Zira, and placed himself between Caliban and his friends. Caliban hesitated for a moment, and bit at Taka. Pain surged through him, coursing along his forepaw at the shoulder where iron hard teeth snapped around, plunging into flesh and bone. Taka screamed as pain, pure and hot like fire or lava flowed into his joints, lighting up his body in agony. He howled in anguish.

"Pathetic." Caliban taunted, and gave a laugh, as Taka screamed, his voice cracking in terror and pain.

The pain blossomed on his shoulder. He felt it. Like a spike of ice rupturing through him, fixated on his shoulder.

" _Get back!"_ A voice cried. Taka turned desperately into the sound of an adult voice, as pale blue light illuminated the darkened clearing. It was diffused and indistinct, rippling around them like mist, and brought with it the scent of sea air. Standing silhouetted by the glow, a bipedal shape moved towards them.

"Rafiki?" Imani asked in wonder and amazement, but as the figure approached, he could see that this was no mandrill. This was a chimpanzee, rare for this part of Africa. The ape lumbered towards them, hunched over a stick of wood not unlike Rafiki's staff. This however was a darkened brown, and had its length ordained with tendrils of polished round stones like beads on strings. The light that was blooming from her was emanating from the rod, and her eyes shined brilliantly. Unnaturally so. Caliban gave a shout of rage and lunged at Taka.

Taka screamed.

And the scream became a roar.

He howled and cried and roared.

But it wasn't the pathetic mewl of a newborn cub, oh no. It roared, deep and echoing from the pit of his stomach, unnaturally loud and unnaturally long. The roar was ear-piercing, so loud that he thought that even the kings above must have heard it. The hyenas leapt away in shock at the sound emanating from the cub, impossibly loud for his size.

Taka continued to scream as pain from his injury burst into new blossoms of agony, blood flowing from his shoulder.

Beneath the blood, beneath the mutilated flesh, a burning light could be seen, like the moon against the night, glowing with a brilliant intensity that in the darkness hurt Caliban's eyes. It burned through the blood and filth, bright and illuminating, lighting up the savannah. Taka could see the others. Nguvu, lying on the ground, two hyenas atop him shocked into stillness before they could deal a deadly blow. Sarafina and Jicho a short distance away, several more hyenas hot on their heels, Mufasa and Sarabi, back to back, surrounded by a trio of other black hyenas. Kasi darting between two more hyenas, and Imani and Zira staring at him in shock as the light that glowed around him burst forth again, emanating from his shoulder, where Caliban's fangs had dug deep into his flesh. It was as if they had struck a wellspring of light and that light was pouring out to escape, flooding the area even as the sound of Taka's roar reverberated in their ears.

" _ **ON YOUR KNEES!"**_ Taka commanded,in what was more of a shout than a roar but reverberated with unnatural volume. The other hyenas bolted, terrified by the light and sound they saw in the starless dark of the night, terrified by this vision of the Lion Prince, standing, steeped in blood, alight like a flame, with a roar that shook the ground. Caliban stared at him in horror, and then made a desperate lunge towards him, uncaring perhaps of repercussions from Taka's father.

Taka gave a roar in response, and the very air seemed to resound with his fury.

" _ **GET OUT!"**_

There was a sound like a thunderclap and the force of the roar struck at Caliban like a physical blow. Caliban was sent sprawling. He looked up at Taka's dreadful visage, the image of him standing there, dripped in blood and the light of the heavens burnt into expression. The clouds high in the sky twisted and shifted, blotting out the stars of the Great Kings, hiding away the moon, plunging the Pridelands into darkness, but for the burning, brilliant light on Taka's shoulder, glowing through the blood which seemed to evaporate.

With that, Caliban's resolve broke. He turned and ran in fear. And with his unabashed act of cowardice, the moral of the remaining hyenas vanished like smoke in wind, and they ran for it too.

Taka's shoulder continued to burn, hurting, throbbing with agony. Taka turned and got a look at it for the first time. Something was pressed into the wound of his shoulder, outlined in gold and glowing with a strange ethereal light. The indistinct shape of  _something_ carved into his left shoulder.

And then, the energy that had filled him left him. The light dwindled and faded in moments, and Taka sank to the ground, the floor falling from beneath him as he fell into a daze, feeling the blood from the injury pool around him. His vision blurred.

"Taka!" he heard voices cry out. His brother? Sarabi? He couldn't tell. Then the new shape was there, this mysterious shaman. It reached down with hands, hands softer than he'd expected.

"Prince Taka…" She said, and Taka was surprised. He hadn't considered that it would be a female.

"Taka!" Another voice. Then there was darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cubhood: Chapter 12**

* * *

 

When Taka came to, he looked around himself in panic, and found himself alone, in a cave. He shivered, his eyes resting on the only other figure present in the room. The chimpanzee from earlier. She was staring at him in ice blue eyes that seemed to bore into his head. She didn't say a word.

"Hello?" He asked her. The chimpanzee continued to stare at him, as if contemplating something. Then she gave a small smile.

"Hello Prince Taka. I am glad you are feeling well. You took a nasty fall." She said. Taka swallowed.

"Who are you? And where are my friends?"

"Your friends are safe," she replied. "And are being treated by Rafiki for their injuries. You are being treated as a… special case. I've been looking for you for a while…" She said, sounding concerned. "My name is Margane." She said, softly.

Taka stared at her, and looked to the staff she carried. "You're a Shaman. Aren't you." It wasn't a question. Margane nodded, gravely. "Yes." She said. Taka was wary.

"I've never met another Shaman. Just Rafiki. And I've only seen him a few times.". Taka said slowly. Margane gave a scowl, and Taka flinched at the sudden anger that flashed across her face. He recoiled, stepping back, and putting his weight on his injured forearm. He gave a cry of pain, and the anger that he had seen upon her expression was immediately replaced by one of concern as she reached down to him.

"Rafiki is… Something of a special case. There are those who would say he has forfeited the right to be called a Shaman. He has had a… disagreement… with the rest of my order." Margane admitted. She poked at his injured arm, softly, murmuring in some archaic language that sounded like the nonsense Rafiki often babbled, regarding squashed bananas, but with a musical, melodically quality to it, that Taka couldn't quite place. She massaged it gently, and to Taka surprise, the pain numbed. He flexed the muscle. It still hurt, but was nothing like the pain he had experienced previously.

"Thank you." Taka said, gratefully, unsure of exactly what she had done, but certain somehow that she was responsible. The Chimpanzee reached down, and fluffed at Taka's tuft of mane, an action that annoyed him, but he bit his tongue. It would be discourteous to snap at someone who'd just saved him and his friends'friend's lives.

"Thank you for helping my friends." He said, swallowing. Margane looked at him carefully.

"Oh?" She said, sitting down. "And what is it you think that I did?" She asked him. Taka's brow furled, puzzled.

"You frightened them away, with that roar…" He said, "Didn't you?" Margane gave a laugh, but it was warm, not mocking or sarcastic. The shaman grinned, showing those perfect white teeth again.

"I did nothing of the sort, Your Highness!your highness! I merely watched… and added a little… illumination to the spectacle. The Roar of the Elders isn't a power that I can summon." She said.

"The what?" Taka asked, now thoroughly confused. Margane sat down, thinking, wondering how to explain this. But explain she would, for she was a Shaman, and her role, her very calling was to be a healer, a teacher, and a guide.

"What do you know of the Shaman?" She asked him, slowly. Taka blinked.

"They're healers, and guides. RafikiRafki gives my father advice. And helps him make decisions when it comes to the Circle of Life, and the Spirit of the Pridelands." Taka recited. Margane nodded. "True. But you are thinking of the Mjuzi. They are historians, and advisors, the high-priests of the Great Kings. The Shaman are… something more." She said. "We… can feel shifts in the Circle of Life. Sometimes before they come to pass." She said. Taka's eyes bulged.

"You can tell the future!?" He asked in amazement.

"I could only dream of having such power. No. But Rafiki and I… and the rest of our siblings… can feel the currents of the Circle of Life. We can sense the great changes coming to pass, moments before they do… Like the calm before the storm." Margane said, softly. Taka gulped.

"What… What does that have to do with the roar I heard?" He asked her, trying not to think of the strangeness of a chimpanzee considering a Mandril such as Rafiki a 'sibling'.

"The roar  _you_  made, you mean. The  _Roar of the Elders_." She said.

Taka made a strangled choking sound. "I didn't! I… I… That's not possible!" He protested. The chimpanzee smiled down at him.

"It is. I felt it, when you roared. Destiny whirls around you like a tempest. I can still feel it even now. Just looking at you is like staring into the cauldron of a raging waterfall. You cannot begin to imagine the power you already possess. But the power you will gain… It will shake the foundations of the Pridelands." The chimpanzee told him. "I wanted to see it myself. That was why I came here. The Pridelands are at the heart of a great shift in the Circle of Life. I suppose that is what drew Rafiki here to this place too."

"I don't understand…" Said Taka, now very confused, and more than a little frightened by her words. "What  _is_ the Roarroar of the Elders?"

elders?" Margane sighed. "I think you had better leave that question to Rafiki. I shouldn't even be here really. I would appreciate it if you didn't mention myby presence to him. It would only cause… conflict." She said. The notion of anything Rafiki causing any kind of conflict was alien to Taka, but the strange chimpanzee had saved his life after all. Or at least helped his friends. Margane reached forwards, looking at the injury again.

"You are healing nicely. I would suggest you simply sleep on it." She said, smiling. A strange thing happened then. As, as as soon as she said the words, Taka's eyes began to feel heavy. He shook himself, but his mind was beginning to fuzz over. On some level, he was aware that somehow, this strange Shaman must have been responsible, but he couldn't cry out.

"Don't worry, little Prince. I will ensure your safety. I think the time has come for me to return you to your friends. Your parents are worried for you…" She told him. And onceOnce again, Taka fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Sometime later, Taka gave a shout, hurled out of his sleep violently, and took in his surroundings, eyes wide with panic and pain. He looked around, and saw no sign of Margane. The mysterious Shaman, so like Rafiki, and yet so unlike him in so many way, was nowhere to be seen. If anything, she was no less cryptic.

"Taka!" He heard his voice, and looked up, straight into his mother's eyes. "Oh thankThank the Kings!" She exclaimed, nuzzling him.

"Mom?!" Taka asked in confusion. He recognised his mother, and in a few moments, identified the familiar stone walls around him as being the interior of the den at Pride Rock. He was safe. He was safe and he was home.

Thank Spirits.

"Oh Kings, Taka! I was so worried!" She gasped.

"Imani! Zira! The others!" Taka gasped through short breaths. Uru nodded, quickly.

"It's okay! Taka it's okay. Everyone is fine. A few cuts and bruises, and a sprained foot, but no one is seriously hurt! No one but you, anyway." She said. Taka looked down at his foreleg, the one he remembered Caliban's jaws slicing into. Several leaves of some foul- smelling plant were tightly wrapped about it, tied with some slender ivy-like vegetation that sometimes crawled and climbed about the interiors of the dens at Pride Rock. From the texture, some other poultice or substance was layered into the injury underneath the leaves, and Taka went to scratch at it. It had started to feel better when Margane hadat touched it, but now it was feeling numb. No sooner had he begun to do so did, when he hearheard a loud voice, and looked up. Entering the den was his father, Ahadi, and alongside him, an unusual creature. It was a mandrill. With a start he recognised Rafiki. He had never really met the Shaman himself, for all he had said to Margane. He only knew of the healer and advisoravisor, because Ahadi had spoken so highly of him during his lessons. Mufasa had spent some time with him as part of his lessons, he knew, but Taka had no such experience to draw on. The Shaman leaned heavily against the dark wooden stick, the tip of which clicked about as the various seeds and shells attached to itsthe end of the stick clattered against each other.

"Ah! Da young prince is recovered! Dat is good." The Rafiki said in his characteristic accent. He wished he knew if it were spoken by any other creature… if it were some regional dialect, it could be excused, but so far as Taka new, it was a personal quirk of Rafiki's and he had to work hard to stop himself from grimacing. He had no wish to insult the healer, especially since he was working on his injuries, and he had respect for the MandrillMandril. But he still found the way he mutilated basic pronounces with every breath, profoundly irritating.

Ignorant of Taka's thoughts, the ape began to poke and prod about Taka's injury. Taka hissed at the jolt of pain and withdrew, staring at the Shaman in shock.

"Don't do that!" He said. Rafiki smiled at him.

"When you have been a healer as long as me, you shall teach me how to heal, yes? Until then, stop squirming, Your highness. Hmm?" He said. Taka bit his tongue. Taka knew Ahadi had been friends with Rafiki for a long time, and that Rafiki had known Mohatu, Taka's long since dead grandfather. He was also known to be a very wise creature, and many, not just those from the Pride of Pride Rock sought his advice. "Rafiki hasn't seen you since your presentation…" He noted again.

"What did you do to my arm? Caliban… the Hyenas…  _what happened?"_ Taka asked trying to piece together his memories of that evening.

"You went hunting… with some of the other cubs." Ahadi told. Taka's brow furrowed, and he nodded, recalling.

"We hunted a lot. We did really well… Then those hyenas arrived." He stared at Ahadi. "I've never seen so many enter the Pridelands at once!" He said. Ahadi scowled, his face darkening.

"They never would have dared in the daytime. I had no idea that they'd grown so bold as to poach in such large numbers." He said. "Or that you or any of the other cubs would ever be in danger from them within our own borders!" He said, clearly furious. Taka swallowed.

"You're not mad at me? For going out at night?" He asked him. Ahadi shook his head.

"You're not the first cub to go on a midnight excursion with your friends. You  _ought_ to have been perfectly safe so long as you were careful. I have no intention of preventing a prince from going about within the borders of his home." Ahadi said, clearly incensed. "Although I'd have appreciated you letting us know first." He said. Taka nodded, looking relieved. He hadn't thought his father would blame him for the hyenas'hyenas attack, but even so, it was a relief to hear him say it. It wasn't as though he'd ever been barred from exploring the Pridelands in the dark before. Not since he'd been practically a newborn at any rate. Rafiki poked at the arm again, and Taka hissed. Then Rafiki pulled away the poultice, and Taka stared at his arm. He remembered Caliban'sCaliban jaws slamming shut around the injury. But, apart from a few scratches and small puncture marks around his upper arm near his shoulder, the grizzly debilitating injury he'd expected to see was… simply not there.

In its place was tender pinking flesh, and atop it a soft layer of newly formed fur. And carved about it was the shape of something. A marking, almost a design. It looked like a lion's head, or a clawed pawprint. He swallowed.

"What happened to me?" He asked his parents, eyes wide with confusion and fear. Uru looked to her mate, who stared at him helplessly. His conversation with Margane made no sense. She made it sound like she had simply wanted to witness something… and once it was done, she'd left. Leaving Taka to pick up the pieces of his confused and addled experience. Now he thought about it, it hadn't been very considerate of her.

"Taka… You were attacked by those hyenas… and you were caught. You were almost killed… your friends were nearly killed… We could have lost you and your brother!" Ahadi said. He looked frightened at even the possibility, and seemed to weighing his words. Swallowing, the King looked at his younger son, trying to impress upon him the severity of the situation. "But… something happened. Some blessing from the Great Kings. Something shifted. And you… You  _roared,_ Taka, I've never heard anything like it… but it woke us from the den, even at that distance away! It hurled back the hyenas who attacked you, and sent them running in fear!" Ahadi swallowed. "When we arrived, you were losing consciousness…conscious… But the others were alive and awake and they told us what you'd done, what had happened. And… that mark on your arm. It was alight… like embers. It  _glowed._ " Ahadi finished. Uru knelt down and nuzzled Taka, just greatful that he was alive, whilst Rafiki stared at the mark, appearing concerned, and deem in thought. Margane had said nothing about a mark to Taka!

"We were so scared… So terrified of losing you. You'd been injured… the cubs said you'd been bitten on that arm, and there was a lot of blood but… by the time Rafiki got here, there was no injury… just… just that mark." His mother told him.

Taka swallowed, and looked taken aback.

"What… what does all this mean?" He asked helplessly.

Suddenly Rafiki gave a great triumphant laugh.

"Don't look so frightened! Don't look so scared! This is good news! This is a great day!" He said, grinning. Rafiki sat down quickly, and laid his staff to the side. He looked deep into Taka, who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Rafiki nodded, giving a hum.

"Aye. Rafiki sees it." He jabbed at the mark. "Dis is a gift from the Kings." He nodded. "A calling!" He added. Ahadi stared at Rafiki.

"Excuse me?" He said, and Taka looked about in confusion.

"You mean they helped me? Healed my arm?" he asked. Rafiki sniffed.

"Rafiki thinks so. But not as you assume." He grinned. "Something has awakened in you. Something powerful. Something from the Kings." He said,

"You mean that roar we heard." Ahadi said, realizing.  _The Roar of the Elders…_ Taka remembered. That was what Margane had called it.

"Aye. The roar of the Great Kings roared with you." Rafiki nodded. "I have seen it before… but not for many an age… It hasn't appeared here in the Pridelands since the days of the ancient Lion Kings… Lion King Judai, Mohatu's Grandfather… Your Grandfather's Grandfather. His brother used the roar to defeat the Jackal Princes, The River Lords and the Matriarchs, and drive them from the Pridelands. It is a mark of heroes and warriors of old. I did not think I would ever see it again…." Rafiki said, sounding impressed. "When it awoke within you, it… rippled. Echoing around you. I felt it far away on the savannah and came at once. And the flood of power that you felt there, helped undo some of the hurt the hyenas did to you." Rafiki explained. "You needed the power to help you friends. And so the Kings gave it you." He said. His eyes drifted to the mark. "Along with a few guidelines of what to do with it, Rafiki suspects." He said, his eyes gleaming. "Next time, Rafiki doubts the results will be as extreme, no?" He said. Taka blinked.

"You mean this could happen again! I don't want to keep knocking myself out every time I roar!" Taka gasped. Rafiki smiled. Ahadi nodded.

"Rafiki, what is going to happen to our son?" He asked him, looking worried. Rafiki raised a hand, trying to calm them down.

"Now, listen here! Worry not, you must. The power is awake, is within you! Hahaha! Not a chance you will injure yourself again. Rafiki suspects you will learn to control the roar from here," he pokes at Taka's snout, "and here." He placed a hand gently on Taka chest. Taka stared up at him, alarmed at what he was saying.

"But!" He waged a finger, at the young Prince, "It also means you cannot heal yourself as good as Rafiki can! Do not be proud, Prince Taka of the Pridelands. And don't be foolish! You won't get a  _second_ , second chance!" Rafiki told him, impressing the importance upon him. Taka nodded, looking anxious.

"What's going to happen to me?" Taka asked, sounding for the first time as young as he was. Uru leaned down and nuzzled her son.

Rafiki hummed to himself. Then stood up.

"It seems to me…that the Great Kings have given your son…an offer. A gift! But they ask for something in return. Can you protect your lands and run it at the same time? Rafiki thinks not. That is why the Kings blessed you with two sons."

He looked at Taka.

"Mufasa will one day be King, that is true! But Taka? Hmm? The Kings have given him…a choice. A chance to be something other than the  _second, lesser_ son." Rafiki said. Uru shot a dark look at Rafiki, and drew Taka closer.

"What are you saying?" Uru said, scowling at the thought that anyone might consider either of her sons less than the other.

"I am saying that Taka has been given this new strength, this new power for a purpose!  _He_ himself has been given a purpose! To guard the Pridelands, themselves. One to rule, and one to  _fight._ " Rafiki told her.

"Guard them? From what?" Uru asked, fearfully.

"Can you not guess? From the hyenas. From the Shadowlanders. From all others who'd attempt to break apart the circle of life that binds the Pridelands together." Rafiki said, firmly.

"You… you want to make my Son solely responsible for the safety of the Pridelands? Are you mad?" Uru asked him in anger. Ahadi cleared his throat.

"The responsibility for the safety of the Pridelands are  _mine_. Not my Son's. Least of all my Cub's. You can't force that duty upon a child! That isn't right, it isn't fair!" Ahadi said sternly.

"Then are you responsible for his injuries? And any others that may happen? For that is the shape of things to come. A flower will never bloom when there is too much rain, King Ahadi. The Pridelands need, this. As does your Son, I fear. Will you take that duty upon yourself?" Rafiki said firmly. Ahadi was quiet.

"Dad…" Taka said, weakly. "This wasn't your fault."

Rafiki leaned down to Taka.

"You have been given great power, Taka…and also a great choice." The Shaman said.

"A choice?"

"Aye. How, or even if, to use it." He smiled. "Make use of it. Protect the ones close to here." Rafiki taps his staff on Taka's head, causing him to shrink back in surprise. "Or! Don't. And it will fade…like the dust, in wind. The Great Kings will never ask for more than they give." Rafiki said.

"I could use it against Caliban?" Scar asked, taken aback. He remembered how the black hyena and his ilk had ran at the sound of his roar, and fled in terror at the power they assumed him to possess. He swallowed. He could do that again. As many times as it took

"Rafiki!" Uru snapped. "He's just a child!"

"Aha!" Rafiki proclaimed loudly. "A child, but with the power to shake the earth! A splinter of Aether itself. Greater than any in the Pridelands certainly. Perhaps more than any in Africa! And it burns within  _you._ " He slammed his staff into the ground, and his eyes flashed gold. At that very moment, so too did Taka's mark. Rafiki's lips curled into a smile. "It is as I thought! Not a Shaman… Not quite. But perhaps the same…substance…a power of the Kings." He trailed off in an uncharacteristic bout of pondering, leaving an uncomfortable air of silence. He trailed off pondering that thought. Taka blinked in confusion, not recognising Rafiki's words.

"The roar… could let me do that?" He asked, fearfully.

"Does Taka accept the power? Can Taka use it, like the elders intended?" Rafiki asked. Taka smiled.

"I would protect my friends and family with or without this roar." He said firmly.

Uru looked aside. That much was clearly true. Any who knew Taka would know that. "He's just a child though…"

"He won't be forever. And this won't put him in any more danger than he already is as my Son. In fact the roar would be a potent weapon to defend himself with…" Ahadi noted. Uru looked at her mate.

"Don't tell me you approve of this!" She snapped. Ahadi raised an eyebrow.

"The Great Kings want to protect my Son when I couldn't, by blessing my Son with a splinter of Heaven's power? Why wouldn't I approve of it?" He asked her, in genuine confusion. Uru tilted her head considering.

"It's your decision… Taka… Whether you take this or not." She said.

Taka hesitated, thinking to himself.

"I don't know if I could do this alone…" Taka said honestly. Rafiki laughed.

"Alone? Hahaha! Rafiki thinks not." He takes Taka's face into his hands. "A lion by himself, is not a Pride yes? Good. Look around you. Your friends are by your side. Can you lead them?"

"Lead them?" Taka echoed.

"The bravest, the fastest, the strongest, and the keenest of sight," Rafiki jabbed a finger at him, "and you, the one they follow!" Taka stared at him and licked his lips uncertainly. He thought back to Caliban and the fear he'd felt there and then when they'd been attacked, when he thought his friends would be killed before his eyes. He'd summoned his roar from the Kings from nowhere and unleashed it against them and Great Spirits, it had felt good. It had felt good to take the power of the heavens and turn it against Caliban and his horrible pack of killers. Now Rafiki was asking him if he'd do it again. And again. Guarding the Pridelands form Caliban and others like him. His brother might rule the Kingdom one day, but he, Prince Taka, would defend it. He had to admit, he quite liked the sound of that. Taka. Hero of the Pridelands. He thought back again to the feeling when he'd roared. When his arm had glowed, and he'd roared like a hundred of the elders, a melody of angry growls, that had turned Caliban running in fear.

It had felt good.

To put fear into the hearts of the Pridelands enemies. To help his friends, to defend his Kingdom. It had been… right. He swallowed.

"I think… I think I'd like to try it. I'll do it." He said. "I'll form this… Lion Guard." He said. Rafiki leapt up and gave a laugh.

"Aha! I knew you'd have it in you my boy!" Rafiki said, clapping the ground. He looked about and sniffed. "Mmm, Rafiki thinks making this Den your lair is a good idea!" He suggested. He looked about to both parents.

"Keep one eye on him. But never both. Haha! He is going to be fine." He said, smiling, and with that, he left the cave. Uru blinked in confusion.

"Now hang on a moment-!" And departed after him, clearly wanting more in the way of explanation. Ahadi was left alone with his Son.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Taka." He said. "So. The Lion Guard." He smiled. "I just know you'll do great." He said. "Now if you excuse me, I had better find your brother. He was worried sick about you, and only left when Rafiki insisted. I don't think he had the time or patience for a second cub. In the meantime, why don't you go and speak to your friends? I am sure you'll have a lot to talk about." He said. Taka nodded.

"Should I ask them? To be in the Lion guard?" He asked his father. Ahadi sat back, considering.

"By all accounts, Jicho's night vision was essential to your collective escape. And Imani stayed around when he could have run for his life. Rafiki said you should look for the bravest and fastest. You could do worse, than start there, looking among your friends." He suggested. He paused.

"Don't ask Zira or Sarafina though…" he said. Taka blinked in surprise.  
"Why not? You don't think I should have any lionesses on the Lion Guard?" he asked. Ahadi grinned.

"Anyone you pick will spend all their time with you. Do  _you_ want to be the one to tell your Mother that she can't have Zira for the hunting party? She's been eyeing her for the huntresses for weeks, and I am pretty sure she's already started subtly training them." He grinned again. "And given what you achieved last night, she's not going to give them up easily. That's not a fight you really want to have. Trust me. Your mother is a formidable lioness when she wants to be. And when you tell she can't have the most natural hunter she's ever seen on the hunting party, she's going to  _want_ to be." Ahadi warned him. Taka nodded quickly.

It wasn't wise to annoy the head of the hunting parties. Even if they were your mother.

His stomach rumbled.

"Umm…"

"Yes Taka?"

"Speaking of hunting... I don't suppose there anything to eat?" Taka asked at last. Ahadi grinned.

"Rafiki said you might end up with an appetite. An aftereffect of losing so much power, he said. Of course Taka." His father said proudly. "There is a huge pile of meat for the taking.  _Someone-"_ He gave a knowing smile. "Hunted a feast for us. The hyenas fled without as much as a lick of it." He grinned.

Taka smiled at that. Insanely, given the severity of what they'd experienced, that knowledge, that their time and effort hadn't been wasted, and that the hyenas hadn't managed to profit from their excursion into the Pridelands brought him more joy and pleasure than anything he'd been told so far. Ha! That showed them. He grinned.

Ahadi smirked the same grin and anyone looking at them could have no doubt that they were family. Ahadi turned, taking his leave from the den, and after a moment, Taka followed, deciding to track down his friends.

Taka found Zira close by, and she seemed to be in close conversation with Imani. To his great relief, he found that Zira's injuries hadn't been serious. Though they had slowed her down, she didn't appear to be badly hurt now.

"Imani…" Zira said slowly, looking at the elder cub with new eyes. Imani leapt up at seeing her, and nearly fell over again. Taka noticed he was favouring his left paw. There was a thin line of teeth marks there, where he'd been attacked, and Imani shifted his weight so as not to damage it further. He swallowed.

"I… hi Zira." He said, smiling nervously. Zira was looking at the injury, looking shocked.

"You're hurt." She said aloud. Imani shrugged slightly.

"I think we all are." He said honestly. "Taka's the worst off. I saw that arm of his. There was chunk missing… Ahadi said he was going to fine but I can't see how…" He said. Zira nodded looking pale.

"I know… I saw him." She said. Imani made a noise.

"He shouldn't have jumped in like that…" He said, looking concerned.

"You're one to talk! Imani… Why did you stay? Why didn't you run when you had the chance?" She asked him. Imani blinked.

"I couldn't run. I couldn't leave you there! They'd have killed you!" He said, looking distressed at the thought. Zira stared at him.

"You might have ended up dying with me… Did you think about that?" She asked him, trying not to sound angry or ungrateful, but trying desperately to understand.

"No." Imani said without a moment's hesitation. "I didn't. All I thought was… was that I had to help you. I couldn't leave you too them. I know… I know what those creatures did to your parents Zira, I would never ever leave you to face them alone." He said, swallowing. Zira smiled at him.

"Thank you Imani. Thank you so much. You were so brave I… I can't imagine staying there. You should have ran, you should have gotten out of there, you should have –"

"I couldn't do that." Imani said firmly. "I owed you. I owed you better than that." He said.

Zira stared at him.  
"What do you mean?" She asked him, looking confused. Imani swallowed.

"I… listen Zira… I… I am sorry. I really am. I was a horrible friend, and a terrible person and I treated you so badly… I'd understand if you never wanted to speak to me again but I couldn't… I couldn't let you die there. Not without making it up to you. Not without making things alright first. Not without letting you know that I feel horrible for what I did and what I said. I took your worst memories, your worst fears and I treated them like a joke, like something to be laughed at."

"Imani… You didn't know –"

"And once I knew it wasn't funny, I told you to suck it up and  _take_ it. I was selfish and mean and I am sorry. I  _knew_ how scared you were. I knew what you felt and I couldn't just turn around and run and leave you there alone!" Imani's voice cracked slightly at the final word. Zira was staring at him in shock, her scarlet eyes wide with surprise.

"Imani… Did you… Did you stay because you felt  _guilty?_ For a stupid prank you played? You stayed between me and half a dozen murderous, crazed hyenas to make up for making me  _cry_ once?!" Zira almost shouted in a mixture of anger and shock and a spike of guilt of her own.

"I just… I couldn't let you… You might have  _died,_ Zira, and you'd have never known, never understood that we were  _friends._ I'd never have let you know just how much that means to me. And I realised that I'd treated that friendship like dirt, I'd treated  _you_ like dirt and I couldn't let you die thinking that… That I didn't  _care."_ Imani said, miserably. Zira pushed closer, and nuzzled Imani, where tears had begun to form. Imani didn't pull away. He was just a child after all. They both were.

"Imani…" Zira said slowly. "You really are a slow-witted idiot…" She muttered. Then she smiled, shyly, grinning at him.

"You  _are_ my friend. And no amount of your bone-headedness will ever change that. You  _are_ my friend, and I know how much you care. When I came to the Pridelands you… you made me feel welcome, made me feel a part of something, made me feel like I wasn't alone any longer. You and Taka and Jicho and Mufasa and Nguvu and the girls. All of you. And I promise you, Imani. I have never doubted your friendship for a single moment." She trailed off. "No matter how foolish or reckless you become – which, by the way – we can add 'sticking around half a dozen hyenas instead of running when you got to the chance' – to the list of times you've been both." She said. Imani's smiled slightly at her not so subtle jibe.

"So… We're alright?" Imani asked carefully. Zira laughed, a light and gentle laugh that sent a shiver down Taka's spine.

"Yes, Imani. We're alright." Zira agreed, slapping Imani on the back with a paw. Imani perked up at that, and grinned.

Taka withdrew from their private moment, and decided to leave the cubs alone for the moment, whilst he grappled with his own mysteries and worries. So…

The Lion Guard. He looked to his arm once more, that strange glyph burnt into his arm, the skin raised slightly, the flesh marked. The rest of the flesh had been healed from where the hyena had bitten out a chunk of the flesh. It hadn't just scarred over. The flesh had grown back, restored to its previous size and health. He flexed it experimentally. Then he thought back again, to the sound that had ripped through the savannah, when he'd unleashed that roar. He'd felt it, inside him. A wellspring of power that he'd never felt before. He'd called on it, and the heavens had answered, and he'd sent the hyenas running. He'd saved himself and his friends. He thought back to what Margane had told him. That he would wield power beyond anything he could imagine. Well, he had always been an imaginative cub that was for sure. He didn't know precisely what he could do, but that didn't matter. He licked his lips in anticipation.

He smiled. He liked the sound of that.

He needed to find Nguvu and Jicho. Imani he could talk to later – he already knew Imani's answer. The Pridelands had better be ready. Here came the Lion Guard!


	13. Chapter 13

**Cubhood: Chapter 13**

* * *

 

Taka adjusted to his new role within the Pridelands with a remarkable speed. It was as if the land had been waiting for him, and to a certain extent, Taka couldn't help but feel that were true. It wasn't long before the entirety of the Pridelands had heard of the Lion Guard, and of Prince Taka who led them. Though they remained cubs, it was clear to Taka that some time had passed, for each of the male cubs sported in some form the beginnings of a mane about their heads. Distinct darkening and colourations about their tufts and tail tips that gave way to more obvious signs of individuality. It made them look older, certainly, though in a number of cases, the effect was somewhat spoilt by the rest of their youthful features. Scar almost snorted in mockery when he saw the severity with which the young Taka surveyed the world around him from beneath the black tuft that hung over his eyes. Taka was leading the guard, and behind him, Imani ran after him. Both had some muscle growth, enough to make the prey animals and smaller predators of the Pridelands wary. But they were young still. Scar could hardly believe he'd ever been so young. As if to confirm Scar's dismissal of his younger self's attitude, Imani spoke to dispel the tedium.

"Are we there yet?" Imani asked Taka, who smirked.

"You always ask that question…" He muttered. "We just need to wait for Zuzu to arrive with the afternoon report. I wonder what's taking her so long… She's usually here ahead of us." Taka noted.

They didn't need to wait long though. Within a short time, Jicho's eyes narrowed, and squinted up at the sun.

"Look. Here they come now." Jicho said. Taka couldn't see, but he took Jicho's word for it. Sure enough, in a few more moments, a pair of hornbills began to spiral down towards them.

"Hail, Lion Guard!" One called. Taka smiled in greeting as the two birds landed before them, their landings transitioning to bows with a fluidity that could only be practiced.

Zuzu hadn't aged much in the intervening years, though her feathers were perhaps not as vibrant as they once were, the hornbill's eyes were still alive with good natured humour, and enthusiasm. Next to her, her blue feathered, wide eyed son, landed.

"Good afternoon, sire. My Lords." Zazu said in greeting.

"Good afternoon, Zuzu. I see you have your son with you today." Kasi said. Zuzu beamed. She was immensely proud of her Son. For a long while, Zuzu had had terrible luck when it came to hatching eggs, with a number being laid and never hatching. Zazu might have been from a single clutch, but she was the Pride of Zuzu's life.

"Indeed, Your Highness. I have been, for the last few days showing him my duties as Majordomo. I have been speaking with King Ahadi, and your father hopes that, in time, my own son may come to serve you and your brother, and your cubs, just as well as I have served he and his." She smiled. "If he shows the aptitude. I am not expecting a symbolic title, nor special treatment." She smiled, as Zazu looked up shyly. "But I am confident he will not disappoint." Nguvu gave a nod.

"I am sure he will be excellent, though I dread the day where your own services are no longer available. The Pridelands could fall!" He said. Zuzu gave a flattered sigh. "He would have big feathers to fill. He would need to earn such a title. Nobody is merely given one." He said.

"Well. Nobody except Princes…" Imani quipped. There was a pause, as Taka turned to Imani, with his eyebrow raised. Imani retreated, hastily.

"Ah, meaning no offense. You've certainly earned your place as leader of the Lion Guard. You know. Where you make a difference." Imani added.

"So you're saying Taka was only  _given_ a symbolic title?" Kasi asked, conversationally, but his eyes were alight with undisguised mirth.

"Umm…" Imani trailed off.

"Imani…" Taka said. Imani nodded.

"Yes Your Highness. Shutting up now." He chirped. Taka shook his head, and turned to Zuzu and her Son, who was staring at him in surprise.

"Well then, Zuzu." He said. "Seeing as you're showing your Son the Kingdom… Let's see how he does as Majordomo? Would you like to give us the Afternoon Report, Zazu?" He asked him. Zazu's chest puffed up in pride as his mother gave him an encouraging nod.  
"Go on, Zazu. Don't leave anything out." She smiled.

"Well…" He breathed in. "I spent this morning flying between the herds, and as of this sunny season, the most populous of the various fauna that form the most abundant of the herd animals traditionally regarded as fair game or prey among the carnivorous denizens of the Pridelands would be those creatures considered Antilopinae; that is to say, the various and multitudes of oryx, gazelle, oribi, dik-dik and grysbok, living within the boundaries of His Majesty's Kingdom. They have enjoyed remarkable success, owing in part, but not without certain degrees of uncertainty, the recent rains having overstimulated their usual feeding grounds with the anecdotal observation of an unprecedented intensification of their annual reproductive replacement of herd mates lost to the dangers and hazards of savannah existence: the chief among them your own species apparent prolific predation and subsequent consumption of their kind over the last year. Most notably, the wildebeest herds in particular have experienced an exponential expansion of their numbers since the formation of your majesty's  _leo tutator,_ and its profuse and courageous defence of the creatures from the illicit hunting, one might say poaching, perpetrated by the unwanted and unsustainable actions of such predators of the most mangy and slobbering variety that persist in interloping from the Shadowlands in order to exploit and take for granted the plentiful and generous nature of both the Pridelands and its incumbent monarch, your father; in spite of which, it is my belief that this desirable state of affairs will be reflected by said proliferation that will, in the fullness of time, likely result in a proportional escalation of success resultant from your Pride-sisters efforts in the hunting parties.

At least, as far as I have been able to determine and pending the supply of additional information regarding the continued growth within the herds." Zazu said, exhaling. Taka stared at Zazu. Next to him, Zuzu's beaming smile hadn't wavered. However she did lean down to her son's ear, and whisper softly.

"Well done, Zazu. Although perhaps, condense it somewhat, next time? The Lion Guard is very busy after all." She commented, as Imani and Jicho stared at one another. Kasi's brow was furrowed as he attempted to make sense of the noises and sounds coming out of Zazu's beak. Taka, for his part was staring blankly.

"What did he just say?" Imani asked after a moment. Zuzu smiled.

"Since the Lion Guard has been making efforts to prevent the hyenas and other poachers from the Shadowlands from feasting on the Antelope herds, most of them – especially the wildebeests – have boomed in numbers. Your hunting parties will have a much easier time of it this season, if nothing changes." Zuzu summarised. Imani brightened at the good news.

"Thank you, Zuzu. You've made things quite clear." He said.

"I said that…" Zazu muttered, and looked a little cross and miffed at the same time.

"The same can be said of the wildebeest and other herds that wander the savannah." Zuzu finished. "Things seems to be going well." She said. Taka nodded.

"Good to know, Zuzu." He said. "Do one last round of the eastern plains. We've just got one last stop today. See you back at Pride Rock." He said. Zuzu bowed low, spreading her wings, and her son quickly followed suit.

"As you command, Highness." She said, and swooped up into the air.

The Lion Guard looked to Taka.

"So, Your Highness," Imani asked in imitation of Zuzu, "What is our last stop?" He stretched in preparation for the inevitable run.

"Nowhere exciting. I just wanted to stop by the Southern watering hole before we made our way back." Taka said. Nguvu nodded, and just like that, the Lion Guard was off again.

Ammit watched the display with undisguised contempt.

"So… This is you as an adolescent. I didn't think you could get more annoying, but oh no. Even I am not immune to your persistent penchant for disappointing people." Ammit said. Scar merely shrugged in frustration, rubbing his shoulder slightly as he watched his younger self go about his duties in the Pridelands. He watched as Nguvu, Kasi, Imani and Jicho followed his lead. The strongest, fastest, bravest and keenest of sight.

"They follow you, Scar. I guess you weren't lying. You really are a natural leader." Kivuli said.

"Pah." Ammit snorted. "He's only the leader because he's the king's son. At least the others earned their place." Ammit said as Scar bristled.

"Shut up." Scar hissed. "You don't know what you are talking about. I led the Lion Guard, and I was  _good_ at it. I protected the Kingdom. I protected the Pridelands. I protected Ahadi and Mufasa and their precious circle of life." He smirked. "And look where it got me? The Lion Guard is finished." Scar said.

"And whose fault is that? The guard wasn't finished  _then_." Kivuli said. His brow was furrowed. "Don't you have an ounce of pride for what you did? For what you accomplished there?" Scar shrugged.  
"Do you think, in a few years, anyone will remember the guard ever existed?" Scar asked, a trace of venom leaking into his voice. "No. No one will remember the Guard. No one will remember Jicho or Nguvu or Imani or Kasi. Barely anyone will remember Taka. But they'll remember Scar. They'll remember me as Scar. Always." He snarled. "What does it matter what I did as the ruler of the guard when nobody is left who might care to remember it?" Scar said. Ammit grinned in malice, but Kivuli merely shook his head sadly.

"You are wrong if you think that only the deeds that are remembered matter. Do you think that every small kindness you did was unimportant, or every act of compassion was worthless because they will not talk of them in hushed tones for years to come?" Kivuli asked him. "Scar, such things make a world of difference to so many people…"

"Well I am not one of them. I do not care to remember such things. They don't matter. They never mattered. They never made an ounce of difference." Scar said. Kivuli gave him a sad look and shrugged. They looked back at the Lion Guard, and saw that they'd come to a halt at the watering hole. Scar paused as he studied the memory, a vague recollection stirring in his head. It was difficult to remember the early years, there had been so many, and many of them were overshadowed by the brutal and horrific battles and savageries that had come later.

Imani gave a leisurely sigh as he leant down deep and drank a mouthful of the cooling water.

"That hits the spot…" He murmured.

"Oi! You! What are you doing here? This is  _our_ watering hole - Oh! It's you! Uh…. Hello, Your Highness! Didn't spot you, I thought you were those cheetahs again…" A voice said. It was a rhino, and the great grey hulking creature was staring at them with eyes wide.

"Huh? We don't look a thing like cheetahs… Can't you see the manes?" Imani asked, pointing towards his own tuft that was even shorter than Taka's. The rhino followed his paw and squinted in puzzlement, then nodded quickly. The shade of Scar was struck yet again by how young they all were at this point.

"Uh, Oh yes, Lion Guard. I can't see how I made that mistake, please forgive me." The offending rhino said, a little unconvincingly. However, as much as Imani looked annoyed, it was Kasi that spoke, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What did you mean,  _your,_ watering hole? This is one of the four great watering holes in the Pridelands. It isn't for anyone. It's for every Pridelander. That's the decree of King Ahadi!" Kasi said, firmly. Taka paused, and Jicho and Imani stepped up to stand beside their friends. The rhino opened his mouth a couple of times, clearly trying to think of an appropriate response before the Lion Guard.

"Well, umm… You see…" He trailed off.

"Hey! Kubwa! What you doing? I told you to get rid of those – ah, oh!" A second rhino had come barrelling towards, them, a look of stern consternation on his face. The first rhino was frantically shaking his horn in warning.

"I knew it." Kasi said, frowning with disapproval. "You're just bullying away other animals looking to drink from the watering hole, aren't you?" The rhino blinked in surprise, but the older bulkier rhinoceros narrowed his eyes, fixing his gaze upon the Lion Guard, weighing each of them up. He licked his lips.

"So what? What's it to you!" He asked angrily.

"Yeah? Were you planning on forcing  _me_ from the water as well?" Taka asked him, his eyes also narrowing dangerously. There was silence.

"Uh, no, of course not, Your Highness. But what do you care if we take our share of the water?"

"Hey! That water is exactly that. A  _share._ " Jicho interjected, annoyed. The rhino scowled.

"Oh, why do you care? Aren't you supposed to be chasing jackals or hyenas or wild dogs or whatever it is you do, instead of harassing innocent mammals? I could complain to your father,  _Prince_ Taka." He said, angrily now, clutching at that power. His ugly, pig like face gave a grin of excitement as he obviously decided that he'd got the stronger argument. Clearly he wasn't very bright. Even the other rhino was glancing about nervously. Taka however, couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha! That's a good one. Firstly, my father wouldn't notice. Or care, what you have to say. Secondly, I am upholding  _his_ laws, and you can take it up with him, or my Brother, if you don't like it! I don't make the laws, I just make sure you follow them!" Taka said clearly. His eyes flashed dangerously. "And thirdly, the Lion Guard guards against all threats to the circle of life. Not just threats to  _you._ You aren't to drive away animals like that! If animals can't water here, then they won't roam here. If they can't roam here, then we can't hunt here. The circle of life breaks apart. And that is more important than bull-headed, stubborn, idiotic morons like you, clamouring for the land's resources like a greedy maggot." Taka said, insultingly, as the rhino's eyes bulged with anger and fury at the barrage of insults Taka had thrown. He gave a grunt of anger, and lowered his head slightly, bringing the point of his horn to point directly at Taka, even stamping the ground in anger. Taka saw the movement, and gave a low growl, his claws flashing out in warning. That didn't seem to deter the rhino, and Taka let loose a louder growl. It resounded with a terrifying bass that made the others pause and look to him in concern. On his shoulder, his Mark of the Guard was proudly and prominently displayed.

"Don't even try it." Taka growled suddenly. The Rhino stared at him uncertainly. Taka bared his teeth, and he took a threatening step forward, inhaling deeply. The offending rhino backed away.

"You can't use that roar on us! You're supposed to use that to chase off hyenas!" The other rhino protested angrily. Taka arched an eyebrow.

"Or really? And what law was passed that decided that?  _I_ decide how I use my gifts, just as I decided how to use the Lion Guard. And If I decide to use it against you, it will be because you  _deserve_ it. You know who I am and what I am capable of. Are you sure you want to play games with me?" He said, with only the faintest trace of threat on his tongue. There was pregnant silence.

"No. Sire. I apologise." He grunted.

"Are you prepared to share your waters with the rest of the Pridelands?" Taka asked him. The horned creature gave a noncommittal grunt, and at Taka's expression rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Yes. Your Highness." He said.

"Good." Taka said brightly, now suddenly looking cheerful again. There was a palpable wave of relief from among the other Pridelanders who all went for the waters to cool their thirst. Taka gave a smile to his friends, and indicated to them that they should stand down. Kasi and Nguvu went to the waters and Jicho and Imani came up to him as the rhinos grumbled amongst themselves but, thankfully, kept their word.

"Nice job, Taka. I thought for a minute you were going to use the roar on them!" Jicho said. Taka shrugged.

"I might have, had they not seen reason. I have used it for less, and they know it. They don't want to risk it, when all they really needed to do was to share." Taka said. Imani grinned.

"Ah well. They'll be grumpy about it for a while… Then they'll probably want your help dealing with the crocodile floats when they want to cross the waters.

"Did you know this would happen?" Nguvu asked Taka carefully. Taka shrugged.

"I'd heard rumours… Sarafina mentioned something about the rhinos getting agitated recently so I decided we should check in. He just wanted a horn measuring contest to impress a few females I think." Taka said.

"Prince Taka!" He heard a voice cry out in alarm.

"What now – Zazu! Is that You!?" Taka called up. Flying high above them was the familiar blue streak of Zazu, the majordomo's son. He was swooping and diving in obvious agitation.

"Prince Taka! You have to come quick! We were going one final sweep of the savannah as instructed, and I saw them! Hyenas! In the Pridelands! They're after the Zebra herds!" Taka looked to Nguvu.

"Hyenas? During the day? I thought we'd seen off Caliban again!" Taka growled.

Scar smiled ruefully. Caliban might have been terrified of Taka the first time he'd summoned the roar, but since then, he'd grown bolder, making frequent and blatant attempts to poach in the vast resources of the Pridelands. Often Caliban had taken to attacking the herds, killing as much as for sport as to poach the Pridelands' more plentiful supply of prey. Sometimes they simply lay in wait till the hunt was over, and then tried to steal the kills of the leopards or cheetahs as they had once tried with the Lion Guard and their friends all that time ago. It seemed like they never learnt their lesson. But then again, what was the Lion Guard for if not to guard the citizens of the Pridelands?

"Lion Guard? Break's over! Come on guys, we've got some slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers!"

Zazu grinned. "Slobbering poachers. That's a good one! Hey! Wait for me!" But Kasi had already sped off in a blur, the rest of the Lion Guard following at a rampant pace.


	14. Chapter 14

**Cubhood**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

 

Taka lead the guard at a breakneck pace, rushing from the watering hole to the savannah where Zazu directed them. Kasi, ever the fastest among them rushed ahead as always, the others following quickly behind him.

The guard was unleashed. Gone was naive and idealistic Guard of his cubhood. Every day from the day the Mark of the Lion Guard had appeared on his shoulder, Taka had led the Guard. Every day they trained, every day they protected the Pridelands, and defended the circle of life. Every day he did his duty. Kasi, the Fastest, Nguvu the Strongest, Imani the Bravest, and Jicho the Keenest of Sight. And Taka? Taka led the Guard now as always as the Fiercest of the Pridelands. In what seemed like no time at all, the Guard had crossed the savannah, and found the plains where the Zebra herds had been grazing. It was a mess. Here and there, blood lay splashed upon the grounds, grass was trampled underfoot, dirt and dust kicked up and shards of rock lay pressed into the compacted ground. Zebra charged this way and that, not even possessing the coordination to form an orderly stampede. They panicked and ran in all directions.

There. Weaving in and out of the black and white striped equines were wisps of grey. Then he heard it, the familiar echo of laughter, manic with bloodlust and the thrill of the hunt. It made him cringe, and looking ahead, he saw Kasi's eyes narrow. He'd heard it for several months, whenever he came into conflict with Caliban and his black hyenas, and he never quite become used to it. It still set him on edge as every sense he possessed and every instinct within him warned him of the inherent danger.

The Lion Guard took in the madness within only a few moments. Then he saw them again, as here and there, dashing among the zebra, were the unmistakable shapes of hyenas. Flint grey and spotted across their bodies, the hyenas snapped and yipped and let out another round of hunting chorus.

"Oh no you don't!" Taka shouted, and gave a roar. The Guard leapt into action. Imani dived in headfirst, claws lashing out, and slashing towards one of the grey shapes, who gave a yelp of surprise and fear as Imani rushed him. Its two compatriots bolted, but Kasi was there. The slick-maned male dashed forwards with blinding speed, cutting off the hyenas' escape. One snapped at him with powerful jaws, and Taka dived to the side. The hyena tracked his pounce, but was immediately set upon by Nguvu who charged into it, sending it flying. It crashed into the ground with a thud, and the two other hyenas darted apart, separating, yipping and snarling as they did so. Imani clawed at one of them, forcing it to back off, and Jicho let loose a warning roar. The hyena backed up, suddenly faced with two lions, and then Taka rushed forwards. The leader of the Lion Guard swung a paw, catching it beneath its jaw with a clawless strike across the side of the head, sending it to the floor into a rough heap. Kasi chased after the fleeing hyena, encircling it, and landing ahead of her, growling threateningly. She skidded to a halt, backed up, unease clear on her face, as she pulled away. Within a few moments, the remaining lions were backed up by their comrades, and the hyenas were herded into the centre of the killing fields and surrounded. The zebra had fled now, and the carrion that might have circled high above them had long since left for less fought over kills. Two zebra lay on the ground, holes ripped into their stomachs and flanks, chewed pieces of meat torn from them. Blood streaked the ground and the muzzles of the offending hyenas, who spat blood and glared at their attackers. Then Taka was there, emerald eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Stay where you are." He ordered, and the hyenas froze, they looked to one another anxiously, possibly for reassurance. The leader the trio of hyenas, a female looked about. She was thin, underfed creature, probably about Taka's age. Not quite a pup, but still growing. An adolescent.

"Aww great." She muttered, and gave a loud growl.

"Hey hey, back off lion! We ain't got anything you want," She said, and looked about, counting the odds. Five male lions. Against three malnourished hyena youths. Things didn't look especially good for her, and she knew it. It was written over her face. She padded over to Taka. Taka was the larger of the two animals, and he loomed over her, but the hyena though wary, didn't appear to be intimidated. Taka took a step back, nostrils flaring as the all too common stink of carrion that clung to her fur permeated his sense of smell.

"Shenzi!" One of the two hyenas hissed at her. Shenzi, the leader of the trio didn't look at him. She just looked up at Taka with her dark eyes, set in sickly yellow. She gave a snort. And spat a great ball of saliva and blood she'd been holding in her mouth directly into his face. Taka recoiled, his paw immediately going to the stinging substance ejected into his eye, and the hyena slammed into him knocking him to the ground.

"Banzai, don't just stand there move!" She said, and the hyenas made a break for it.

"Taka!" Kasi shouted in warning, and darted towards Taka, shielding their leader should the hyenas use his lack of balance to push an attack. They didn't though. Instead they ran, trying to get away. Jicho rushed towards them, but the hyenas were slipping free! Taka crawled to his feet.

"No." He snarled. "No you don't. You have a lot to answer for first!"

"They're leaving!" Kasi said.

"Just leave them." He said in annoyance, looking for signs of injury on their friend. For all his hatred of hyenas, his first concern was for his friends. Taka growled.

"Get behind me." He warned, and the guard quickly pulled back. He inhaled, deeply, feeling the internal sense of calm he always felt. Then he felt the mark of the Guard tingle slightly, a prickling under his skin. He felt his connection to the Pridelands grow. Every tree. Every blade of grass. Every cloud in the sky above him.

And he roared. He roared the roar of the elders, the cry of the Pridelands.

And the Pridelands roared in reply and the Pridelands roared in exaltation of their prince and the Pridelands roared with him.

The sound reverberated throughout the lands, within the lands. A shockwave ripped towards the hyenas, kicking up dust, throwing up grass as it hurtled towards them like a meteor of force, a great howl of wind thundering towards them. It struck the fleeing hyenas and passed harmlessly through the ground. They were thrown to the sun-dried earth with some force, and didn't climb to their feet. They even skidded some distance, and Jicho cringed.

"Eww… Yikes. They're going to feel that in the morning." He said. Taka smirked.

"That's the idea. And when they do, they'll think twice about returning to the Pridelands." He said. "Leaving the Pridelands is good. But I'd rather not let them think they can return whenever they feel like it. I don't want them emboldened. Quite the opposite." He said, looking satisfied.

"Nice job Taka." Kasi said. Imani looked pleased and Nguvu nodded, satisfied. Jicho was staring quizzically.

"Uh… Taka? They're not moving…" he said. Taka frowned.

"Playing dead?" He asked.

"Or just dead…" Imani said ominously, looking uncomfortable.

"I can't tell." Jicho said.

"Hmmm." He shrugged. "Only one thing for it then. Let's go inspect the damage."

They needn't have been concerned. By the time they arrived to where the hyenas had fallen, one was conscious, and trying to drag the other to their feet. She was faintly bruised but seemed shaken. In fact Taka wondered if it were the shock more than any injury. They appeared to have had the breath knocked from them, nothing more.  
It often amazed Taka how in tune the roar could sometimes be to his wishes. It was sometimes as if it modulated itself to his need. A useful tool, though he was anxious to avoid using it too much. He couldn't help but think it would be all too easy for its use to become a crutch. The female matriarch was eyeing him warily.

"Oh err hey there! I guess you're the top cat around these parts?" The female of them asked cheerfully, with a nervous laugh. Taka glared at her, wiping away saliva from his face. He growled ominously. Shenzi watched him.

"Good guess." Taka said. "What are you doing in the Pridelands?"

"Oh the Pridelands, is that where this is? Nice place. Uh, we must have gotten lost." She said. Jicho growled in anger.

"Oh really? You're lost! That's brilliant. You got lost." He said, sounding unconvinced. Imani circled around, and the hyenas glanced at him nervously.

"Maybe you ought to do that again? You know. Get lost. Before someone finds you. Someone who might take exception to having filthy hyenas poaching in their lands." Kasi said.

"You'll have to forgive Kasi. He's not too fond of hyenas." Jicho interjected. Kasi snorted.

"Imani. Don't apologise to the hyena!" Kasi snapped, irritated. Jicho blinked in surprise.

"Well, excuse my good manners." He muttered.

"Guys, for the love of the Kings, can you please focus!" Imani hissed.

"Hey! This hyena's name, is Banzai, thank you! Manners my spotted behind! And spare me your threats. We hunt where we please. I am guessing you don't have the authority to go around executing criminals..." He said. The other hyena jabbed him in the ribs. "Ugh… Not that we are criminals." He added hurriedly. "We're, uh, just passing through, going from one place to another place." He finished unconvincingly.

"Uh huh." Jicho's expression was sceptical and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Incorrect. Sorry." Nguvu said, firmly.

"We are the Lion Guard. And you are talking to Taka, Prince of the Pridelands!" Kasi said brightly, but despite his tone, there was a glint of hardness to his expression as he scowled at the interlopers. "And whilst we don't wander around trying to stiff our enemies, the Guard absolutely has the authority to kill you. If you leave us no choice." He said. At that threat, Nguvu shot him a look of indignation. The Lion Guard didn't go about ruthlessly murdering people, and Kasi's intimidation of the hyenas came off as crude in his eyes. Come on Kasi. His eyes seemed to say. I know you can't stand hyenas, but seriously?

It seemed to have the desired effect though, because the hyenas were glancing at each other in undisguised panic. "Ooookay." The female piped up quickly. "Let's not let this chance meeting turn unpleasant." She said, as the one she'd addressed as Banzai made desperate choking sounds.

"You probably should have thought of that before rushing the Prince of the Pridelands… And spitting in his eye?" Kasi said. She gulped.

"Hey. Listen. My name is Shenzi. I'm the leader of this… uh… operation. Banzai here is my second, and the one you hit is called Ed." Shenzi said. Jicho looked down at the hyena he had pinned to the ground. The creature stared up at him with a peculiar glazed look, and Jicho guessed that he had hit his head on the ground at little too hard. His eyes seemed to be looking in two directions at once. Catching Jicho's expression, Shenzi gave a snort. "And don't worry, you didn't hurt him – he's been like that since as long as anyone can remember."

"Too bad." Kasi said.

"Enough talk. What were you doing in the Pridelands?" Nguvu asked shortly. Banzai snorted.

"What does it look like?" He rolled his eyes. "We were hunting, doofus. You guys have more than enough prey to spare a few juicy flanks of zebra. We thought, hey, there's no way they'd miss a few fresh pieces of meat… Then, you guys came out of nowhere like a storm of locusts." Banzai said.

"At which point, your leader spat in my face, charged past me and tried to make a break for it." Taka finished for them. Shenzi glanced at Banzai and shrugged.

"Eh. Can't blame a bitch for trying. You guys didn't look like the friendliest sort I've ever seen."

"Hey! I am the friendliest lion I know!" Imani protested in indignation. Nguvu snorted.  
"You tried to knock Zira out with a rock when she said she couldn't sleep. Then told her it was Sarafina." Nguvu said.

"I did it with love, I assure you." Imani said.

"And didn't you once start a stampede to clear out the watering hole, because you didn't want to have to wait your turn?" Jicho commented.

"The creative use of one's environment, and an imaginative interpretation of the King's law regarding the rations of water use does not constitute unfriendlybehaviour." Imani grumbled. "Merely uncharitable behaviour. I was thirsty." He protested.

"Yeah well, friendly or not, in my experience, hyena and lions don't mix. Every cub and every pup knows that. I wasn't going to stand about and see how badly we mixed. I mean, just look at you guys? Attacking us out of nowhere, chasing us from the lands?" Shenzi said. Imani gave a laugh.

"Out of nowhere? You mean when we stopped you from exterminating a herd…"

"Exterminating! We killed two…" Banzai protested.  
"And you only needed one! At the most! When were you planning on stopping?" Jicho asked them.

"I don't know… The low twenties?" Banzai suggested, as Shenzi elbowed him in the ribs. Banzai yelped in pain and Nguvu snorted. Shenzi at least had the self-respect to look away when she addressed them.

"Oh so we get a little over-excited and suddenly –"

"Save it." Kasi snapped. Shenzi fell silent. "We didn't come because you were hyenas, you cretin. We did it because you broke our laws," he said.

"To you that's the same thing."

"It's not the same at all! We chase out people who hunt for sport because it corrupts the circle of life and endangers the balance in the Pridelands. If you object to all hyenas being treacherous, schemers with no respect for the land or the circle of life, then you're the ones who need to do something about it! That's between you and the Creator Spirit!" Imani said.

"Whatever… honourless lions…" Shenzi sneered. Imani laughed again. Oh kings, this was priceless. To be called honourless by a hyena? That was too much. He smirked as he recalled her under-pawed assault on Taka preceding her frantic dash for freedom. Imani shook his head.

"Do all hyenas fight as dirty as you?" He asked conversationally.

"Only the living ones." Shenzi snapped, looking annoyed. Imani held up a paw in mock surrender. But Taka cleared his throat.

"You're scavengers. You don't need to hunt like that. You know you're not supposed to hunt for sport. If you want to do that, do it in your own lands, where the King has no power! Go mess up the circle of life somewhere that doesn't spoil the land for the rest of us!" Taka ordered them. He sighed. "You know the penalty for hunting the Pridelands."

Shenzi hung her head, looking defeated.

"Actually, Your Royal Highness, we don't. What we know, is that we are tired, hungry, sore, and would love to go back home to our termite ridden, geyser-prone deathtrap of a cavern, which is a real sweet piece of home. Nothing like these blasted Pridelands. Not worth the trouble." Shenzi said.

Taka hesitated, as Shenzi looked defeated. "Do what you want with us. Take your pound of flesh. Then when you've had your fun, leave us alone." She said. Kasi growled, and Imani looked to Taka.

"Is it just me, or do these wretches feel different to the usual cut of thieving poachers we keep having to deal with?" He said. Taka nodded. He felt it too. There was something different about them. There wasn't the same ruthless cruelty in their eyes. Nor the same low cunning. Indeed, there didn't appear to be a scheming brain cell between them. Oh, there was malice, lurking there in Banzai's eyes as he glared up at them. Envious loathing in abundance. And there was definitely a razor edge of spite to Shenzi shallow breath. But they were not behaving in the same defiant way typical of Caliban's crew.

"Forget it. Get out of here." Taka ordered them. Shenzi glanced back their way, suspicious.

"You're not going to –"

"Shut up Banzai! Let's just go! Before they change their minds!" Shenzi urged him, pushing past the young male.

"Not going to do what?" Nguvu asked looking confused. Shenzi let out a sigh, as Banzai's eyes widened. Sensing it wouldn't be a good plan to lie now, Banzai gave a nervous chuckle.  
"Uh… Well… We've seen the hyenas you catch in the Pridelands… We know what usually happens to them. They always come back hurt… Bleeding… or bruised. I told Shenzi it wasn't worth the risk but she convinced me otherwise. Uh… Sorry. We'll be on our way. They said you'd probably try and kill us if we got caught…"

"Who said that?" Taka said, glancing at Kasi. "Despite what Kasi may want you to believe when it suits him, we don't go around executing poachers. That's barbaric." He said. Kasi shrugged in surrender. He hadn't been suggesting that they would do it. Merely pointed out that they could. It didn't do to let hyenas get inflated opinions of themselves, and it certainly didn't do any good for hyenas to have delusions as to how far the Lion Guard would go to defend their land.

"Oh, you know… just people that come in and out of the Pridelands." Shenzi said distractedly. Taka looked at Jicho, who nodded in agreement.

"That sounds like Caliban alright…" He muttered.

Blast it.

Even when he wasn't in the Pridelands, he was making a mess of things for them.

"You're not one Caliban's lackeys, are you? You'd just heard him talking about his 'free meals' and decided you wanted a slice, didn't you?" Jicho asked them, eyes widening, then he sighed. "They're just a trio of pathetic layabouts, hoping to get a free meal." Keenest of sight indeed, but one didn't need especially good vision to see that these hyenas were of an entirely different clan to Caliban and his ilk.

"Wait, Caliban? The Black Hyena? Oooh. He's bad news alright. He's closely related to the Black Clan's matriarch. That explains your ugh… zealous… defence of the herds after spotting us..." Shenzi said, recognising the name.

"Nah, we aren't his thugs. Caliban wouldn't have anything to do with us if he could help it." Banzai added. Jicho looked to Taka. "Not that, uh, we'd want anything to do with him." He said. Kasi rolled his eyes.

"Well, lucky for you. I don't know what he's been peddling to you out there in the Shadowlands, and I don't want to know. You can clear off now, and count yourself lucky." He said, as Shenzi scrambled to her feet, looking pathetically grateful.

"Uh… Thank you. We'd heard you guys, uh, usually beat living daylights the hyenas caught in the Pridelands… So uh… Thanks for… Not." Banzai aid. Imani shifted uncomfortably, and looked at Kasi who scowled.

"Only the thieves, murderers, and fighters who try to have a go first. We don't go around attacking creatures just for being hyenas." Kasi said, looking uncomfortable at the idea. Taka nodded. It was true that confrontations with Caliban and other poachers usually led to a fight that often could only be solved with violence. But even so, they didn't go out to attack hyenas. They just chased them out of the Pridelands, back to where they could hunt and kill without rending the entire ecosystem apart in the process. They'd do the same with the jackals or wild dogs – and had – on a number of occasions.

Taka growled in annoyance. It was pretty clear Caliban had been trying to save face by spreading misinformation about the Lion Guard and its purpose to other denizens of the Outlands and Shadowlands.

"Yeah. I can believe Caliban's stupid enough to try something first…" Banzai agreed.

"Well, we're neither. So… better be off…" Shenzi said.

"Wait…" Taka said after a while. Kasi blinked at him in surprise.

"What?" He asked, looking annoyed. Taka sighed.

"What if… What If we made an exception? What if I decided you could stay here?" Taka said. The Lion guard stared at him quizzically. The hyenas looked at one another in astonishment.

"I… What?" Shenzi asked.

"What if you agreed to follow the Law of the Pridelands? If you did, we'd have no reason – nor the desire – to chase you out of the Pridelands." Taka suggested, but was serious. He was staring at Shenzi intently, gauging her reaction.

"You…mean… You'd let us live in the Pridelands?" Banzai asked, sounding suspicious.

"And all we'd have to do was follow a few dumb rules?!" Shenzi exclaimed.

Jicho stared at them in surprise.  
"Well of course! I… What… precisely… did you think it took to live here?" Jicho asked in surprise. Banzai looked at Shenzi.

"A mane?" Shenzi suggested. Nguvu snorted. Banzai however, didn't look pleased. He was only now appreciating how he'd been misled by the crafty Black hyena and he wasn't happy about it.

"I am going to kill Caliban…" he muttered to himself.  
"Better do that in the Shadowlands. Its frowned upon here. One of those stupid rules." Imani said helpfully.

"Let them go. They can stay here." Taka said, sounding tired.

"Taka. Not to put too fine a point on this, but they're hyenas!" Kasi protested, looking agitated.

"Believe it or not, Kasi, I had noticed that." Taka said impatiently. "But they're not Caliban. They don't have to live with other clans, if they don't want to. Or are you proposing we exile them for their species?"

"What? No! Of course not! But let's not be naive about this, Taka! Look – that one is still slobbering over the Zebra, there is no way they'll keep it together!" He said. Ed was staring past them, as the meaty remains of a zebra carcass. Kasi raised a valid point. And if they upset the balance of the circle of life and word got out it had happened on the Lion Guard's watch, things wouldn't look too good for them.

"Hey! Listen here!" Taka said. "If you hunt here, then you obey the law of the Pridelands! You don't hunt for sport. Tame your bloodlust and your appetite. Take only what you need, without throwing the circle into disarray." He said.

The hyenas nodded gleefully, and Ed yelped something that sounded pleased.

"Uh… Please, accept the hunt, Prince Taka." Shenzi said in her most pathetic display of grovelling yet. Taka looked at the half-chewed carcass. Well. It was dead now. No sense it going to waste.

"We'll send a lioness to claim it later. And speaking of which, you had best be off by then. Wouldn't want any misunderstandings." He said. Banzai's eyes widened as he took the hint.

"Uh, yeah. Good plan. We ought to be leaving. Thank you, uh, Lion Guard. Thank you Prince Taka." He said. With that, the hyenas left, dragging the second zebra with them, looking unduly optimistic and altogether too cheerful for a party of carnivores just set upon by the Lion Guard for hunting for sport and harming the land. The Guard watched them leave.

"I don't like it…" Kasi said.

"I know."

"Hyenas killed my parents, Taka. They can't be trusted." Kasi said. Taka sighed.

"I know. But tell me honestly, Kasi. Do you distrust them because of your own history, or because you genuinely believe them to be dangerous? Because if you can do that, with a straight face, and look me in the eye, then on my word, I'll withdraw the whole offer." Taka said seriously. "I trust you far more than I do them." He said.

Kasi hesitated. Was he prejudiced?

He paused.

Blast it.

"Oh Kings damn me. Let them stay. But don't say I didn't warn you." Kasi said. Taka nodded.

"I don't expect you to trust them. But trust me. We have to give them a chance. Who knows? They might surprise us. And if not, what do we really lose? Maybe it might give the others an incentive to stop raiding the Pridelands like their own personal pantry." He suggested.

"Zira won't like this, you realise." Kasi said. Taka paused.

Damn. He hadn't thought of that.

"Well at the very least, it might stop cretins like Caliban playing the victim… He nearly took my ear off last time! What are we, some kind of thug squad, going around beating up hyenas?" Jicho said, looking offended. Imani raised an eyebrow.

"Man. That really got to you didn't it?"

"I happen to take pride in the Lion Guard!" Jicho snapped.

"Come off it, Jicho. Even they knew Caliban was a murderous, treacherous, lying, sleazy scumbag. I doubt anyone listens to a word of what he says." Nguvu said, though he looked troubled.

"Exactly. Those hyenas are not Caliban. I won't treat them as if they were." Taka said.

"She did spit in your face." Kasi said flatly.

"Yes. Yes she did. Then made a run for it." Taka said thoughtfully.

Kasi stopped, and stared at him.

"Oh you idiot. You admired them." Kasi said, rolling his eyes. Taka gave a small smile.

"Heh. Maybe I do. She had spirit. And there were the rudimentary precursors of an intellect there too… A sort of cunning that could be cultivated." He said. Kasi snorted.

"Oh please."

"Heh. Maybe I am wrong. Maybe I am right. Maybe it doesn't matter. We don't chase people out of the Pridelands for their species, Kasi. Only their actions. You don't think for a moment I'd hesitate to drive out a rogue, nomad, or even a Pridesister, for violating my Father's Law? I'd do my duty. They wouldn't be exempt just because of their species. Or do you think that I would?"

"Of course not." Kasi said.

"Well then. Don't expect me to leap at the chance to do so to others, because of another's species." He said. Kasi scowled.

"I don't. And I wouldn't either, you know…" he said shortly. Taka nodded.

"I know." He said. "It doesn't mean I expect you to like them though." He added. Kasi nodded.

"What if it had been one of Caliban's Clan?" Jicho asked suddenly. Taka snorted.

"Different situation entirely." He said quickly. Imani smirked.  
"Of course."

"Do you think I am complete moron? As if I'd let Caliban and his crew get within ten leagues of Pride Rock…" Taka said. Kasi grinned.  
"Now that is a something I trust." He said.

The white mist enveloped the scene yet again and the three observers found themselves back in the ghostly ethereal version of the Pridelands they inhabited between visions.

"So that is how you met the hyenas? I'd have expected something a little less ordinary." Ammit said.

"I didn't find them in some spirits blasted cavern feasting on marrow and gristle if that's what you were expecting. They're hyenas. What more natural a place to find one, than poaching across the borders? It seems to be their species' speciality." Scar said. Ammit was still smirking, and that annoyed Scar. In fact, it was beginning to irritate Scar to such a degree that he began to wonder if it were possible to murder a ghost. He was more than willing to give it his best effort.

"Did you expect them to be different?" Kivuli asked.

"They weren't like Caliban. I didn't think so anyway. Caliban was more cunning. As much as it's possible for a hyena to be cunning, anyway. He was more vicious, too." Scar said.

"More malevolent you mean." Kivuli said with disapproval. Scar shrugged.

"Yes. That too." He agreed.

"How pathetic. In your prime, you had a lion guard, lionesses, and the Roar of the Elders. By the time you died, you were relying on hyenas like that." Ammit snorted in disgust. Scar scowled.

"Pathetic is right. Those spineless, cowardly creatures. I was wrong though. They turned out to be just the same as any other hyena. They broke every promise they ever made in the end anyway. They betrayed me and the Pridelands." Scar snapped, with only the faintest hint of bitterness. If one weren't looking for it, one could almost mistake it for mere irritation. But Scar was grinding his teeth in fury. Kivuli was looking at Scar carefully.

"If memory serves you betrayed them first, selling them out to try to save your own skin." Kivuli said. "What did you expect?"

"I expected loyalty! I expected submission! I expected them to follow orders, to fight for me! To kill for me! And if necessary, to die for me! I expected them to obey." Scar said.

"Obviously that didn't go so well…" Ammit noted.

"Loyalty isn't just demanded, it's earned. You lost their loyalty when you tried to sell them out to Simba." Kivuli said. Scar scowled.

"Oh brilliant. I'd never have worked that out without your sage wisdom." Scar said. "I know that now, you foolish piece of –" Scar cursed.

"Enough. Regardless of how you felt about them before their… betrayal… if you want to call it that…" Kivuli said, silencing Scar with a glare, "I am more interested in the aftermath. Did it hurt? That they betrayed you? That they turned against you, and forsook the trust you had in them?" Kivuli asked, almost conversationally. Scar let out a breath, relinquishing the seething anger.

"They turned out to be worthless vermin anyway." He said, deflecting the question.

"Ah I understand. It's not nice to be betrayed is it? To have the people you trust betray you?"

"Alright…"

"Is it the humiliation? That you ever believed their barefaced lies and their manipulations? Or is it the anger that they were close to you when it benefited them? I am curious." Kivuli probed. Scar scowled.

"Enough! I get the point." He snapped.

"And what point is that?" Ammit asked him with a faintly bored expression.

"This isn't about me and the hyenas. It's about me and Mufasa, isn't it? You're trying to get me to admit that I hurt Mufasa when I betrayed him, just like the hyenas hurt me. That I hurt my family when I turned against them. Well maybe I did hurt them. But let me tell you something. That was the point." He seethed. "I meant to hurt them. I meant to betray them. And honestly, I suspect that murdering my brother produced more pressing concerns to my glorious King, then the sting of betrayal, but if the sting of betrayal struck at his soul as it was ripped from his body, then so much the better." Scar said venomously. Kivuli shrugged.

"You're wrong actually. That last thing he thought was the horror that you'd betrayed him. You could see it in his eyes, if you were looking. There wasn't time to consider anything else. Not even his Son. Mufasa didn't know whether his son was alive or dead, and the only thing he could think about as you flung him from that cliff face, was the shock and the horror of you, his own brother betraying him. I think it's important you know that. I think it's important that you understand how much it hurts to be betrayed."

"I understand the feeling of being betrayed all too well." Scar said seething. "You say that I betrayed that miserable filth first? That I turned against the hyenas before they turned on me? Well maybe I did. But Mufasa? He betrayed me first." Scar said.

"And Simba? How did your nephew betray you?" Kivuli asked him.

"He drew breath. That was betrayal enough." Scar hissed.

Then he paused, as the gravity of what he had said hit him. For a moment, Scar stared at them in horror, terrified of what he had just admitted. Kivuli however didn't look angry. Disgusted perhaps. In fact, he appeared disgusted as Ammit looked amused at the idea. But for all his revultion, He didn't look angry. He just looked… sad.

"I… I didn't mean… I…" Scar stuttered, looking alarmed.

"Yes. Yes you did mean it." Kivuli said. Taka swallowed. "And your honesty here, is worth more than any lie you might have told to try and pretend otherwise. Even if the truth is as repulsive as that." Kivuli said, looking revolted. "We shall not condemn you for speaking the truth." He said. Ammit grinned.

"Not to worry." He said. "I am sure there is plenty of equally repulsive things in your history to sift through." He said. "Who needs condemn you for speaking truth, when what the truth is, is damning enough?" He said. White mist began to descend on them again, and a new vision appeared before him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cubhood**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

 

When the mists rematerialized around them, Scar was glad for the change. He didn't look at Kivuli, though he could feel his penetrating gaze boring into the back of his head. He looked about for the echo of his former self, but couldn't see him. Instead he focused on a pair of a familiar figures crouched low in the savannah.

Zira and Sarafina. The two lionesses were pressed low to the ground. Some time had clearly passed for them but they weren't fully grown lionesses by any means. Puberty had yet to rid of them their childlike forms, and experience had yet to rid of them of their cubhood innocence. But they were older. Like the Lion Guard, they had developed some muscle and length of bone, though the obvious lack of a mane made the passage of time more difficult to judge.

"Okay Zira…  _go go!"_ Sarafina called. Zira darted forwards like a serpent towards the waiting buffalo. She wasn't as quick as her brother, but of the lionesses Scar knew, he couldn't think of anyone faster. There was a hungry look to her eyes, and he knew that the thrill of the hunt had gripped her.

But the Buffalo were already moving before she'd even begun to close the gap. Suddenly they swerved away from where Zira had intended to herd them, separating and losing all cohesion.  
"What!" Zira shouted in annoyance. "NO!" They were too far away now. She pulled to a halt in frustration and kicked at a rock.

"Damn it!" She seethed in anger.

"What happened?" Sarafina said, rushing up towards him. Zira ground her teeth.

"Hi girls! How's it going?" Imani said, and bounded up to the two lionesses. Sarafina sighed.  _Of course._

Behind Imani came the familiar shapes of the Lion Guard, chatting conversationally with each other, completely ignorant of the hunt they'd just interrupted. It soon became abundantly clear that the Lion Guard had blundered right into their hunt, and the scent had thrown the herd into complete disarray at just the wrong moment. Zira – intending to herd the animals towards their awaiting ambusher – had been unable to force them into the correct direction. The prey animals had panicked and ran, as they always did. She growled softly.

"TAKA!" She shouted in anger. Taka froze. What had he done now? "You blithering idiot!" She snapped.

"Uh… Hello Zira?" He ask, looking confused.

"Zira!" Kasi said, her brother joining up. Zira sent him a seething, burning look, that so intimidated Kasi he took a step back and swallowed. "Nice… to… see you?" He asked uncertainty.

"What are you doing here?" Zira asked him. The Lion Guard looked at one another.

"Well, we were on our way back from patrol this morning, and Father mentioned you'd been hunting. So when we picked up your scent, we followed it here to see you." Jicho said brightly.

"Hey!" They turned to see the other voice. It was Sarabi, finally joining them. "What happened?" She asked crossly.

"The Lion Guard happened." Zira said, annoyed. "I was herding the prey to you just like we discussed, just like we planned… and then these bozos turned up and spooked the herd just before I ambushed them." She said. Taka blinked.

"Ah." He said, realising his error. Sarabi, Sarafina and Zira turned to look at him, identical expressions of fury in their eyes. Sarabi sighed.

"Great." She said. Imani looked affronted. "Now come on, that's a little unfair!" He said. "We just wanted to say hello." He said.

"Imani, how many times! Don't interrupt a lioness  _when she is on a hunt!"_ Sarabi said. Imani grinned.

"Well, technically, you three haven't completed your first hunt yet have you? Arguably, you're not a lioness – still a cub. And  _arguably_ , this wasn't a hunt." He asked. Zira ground her teeth in frustration.

"Really? Is that an argument you'd like to have, because really, we can have it if that's what you want." She said. Taka winced. Oops.

"Uh… Sorry ladies. We uh… won't do that again." He said, intervening. Zira sighed as Kasi looked uncomfortable. Jicho looked at his adopted siblings and gave a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry Zira. We'll make it up to you." He promised. Zira looked at him doubtfully.

"And how are you going to do that?" She asked him. Jicho shrugged.

"I'll think of something. It'll be a surprise." He said. The corners of Zira's mouth twitched. She  _did_ like surprises. She sighed.

"I can't stay mad at you guys…" She said, looking at Kasi and Jicho and Taka.

"You just haven't had enough practice yet…" Sarabi muttered, looking at them both.

"Alright Lion Guard." Sarafina asked, changing the subject. "Spill. What's the news in the Pridelands?" She asked them. Taka grinned.

"All good news, I think. Some of the smaller prey animals are agreeing that the rain season is well on its way. Caliban and his crew of rouges haven't been spotted in a while. They seem nervous of crossing the borders at this rate. If you want a more detailed analysis, ask Zazu."

"Zuzu's chick?"

"That's the one. He's very involved in his mothers work. I think she's grooming him to replace her one day." Taka said. Sarabi smiled.

"Oh that would be nice. I've grown rather fond of that bird."

"He's… very thorough." Taka agreed. "What have you been up too? You've been spending a lot of time hunting recently." Taka asked, changing the subject from their avian majordomo.

"Well, Queen Uru's been dropping hints that we might  _finally_ take our first solo hunt when the rain season comes and goes. So Sarabi, Zira and I have been practicing." Sarafina said. Taka looked at the three lionesses. Zira was chatting with Kasi and Jicho, and Sarabi gave him another small smile.

"Ah… How's it been going?" He asked them. Sarafina's face fell.

"Well… mixed results." She admitted. "But we're getting better… We were doing really well until you blundered right into it." She said. Taka nodded.

"I am sure you'll all get it in time for your first hunt. You're all really good at hunting. I heard Mum say she'd never seen so many naturally gifted lionesses of the same age before. You just need the practice." He encouraged them. Sarafina grinned. "So sweet of you to say so Taka." She said. Taka grinned.

"You're all excellent hunters. Just remember, hunting solo is  _very_ different to hunting as a group. You have no backup, no relief. But you and your own skill. You won't be able to herd the prey into each other when you're by yourself." Imani reminded her. Sarabi sighed.

"I was planning on trying to herd them into mud or the swamplands... Or the river," Sarabi said, looking suddenly anxious. Nguvu nudged Imani.

"Imani is just trying to be helpful." He said, looking at Imani disapprovingly. Zira gave a knowing snort at that. Sarabi looked bothered though.

"You okay, Sarabi?" Jicho asked, noting her attitude.

"I am fine. Just a little worn out. Zira and Sarafina nearly managed it… I'm still lagging behind though…" Sarabi admitted. "I can't seem to focus."

"I told you. Mother thinks you're all fantastic hunters. You'll get better well in time for your first hunt. Don't worry about it." Taka reassured her.

"Thanks Taka. Are you heading back to Pride Rock now?" She asked him.

"The Guard is done for the day, so we were heading back to the den, that's right." Taka said.

"I think I'll join you." She decided, standing up.  
"No Sarabi, stick around! We were planning on trying again somewhere north of here… where we won't be interrupted by idiot males…" Sarafina said. Sarabi shook her head.

"No… I've had enough for one day. Forget it. You two hunt together." Sarabi said, looking disheartened. "I think I've had enough. I'll head back with the Guard. Someone competent needs to keep them out of trouble." She said, prompting smirks from the other lionesses. Sarafina and Zira departed to continue their hunt.

Sarabi looked about at her escort.

"Well then, mighty warriors of the Pridelands?" She asked them. Taka smirked.

"Let's go home."

The Lioness and her escort made their back through the Pridelands at a leisurely pace. There was no sign of any trouble in the Pridelands, and neither Zuzu, nor her son, had informed them of any emergencies. So they trekked back home in the way all lions eventually do if left to their own devices. At the foot of Pride Rock, the guard split up, leaving Sarabi alone with Taka.

"Hmm… Want to see if Mufasa is done yet? He's probably still taking his lessons from Dad." Taka said.

"Sure, if you think your father won't mind." Sarabi agreed. Taka looked towards the sun.

"Its nearly dusk. They should be about done, I think." He decided.

Sure enough they climbed up the side of Pride Rock, and found Mufasa and their Father standing the parapet that overhung the Savannah. The view wasn't quite as impressive as atop Pride Rock itself, but the height less dizzying, and there was much more room to maneuverer. When they approached, they could make out King Ahadi's voice.

"Now, Mufasa, do you remember what I told you about the Lion Kingdoms? Do you remember how many there are?" Their father asked him.

"There are Seven Lands in the Serengeti, aren't there?" Mufasa said. Ahadi nodded.

"Three Kingdoms, and Four Territories, that's right. Yes, that's right. But only the Kingdoms are the dominion of the Lion Kings. Can you recall their names?" Ahadi was asking him. This was how Ahadi taught his sons. Long, almost dull conversations about seemingly anything at all, that could sometimes last for hours He answer questions, and offer insights, and personal anecdotes about whatever it was they were discussing. Then, when their talks were over he'd ask, usually patiently for them to recall some minor detail which they'd discussed. Sometimes it would be something from weeks ago.

"Let's see… Well, there's the Pridelands, here." Mufasa began. "And the Outlands, and Shadowlands, to the north of here." He continued.

"That's right. They can look the same and the two tend to blend into each other, especially where the borders aren't marked. Trinities point is a good place to mark their border. The Outlands are the wasteland to the north of here. Dusty, acrid, dry and infested with termites." Ahadi reminded him.

"And the Shadowlands are the mountainous, craggy rocky areas." Mufasa finished.

"Not just razor-sharp rocks. Geysers and other sources of seismic instability are very common." Ahadi told him. "You need to be cautious if you are ever forced to venture there. It isn't a safe environment. But I doubt you'll ever have much call to visit there. Lion's don't live in either territory. The Shadowlands are ruled by the hyena clans – and the Outlands are lived in by all sorts of rouges, nomads and other unsavoury types. They're also home to aberrant hyenas… the ones who don't play well with the rest of their clan." Mufasa nodded, but before he could speak, Taka and Sarabi arrived.

"I know this!" Taka said. "The other two Kingdoms are the Mountainlands and the Southlands." He said. Ahadi and Mufasa turned to them, seeing their arrival. Mufasa's face broke into a wide grin when he saw them.

"Sarabi! Brother!" He greeted them, and Ahadi smiled.

"Hello, Taka. Sarabi".

"Your Majesty." Sarabi greeted them. Mufasa grinned at her. Ahadi looked pleased to see them.

"That's right Taka." He paused. "How did you know that?" He asked, curiously. Taka scoffed, looking offended.

"I know things! I think you mentioned it once to me and mother when a bird arrived with a message from one or the other of them…" he said vaguely. Ahadi frowned.  
"That must have been seasons ago… Probably before you formed the lion Guard." He said. Taka shrugged. He had a good memory.

"Yeah… The Mountainlands are the furthest away, beyond the Great Desert, and the Jungle… It's awkward to get there, because you have get past both, and then try to cross the mountains, and that can get very difficult, and  _very_  cold if you try to cross at the wrong time of year. We don't hear from them often." He said.

"And the other Pride's in the Southlands?" Sarabi asked him curiously, joining in for the first time.

"Yeah… The Southrons. The southernmost point of the Pridelands links to the Great Desert… but it's not very long distance southward. It clears out into Savannah after less than a day's travel. After that you're pretty much there. We have much closer links to the Southern Pride. The King visits every couple of seasons." Taka said. Mufasa shook his head in annoyance.

"How do you remember all this stuff? I can't keep it straight in my head…" He said. Ahadi gave his son an understanding look.

"Son… this is something you'll have to learn if you're going to be King." He said patiently. Mufasa snorted.

"Why? I can always just ask Taka!" he said. Ahadi looked at him flatly. Mufasa sighed.

"Alright, I get it. ' _Taka has his own responsibilities as leader of the Lion Guard.'_ I know." Mufasa said. Ahadi sighed.

"We'll continue this tomorrow… We still have the Swamplands and Edgelands to cover. You boys catch up with each other. I have to go speak to Zuzu." He said. Taka frowned.

"You're leaving already? But I just got back off patrol…" he said, sounding disappointed.

"Sorry Taka. Things to do." He said. He nodded to Sarabi, who bowed in greeting, and took his leave. Taka, Mufasa and Sarabi watched him leave.

"How come he always has time for you?" Taka asked distractedly.

"Maybe because if he doesn't, the Pridelands might end up with an incompetent King?" Sarabi asked. Taka snorted.

"That's only delaying the inevitable. Try as we might, some things can't be changed if they are the will of the Kings." He said, shooting Mufasa a look. Mufasa scowled, as Sarabi laughed.

"Hey, that's not funny!" He said indignantly. Taka grinned in mock apology.

"Sorry brother." He said, though Mufasa didn't look convinced. He sat down on the grass and shook his head.

"You're not missing much. Honestly." Mufasa said as Taka continued to look troubled. He shook his head. He paused. "Where even  _are_ the Edgelands?" He asked him. Taka sighed.

"West. Past the Zuberi River and then some leagues. There's no real border but you're kind of there when Pride Rock drops out of sight. Its where most of the Leopard Tribes live – the ones who don't live in the Pridelands anyway. Some aren't keen on living under the rule of a Lion."

"How'd you remember all that from something Father said once?" he asked him curiously. Taka shrugged.

"I remember stuff. Besides, Zuzu uses them as directions when she gives reports. Coming from the Outlands or Shadowlands for North… The Swamplands or Desert for East. The Edgelands or Southlands for West and South. It kinda sticks in your head after a while." He said distractedly.

"Hmm… Maybe I should speak to Zazu… Might help to have an eye in the sky every now and then." He considered.

"Don't worry too much about your lessons, Mufasa." Sarabi said. "It can't possibly be going as bad as mine." She said, and proceeded to relate how she and the other lionesses had spent the day hunting, with very mixed success. Whilst Zira and Sarafina both seemed to be getting the basics of solo hunting now, Sarabi was still having a rough time of it. This surprised Mufasa, who looked at her in surprise.

"But you're one of the best hunters in the Pride! I've seen you hunt, you're graceful and fast, and…" He trailed off blushing, aware of what he'd just said. Sarabi smiled.

"That's very sweet of you!" She said. "I'm just not as fast as Sarafina, or as stealthy as Zira… I can't keep up on a solo hunt. When I'm working with a hunting party I can adapt, I can plan, I can…" She trailed off. "Anyway." She brightened. "Maybe you can show me some tips sometimes? Males all hunt alone anyway so you'll probably have lots to show me!" She said brightly. Mufasa swallowed.

"Um… I don't know Sarabi. Mom and Dad taught us the basics, but uh… you know how the lionesses get with males hunting." He said, looking embarrassed. Sarabi frowned.

"What? You're good at it!" At Mufasa's unsure expression, she sighed in exasperation "Really? Ashamed of your own skill because it's not masculine enough for you? Or is hunting only a  _male's_ job when it's got claws and teeth and trying to cut out your throat at the same time?" Sarabi asked him. Mufasa sighed in relief.

"Yes! Thank you, yes that's exactly it. Nicely put." He said. Taka put a paw to his face.

"Good Kings Mufasa, this is like pulling teeth! Just go on the blasted hunt with her, you'll enjoy it! Stop being such a prude." He said, having no doubt whatsoever that Mufasa was more concerned about being alone with Sarabi than hunting with her.

With no more excuses, and only a small amount of blustering on Mufasa's part, Taka watched them leave, shaking his head. He continued alone on his way up to the den, and entered it humming to himself.

"Taka!" He heard. Taka smiled, and turned to see his mother, Uru.

"Hi Mom." He said, leaning in a nuzzling his mother's neck in greeting. She purred.

"And how's my Fiercest Prince?" She asked him. Taka smiled.

"I am good, Mom. Just got back from patrol."

"Dealing with Caliban's lackeys?" She asked, sympathetically.

"Nah… Not had to deal with him for a few weeks now. I don't know if he's finally got the message, planning something bigger, or just decided it isn't worth the aggravation to try and poach in the Pridelands." He said. Uru smiled proudly. "Maybe with Shenzi and her crew in the Pridelands there's more food to go round in the Outlands or something…" He wondered.

"Who?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." He said. He wasn't quite ready for that conversation.

"Where's your brother? You come off patrol at about the same time his lessons with your father end… I'd have thought you'd be back together." She asked him. Taka smirked.

"Oh, no he's got a date with Sarabi." He said offhandedly. Uru's eyebrows shot up.

"Taka what have you done?" She asked him cautiously. Taka grinned.

"Sarabi's got him to show her some of his hunting techniques or something. Didn't give him much choice in the matter. I helped." He said. Uru laughed.

"They get on rather well, don't they?" She said.

"I guess so." Taka said. "What about you though? I've been on patrol… The lionesses were hunting. Mufasa had his lessons with Dad. What have you been doing today?" He asked her. His mother's face fell.

"Oh… well… I went hunting with some of the lionesses. I'd planned on spending some time with your father but… Well… He was very busy." Uru said. Taka snorted.

"I've heard that before…" He muttered.

"Taka…"

"It's okay." He stood up, forcing a smile. "Let's go to the top of Pride Rock. Mufasa and Dad go there in the sunrise. I don't think I've ever seen it at dusk before." He said quietly. Uru rose, and nuzzled her son.

"I think that would be wonderful." She said, and followed Taka outside of the den.

"Zira! Nicely done!" Sarafina said, as Zira gave a crow of laughter, her claws and jaws splashed in blood. The look in Zira's eyes though undid any thoughts of intimidation that might have struck some of the less carnivorous species.

"I did it!" Zira exclaimed in elation. "Have some!" She turned to Sarafina excitedly. The buffalo lay twisted and gorged on the ground, and the two lionesses immediately set about feasting their well-deserved reward. After a few moments of gorging themselves on the bloody juicy meat, Sarafina sat back her haunches, thoughtful.

"How will we get it all back?" She asked her friend. Zira frowned, thinking.

"Maybe we can get Taka and his friends to help? They owe us for interrupting our Hunt earlier. Having two brothers on the Lion Guard has to have  _some_ perks." She said. Sarafina smiled. It was a good idea. However she looked about.

"Huh. Might need to think of a different plan… It's already dusk." She noted. Zira frowned, looking around.

"Blast… And we came out quite far after the Blunder Band came by earlier…" She noted, looking frustrated. Sarabi paused.

"How far  _did_ we come out to?" She asked, looking about. They had travelled north, squinting she could make out a river to the north… That'd explain the presence of herds. Sarafina rolled her eyes.

"Kings damn it… We're all the way out at the borders… It's going to take  _forever_ to get back to the den. Mother's going to be annoyed."

"I am more concerned about getting a decent spot in the middle of the den… The edges are draughty…" Zira said.

" _I am afraid you're going to have_ much  _bigger problems…"_ A voice snapped. Zira felt her chest tighten in panic as she whirled around and beheld a familiar pair of yellow eyes.

" _Caliban…"_ She whispered in dread, and immediately shrank back into Sarafina. Sarafina looked about wildly, swallowing. There were at least half a dozen hyenas, and each of them older than they were, and easily as big.

"Zira…" She muttered, feeling the lioness next to her take in breath sharply. Her eyes were wide with panic.

"'Fina, what do we do?" She hissed in alarm.

"Blasted hyenas. Go back to where you came from, there's meat to be had in the Outlands." She snapped, trying to sound braver than she felt. Caliban leered at her and next to her, she felt Zira cringe.

"Now why would we do that, when there is meat you  _oh_ so generously hunted for us  _here?"_  Caliban asked her, as several of his crew barged past them to feast noisily on the meat in front of them. Sarafina forced back the surge of anger. Priorities. Meat was meat. She growled in disgust.

"Fine then. Keep the blasted meat." She said, nudging Zira. "Let's get out of here." She said.

"Ah ah ah! Now wait just a moment!" Caliban said, and the surrounding hyenas tightened closer, closing the gaps between them. Zira shrank back further. Sarafina licked her lips nervously.

"Caliban…" She warned.

"Oh don't worry your pretty head off lion-cub. As delicious as I am sure Lion flank is…" He bared his teeth. "We're not going to kill you for food. Hah. After all, you're our ticket to free lunch." He said.

"Excuse me?" Sarafina asked in indignation. One hyena came too close, as she swiped at his head, forcing it to retreat. Another snapped at her, and her heart leapt in her chest as she flinched away. Some of the hyenas started laughing at that, and she growled. Caliban chuckled.

"See, not so high and mighty now are ya?" He asked her. Sarafina growled in fury, then flinched back in fear as another snapped right next to her head. Another chorus of giggling filled the air.

"What are you talking about? You've got your meal, let us go. Before you get your butts handed to you again, and driven out of the Pridelands." She said unconvincingly.

"Yeah, sure. We got our meal." Caliban said. "But the thing is… it's been getting harder and harder to get into the Pridelands since Taka and his precious Lion Guard started defending the Pridelands borders…" He said. Sarafina grinned at that. "You can't get a dishonest day's poaching done no more." He lamented.

"Too bad." Sarafina said.

"Yeah… But me and the boys, we get ourselves thinking… It would be  _so_ much easier if the Lion Guard wasn't around no more. But no one tells Taka what to do… Except for the King of course." He said, grinning.  
"Well good luck convincing the King to call off his Son." Zira managed to say. Caliban turned his gaze on her, and took a threatening step closer.

"Oh I don't think he'll need that much convincing. She… There's only one King. But there's quite a few lionesses… And I think that a King as wise and benevolent as Ahadi, will just  _have_ to listen to his subjects when they ask him to see reason. The lionesses are loyal to a fault, little lioness. But how many remain loyal when their precious daughters end up dead?" he asked her. Sarafina growled, baring teeth.

"Don't you touch me. You think killing us will make you  _safer_ from the Lion Guard?" She asked, fear stirring again in the pit of her stomach.

"Kill you? Oh my dear no… We're not going to kill you. You'll be kept safe and sound..."

"So long as Taka lets you hunt in the Pridelands, is that it?" Sarafina asked.

"Well, I'll admit you catch on quick. But you know us Hyenas, we like to save time. We think that it will save so much aggravation for everyone if Taka and his pathetic Guard just bring us the meat directly. We'll stay out of the Pridelands, he stays out of the Outlands. He keeps food in our stomach, and you getting breath in your lungs. A fair deal all round, wouldn't you say?" Caliban asked them. Sarafina gulped, looking about in fear. There were too many. Too many to run. Too many to fight. She swallowed.

"You… You can't do that!"

"Oh my dear I think you'll find that I  _can."_ He said, and laughed.

"Prince Taka and the Lion Guard are on patrol today! You  _really_ don't want to be sticking around. You should just run whilst you still have the chance!" Sarafina said anxiously.

"Now  _that_  I agree with." Caliban said. "That's why we'd better get moving, hadn't we? Hahahah. Last one there's an amputee… Or  _will_  be at any rate…" He said, laughing at his own joke.

"'Fina!" Zira asked in terror, as hyenas closed in around them. Zira was terrified, she'd been frightened of hyenas for months, ever since they'd killed her parents, and now, now they were taking her from her home, taking her back to the Outlands, the savage lands where her parents had died, the land where her nightmares lived.

"No, no!" Zira gasped in panic, as another hyena snapped close to her. She yelped, unable to contain her rising fear, and the hyenas laughed at her obvious fear.

"Wait!" Sarafina said. "Let her go! You don't need the two of us, so just let her go!" She said, looking at Zira's panicked expression. Caliban looked at them both.

"She'll slow us down…" He noted. "And we'll need someone to carry our message to the King…" He considered.

"Yes. That's right. Just… just let her go." Sarafina urged them. He looked at them both for a moment, at Zira's petrified expression. Caliban's face split into a cruel grin.

"Nah." He said. "I'll send a Vulture. Two snacks are better than one." Caliban have one last look around him, snorted in satisfaction, let loose a laugh of malicious mirth, turned tail and ran back away from the Pridelands and towards their borders, taking the lionesses with them.

After the pack of hyenas and their unfortunate captives had left, there was silence throughout the Pridelands. Then, behind a pile of disregarded rocks and stone, muttered and angry voices could be heard.

"Not our business, Shenzi!  _Really_ Not our business!" Banzai urged the female hyena pup. Shenzi glared at him.

"Ya idiot. Ya think the boss is gonna like this? One bit?" She asked him.  
"No! That's why we shouldn't tell him!" Banzai protested. Ed jabbered away his usual dialect of muffled laughs and giggles.

"Ed's right Banzai. Couldn't have put it better." Shenzi said. "We need to tell Taka and the Lion Guard before this gets out of paw! Caliban might be a vicious idiot, but he's still an idiot, and if this thing gets blown out of the water you can kiss the Pridelands goodbye…" She warned him. Banzai looked fondly at the bone he was busy sucking the marrow out of. He sighed.

"Alright, alright… Who died and made you matriarch?" He asked her. Shenzi's expression quieted him instantly. "Okay!" He conceded. "Fine. Fine! Let's do it. Let's just stroll up to the King, and tell him that two lioness, practically still cubs, have been taken  _from_ the Pridelands. Great. I bet we'll get a great reception." Banzai said. Shenzi growled, and Banzai sighed.

"I have a  _really_ bad feeling about this." He lamented.


	16. Chapter 16

**Cubhood**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

 

When Taka and his mother descended from the top Pride Rock, the sky was dark, and night was coming on hard and fast now. Despite that, the den was a buzz of activity. There was shouting and barking and roaring.

"What on earth…" Taka muttered, looking about in confusion.

"Sauda! Please calm down!" he heard his father's voice. There was shouting and angry growls. Taka pushed his way to the forefront of the gathering.

"What's going on!?" He asked urgently, and took in the scene. Standing before him and encircled by a number of agitated lionesses, were three recognisable figures. The hyenas he'd found in the Pridelands not long ago.

"Taka!" Ahadi turned to him. "These hyenas say they know you?" He asked him. Taka swallowed.

"Oh. Um. Yes. I know them. Shenzi right?" Taka asked them. The lead hyena sighed in relief.

"Oh Boss, thank goodness you're here. We don't have a lot of time. Mind calling off the ladies?" She gestured to the lionesses, one of whom was growling threateningly. Ahadi looked puzzled.

"How on earth did you meet a trio of hyenas?" Ahadi asked him. Taka shook his head.

"Long story. Never mind it now. What on  _earth_ are you doing here?" He asked them.

"Oh now they ask. I told ya, Shenzi we ought to not have bothered! But she's an honourable soul and insisted. Those two lionesses ya guard hangs out with." He pointed a claw at Kasi, who had emerged from the den with the rest of the lion guard. "Ya sister, and that other lioness of yours. Sarafina."

"What about them? Are they hurt?"

"They will be."  
"What's happened?"

"Caliban's happened. That grain brained pile of wildebeest dung has got it into to his head to try and strong paw his way to a free meal. Using ya friends as leverage. He's dragged them back with him to the Shadowlands. He wants meat, and hunting rights within the Pridelands, else he'll start carving up the lionesses instead." Shenzi said. There were loud gasps from around them as the lionesses heard this. Sauda blanched as Kasi and Jicho looked about in panic. Sarafina's mother shouted in Protest. Taka felt as if he'd swallowed a stone.

"I knew he was planning something…" He muttered. Ahadi roared in anger.

"He's done what!" Ahadi shouted. Shenzi repeated herself, and Ahadi shook with rage. "Caliban is this Black Hyena the Lion Guard keeps having to deal with?!" He asked Taka, who nodded, looking furious.

"They've taken the two lionesses to Carrocscirr. The Ivory Tower. The seat of the Matriarch in the Shadowlands." Banzai told her.

"Sire! What if they hurt Zira!" Sauda protested, looking anxious.

"Don't worry, Sauda. We'll get her back, I promise you." Ahadi assured her, but he looked furious. The hyenas looked uncertain as he roared. Taka however, pushed to the front.

"Thank you, Shenzi, for informing us of this." He thanked her. The hyena pup looked relieved, but Banzai looked agitated, clearly eager to leave and remove himself from the possibility of becoming the target of Ahadi's rage.

"Father, what are we going to do?!" Mufasa asked Ahadi, looking concerned. Ahadi looked to Sauda and grimaced.

"I will tell you what we're going to do. Uru: Rally the huntresses. Every able-bodied lioness who can fight. We'll go to Carrocscir in force, tear down that tower stone by stone, if necessary and get back our cubs."

"Sire, Carrocscir is guarded by dozens of hyenas!" Shenzi protested.

"Then I'll slaughter dozens of hyenas." Ahadi said firmly. "You'll be the first if you don't remain silent." He snapped. Shenzi growled in anger, but she found few allies amongst the judgmental and furious gazes of the various lionesses, each indignant and looking murderous at the thought of hyenas stealing away their children and ransoming them for pieces of meat. Giving a bark of anger, Shenzi turned about and fled, Banzai and Ed close behind her. Taka watched them leave, shaking his head.

"Dad!" He moved forwards. "You can't take the huntresses. They'll kill them as soon as they see you coming!" Taka warned him.

"And what would you have me do?" Ahadi asked him.

"Let me and Guard handle this. We've dealt with Caliban before." Taka said.

"You had your chance to deal with this! If you and the Guard had done your job properly, Zira and Sarafina wouldn't be in danger in the first place." Ahadi snapped. Taka stood still, his eyes widening.

"I am not the one who marks our borders. I don't discourage poachers, I deal with them when they come." Taka said frostily. Ahadi's eyes narrowed at the unspoken criticism.

"That's enough." Mufasa said smoothly. "We have a job to do. Our friends are in danger. The hyenas have never been this bold before, so who knows what else they'll do. What matters now is that we rescue Sarafina and Zira!" Mufasa said. There was a general murmuring of agreement.

"Father, gather the lionesses. We'll bring a show of strength to bear. Remind the hyenas why they never dared try anything like this before now. Taka, you and the Guard train for this. You defend the Pridelands, and its people. You need to scout ahead, figure out what it is we're up against. This is no time for fighting amongst ourselves, people! We have a duty to Zira and a duty to Sarafina! Come on!" he said. That galvanised everyone though Taka growled and turned away. He wasn't in the mood for pretty speeches, or for games. He was going to rescue his friends. Uru watched him leave and looked panicked.

"Taka, wait!" She called.

But Taka was already gone. Kasi and Jicho dashed off behind him, ignoring Sauda's pleas for her children to stop, to come back. She didn't want to risk them as well, but they ignored her. They had a sister to rescue. Imani was merely moments behind them, followed by Nguvu. The Lion Guard departed from Pride Rock, even as Ahadi was gathering his lionesses.

"Taka wait!" Imani shouted after him. Taka slowed to a halt.

"Come on. We need to move, if we're going to catch up with them."

"With who!?"

"With the hyenas. Shenzi and the others. They know Carrocscir, they know Caliban. We'll need them. Forget my Father's plans. If he attacks Carrocscir in force, they'll kill one of them just to show they're not bluffing." Taka said, his mind racing, whirring with the possibilities, trying to piece together something, anything that might resemble a plan to rescue their friends.

"So I was right. We're going to get my sister and Sarafina back ourselves, without the lionesses." Kasi said, the young lion gritting his teeth in determination. Taka nodded firmly.

"I don't think Ahadi is going to like that." Imani admitted.  
"Dad doesn't know Caliban. If he tries to get them back by force, Caliban will kill them without a second thought, then run for the Outlands." Taka seethed. "He's going to get them killed."

"Caliban's never gone that far before." Jicho warned him. "Are you certain?"  
"He's never gone  _this_  far before either. But he's gone too far this time." Taka said. "Dad just doesn't know that."

"The King seemed to think this was our fault…" Nguvu said, speaking for the first time. He was frowning. Taka snorted.

"If my father spent half the time he spends training Mufasa marking the borders, those hyenas would never be bold enough to try this… Instead he wastes away his time trying to make a half decent king out of Mufasa… He'd have better luck chiselling a new cave in the den." Taka snapped.

"Oh. Is that right?" They heard a familiar voice. Taka whirled, and saw Mufasa coming after them. The elder Prince was staring at Taka, who winced.

"Ah… Mufasa… I didn't mean…"

"Taka… Don't…" Mufasa shook his head, looking hurt.

"Brother, I am sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Forget it, Taka. We have to move quickly. You're right. Our father is angry. He wants to do  _something_ to rescue Sarafina and Zira, but he's going to rush in blind. Go. Take the Lion Guard and go. Rescue our friends. Do what you train day in and day out for. Do what you were called to do the day the kings gave you that mark." Mufasa said.

"What about all that just now about working together, and gathering the lionesses!" Jicho asked him, surprised. Mufasa arched an eyebrow.

"I'll keep my father busy long enough for you to do what you need to do." He grimaced. Taka nodded.

"Lion Guard!" He called. "Let's go."

"Good luck, brother. Save our friends." Mufasa told him. Taka turned, and with Kasi and Jicho, Imani and Nguvu, the five lions rushed to the Shadowlands, as fast as they could, desperate to reach their friends in time. The sun was setting, and night was truly falling now.

Zira crawled to her feet, looking about herself as she regained consciousness. She must have been knocked out, or else fainted. The walks were dark and grey, and unnaturally warm. Caves like this ought to be damp, but she found the air to be humid and unpleasant. Almost sticky. She shuddered as she beheld half a dozen hyenas. The black furred creatures looked at her through eyes of red and yellow, teeth bared in expressions of aggression and vague curiosity." Zira cringed.

"'Fina?" She called around her, and quickly found her, the paler lionesses was nearby, and wide awake, her eyes full of fear.

"Zira. Thank the Kings." She sounded relieved. Zira swallowed, and looked about.

"Where are we?" Zira asked, nervously. Sarafina grimaced.

"Somewhere in the Shadowlands, I think." Sarafina said. She lowered her voice.

"They're guarding the outside of the tunnel, but seem to leave us alone… for now…" She whispered to her. Zira looked to the entrance of their small den and winced, knowing that just beyond it, vicious hungry predators lay in wait, just waiting to tear her limb from limb. It made her shudder.

"What are we going to do?" Zira whispered back. Sarafina shook her head.

"I don't know… Caliban said that he'd try to get meat from the King…"

"Ahadi won't agree to that…" Zira muttered. Sarafina looked at her helplessly.

"I know…" She agreed.

"What's going to happen to us…?" Zira asked. Sarafina picked the ground with her claws nervously.

"I don't know… I…" She trailed off. She stared at Zira. "We need to get out of here..." She told her friend. Zira's eyes widened, but she nodded in agreement.

"You are right… We can't stay here…" She said. The two looked towards the guard.

"Two of us are harder to catch… they couldn't get both of us." Sarafina said. Zira swallowed, her mouth dry, but she nodded in agreement. There was no way that Ahadi would give in to the hyenas' demands. It would only encourage them to continue their campaign against the Pridelanders. There was no need for them both to suffer, no need for them both to risk death at the paws of the hyenas. The severity of the situation hit her like a cold wave, but Zira surprised herself in how she steeled herself, and nodded in agreement.

"Go." Zira said, and the two lionesses pushed themselves past the guards. Their sudden swarm of activity took one of the guards by surprise, and Sarafina charged past him, shoving him to the side as she did.

"Hey! Hold up!" The hyena screamed after them, and behind them, they could hear the scrape of claws on stone as he scrambled into pursuit, and the terrifying guttural growls that echoed through the cave.

"Run Zira!" Zira heard Sarafina shout. There were more hyenas on their tail now, three or four at least. Zira and Sarafina ran through the twisting and turning tunnels of Carrocscir, being chased the whole time. Behind her, one of the hyenas snapped at Sarafina, who flinched away in panic, and stumbled. She crashed to the ground with a yelp of pain, and Zira felt her heart in mouth. Another stab of fear struck her as she heard Sarafina cry out in pain again.  
Ahead of them, she could make out the dim orange of dusk, and the pale glow of natural moonlight. There was the exit.

She lunged towards it as yappering and snarls echoed behind her.

The heart in her mouth dropped through to her stomach as she halted, her whole body jerking as she reached what she had so naively assumed to be safety.

She could see outside alright.

The height was dizzying. It made her head spin. High above them, the moon, a pale crescent illuminated the grey ashmounds of the Shadowlands. In the distance, she could make out the dark green grasslands of the Pridelands. But the reason she could see so far, was the terrible height from which she stood. Though she had no way of knowing it, she was in the great Ivory tower of Carrocscir. The Elephant Graveyard.

Behind her, the yelping and snarling became cruel and mirthless laughter, laughing at her, as she beheld the true nature of their imprisonment. If there had seemed few guards, it was because there was nowhere to run to. The fall was huge. Death awaited anyone who risked the perilous descent that way. She'd need to find her way through the twisting catacombs of the ivory tower, and even then make her way back through the razor sharp maze of rocks below before she'd even get to the Pridelands.  
And she'd have to do it in the dark.

Alone.

Behind her, the laughter echoed again and Zira felt a rush of humiliation and fear. She turned and saw Caliban leering there.

"Like the view, lioness?" He taunted her. "It's not quite as good a look as you get from Pride Rock, but I think the location is better." He mocked her, eyes glinting. Zira felt tears coming to her eyes, as she saw Sarafina pushed to the ground, a pair of hyenas looming over her, forcing her to the ground painfully. There was a visible welt on her face, and she looked just as defeated as Zira felt. Zira swallowed. Caliban stalked towards her, and grinned slyly. Then he struck her across the face with a clawed paw. Hyenas weren't meant to hunt with their claws, they hunted with their jaws, and the bone crushing force they could bring to bear when their teeth snapped around their prey limbs or necks. But the clawtips were kept sharp, and they scratched into Zira's face as she gave a shout of pain and fear.

"Stop it!" Sarafina called out in fear for her friend, even as the hyenas about them laughed.

" _Caliban_!" A loud piercing voice snapped. The voice was like sharp claws on stone, and all froze when they heard it. Stalking towards them, out of the darkness, came the biggest Black Hyena Zira had ever seen, several times her size, though she was but a cub. Caliban looked at her nervously.

"Mother…" He greeted her. The looming figure moved closer, and several of the black hyenas pulled away, giving her a cautious level of respect. Sarafina could tell this was a high-ranking hyena, of some distinction. Caliban's mother glared at them.

"So these are the lionesses you poached from the Pridelands." She said.

"They are,  _Matriarch_   _Vastra_." One of the hyenas confirmed for her.

"Huh." She eyed them up, baring yellowed teeth.

"I hope for all our sakes that Ahadi brings something more… substantial… to trade for them. There's not much in the way of eating on them if it comes to that… Still… We aren't picky, here in the Shadowlands." She said, licking her lips. Sarafina tried not to shudder under her gaze.

"Take them back into the cavern. Alert me when Ahadi arrives. I sent a vulture." And she turned about and left them there.

"Who… Who was that?" Sarafina found her voice. Caliban's lip curled, and he laughed.

"That,  _lioness,_ was my mother. Matriarch Vastra… Matriarch of the Black Clan… the most powerful hyena in all of the Shadowlands." He said. Sarafina almost gasped.

Caliban was a Prince?

She compared the black maned hyena to Mufasa and Taka in her head. Caliban was unkempt, and his eyes were filled with malice. He was nothing like Mufasa or Taka. Nothing like any nobility or royalty she had ever known. But it certainly went someway to explaining his air of arrogance. They were dragged back to the tunnels, and Caliban snapped as they passed. He looked disappointed when Sarafina didn't flinch. Not because she wasn't scared, but because she lacked the energy to do anything else. They had tried to escape, done their very best. And all they had to show for it, was a couple of welts, and a couple of cuts.

Unknown to them, the Lion Guard was moving through the labyrinth of stone below the ivory towers. Shenzi was muttering to herself, counting. The Guard was on edge. Leading the way were the three hyena pups the Guard had encountered, the same three that had met such a frosty response at Pride Rock.

"This place gives me the creeps…" Imani muttered to himself, looking anxious.

"We aren't here to sightsee, Imani. We're here to rescue our friends." Nguvu reminded him.

"How much further?" Taka asked Shenzi. The hyena looked annoyed.

"Not much further now… Remind me again why we're helping you out?" Shenzi asked him.

"Because you owed us big time, and you don't want to see what my father is capable of if two children from his Pride are killed by a group of inbred hyenas looking for a free meal." Taka said. Shenzi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah." She said, but didn't disagree. He had a valid point. They had a good thing going in the Pridelands, and didn't need Caliban ruining it for the rest of them.

Banzai was counting.

"One, two, three, and four…" he muttered. He looked at the edge of the wall, and saw four lines cut into the rock. Claws, or horn marks from the look of them. He nodded to himself.

" _Jump the canyon, duck the swipe,_

_Moonlight is not your friend,_

_Cheetah's claw and leopard fang_

_all will meet a sticky end."_

It sounded like some sort of nursery rhyme, but was far darker than anything Taka had heard as a young cub. Despite it, the it seemed to do the trick, as Banzai nodded once, twice, in beat with his own words, then leapt forwards over the geyser, and immediately ducked. Behind him, the geyser erupted into a searing hot pillar of steam. He didn't pause to celebrate his victory, instead lunging forward on his belly, just in time to narrowly avoid the second geyser which erupted a second later where his head would have been had he remained in place. Rolling, he avoided the razor sharp stalagmites in front of him, ignoring the well-lit crevice, and keeping to the edge. A moment later, a third geyser erupted, and seared through the crevice, narrowly missing Banzai. The hyena was through safely. A moment later, Shenzi replicated the feat, and Ed tapped the ground, waiting for the cycle to repeat so he could do so too.

Taka blinked.

"Huh." He said. It was like a dance, he reflected. A deadly dance that could easily end in intense pain and injury if he misplaced a foot. But time was short.

"Where did you learn that?" Taka asked her. Shenzi snorted.

"Since I could eat meat… Ya learn quickly in the Shadowlands. Or ya burn." Shenzi reminded him. Taka arched his eyebrows as the thought of young pup navigating the deadly path in front of him. Shenzi laughed at his hesitation. "You gonna come lion prince?" Shenzi asked him.

Swallowing, he moved forwards, and emulated the hyenas as best he could. He felt the third geyser prickle his skin as it scorched past him, and missed him by a hair. But he was also through. Although Imani wasn't keen, Jicho and Kasi moved quickly behind him, and followed. Nguvu wasn't confident. Easily the slowest of the group, Nguvu looked nervous, and had to wait for the cycle to repeat twice, as both times he lost his nerve at the last moment.

"Come on Nguvu! Sarafina and Zira are counting on us!" Jicho urged him. That steeled Nguvu's resolve, and on the next cycle he was through.

Behind him, and grumbling the entire time, Imani watched them. He knew exactly what to expect, but even so, the idea of navigating such dangerous terrain on the words of an old rhyme was ludicrious.

"You're mad." He told the hyenas, who watched him with some amusement.

"What? Never tried to slip through before? You got to get the steps just right… that's why we remember the rhymes. Makes it easier to remember them." Shenzi said. Imani shuddered.

"Burning steam. Razor sharp rocks. Why the hell would you ever live here?" He asked her, then bit his lip. It was obviously not their first choice. A said a lot about the state of the average family of hyenas if this was safest dwelling they could make. Shenzi noticed his hesitation and shot him a dark look, which Imani chuckled nervously at.

"We don't have time for this…" Taka urged him. Imani nodded, and on the next cycle, he too made it, but even so the whole ordeal shook him.

"Are there many of those?" Taka asked the hyenas. Shenzi and Banzai exchanged a look.

"One or two… but we can bypass most of them." Shenzi said. Taka looked around. The whole place was a maze. They were lucky to have guides with them.

"Lead the way…" Taka told them, and the hyenas continued on their way. Privately, Shenzi hoped the lions wouldn't recall the rhymes or steps in too much detail… if other hyenas found out they'd willingly shared the secrets to navigating the ever changing, twisting maze of rock below Carrocscir with lions, well… things could become very uncomfortable at the next family reunion, that much was certain.

They continued in this war for some time, until they finally found what they looking for. The labyrinth of passages and tunnels below Carrocscir gave way to the base of the unmistakable shape of the Ivory tower. And at the entrance were at least half a dozen guards. All black hyenas, vicious and murderous.

"Great." Imani said, looking anxious. "How the hell are we getting past them?"

"We… need a distraction." Taka said, thinking carefully.

"Split the Guard? Taka, that's a very bad idea…" Jicho protested.

"No, that's not what I am suggesting." Taka said thoughtfully. He was looking at Shenzi. The hyena met his gaze, and her eyes widened.

"Oh no. No. Taka, please, I did my part. I told you this was going down… I even showed you the way here, don't ask for more!" Shenzi said, looking agitated.

"Shenzi…"

"Prince Taka, they'll rip me to pieces!" She said.  
"I am not asking you to fight them…" Taka said. Shenzi growled softly.

"…What did you have in mind?" She eventually asked.

A few moments later the trio of hyenas rushed towards the black hyenas, yappering and shouting as they did so.

"Yo boss! So you're the hyenas who moved in here… I thought the striped clan controlled Carrocscir…" Banzai said aloud. The black hyenas leapt to attention and growled angrily.

"Push off, ya spotted inbreeds. This is Black Clan territory." He said. "Ya don't wanna be messing with us." Shenzi gaze a wheezing laugh.

"Oh that's rich. You guys were able to take down the striped clan? Oh that's a laugh."

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, just the thought of you guys beating anything aside from a mouse… It's hilarious. I thought the striped clan had better guts than that… No that's a lie I never thought that."

"We can show you your own guts in a minute, you screeching wench." The Black hyena growled at her mockery. "Get out of here, before we decide to turn you into shreds." Ed gave a laugh. "And take ya freak with you." He said.

Shenzi laughed, and turned about. Then they heard a sound. The Black hyena's eyes bulged in rage, as the trickle of Shenzi's urine bounced off the stone in front of them. She shook herself and laughed.

"I change my mind. Make her squeal." The Black hyena snarled, and the outraged and angered pack of hyenas rushed towards Shenzi, leaving only a pair of hyenas guarding the entrance.

High above them, within the confines of the Ivory Tower, Caliban heard the unmistaken sounds of conflict. He snarled.

"What now?" He asked. To his right, his mother gave a contemptuous snarl.

"Either Ahadi, or some of the striped hyenas? We've only take the tower recently, it was under their control for a long time…"She noted. "Take a pack of dogs, and go and see what the commotion is."

"And then?"

"Kill it." She said, dismissing her son. Caliban licked his lips, and looked about him.

"With me." The adolescent hyena said. Without pause, the other hyenas fell in behind him, and he led the pack through the turbulent crevices of Carrocscir. They crawled through the stone passages and came across another pair of hyenas.

"What's going on?" He barked the question.

"The sentries reported seeing some of the spotted hyenas out the front." The black hyena reported. Caliban snarled. He was cunning, but not the brightest creature.

"They must be probing our defences… They know we've only just won the tower from the striped clan and must want to know if we can hold it." His face distorted into a cruel grin. "Let's show them the error of that little idea. With me, all of you!" He ordered, and the hyenas joined his pack as they rushed out of the tower.

Watching them from out of sight, the Lion Guard lay in wait, concealed by the vast amounts of rubble, stone and ivory around the shadowlands. They watched as the great pack of black hyenas thundered across the shadowlands, chasing after the spotted hyenas, assuming them to be the vanguard of an attacking force of spotted hyenas. Coincidently, they left only two hyenas guarding the entrance. Taka gave a sly grin as he watched his plan take shape. As soon as the hyenas were out of sight, Kasi and Taka leapt from their hiding place, and growled at the hyenas. Nguvu smashed one against the stone tower, and it went down like a wet sack of meat. The second gave a growl as Kasi rushed into it, knocking the air from its lungs. Taka slashed at it viciously, knocking it to the floor, and then Jicho was there, seizing the hyena head in his jaws, and slamming it against the ground.

In a few moments, both of the larger hyenas were out cold. Taken down by a group of cubs. Taka nodded, looking satisfied. Imani looked to where Shenzi and the other two hyenas had ran with the black hyenas in hot pursuit.

"Think she'll be okay?" He asked them.

"Who cares?" Kasi snapped. "Let's get going – quietly. We need to rescue the lionesses!" he said. Taka frowned, but nodded in an agreement.

"You're right, let's go." He said.

And the Lion Guard crept into Carrocscir.

"We won't have long. Shenzi and the others will lead them on a wild ibex chase, but not forever. We need to find Sarafina and Zira and get them out before Caliban comes back."

"Shame. I'd have liked a piece of him". Kasi muttered. Taka privately agreed, but they had a mission.

The Lion Guard moved through the ivory lined tunnels of the tower of Carrocscir. It was no Pride Rock, that was for sure. It was dark, and looming, and not at all welcoming like his home was. But it was imposing, he had to give them that. And highly defensible.

"Ugh, this place is just… creepy…" Imani said flatly. The air was scented with dampness and carrion, and Taka had to agree. Ahead of them the sound turned worrisome as they could make out the sounds of more hyenas.

"I thought you said they were all distracted!" Jicho asked, already backing up. Imani gave a growl.

"Oh come on Jicho, we didn't want this to be  _boring_ did we?" He asked, unsheathing his claws.

"We're out numbered!" Nguvu warned them. He gave a growl as half a dozen more black hyenas poured into the tunnels with them.

"Well well well! Look who it is!" The leading hyena exclaimed, looking in surprise. "It's not those striped freaklings after all. It looks like Ahadi has sent his own son here!" He said, looking pleased. "What an idiot." He noted. Oh sweet irony of ironies.

"Where are our friends?" Taka asked him, sounding eerily calm.

"The lioness cubs? Heh. You think I'll tell you?" The hyena asked him. He barked an order, and the other hyenas began to advance on them. The Lion Guard looked to Taka, expressions concerned.

"Taka… We can't afford a fight…" Kasi warned him, looking anxious. The hyena licked his lips in anticipation. Taka inhaled, his eyes narrowing.

"One more chance." He said. The hyena leapt at him.

Taka roared.

And the elders roared with him.

The sound of the roar reverberated around them, shaking the foundations of the Ivory Tower, and the Lion Guard looked at Taka. They hadn't heard Taka's roar sound like this before. It was deeper, and saturated in the anger and fury and fear that Taka felt. The roar pulsed around them, and the hyenas were hurled backwards against the stone wall with a sickening crunch. The lead hyena managed to hold his footing for a fraction of the second longer than his comrades, and then he too was thrown backwards.

"Wow Taka…" Imani uttered, looking shocked. Taka breathed out, panting.

"Did… Did you kill them?" Nguvu asked uncertainly.

"Who cares?" Kasi snapped, "We need to move. That roar will have been heard throughout all of the tower. Any hyena who wasn't chasing after Shenzi and her ilk will soon be on their way down here." As if on cue, they could hear the sounds of more hyenas coming up behind them. Nguvu turned about. Taka inhaled again, but Kasi shook his head.

"No. You go and find my sister. Find Sarafina. We'll deal with these hyenas. They're our problem. You find our friends." Kasi said.

"Are you sure?" Taka asked, but Kasi was determined.  
"He's right Taka. Go! Taka! Find the girls! We'll deal with these mangy hyenas!" Imani told him.

"Lion Guard! With me!" Kasi shouted, and Imani, Jicho and Nguvu joined his warcry and charged to meet the oncoming hyenas.

Taka turned about and continued through the twisting tunnels ahead of him.

It was quite a maze. He only hoped that he found them quickly. Kasi and the rest of the Guard were no pushovers, but they couldn't hope to hold out indefinitely.


	17. Chapter 17

**Cubhood**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

 

High above where the fighting was taking place, Zira looked to Sarafina, looking frightened.

"What do you think is going on?" She asked her. Sarafina rose to her feet, and one of the two hyenas guarding them gave a threatening growl. Sarafina scowled at it, and sat back down again, nursing one of the various welts that covered her left side.

"It sounded like someone fighting…" Sarafina told her, nervously. Zira perked up at that.

"You think King Ahadi has come?" She asked her, wary of letting herself sound too hopeful. Sarafina glanced at the guards.

"It… It Could be…" She said uncertainly. "But it could just be other hyenas… Even other Black hyenas… You know what hyenas are like… they are probably just squabbling over some meat…" She said, sounding defeated. Behind her, the second of the two hyenas began to snigger. "Something funny?" Sarafina asked, sounding braver than she felt. The hyena glared at her, and Sarafina couldn't help but flinch. The guard didn't touch her though. Instead, he grinned.

"Yeah… Ya could say that. Maybe I just find it funny that you're only  _now_ starting to understand your situation. Stupid lions. Lording it over us, thinking you're so smart. That hyenas are so dumb. Not so clever now, are ya?" He taunted her.

"Leave her." The other hyena snapped, looking irritated. "I don't like having to listen to your yammering." He said.

"Yeah." Sarafina said. "Shut it. We don't want to listen to your yammering." She agreed. The offending hyena scowled at her.

The sound of the fighting was becoming louder though, and now the second guard turned about, looking confused. It  _was_ louder than was custom throughout the tower than if indeed it  _were_ a squabble over food. Maybe that sighting of spotted hyenas had escalated into something more… drastic? He licked his lips.

"Hey." He nodded to the other hyena. "Go check it out." He said.

"You check it out." His partner said, dismissively. He growled softly, looking angry. He spat to the ground, glowering, then stalked out of the cave, to investigate the disquieting noises. He rounded the corner, and was gone from sight.

Then there was a loud roar. A roar that shook the walls.

"What the…" Sarafina muttered. There was a howl of pain as the unfortunate hyena was flung back through the air and into the wall with a sickening crunch. The second guard leapt to his feet, instantly on guard, growling.

"Who's there!?" He shouted out. He was greeted with another roar that shook the sides of the tower.

"That would be me. Where. Are. My. Friends?" Taka snarled, emerald eyes narrow like slits, giving him an almost serpentine quality.

"Taka!" Sarafina and Zira both called out at once.

The hyena stared at the lion Prince aghast, and at the mark displayed on his shoulder.

"Taka, we're here!" Sarafina cried out. Taka turned and saw her. His eyes softened into a genuine smile when he saw her face.

"Sarafina! Zira! You're safe!" His expression was one of pure relief. Sarafina moved closer.

"Stay where you are!" The hyena snapped. Unfortunately for him, Taka had just gotten a good look at Sarafina, and saw the bruising along her side. She couldn't help but wince as she moved forwards. Taka's expression became hard.

"They hurt you." Taka said. It wasn't a question. Taka looked at Zira and saw similar markings. The hyenas hadn't killed them, sure, but neither had they been gentle, especially not with their attempted escape. Taka gave a snarl. He looked at the hyena who, for the life of it, didn't seem to understand the danger it had now placed itself in. Namely standing between Taka and his injured friends. "Girls. We're leaving." Taka said.

"They're not going anywhere! I have my orders." The hyena said.

Taka didn't dignify that with a response. Instead, he lashed out in anger again, summoning from within him all the power of the kings, all the power of the roar, and forcing it outwards, towards the hyena. He too was flung against solid rock, and crumpled to the ground. Taka didn't spare his beaten body a second glance.

"Are you alright?" He asked the lionesses. Taka and Sarafina moved towards him, and Taka permitted himself a smile and a brief display of physical affection.

"We're fine… They were going to try and barter us for meat." Sarafina said. Taka grinned.  
"Well… As Imani would say: They bit off more than they can chew." Taka said. Sarafina scowled, shaking her head at the terrible joke, before freezing.

"Taka!" She shouted in warning, shoving him out of the way. Behind them, a great and imposing figure lunged at them. Her jaws closed around thin air, missing her intended target. And a good thing too; that bite would have torn through muscle and crushed bone. She wasn't done yet though. The hyena jerked to the side, butting Sarafina in the stomach and hitting her with enough force to propel her across the room. She collapsed into an unconscious heap.

"Sarafina!" Zira shouted in alarm, and shrank back when the hyena took a step forward.

"So." Vastra said. "You are  _the_  Prince Taka. Not the stealthiest of entrances, Taka. You might have done well to get this far, but that roar of yours will be the death of you. You'll find it's hard to hide and sneak, when you're constantly screaming your presence to the entire world." Vastra said.

"I don't need to hide, or to skulk." Taka said, swallowing, sizing up his new foe. "Who are you?" He asked. Vastra gave a grin.  
"Everyone needs to hide at some point Taka. It's one of the laws of the Shadowlands." She said. "And my name," She continued, baring her teeth. "Is  _Vastra_. Matriarch of the Black Hyena Clan. This is my home." She said. Taka cocked his head.

"You came into my home, and kidnapped my friends. Consider this a reprisal." He said. Vastra didn't answer. Instead she paced, circling him. Taka remained where he was standing, keeping his eyes fixed on her.

"You'll have to forgive me. We don't often entertain royalty…" She said. Then she lunged at him, her jaws snapping. Taka dived away, ducking under the blow, before turning about and slashing at her with his underdeveloped claws. Three painful lines burst into being on her, but it didn't slow her, though she did feel the stab of pain that accompanied them. She bit at him again, and Taka again dodged, but it was a closer thing this time.

"Taka!" Zira cried out in panic. The young lioness cub looked terrified.

Taka inhaled to roar, but Vastra was on him again, forcing him to back off. Snapping and biting and growling. She didn't give him a moment's pause or a moments rest. Taka ducked away, gasping in pain as her claws raked his side, and managed to let out a brief roar of defiance. It echoed around their chamber, and Vastra was forced back, her claws leaving deep grooves in the floor as she worked to hold herself in place. The sound felt like a shiver down Zira's spine. The distance gained gave Taka time to recover, but Vastra wasn't so easily beaten. She leapt forwards again, biting at him. It was a familiar pattern, but a reliable one, for if Taka made a mistake, even for a moment, those powerful, bone crushing jaws would lock tightly around his limbs and rip him apart.

"Is this it!" Vastra asked, laughing. Every time the hyena did that, Zira had to resist the urge to shut her eyes. The laughter haunted her nightmares, and now it haunted her waking moments too. "Is this all that there is from Prince Taka! Ahadi should have sent the elder brother! At least there is meat on his bones… he'd have provided me with a snack after failing so utterly!" Taka snarled in anger at the comparison. But it was his undoing, because Vastra weaved and avoided the force of the roar, which surged past her and hit the wall behind her. There was a cataclysmic  _bang_ from the roar being unleashed in a confined space, and Taka's expression twisted with rage. There was a crack of stone; for the roar had shaken the foundations of the tower once more. The Ivory tower, already bombarded on a daily basis by the seismic instability of the Shadowlands, shuddered under the strain, and the wall gave out as the hyena dropped to the ground. The wall splintered and fell apart, letting natural moonlight into the cell for the first time. Taka hadn't noticed how his eyes had adjusted to the gloom of the caverns until then, because with the shattering of the wall, moonlight flooded the chamber casting Taka in its sickly glow and blinding him for the briefest of moment. Then Vastra seized her moment. She rushed towards him, even as Taka squinted from the sudden shift in light, moving like a shadow before the dim radiance, and slamming into Taka with a howl of triumph. Scar let out a panicked cry even she pinned him to ground. Scar began to struggle, but Vastra simply adjusted her weight, pinning the young lion firmly to ground, sharp claws biting into his skin. She leared down at him, in an almost predatory manner, and took a deep sniff. She could smell his fear, and her eyes glinted.

"Undone by your own power. Pathetic." She taunted him. Taka growled, and then winced in pain again, as Vastra bared her teeth suddenly, causing him to flinch and try to pull away, only worsening his pain. She laughed as he squirmed helplessly beneath her, and he pulled away, away from her wretched stink. He could feel her breath on him. Warm, wet, and fetid. It repulsed him.

"No!" Zira shouted. "Don't' kill him, please!"

"Kill him? What an idea." Vastra said. She laughed at Taka's attempts to free himself, keeping him firmly pinned to the ground with her own weight. "Ah ah ah. Careful now. I didn't go through all that just to kill you! No no no." She shook her head. "If Ahadi will hand over meat, on request for the lives of a pair of worthless cubs, what do you think he will do in exchange for the life of his son? Maybe he was prepared to risk the lives of two nobodies, two insignificant spawn from his harem." Vastra crowed, already knowing the answer, and snickering. "But I am willing to bet he places a higher value on the life of the  _Fiercest lion in the Pridelands."_ She said, mockingly. "You are a foolish child, coming here. Did you think you'd be the hero? You've given me everything." She said. "Or rather, Ahadi will. If he wants to see his son alive again." She said.

"My father will never give into swine like you!" Taka gasped again, struggling under Vastra's pin. She hissed.

"Oh I think he will… Even if his resolve holds, perhaps your mother will persuade him. Maybe if I send her the odd  _piece?_ Claw tips… ears… that sort of thing. Tell me, Taka. How attached are you to the tip of your tail?" Vastra asked, baring her teeth. Taka tried to struggle, but Vastra held him tight.

"Leave him alone!" Taka heard Zira cry. Vastra looked up from where she towered over Taka, and saw Zira standing up again. Her eyes were wide with fear, but she looked determined.

"Zira, run!" Taka shouted, struggling under the paws of the oversized hyena matriarch, wishing she would just take this opportunity now, whilst Vastra was preoccupied with him.

"Ah. The cowardly lioness finds her voice again. I should really rip that out."Vastra snarled. She bared her teeth, and smiled at Zira's flinch.

"Leave him be!" Zira warned her. Vastra laughed, extending her claws. They pierced into Taka's skin, eliciting a cry of pain from Taka.

"Or what?" Vastra asked her. "What can you do? What have you got? I have Ahadi's son here. I have Ahadi under my paw. You have nothing."

"Let him go. We're leaving here, and going home, and you won't hurt us." Zira told her, her eyes firm. Taka struggled, but Vastra was unyielding.

"And why would I let you do that? I have four dozen hyenas at my beck and call! I can have them tear you apart with nothing but an order! What do you have? Nothing… You're pathetic, weak and worthless." She growled, and Zira flinched away again. Vastra laughed. "Aww… So scared. So vulnerable." She grinned in malice. Zira gave a growl, and her crimson eyes were wide with anger as well as fear. There were tears in her eyes again, and Vastra gave a crow of laughter.

"Awww! The baby lioness is gonna cry! Go on then. Cry!  _Scream!_  Who is gonna hear it? Who is gonna care? What's the matter, lioness…? Scared? Of  _me?_ " She grinned.

"Yes! Yes I am scared. Hyenas frighten me! I fear you. But not as much as I hate you." She hissed. "They frighten me, because they killed my father. Because they killed my mother. Because they nearly killed my brother and me! But I am  _not_ weak! I am  _not_ worthless! I hate you. And I will never be weak again!  _Ever! Never again!_ " She growled again and launched herself at Vastra, whilst she was towering over Taka, keeping him down with both paws. The hyena didn't see the attack coming and was unprepared where Zira crashed into her, knocking her from Taka. She gave a cry and landed in a heap at the edge tower, where the gaping hole opened out into nothingness. Below, razor sharp rocks pointed up at them, the distance alone enough to pulverise any who fell from this height – the towering heights of the ivory tower.

"You admit to your cowardice then… yes… I can smell it on you… The fear…" She breathed deeply again, a guttural sound, that caught on her throat. "You get used to it here in the Shadowlands. But not in the Pridelands, I suspect. Doesn't it claw into you? Raking into your back and stomach like talons of ice? Biting into your muscles, your bones? I can smell your fear. He doesn't have much of it." She pointed to Taka. "There is fire and anger and fury in him, but not much fear. Not for himself, anyway. But  _you_ reek of it! Spirits, it stinks! Why don't you run, lion cub? Why don't you run back home to your parents… Oh yeah… that's right… Did they get gutted by some Black hyenas? I guess that's my bad." Vastra grinned, laughing at her own joke. Zira gave a scream of rage, and slashed at her. Vastra nimbly dodged to the side, and grinned. They were just children. Lucky children, with unnatural, king-given gifts, but children nevertheless. She froze, looking past Zira.

Taka had climbed to his feet.

"Zira." His voice was steady, like ice. "Get down." And he roared. He roared with the roar of the elders, and the ivory tower shook. Below them, the geysers and seismic instabilities fired in synchronisation as his roar shook the ground, pulsing through the shadowlands. The sky darkened, as Taka's anger soared. Zira hurled herself to the ground, and Vastra was thrown aside, having no time to brace herself. She gave a cry, colliding with a pile of elephant tusks and bones with an almighty crash. She grunted in pain, and moaned. Zira stood up, and looked at her friend.

"Taka… Are you alright?" She asked him. Blood tricked down from a few minor wounds, but Taka nodded. He stalked towards Vastra.

"You… filthy…  _dog."_ He snarled, and slashed at her, opening fresh cuts on the hyena's disorientated person. She moaned again. "How dare you! How dare you come into my lands. How dare you take my friends! How dare you hurt them! How dare you mock them! How dare you!" He snarled. Zira looked at her friend in shock as he looed, becoming a terrible presence, silhouetted in the silvery moonlight that leaked into the top of the tower of Carrocscir, bleaching everything an iron grey.

"Prince Taka…" Vastra swallowed, suddenly overcome. She tried to climb to her feet, but a tooth, or maybe it was an elephant tusk, or horn had wedged itself under her forepaw. Blood leaked and congealed around them as she staggered to her feet, her vision a blur. Angrily, she twisted around, gripping the offending implement in her teeth and jerking aside, pulling the sharp object free, screaming as she did so. She spat it out, along with a reasonable portion of her own blood that clung to her fur. Then she sank to her knees, breathless.

"Damned cub…" She muttered. Taka stood over her, and inhaled to roar again, but Vastra shook her head. "No… Don't…" She pleaded. She could barely stand, and he knew it. At least two of the legs were broken, shattered in the impact where Taka's roar had hurled her against the ground. The light from the exposed, gaping hole in the side of the tower shined light clearly upon her and her injuries, exposing them for all to see. Taka hesitated. Behind him, Zira fumed.

"We're leaving." Taka said. "I am taking my friends back home. Don't you ever forget your place, Hyena. Don't you  _ever_  forget this. If you come back… If you hurt my friends… I shall rain down  _hell_  upon this tower, if you so much as  _scratch_  them ever again! I will use the roar to turn this into a smouldering ruin! I swear it!" Taka said. He turned, moved towards Sarafina's unconscious body. She was still breathing, just knocked out. Between him and Zira, they could move her.

Vastra tried again to crawl to her feet, and managed to partially rise. She seethed in anger. She wasn't dead yet. Not by a long shot.

"You…" She coughed. "You won't get far. The tower is full of my hyenas. I just have to call them. You can't get away… Give up now." Vastra said, though she sounded much less confident.

"You sent all your guards after an imaginary attack by spotted hyenas. The rest are tied up, dealing with the Lion Guard." Taka informed her.

"In a few moments, they'll be back." Vastra said. "Then I can summon them at my leisure. Long before you'll get away. Long before we finish here." She said. Taka hesitated. She was right. He hesitated. There had had to be a way out. A way to get away. But she was right.

"You…" Taka hesitated. "Then let the lionesses go. You are right, my father will negotiate for my life."

"Taka no!" Zira protested.

Vastra grinned. "Well this is interesting." She said aloud, smiling. The balance was starting to shift her way again, and Taka could feel it.

"No Taka!" Zira repeated, her own mind whirring. Vastra drew herself up to full height, ignoring the pain.

"Shut up, you pathetic lioness…" Vastra snarled, without a second thought. Zira turned to Taka, and nuzzled him. Taka was silenced by this intimate display of affection.

"We'll get away in time. We only need a small amount of time."

"We won't get it." Taka told her.

"We will… If we have the right distraction." Zira told him. Taka frowned. The spotted hyenas had already gone! What was left to do? They had nothing left. No trick, no allies, no plan.

"Some distraction." Taka told her. Zira closed her eyes.

"Don't… Don't judge me… Don't hate me for this." Zira whispered, her real reason for coming in so close.

Without warning, she whirled around, and crashed into the matriarch, right into her still bleeding wound. Spasms of pain shot through her, and the hyena, not expecting a sudden attack, stumbled, and fell backwards.

"Ugh… what?!" She crashed in a heap, and Zira moved like lightning. Once more, the smaller lioness cub crashed into the unbalanced hyena.

Vastra fell back.

And fell into air, where Taka had moments before shattered the stone wall of the cavern.

Her eyes widened in fear for a moment as she realised what had happened. Cold fear clutched at her, and her heart leapt. Taka let out an incoherent cry of alarm, as Vastra continued to fall backwards. Over the edge of the precipice. She fell backwards, from the side of the ivory tower. With a scream of rage and fear, Vastra fell down, down. Zira watched her, and her eyes were like ice. She felt nothing. Nothing but the cold burning hatred, the disgust, the overpowering revulsion she felt for the black hyenas that filled her senses. Then she turned about and saw Taka staring at her in shock. She didn't look him in the eye.

"Zira… You… You just…"

"I know."

That hadn't been a fight. Her claws hadn't been drawn. Taka had defeated her in combat, using the roar. The fight had been over. Vastra had only told them that winning the fight had changed nothing… She had been standing still. And Zira had turned about and… and…

Taka stared in shock. He spared a brief look outside, at the view from the Ivory Tower. He could see the Shadowlands for miles. It was repulsive.

He was broken out of it by shouted from below, that echoed around them.

"The Matriarch!"

"The Matriarch is dead!"

"What?! How?!"

"The Matriarch!" Voices echoed around them as hyenas made the grisly discovery.

"Come on." Zira said. "They'll call be drawn out there now. Drawn away from us. We have a few minutes at best, come on!" She told him, her eyes cold, not betraying the whirlwind of emotions she felt inside. There was no way to describe how she felt right now.

"Ugggghhhh…"

"Sarafina!" Zira moved, as Sarafina began to awake, her head swimming.

"What happened? Taka?" She asked groggily.

"You hit your head." Zira explained, pulling Sarafina to her feet. "Can you walk?" She asked.

"I think so." Sarafina said, looking about. "Where is Vastra?"

"Never mind that now, we have to go, I don't know how long the Guard can hold." Taka said, changing the subject. Behind Sarafina, through that ominous opening, he could see the Pridelands, illuminated by the light of the moon now that the sun had truly set. They still had a long way to go before they were home and safe. "Come on." He said.

Following Taka, the lionesses moved further down the stone corridors, towards the sounds of fighting, the snarls and cries of pain.

"Taka! Zira, Sarafina, thank goodness! These gentle mammals seem to have taken an exception to us!" Imani greeted them as they rounded a tunnel, and found the other four members of the guards. Nguvu crashed into one unfortunate clan-member, smashing it against the wall. It dropped to the ground.

"There. They've gone to sleep. Now can we please go, before they wake up?" Imani said.

"Zira!" Kasi cried, and rushed to his sister. They nuzzled briefly, and Zira felt the enormity of what had happened. She gave a cry of relief.

"Thank you so much… All of you…" She almost wept. Sarafina nodded, looking about.

"You know, I don't think I've ever been so glad to see you all." She said. She pointed to Jicho. "You promised us a surprise for ruining our hunt. I'd say this definitely qualifies." She said. "What do you think, Zira?"

"Uh huh. I'd say so too." Zira said, looking at Jicho fondly, who grinned.

"Not to be the one sane lion who isn't overcome by sentiment, and I might just say what a pleasure it is to see both of you lovely ladies alive and well, but can we  _please_ do this later! We need to go  _now!"_ Imani told them. Nguvu nodded.

"Agreed. Move everyone." He barked, and the Lion Guard and their friends made their way through the caverns. As Zira had predicted, they encountered very little in the way of resistance. The majority of the hyenas were completely distracted.

"Come on, Now, Now!" Taka urged them, making the final distance at a run.

"Hey! Hey wait!" They heard a shout behind them. They'd been spotted. The last of the hyenas that weren't otherwise occupied with the madness that was unfolding around them, had seen them. Recognising them as intruders, and perhaps linking them with the sudden and alarming death of their matriarch, the hyenas gave chase.

Imani swore.

"They're gaining on us, Taka!" He warned. Taka gave a shout, as they broke past the entrance of the tower, and they were out into the open air once more. High above them, the moon gleamed down on them. The grey dust of the Shadowlands gave way under his feet. But they weren't free yet. The hyenas behind them hadn't give up the chase.

"Stay where you are!" They heard a cry. Taka jerked to a halt. Ahead of them, stood Caliban and his gang of hyenas. Behind them, the second pack of hyenas caught up to them, and the Lion guard twisted, forming up around the lionesses. They were surrounded. Caliban gave an ominous growl.

"Give up Taka! Even with the roar, you can't beat all of us, without one of us ripping your throat out." Caliban called out. Imani gave a growl, and the Guard looked to him for direction.

"Taka…" Nguvu asked him. "What do we do?" He looked uncertain. Kasi and Jicho looked at each other. Imani continued to stare down Caliban, whilst looking to Taka out of the corner of his eye. Sarafina unsheathed her own claws, and pushed forwards, standing with Taka and the Guard, prepared to fight, not to be protected. Zira was only the barest moment behind her. Taka gave a smile, feeling a rush of confidence thanks to his friends. He inhaled to roar.

Another roar shook the Shadowlands. But it wasn't the roar of the elders. Then there was a cry of alarm, as more roars joined the chorus. Taka breathed out, grinning.

The lionesses had arrived. And leading them, he could see his father. Mufasa was close behind him.

There wasn't much of a fight.

The majority of the hyenas took one look at the King and the lionesses, one look at their snarling fury, and fled in terror. Caliban screamed in anger and frustration, and he too fled.

"Taka." Ahadi greeted his son. The Guard and the lionesses bowed to their King, but Taka stood up, returning the greeting. Then Uru saw him, and sighed in relief.

"Taka! Oh thank goodness!" She said.

"Father." Taka said, feeling a spike of annoyance.  _Now,_ the lionesses were rallied and ready? Zira and Sarafina could have been killed in the time it had taken for Ahadi to mobilise his forces. If they hadn't been killed in such a violent attack on the tower, at any rate! He was singularly unimpressed, but even so, couldn't help but feel a little relief. Using the roar as he had always left him drained, and using it repeatedly as often as he had, usually left him feeling dead on his feet, wishing for a warm den, and a flank of meat. Truthfully, he didn't know if he'd have been able to summon another, and certainly not any more after that. Ahadi's timely arrival and scarring off of Caliban had been a welcomed intervention.

Then the other lionesses arrived. Before Taka could go to his mother, there was a shout from among the lionesses.

"Zira!" Sauda shouted, the lioness rushing to her adopted daughter. Zira rushed to her, ignoring the King, and any sense of propriety. "Thank the Kings your safe…" She said. Zira purred in relief. Sarafina's mother rushed forwards to see her daughter too. Never before in the Shadowlands had there been such an outpouring of relief and emotion.

"Better thank the Princes… The Lion Guard saved us." Zira said. Sauda immediately turned to Taka, and bowed low.

"Thank you, Prince Taka. Thank all of you." She said. Taka flushed with pride, and glanced at Imani and the rest of the Guard. Kasi and Jicho was busy embracing their mother, but Nguvu and Imani both grinned at Taka, also feeling a rush of pride.  _This,_ was why they did what they did. This was what the Lion Guard existed for.

"Well done, Son." Ahadi said, looking pleased.

There was a general murmuring of agreement from the other lionesses. Even Ahadi maintained his look of Pride, though he was also frowning slightly.

"You were supposed to scout about… And wait for the rest of us." Ahadi noted, wishing his son would be careful.

"I don't think we need to worry about specifics, Father." Mufasa interrupted. "The important thing is that Sarafina and Zira are safe, and nobody else got hurt. Who knows what might have happened if we'd been forced to attack the hyena's stronghold en masse." He said.

Taka looked about the Shadowlands.

"How did you get past all of those hyenas? There must have been dozens of them…" Uru asked him, looking anxious, hoping her son hadn't been foolishly reckless. Taka opened his mouth to answer, but he was interrupted once more.

"Ahem." They turned at the sound of a familiar voice. Standing before them, draped in sweat, and blood, were the three familiar figures. Taka gave a grin. Imani gave a choked gasp.

"Okay." He pointed a claw. "How are you three not dead?"

"Experience." Shenzi said, but she looked pleased with herself. "You've not seen the last of us." Some of the lionesses growled, but Taka spoke up, quickly to abuse any misunderstandings.

"Dad, these are the hyenas who distracted Vastra's clan! Lured them out of their stronghold, so we could get in and grab the girls." Taka said. Most of the hostility emanating from the lionesses evaporated at that pronouncement. "You met them earlier… they are the ones who warned us about what had happened." Taka said. Zira nodded to the hyenas gratefully at that.

Ahadi looked at them carefully, and seemed to recognise them. Though in fairness, to his eyes most hyenas looked the same, even if they were from different clans.

"And we led them on a  _merry_  chase." Banzai interjected. "But if it's all the same for you, I think that's enough heroism for… hmm… about the next ten years." Banzai said, looking worn out.

"Years? I was gonna say the next ten  _reincarnations_. Can't let word of that get around. Hyenas saving lions? What would the clans say?" Shenzi added, laughing. Most of the lionesses looked at one another awkwardly and Taka gave an uncomfortable smile. Imani however loudly snorted, and caught himself before he joined in with the chorus of laughter. "Anyhow… Taka. Ahadi." Shenzi swallowed, neglecting the honorifics. "We're clearing out of here… I am starved." Shenzi muttered. Taka brightened, though Ahadi scowled. They were just going to walk away from their King?

"Oh I am sure we can find you some meat back at the den… Call it… Payment… for services rendered." Taka said. Shenzi brightened at that.

"Ah. That's different. This was mercenary work then? Excellent. We have an image to maintain after all." She grinned. Ahadi shook his head, unable to process what he was hearing.

"When I get my paws on that Matriarch…" He muttered to himself.

"Not a problem." Taka said, quietly, muttering so that only his father could hear. "Vastra is dead." He admitted. Ahadi looked at him in surprise, whilst Shenzi, who was closest, choked, staring at him in shock.

"What did you  _do?!"_ She asked, but Taka shook his head.

"I'll explain later." Taka deflected any further comment, and Zira glanced at him gratefully.

"Huh. Well, I suppose if Vastra is dead, you won't have to worry much about the clan for a long time." Shenzi informed them. "A Clan lives and dies by its matriarch. The other clans will see Carrocscir as weak and poorly defended after this. You can bet they'll try and grab a piece of it. And that's without even thinking about the carnage that will follow the Black Hyenas trying to organise who rules the black Clan now…" Shenzi told them.

After that, the hyenas left, but not before getting a verbal promise from Ahadi to see about getting from meat for their efforts. In all, it was an arrangement that was satisfactory to everyone, though Ahadi and most of the other lionesses still looked perplexed, and it had to be said, a little nauseated by the Pridelands newest citizens.

"Well then." Ahadi said. "Now that that is taken care… We ought to head back home. And get these two lionesses, and the Guard, to see Rafiki." He said. Taka rolled his eyes at the thought of that crazy monkey poking and prodding him again, but didn't argue. On the way back however, he did manage to steal some time with Mufasa, who, along with Sarabi rushed over to them as soon as Ahadi was finished.

"Thank goodness you're all safe!" Sarabi exclaimed, embracing each of her friends in turn. Sarafina returned her affections quickly, and Zira managed to smile for a moment, though she still looked troubled. The Guard was gratified though, for Sarabi immediately began praising each of the guard for their bravery and skill. And of course, insisting on detailed, graphic, and (from Imani,) likely exaggerated descriptions of the fighting, eager for retellings, plying them with flattery when necessary. She wasn't disingenuous though, and remained serious throughout, hanging on every word.

"She was worried sick about you all." Mufasa confided in him. "So was I actually." He admitted.

"Yeah. You're not the only one." Taka said.

"Listen… Can we have a quiet word?" Mufasa asked him, and the two brothers moved away from the group to speak privately. Mufasa opened his mouth to speak.

"Listen, if this is about what I said earlier –"

"You were right about me." Mufasa said. "Our father does spend too much time teaching me. Maybe if I were a better student…" He trailed off.

"Mufasa. Listen –"

"I sometimes think the Kings chose the wrong brother." Mufasa admitted. Taka froze. What?

"I… What?" He asked.

"When they chose me to be king. I sometimes think that they must have made a mistake. That you would be the better King." Mufasa admitted. Taka stared at him.

"How could you think a thing like that?" Taka asked in shock. Mufasa gestured around him.  
"All this! That's why! Our friends were taken, and you  _rescued_ them, Taka! You saved them! What did I do? I sat about and watched. I stalled for time! I delayed, and pandered whilst you went and stuck your claws in and  _did something about it."_  He said. He looked away. "You were right." He said. "I'll never make a decent King. Leastways, not as good as you would. You already know so much more about ruling, about leader. You can practically do my lessons in my sleep, and that's on top of leading the Guard. And you have the Roar." He said.

There was an awkward silence.

"No… You're wrong, Mufasa." Taka said. "Much as it pains me to admit it." He said. "I am good at defending the Pridelands. Not ruling it." He said softly.

"Sometimes they are the same thing." Mufasa said.

"Sometimes. But not tonight it wasn't. A king needs to understand his people. I… Don't. When Zira and Sarafina were in danger I leapt in to rescue them. But I nearly got them killed, long before I got to the Shadowlands." He said.

"What?"

"Our father wanted to help them… but he'd have gotten them killed if he'd attacked the tower like he planned on doing. Knowing stuff… having cunning… having smarts… that's not the same as being able to know people, to understand them, to know their hearts. You do that instinctively. You inspire people, Mufasa. I only antagonise them." He said, thinking how his temper had got the better of him. He hadn't inspired Mufasa, he'd lashed out at him. Pushed at his insecurities and weaknesses. He wasn't a leader.

"I'll always defend the Pridelands, brother. But you need to be the one to make them worth defending." He said. "I was wrong. You'll be an excellent King. I know it." He said. Mufasa smiled, gratefully.

"Thank you, Taka. For everything, tonight." He said.

That night, Taka spent the den unusually close to Uru, who was once again worried about her son. She seemed in equal parts terrified for and proud of her son, fighting hyenas and rescuing her friends. And in many ways, that was how Taka felt, too. Both terrified, and yet somehow invigorated by it all.

"Thank you, Taka." Zira whispered to him that night. "For saving me. And for keeping my secret." She said, glancing away. Was that guilt? Shame? Remorse? He couldn't tell. Maybe it was simply fear.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Zira…" Taka reminded her. Zira looked away.

"Yes I did…" She muttered.

"No. You didn't. She was going to kill you, you had no choice."

"I am not talking about when I pushed her… I am talking about afterwards." Zira muttered. Taka hesitated.  
"Afterwards?"

"She frightened me… And she took pleasure from it. Every blow, every word, every growl of malice… She knew how much I hated them, and she took pleasure from it. It delighted her. She liked it." Zira said. She looked up. "And when I pushed her. When I  _killed_ her…" She trailed off. "I  _liked_  it, too." She said. Taka stared at her in shock. "I hated her. Hated her so much." She continued. "I thought I'd die of all that hate. She and her kind killed my parents. She wanted to kill me. She wanted to kill my brother and my friends. She wanted to kill  _you_. I couldn't let that happen. I just couldn't. I couldn't be scared and weak, not ever again. So I killed her first. And that felt  _good_ Taka. It felt good to not be weak." She said softly.

Taka was silent for a while. He didn't say anything. He just thought about the day. Saving his friends. Saving Zira. He stopped himself from growling, but tried to imagine what would have happened if Vastra had killed Zira. She'd already hurt her. Already killed her family. Already hurt Sarafina. She was a danger to them, and everything he cared about. Try as he might, he couldn't conjure any sympathy for her death. He thought about Zira and Sarafina, captured, helpless, and in pain, and what he and the Guard had done to save them.

"Don't ever feel bad, for protecting the things you care about." He told her. "I never will." He assured her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Cubhood**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

 

Ammit gave a laugh.

"Ahh… So that is how you justify cold blooded murder is it?" Ammit asked. "Nice."

"Cold blooded murder? Hardly." Scar said. "There is no shame in strength." He repeated.

"Ha! You heard her. She  _liked it._ She knows that's not normal, doesn't she? I bet that gnawed at her. The joy she took in killing Vastra. The pleasure it gave her. Even as a  _cub,_ Zira was a vicious piece of work, wasn't she?" He said, cackling. He seemed impressed, whereas Kivuli only looked more and more disturbed with every word. Scar, for his part felt uncomfortable, and strangely compelled to defend his most loyal disciple.

"She grew out of that." Scar commented. "She was frightened of her own power. That is all. Power can be intimidating for a child." Scar said, though he looked troubled. "Zira was strong. She was brave and cunning, and believed in her own convictions enough to –"

"To murder? I bet she did. I bet you loved that."

"I admired her." Scar said. "But this isn't about Zira. This is about me. Leave her out of this." Scar said, annoyed. Kivuli nodded, begrudgingly, as Ammit made choking sounds.

"Dear Spirits, there's  _two_ of the degenerates. How does that make you feel, Kivuli, knowing that they were both so perverse? I bet they fuelled each other's madness…" Ammit commented.

"He's right," Kivuli said, "This isn't about Zira." He agreed, though he looked troubled. Zira had shown very early signs of her psychopathy even as a child, though she hadn't seen it for what it was at the time. Scar hadn't just encouraged it, he'd admired it. That was an alarming thing to say. To take pleasure in anyone's death, even that of a hated enemy, was a terrible thing. You couldn't claim to be defending someone's life then. You couldn't claim to be acting out of protection, or self-defence, or justice. It became a twisted self-indulgence of the worst kind, and Kivuli was alarmed that Scar failed to even recognise that.

"It did bother you, didn't it? You'd not killed before then, had you?" Kivuli asked. Scar was silent for a moment.

"I don't think so…" He said, thinking hard. Ammit was silenced.

"You don't… You don't remember the first person you killed?  _Wow,_ Scar. That's cold. Congratulations!" Ammit said, sounding pleased. It was as if Scar had just admitted to some previously unknown talent or skill. Kivuli however shook his head.

"No. You hadn't killed before now. Nor had she, had she? For all your bluster and bluff to the hyenas, and other poachers, you'd never killed before. Even those hyenas… You didn't intend to kill any of them. Did you?"

"I was a cub."

"That's not an answer, is it?" Kivuli pointed out. Scar glowered for a moment.

"I was young. I wasn't yet capable of killing anyone." He said.

"That's a lie. You had the roar. A gift from the Kings. The Roar of the Elders. In the wrong paws, that could be dangerous. But instead, you used it as a… balance… a way to bring yourself up on par with the poachers you faced. How else was a cub supposed to confront a pack of adolescent hyenas? Or an adult leopard? That roar put you on equal footing." Kivuli said. Scar was quiet.

"I am not disagreeing with you." He drawled, sounding bored at the statement. Kivuli sighed, sounding annoyed.

"My point." Kivuli said. "Is that you didn't feel the need for wanton slaughter with it, as you went about your duties. Zira killing Vastra shocked you, didn't it?" He said.

"Obviously it shocked me. I'd never seen someone killed before. Not like that. Obviously I'd seen  _prey,_ but that's different." He said.

"Why did it shock you?"

"I don't know!"

"You said so yourself, you thought what she did was fine. You thought it was deserved. So if you thought it was justice, if you thought it was self-defence why did it shock you?!"

"That's not fair! I can be shocked, without having to assume the worst of my friend." Scar snapped. Kivuli smiled.

"I just want to know. When did you stop being shocked by murder? Even murder you thought was  _right."_ Kivuli asked. "When did you stop feeling pity for the people you killed?" Scar snorted.

"When did you stop feeling pity for the prey you ate?" He snapped.

There was silence again.  _Blast._ Scar's throat went dry. He'd done it again. Allowed his anger and his frustration to get the better of him, and spoken his mind. And yet again, when he spoke his mind, he found it didn't put him in the best of light. Scar growled.

"If you have more to show me, you better show it. This is tiresome." He snapped. Ammit chuckled, and Kivuli nodded in agreement. Very well.  
They watched as the white mists of the Twilight realm twisted around them, showing flashes of other memories, before finally settling on a new one. Taka was somewhat surprised at how used to the experience he'd become now.

With the attack on the Black Hyenas at Carrocscir, stories quickly spread of the young lion Prince and his Lion Guard. Now, as Taka grew older, those tales only increased, and people began to recognise the threat that the Lion Guard could pose, to those who'd deliberately attack the Pridelands, or hold their laws and customs with disregard. People who were initially merely curious of the enigmatic child grew to be appropriately wary of the solemn and serious adolescent Prince. The Lion Guard was dangerous. Everyone knew that now, and Taka began to like the taste of that feeling. People began to treat Taka in the same way they treated his father and older brother. Respect and fear oft came paw in paw, and though Taka had no desire to abuse that respect, that didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy it. As if sensing his thoughts, Ammit gave a chuckle.

"You liked how it felt." He said, looking at Scar. Scar smiled.

"Of course I did. I doubt you'd be able to find a lion who wouldn't." He admitted.

"You were Prince Taka, Leader of the Lion Guard. How did you throw it away?" Kivuli asked him.

"I  _didn't_ throw it away! It was stolen from me!" Scar snarled. Kivuli hesitated as Ammit began to laugh. Kivuli shot him a filthy look, and the mists about them began to condense once more, to form the familiar tendrils of mist and memory.

They watched with slight curiosity as before their very eyes, time passed by. They watched as the shade of Taka's past grew stronger. His frame kept its lean form he would retain throughout his life, but his although his limbs appeared lithe, Scar and his spirit guides could see that Taka's mane had grown from that dark and ragged matt of black fur into an elegant and well-groomed mane that wreathed his head in a dark black mass of shadow. His eyes glinted in a familiar shade of emerald, and his face was young, unscarred, and without the lines and wears that older-age would bring it. Taka ran through the savannah, at an impressive speed, and Taka was shocked.

In his final years, Scar hadn't spent nearly as much time as he perhaps ought to have considering his appearance. He'd spent too long consumed in bitter envious anger to be concerned with such things, and had been more than happy to leave his appearance be.

In his youth though, Taka had taken a very different approach, and gone now was the young cub who had irritated him in the previous visions and images. Here, now, standing before him, was his former self. Young, impressionable, naive perhaps. But no longer weak or helpless. He was a youth, filled with youth's energy, and youth's recklessness maybe. But marked on his shoulder was the clear and obvious Mark of the Lion Guard. And one look at Taka's confidence and self-assurance was enough to tell him that in the years between this vision and the last (for Taka was not foolish – clearly some time had passed) he had grown in strength and power, and had made use of it, as leader of the Lion Guard. He was fast as well, darting through the savannah with an agility that was lost on all but the fastest of cheetahs, his streamlined form leaving his mane billowing behind him.

Then there was a blur, as another shape passed him. Scar allowed himself a grunt of surprise as the second figure passed him. A flash of pale gold moved in front of him, and for a moment, Scar thought it was Zira. But no, the lion (for that was what it was) that had passed his younger self possessed a great mane that was a dark brown. Kasi's mane was the colour of dark bark, and it spiked behind him as if windswept, and the darkening of his fur that came with age only served as to make his birthmark – that eerie band of pale skin that arced across his face just above his brow – more pronounced. His eyes were the same scarlet that he and his sister shared.

Kasi, the Fastest, left Taka in the dust, blasting ahead of him with frightening speed. Kasi flicked his head behind him, to taunt at Scar who redoubled his efforts, but couldn't maintain that speed for very long. He began to slow, and let loose a low roar – a mortal one – that reverberated around him, ordering the guard to stop.

Kasi came to a halt ahead of them, and circled around, and behind Taka, the rest of the guard filled in.

Jicho was next, the youngest member of the guard, The Keenest of Sight. Like the others Jicho had gained a mane as well as he arrived beside his adoptive brother. His coppery red fur (now a warmer, yet darker, variant even of Taka's fur) now brought with it a light brown mane that lightened his features. His mane extended up his neck and along his chin, giving him a dark goatee that finished off his mane. Jicho's own green eyes were wide, and he was breathing heavily. He pushed his mane back. Like Kasi and Taka, is was an elegant affair, though it was an unusual sight. Between locks of light brown fur, there was a single, stark, streak of white fir from above his brow. It hadn't been there in childhood, unless it had merely been present in his tuft in such low amounts it had been invisible, but now that his tuft had thickened out into his mane, the spike of white fur was a very visible, prominent feature.

"Why do you always go so fast?" Jicho said crossly. Kasi arched any eyebrow. "And I swear, if you say 'cause I am the fastest', I'll scratch your eyes out." Jicho threatened. Kasi grinned, and shook his head.

"I'm impressed you can keep up… sort of… I must be out of practice." He said. Even before he'd finished speaking, they were joined by the other two members of the guard. Nguvu's powerful build had only strengthened and thickened with age. The big boned child had grown into a great hulking behemoth of a lion, as an adolescent he was the size that Taka would later reach at the zenith of his growth, and his muscles rippled with great strength. Unlike his comrades, his Mane was a messy, untidy thing that grew out in all directions. His ears were nearly lost in the mass of Dark brown fur, a shade paler than Kasi's, and a shade lighter than Imani, who hovered at the edges of the gathering. The Strongest he'd been named, and the Strongest he was, as among the four of them, he towered even over Imani and Mufasa, his closest rivals. Scar had sometimes suspected that if Nguvu had wished, he could have challenged Mufasa for the throne. Mufasa would have been too honourable not to refuse such a challenge. Fortunately for the Pridelands, Nguvu had no interest in leadership. In fact, in those rare instances where Taka had been unable to command the Lion guard, Nguvu was the least likely to assume command, and even when the guard discussed matters as a group, he was the least likely to offer new insight. That said, when it was offered, it was usually a healthy combination of thoughtfulness and caution. No, that duty though hardly official, usually fell to Imani, who came last now. The years had been kind to The Bravest, who had matured in appearance, if not in temperament. He, perhaps of all of them, had changed the most. Imani's mane had grown wild and loose like Nguvu's, but he retained some semblance of grooming. In fact, if Scar recalled correctly, Nguvu had spent ages desperately trying to organise his own illustrious mane into something more attractive to the lionesses. Of the four, his was the only mane that could be said to be lighter than his underfur – and even at that, the two were a similar colour. What gave his mane its distinct appearance was not its overall colour, but the presence of lighter and darker shades to his fur. It wasn't a single colour, but appeared to shift depending on how the light caught it, and how it had fallen about his face. Imani had blamed it on his mixed ancestry, (because apparently his four grandparents, being prominent travellers, had been from four different corners of Africa), but Taka thought it much more likely that the great Kings had merely decided that such an inconstant and ostentatious lion, deserved a maddeningly inconsistent and ostentatious mane. He was also powerfully built and very strong. A skilful fighter, and no slough in terms of speed either.

The Lion Guard continued their patrol, and Nguvu gave Taka a glance as he ran alongside him.

"Where are we heading now? Is this it for the day?" The taller lion asked him.

"Not yet". He said. "I want to check something… Near the northern watering hole." Taka said.

Sure enough, when the Guard made their way through the savannah, keeping to the high grass, and their scents downwind, they swiftly detected the smell of blood on the wind. A successful hunt, of some predator. They followed the scent, and quickly discovered the source of the carnage. Sure enough, they discovered a pawful of carcasses, and right between them, were a family of Jackals.  
Jackals weren't the most trustworthy of species, he thought to himself grimly. They were almost as bad as wilddogs or hyenas when it came bloodsport, too. The rest of the Guard gave a growl, alerting the jackals to their presence, as Nguvu looked at him.

"How did you know they'd be here?" Nguvu asked him. Taka smiled.

"Let's just say a little bird told me…" Taka said.

"Ah. Zuzu." Nguvu said.

Taka didn't correct him. But the reality was, that it hadn't been Zuzu who'd informed him of the canine's trespassing into their territory. Rather, it had been Shenzi, who'd detected their scents in the early hours of the previous morning. Even so, Taka didn't correct him. He doubted the rest of the Guard would approve of his actions in relying on the hyenas for information.

Seeing them approach, the Jackals retreated, and one of them puffed herself up, and saw all five lions, looking concerned.

"Who are you?" The leader of the Jackals asked in confusion. She was an elegant looking creature, with a dark brown coat, and a pitch black stripe of fur down her back and at the tips of ears. The other, a similarly coloured Jackal and presumably the leader's mate, was staring at the group with undisguised shock, and was nudging his mate urgently.

"Wait, I know you. You're the Pridelands' Lion Guard." He said, looking nervous. The female froze, staring at them. Imani laughed.

"Hear that guys? We're famous!" he said, sounding delighted. Nguvu rolled his eyes.

"Have we done something wrong?" The female asked, backing up. Taka stopped moving towards the skittish canine.

"That's what I am here to find out." He said. His voice had deepened in the intervening months and years from when Scar had last seen the shade of his past self.

"Uh…"

"You're aware you're entering the lands of my Father, the King Ahadi?" Taka asked them. The two Jackals looked at each other.

"Yes... We were lead to believe that Ahadi did not prevent travellers from passing through his land."

"He doesn't." Kasi said.

"But you need to obey laws while you are here." Imani warned them.

"The Circle of Life is to be protected here. Take only what you need. And take only what you can hunt. Do not poach the kills of the other hunters on this savannah. Upset the balance at your peril." Jicho added.

"Are we clear?" Nguvu asked.

"Circle of life… You mean we can't hunt for Sport!?" The male asked indignantly, but the female nudged him to be quiet, an action that Taka noticed.

There was a pregnant pause, as the offending pradators looked about them at the lion guard. Then she nodded, bowing low.

"Of course we will respect your laws and traditions, Prince Taka. You have my word." She said, bowing. The other jackals didn't look too happy at that as a concept, but none protested loudly, and the small pack of jackals didn't look willing to start a fight. The Lion Guard didn't linger for long after that, eventually leaving the jackals in peace, and continuing on their patrols.

"Why do I get the impression we'll be seeing them before long?" Taka remarked to his friends, as they continued on their way.

"They didn't seem too enthused at the idea of obeying the laws." Imani agreed.

"Eh. I don't know. Jackals are crafty creatures. They don't want us kicking them out the Pridelands. They won't like it, but they'll do it all the same." Jicho disagreed. Imani laughed.

"I bet you a flank of zebra we'll be chasing them out the Pridelands for poaching, bloodsport, or  _something_ by the end of this moon." Imani said. Jicho snorted, and Kasi rolled his eyes.

"Taka, can we please get going back? I want to be back at Pride Rock before sundown." Kasi pleaded. Jicho nodded in agreement, and Taka smiled.

"Don't worry yourself, guys. We'll be back home in time for Zira's hunt - and Sarafina and Sarabi's as well. Don't fret." Taka said. Jicho grinned sheepishly, but looked pleased.

As promised, the group arrived at Pride Rock, before the lionesses returned from their hunt and found Uru waiting for them. The Elder lionesses weren't hunting today. No, today was a special day. Today was the day the younger lionesses accomplished their first solo hunt, and they didn't want to miss it.

Uru stood up as the Lion Guard slowed and mounted the stones leading up to the Den.

"Welcome back, Lion Guard." The queen greeted them.

"Mother." Taka greeted her, as the other four members of the Guard bowed to the queen.

"Are the lionesses back yet! Uh, Your Majesty?!" Kasi asked her. Uru smiled, at Kasi's eager expression.

"Not yet, Kasi. Neither Sarabi, Sarafina nor your sister, have returned. But we think they'll be back soon. Zuzu and Zazu are trying to keep track of them from above, and two of them are definitely returning."

"Were they successful?" Jicho asked nervously. Uru smiled.

"Now Jicho, you know I can't tell you that." Uru admonished him, good naturedly. Jicho nodded.

Taka looked about expectantly.

"Where's Mufasa? You know he'll want to be here for when Sarabi returns." Taka said. Kasi nudged him, and Taka quickly added "And Sarafina and Zira, too."

Uru's face fell.

"Hmm. I think he's up there." She pointed to the top of Pride Rock. "With your Father." She said. Taka squinted at the dimming sun, sinking below the horizon.

"Still!" He asked, surprised. Uru nodded, her brow furrowed.

"I imagine your father has lost track of time." Jicho reassured him.

"Story of my life…" Taka muttered. And it was a sign of how wearisome of it he was that Uru didn't correct her son, just frowned disapprovingly. "I'll go and… remind him."

"I'll come with you." Imani offered.  
And the two left the rest of the Guard with the Queen. Uru smiled. She was a well-liked Queen, and Taka's mother as well, and had known each of the Guard from cubhood. Spending all day, every day around Taka meant that sometimes it was easy to forget the formalities of royalty, and the three young adolescent lions were quickly at ease, chatting with the Queen about what they'd seen on patrol, especially the jackals.

Taka let their conversation fade away as he climbed the top of Pride Rock.

"You seem tense." Imani told him, as they climbed. Taka sighed.

"You were betting with Jicho earlier. What's the bet that Mother was down there all day waiting for her son or mate to have some time for her?" Taka asked him.

"I like a bet Taka, but I'm not stupid." Imani said. Taka blinked at his frankness, and Imani twitched, seemingly aware that he'd spoken out of turn.

"Sorry Taka. That was… I was out of line." He said honestly. Taka shrugged. He'd never cared much for formality. It made it harder to work as a team, a quality that was essential for the Lion Guard to function.

"Imani. Speak your mind. It's usually sound." He said. Imani was quiet for a moment, formulating his thoughts.

"Today is the Lionesses First Hunt – the main hunting party does nothing all day. That's the idea. They need to do it themselves. So Queen Uru probably had a bit more time on her paws than usual. You'd have thought that maybe he'd want to spend it with her." Imani noted. Taka nodded in annoyance.

"You've never said anything like that before…" Taka said. Imani barked a laugh.

"Of course not." He said.

"Why ever not?" Taka asked him. Imani snorted.

"Oh come on Taka! Me? You know that if I were a rouge, your father could kick me out of the Pride whenever he wanted, at the slightest provocation?"

"If I had three days, I couldn't list all the problems with that sentence." Taka said clicking his tongue.

"Oh here we go. Enlighten me to my stupidity…" Imani jested. Taka ignored the barb.

"Firstly, those laws are ancient, no one's has used them in generations…" Taka dismissed them. This was true. "Secondly, you're Pridebound. You were born in the Pridelands. Not only that, you're a member of the Lion Guard. Male or not, you're are not a rouge, so he couldn't just exile you out of paw. You'd need to have broken some law or something. Kasi's the only one here who would be any danger of running afoul of those old laws, and even then it'd be the first time since my grandfather's grandfather a member of the Pride was expelled." Taka said. "And thirdly, even  _if_ my father was inclined to exile you, and even  _if_ my father was  _able_ to exile you, I somehow think if it were going to happen you'd have suffered that fate months ago.  _Kings_ know that you've been through enough misadventures to qualify." He said. Imani arched an eyebrow.

"Yes. The Misadventures of my Youth. And you were there for every one of them." He said pointedly. Taka grinned, showing his teeth.

"Ah, but the difference is,  _I_ never got caught." He said. "Well… Almost never." He added. Imani laughed.

"But yeah. Maybe you're right. But even so, we're not going to start badmouthing your father near listening ears. That would be stupid! You're not the only guy who criticises your father's rule. You're the only guy who can." Imani said. Taka hesitated, looking at him.

"You've… ummm… never held back because I was a Prince, have you?" he asked, nervous.

"Nah. I'm still bigger than you. You don't scare me." Imani said.

"You're scared of my father?"

"No. Well. You know what I mean. I  _am_  consciously aware of the fact that he's larger than me, larger than you, larger than lioness, and larger than any predator this side of Kilimanjaro. But I respect him. Even if I think he's… unwise… to not give his family the attention it deserves." He said.

Taka was quiet. That was unusually empathic of Imani. But Kasi and Zira had both lost their parents very young. Perhaps that was why they were so close to each other and to Jicho? Maybe knowing them had, unbeknownst to them all, inspired Imani to a closer relationship with  _his_ mother? Somehow, he'd never seriously considered how his friends had seen his father till now. Sure, Ahadi was imposing, and he could be scary when he was angry. But he was the only adult male lion in the area. He felt a brief spike of anger at the thought that they might be silently judging his father's fitness to rule. Though surprisingly, he felt that surge of anger not at them, but rather at Ahadi himself.

They finished their journey and arrived at the top of Pride Rock. Sure enough, at the edge sat Ahadi and Taka's elder brother. Hearing them approach, Mufasa turned, and smiled.

Like the others, time had aged him. His head was wreathed in a short, but elegant mane, not unlike his brothers. Though time would eventually lead to Mufasa's mane growing thicker and fuller than Scar's more refined mane, the younger Mufasa's mane was not yet that long, and was much the same as Taka's. It wreathed his head, and gave him a mature visage. Unlike his father and brother, his mane was a rusty brown that appeared almost red in the daylight and the warm glow of dusk. His expression was more serious, as was his general demeanour now, though his eyes were still burnt amber, bright and intelligent.

Scar scowled at the sight of his adolescent brother. Whilst he didn't consider his brother to have improved with age, there was something especially revolting about seeing his hated brother in puberty's grip.

Not that his younger shade shared such resentment, and when Mufasa saw him, his expression brightened.

"Hey guys!" He greeted them, as Imani bowed to the King, and nodded his head to Mufasa. "What are you doing up here?" He asked them.

"Father, did you forget what day it is?" he asked them. Ahadi looked puzzled.

"What?" He said. Taka rolled his eyes.

"Today is the day the lionesses complete their first  _solo_ hunt! Finally!"

"Oh,  _that."_ Ahadi said. "I thought your mother was going to take care of it." He said. Taka stared at him.

"You mean you weren't planning on congratulating them personally?" Taka said.

"Well, we were very busy," Ahadi said. "Preparing Mufasa for the throne. He has to be ready by the time he's an adult, in case anything should… happen." He said.

"Really? And it's not just that you're too good for the rest of us mere mortals down below." Taka jabbed. Mufasa looked hurt, but Ahadi didn't rise to the insult. Instead, he looked at Imani, who was listening, and scowled.

"Taka, you're embarrassing yourself with these childish outbursts, just because you can't have your way." He said. "This is much more serious. Mufasa has been working hard for months now."

That much was true. In fact, ever since the events in the Shadowlands, Mufasa had redoubled his efforts, throwing himself into his father's lessons. And it had to be said, he had flourished. Once he'd gained confidence in himself, he'd applied himself with full vigour, as was a very able student. He was also hesitant to ask his father to cancel the lessons which were so important to the both of them.

"Oh for King's sake." He looked to Mufasa. "It's  _Sarabi's_ first hunt, Mufasa! You're going to spend it up here?" He asked him.

"Taka, this is serious."

"Father, they're our friends, it's important to them. You were there for Mother's first hunt, weren't you?" He said. Mufasa blushed heavily.

"It's not  _like_ that!" He protested, but Imani – breaking all royal protocol, stamped on Mufasa's forepaw, and glared at him.

"Come on. You've got to let Mufasa go." He urged him.

Taka's ploy paid off, because Ahadi looked at Mufasa with an apprising eye, as if seeing him anew. He then sighed, defeated.

"Ah. So that's it is it? Very well. I suppose we can forgo the rest of the day." Ahadi agreed. Mufasa grinned, looking pleased, and rushed to join his friends, with all the eagerness of a cub half his age.

The two descended down, Pride Rock, again grinning. Mufasa looked embarrassed, but Imani looked impressed that Taka knew just what to say to get Ahadi on their side. He doubted Ahadi even noticed the lingering resentment from their previous conversation.

"Who'd have thought it? He's a many faceted lion, your father." Imani said, as they descended back down. "And a romantic. Funny how people can surprise you." He commented, as Mufasa blushed again.

"Guys,  _come on!"_

"So you  _don't_  like Sarabi?" Taka teased him. Mufasa snorted, and didn't dignify it with a response. When they arrived back at the base, they found Uru, the Lion Guard, and indeed, a large portion of the lionesses awaiting them.

"Zira and the others are on their way back!" Kasi said looking excited. The three lions grinned, and moved to the edge of Pride Rock, where, sure enough, they could see three figures, on their way back, fortuitously making their way back at the same time.

Sarafina, Sarabi and Zira, one after the other, approaching Pride Rock. There were loud cheers, as they made their way towards them, and it became clear that all of them were dragging a kill. Two zebra and an ibex between them. Blood ran between them, one with its neck broken, and two others with its throat slashed either choked to death, or bled out. It was impossible to say for sure, but they were clear clears. And all were adults. None were younglings, older, or sick from the look. And Taka was prepared to bet than none of them had been injured prior to the hunt.

"Congratulations!" Taka cheered with the others, as the lionesses dropped their kills in front of Uru, the leader of the hunting party, panting with effort, but looking pleased. Sauda, Talia, and Sarabi's mother all cheered at their daughters' successes, and Kasi and Jicho both practically jumped on Zira.

"Well done, girls!" Uru told them, and the three bowed before the queen, but Uru waved away the formal gesture. "Excellent work. I knew it from when you were cubs. Some of the finest hunters this Pride has ever seen." She said, grinning. "You are to report for the hunting party tomorrow, at first light!" She said, light in her eyes dancing. The girls nodded excitedly. They were considered adults now, not cubs any longer. They fought with the others, they hunted in the hunting parties. And technically, they could seek out mates, though admittedly, that usually waited a little more time. The other lionesses split up, formalities over but Taka and his friends remained to celebrate.

"Well done!" Taka said, grinning. Zira smiled and laughed.

"Thank you!" She said, smiling. "For everything. I doubt I'd have done so well, if it weren't for your tips!" She said. Taka snorted.

"I was barely involved. This was all you Zira." He said. Zira practically purred, and licked his face, making Taka blink. She giggled at his reaction.

"Thank you all the same, Taka." She said. Taka nodded slowly.

Meanwhile, Sarabi was chattering excitedly, with Mufasa and Uru.

"I am glad you could make it. I was worried your father would keep you working all day, and you'd miss it!" She said. Mufasa smiled, guiltily.

"How could I miss this?!" He asked. "This is a special day for you!" He said. Sarabi smiled.

"Thank you, Mufasa. Couldn't have done it without you." She said.

"Liar."  
"I know, but it sounded polite." Sarabi laughed.

Sarafina watched the two of them, shaking her head.

"Am I the only one who wasn't getting one on one tuition in the run up to this?" She asked in faux indignation.

"No." There was a Chorus, Imani, Jicho and Nguvu chorused. Sarafina's cheeked reddened as Imani stepped forwards.

"You asked  _all_ of us, for tips. Remember?" He teased her. Sarafina blushed again.

"Well…"

"Besides. It was never about the  _hunting,_ with those pairs." Imani said, grinning, his tongue lolling out.

"Okaaaaaaay." Taka said, putting an end to  _that_ line of thought before it could begin. Before he could change the subject though, he was interrupted by the heavy footfall behind them. The lionesses, and most of the Lion Guard instantly bowed at Ahadi's arrival. He was smiling though.

"Congratulations you three." He said. "I hear the Pride has three new huntresses."

"Yes, thank you, sire." Sarabi said. Ahadi nodded.

"Taka, Mufasa… if I might have a word." Ahadi said slowly. The two lions glanced at each other, but pulled away from the others to speak privately. "I am sorry that I have not been as free as I would like." Ahadi said, and it was clear from the look in his eye, that he was telling the truth. Being King brought with it many responsibilities, and managing those whilst simultaneously teaching his son to do the same, was draining.

"It's okay Father." Mufasa said. "We understand."

Ahadi looked to the three lionesses, and the Lion Guard, and smiled.

"Hold on to your friends." He said, suddenly, confusing Taka. "You'll find it's infinitely harder to rule alone. You don't know how lucky you are to have Taka and the Lion Guard, Mufasa." He said, trailing off. He shook his head. "I've been too distant lately." He said. Taka didn't disagree, but Mufasa looked at Ahadi with concern.

"Father…"

Ahadi brightened. "We welcomed three new huntresses today. We should go hunting together. You two, me, your mother. Bring Sarabi." He said, looking at Mufasa. Mufasa opened his mouth to object, and Taka laughed. Ahadi turned to Taka. "You should bring Sarafina. Or Zira." He said. Taka froze, and Mufasa choked a laugh at Taka's shocked expression.  
"Why?!" Taka asked. Ahadi hummed.

"Oh, no reason." He said. "If you'll excuse me, I need to meet with one of the Cheetah's emissaries." He said, sounding annoyed. Of course. As he pawed away though, he turned back to Taka.

"Taka?" He called.

"Yes?" Taka responded. Ahadi grinned.  
"Sarafina  _or_ Zira." He said. "It's not that sort of hunting trip." He said. Taka practically fled, blanching, looking at Mufasa's amused expression.

"You say a word to any of them, I'll claw your eyes out." Taka threatened. Mufasa only laughed, but offered no reassurances, a fact that made Taka nervous.

"What did the King want?" Sarafina asked them.  
"He just offered some advice." Mufasa said, cheerfully.

"Let's go." Taka said, leading the way to the back of the den. Not to the main den but to the Lair of the Lion Guard.  
"I thought only the Lion Guard could come in here?" Sarabi asked, looking around. Taka grinned.

"Oh I think we can make an exception today." He said cheerfully.

When they went inside, they discovered the kills the lionesses had made.

"You've forgotten the most important thing," Mufasa said, "About deciding who the best hunter is. Whose kill tastes the best?"

"I thought their kills were meant to be taken to the main den, where we store the meat…" Kasi said.

"That's the funny thing about being a Prince." Taka said, conversationally. "If you tell someone to do something, most of the time, they'll do it. Whether or not they are  _supposed_ to." He grinned. "Ladies, with your permission?" He asked. Zira's brow furrowed in confusion.  
"You're asking us?"

"Hey, it's your kill. Forget royal prerogatives." Taka said.

"That's right…" Sarabi said, grinning. "It really is. And it feels awesome."


	19. Chapter 19

**Cubhood: Chapter 19**

* * *

 

Taka awoke and stretched, beginning his morning ritual the way he always he did. He looked about to see where the daylight fell at the mouth of the den, and from there looked about, to see who was still asleep and who was already up. Most of the Pride appeared to have already risen, though a number of lionesses still slumbered in one corner, the majority were no longer present.

Taka hummed to himself, as he did so, looking unusually optimistic. Even the shade of his younger self looked more at ease with the world than he had in the previous visions. Scar couldn't help but cringe. Taka padded over, and nudged Zira awake. The rest of the Guard was out and about on their own activities, it seemed.

"Zira… Wakey wakey." Zira stirred, and stood up after a moment. "Morning." Taka greeted her cheerfully. Zira groaned, and looked at him in confusion.

"Taka? Why aren't you on patrol with the Guard?" She asked him, curious.

"I am not with the Guard today, remember?" He told her. Zira recalled, and smiled.

"Oh yes! That's right. Hunting with the King! That's today!" She said, excitedly. Taka laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Nervous?" He asked her. Zira grinned.

"A little. I only just joined the hunting party, remember?"

"Yeah, but you've hunting with other lionesses for ages."

"Eh. You're right. No point in worrying over it. May as well enjoy it." She grinned.

"That's the spirit." Taka agreed.

"Mother left early this morning to scout out the herds. We'll go join her on the savannah. Mufasa and Sarabi will already be out there by now." Taka said. Zira grinned.

"Can't have them doing better than us, can we?"

"It's not a competition, Zira."

"That will depend on whether we win or not." Zira said. Taka laughed.

"You have a devious mind, you know that?" Taka said. Zira smiled, choosing to take it as the compliment it had been intended as.

They paced their way down the side of Pride Rock, itching to begin hunting, when they were suddenly stopped by the appearance of Sauda. Zira greeted her adoptive mother, nuzzling the lioness.

"Hey Mom. What are you doing out here? I thought you'd be with the other Lionesses…" Zira greeted. Sauda smiled.

"Looking for you actually. I have a message from King Ahadi." She said, seriously. Taka nodded excitedly.

"Ah, yes. Our hunt." He smiled. "Where is he meeting us? Five Stones? Or the Gorge? Or one of the Watering holes?" Taka suggested. Sauda sighed.

"He isn't, Taka. Something has come up. The Cheetah Chieftains have sent an emissary to discuss important matters. One of the elder Cheetahs is refusing to give up his position for his son, even though he's come of age… His Son would be the first cheetah in four generations not to inherit as he comes of age, and is threatening  _Mashindano_  if he doesn't relent. Your father is… anxious… that this not occur. He can't outlaw Mashindano without it just continuing unofficially anyway, but he's trying to end the practice… He can't afford to snub the cheetahs here." Taka's expression faltered.

"So when…"

"He's not sure yet. But he wanted me to assure you that it will happen soon." She said, feeling awkward now. Sauda wasn't used to being a go-between for the King and the Prince. Taka growled in annoyance.

"Great." He muttered. "Mother's already out there scouting out the herds…" He told Sauda, who winced sympathetically. "I suppose he'll have me tell her?" Taka muttered. "It's not like she's his Queen or anything like that..."

"I am sorry, Taka." She said. Zira sighed, resigned.

"I suppose we could go hunting with  _my_ family?" Zira suggested. Sauda looked optimistic at the idea, and Zira knew where she could find Jicho and Kasi, but Taka shook his head. He wasn't in the mood right now, and Sauda seemed to detect that, because she grimaced, wishing there was something she could say or do. Instead, Taka politely thanked her for conveying Ahadi's message.

"I suppose I had better let Sarabi and Mufasa know as well…" Taka said as Sauda nodded, her expression one of quiet sympathy. Taka and the King both worked so hard. It seemed cruel that they could spend so little time together because of it.

"Look! There they are now. Better let them know…" Sauda said. She departed, and in her place, Scar watched the familiar shade of Sarabi form. As he watched he saw the lioness approach him. With her was a male lion. Mufasa had not been in the last vision and Scar was surprised to see the older adolescent version of his brother. His red mane had filled out, and though it lacked the size and mass the years would bring it, it was still significantly larger then Taka's own.

"Hey Taka." He greeted his brother.

"Mufasa!" Zira greeted the Prince. "Where have you two been lately? I haven't seen you all week. You come back to the den late at night and are gone first thing in the morning. Always together I have noticed." Her eyes narrowed. "What have you two been up to, anyway?"

"Oh, a bit of this and a bit of that." Mufasa said vaguely. Sarabi moved in closer and rubbed herself against his flank.

"We've just been trying to find some time alone." Sarabi said smiling. Mufasa coughed nervously.

"Oh really?" Taka asked. "Time alone, with which to enjoy each other's company. I expect you spent it deep in discussion. About things like flowers. Sunsets. Light glinting off waterfalls."

"…Taka..."

"The light of moon. How it waxes and wanes in the dark night, amid the watch of the great kings of the past. I hope for your sake they weren't watching too closely brother..."  
"Taka, nothing like that." Mufasa said, disapprovingly, as Sarabi giggled, which made Mufasa bite his lip nervously.

"Uh huh." Taka said, not sounding convinced.

"I mean it! We just went away a little bit to talk. Really, brother, it is none of your business how we spend our evenings, or what we do in that time. I don't know why it interests you so much." Mufasa said dismissively.

"So you have been doing something? I knew it." Taka said triumphantly.

"No we haven't! We're just friends!" Mufasa said exasperated. Sarabi only laughed.

"Don't tease us, Taka." Sarabi admonished him. "Where are we hunting?"

"Change of plans. Dad's too busy today after all." Taka answered with a sigh.

"Again?!" Mufasa asked in obvious disappointment. His expression looked distant, and Taka grimaced.

"Let me guess. You just spoke to Kasi?"

"Actually it was Jicho, but yeah. Same news. That kinda stinks."

"Yeah. Zira was really looking forward to it."

Zira bristled.

"I am not a cub, Taka. I can contain myself. I am not  _that_ impatient." She said, though she was indeed, disappointed. Mufasa shrugged.

"I guess it happens sometimes."

"Sometimes? Come on Mufasa, it happens  _all_ the time. I don't know why I imagined it would be different for some reason. Whenever he says he's going to do something, whenever he says he's going to go somewhere with Mother, he always ends up having to stop at the last minute. Always needs to deal with some crisis, or emergency. It's every time." He said. Mufasa grunted in a noncommittal way. Taka was obviously frustrated, and his brother didn't entirely disagree with him.

"Sorry, Zira. Next time?" He promised her, smiling in apology. Zira sighed, and nodded.

"Forget it. It wasn't important." She said, trailing off. Taka cleared his throat, hoping to change the subject. "Dad says we'll do it in a couple of days. I need to go and find Mother, and let her know she's wasting her time." Taka said, sounding, disgruntled.

"Any chance he'll actually keep  _that_  appointment?" Mufasa asked, sounding defeated.

"None. But she loves him enough not to care." Taka said. Sarabi sighed,

"A shame. I was looking forward to hunting with the royal family…" She said. "I guess I'll head back to the den, maybe find Sarafina. Are you coming back with us?" She asked him.

"No, I don't think so. I'll enjoy the sun for a few more hours. Then grab something for breakfast. I'll just wander around here for a while. Keep safe."

Mufasa only nodded and walked away with Sarabi behind him.

"See you later Taka."

Taka waved and turned away.

Ammit meanwhile was watching the scene with interest. He turned to Scar to ask something or perhaps give another taunt, but Scar had turned pale, his eyes wide and he was shaking. Never before had he shown such a display of fear.

"No. Don't you dare show me this! Don't you dare!" He snarled. Ammit shuckled, but Kivuli at least looked saddened.

"I have no choice in the matter. The past is the past, and the past is what you will see. It is only the future that is not set in stone. We cannot change what has already happened." He said.

"Maybe so. But most people don't have to live through it more than once."

"Most people aren't tyrant kings of a barren land. Most people don't murder their own brother for power!" For the first time, Kivuli let real emotion into his voice when talking about Scar's time as king. There was nothing but disgust in it. "What day is it Scar? What day are we witnessing?"

Scar roared at Kivuli. It was louder than anything he could have ever produced in life. In death however, he was coming to realise he was not bound by physical laws.

"This is the day it ended! This is the day that I died!"

"You need to see this Taka. You know you have to."

After a long silence that stretched into minutes Scar finally sighed.

"That does not mean I have to like it."

They turned back to Taka who – true to his word – was wandering aimlessly from place to place, pausing to look at a couple of animals who crossed his path. Unlike his father and brother he paid no real attention to the comings and goings of their lives, and kept himself a respectful distance away them. They in turn eyed him cautiously but when he made no move to approach them, attack them or otherwise mutilate them, they gave a respectful bow one might have expected one to receive being a Prince. He stopped at a waterhole and some smaller animals made room for him to drink.

"Sometimes..." He said to himself. "It pays to be a Prince." And nodded his thanks. Before he could lean forward to drink however, a voice interrupted him.

"Prince Taka!" He looked up, and saw the hornbill hovering above him. It was Zuzu. The bird was older now, but still the King's Majordomo.

"Zuzu!" Taka greeted her.

"Sire, I have important news! You wanted me to report on any suspicious canine activity?" She said, urgently. Taka rolled his eyes.

"I knew I couldn't trust those jackals…" He said aloud.

"Jackals! No sire, its hyenas! I saw a large pack of them moving through the savannah."

"Hyenas?" Taka said, looking concerned. "Was it Shenzi and those two bozos she hangs around with?" He asked her, looking amused.

"I couldn't say sire! All hyenas look the same to me, especially from the air." She said. "But there were more than three of them…" She told him. Taka paused, suddenly alert. This was serious. Could one of the other clans finally be making their move in the Pridelands? Most hyenas kept their distance, especially since the incident with Zira, Sarafina and the Black Hyenas of Carrocscir. Many were rightfully anxious at what the Lion Guard would do to them. Perhaps it was other spotted hyenas of Shenzi's own kind? But that wasn't like them. He nodded to Zuzu, aware that this might be a more serious situation. He ought to turn about and report to his father. But that would mean speaking to his father again, and Taka wasn't in the mood to speak to him right now – if indeed, he could even hold his father's attention long enough to speak to him. He growled in anger. That meant he and the Guard would need to deal with it.

"Go and Summon the Guard," he said. "And better tell my father for good measure." He added. "In the meantime, I'll go ahead alone."

"Sire!?"

"Don't worry. I am not defenceless." He reminded her. Zuzu nodded, and swooped away in the direction of Priderock, whilst Taka ran in the opposite direction where Zuzu had flown from. It was reckless, but not suicidal.

Sure enough, as he ran, he began to detect the telltale scent of blood in the air, and could also smell the reeking stench of hyenas. Quite a few of them. He began to relax, when he detected the familiar tones of Shenzi and her small pack. He recognised their pungent odour, and almost relaxed as he drew closer, prepared to lambast them for such clear overhunting and clear violation of the King's orders.

His angered call died on his lips as the scent of more blood hit his nostrils, and as he rounded a hill on the savanna he beheld the carnage. There was prey everywhere, which riled him, but his anger instantly evaporated when he saw other shapes dotted throughout the gore.

"Shenzi?" He called, alarmed. There. He could see her. He moved quickly towards to her body and turned her unconscious form over. She was covered in lacerations and cuts, the telltale signs of intense bitemarks.

"Shenzi!" He called to her, shaking her. She was breathing, and after a moment, she seemed to come round.

"…Boss?" Shenzi recognised him. Her eyes were glassy, and unfocused. She had trouble settling on him.

"Shenzi, what on earth happened here!? Zuzu saw your pack cross the border."

"Not my pack…" Shenzi coughed. Beside her, Banzai was out cold, but was otherwise unharmed. Ed seemed to be recovering, which was a blessed relief for her.

"Shenzi! Shenzi, get a hold of yourself! Shenzi! You have to tell me what happened!" he ordered her. Shenzi groaned in pain, but shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

"It was black hyenas. A dozen of them. Ugly brutes. Scarred and marked. Experienced fighters… They came from the Outlands, not the Shadowlands, so it's not the Clans." Shenzi told him urgently.

"Black hyenas." Taka muttered. "Why is it always Black hyenas? What do they have against me?" Taka asked.

"You killed their matriarch… And we helped." Shenzi said bitterly. "Look where it got us." Taka looked at Shenzi's injuries again. She was breathing sharp, short breaths. If she'd been a lion, he wouldn't have hesitated in taking her to see Rafiki… But so far as he knew, the healer didn't tend to hyenas… And he wasn't in the mood for causing a confrontation with his father by bringing her to Pride Rock. She would simply have to bear it.

"Shenzi… Tell me. Why were they here? Are they poaching?"

"Nah. Like you said. It's personal… They knew we were here… Knew we'd helped all those months ago with the lionesses too… Called me race-traitor. A sell-out to the Lion Kings… Said that I wanted in on Ahadi's harem…"

"What?"

"…An… affectionate… nickname for Ahadi's Pride…" Shenzi admitted under Taka outraged gaze. Seeing his expression, she nodded.

"Yeah, disgusting I know. As if I'd lie with a lion." She sneered. "Got to be honest… not many of our own clanmates wanted much to do with us… but this was the first outright attack… Not an experience I'd like to repeat…" Shenzi said, crawling to her feet. Taka, after a moment's hesitation, helped her to her feet. She steadied herself. "You're a funny lion, Prince Taka…" She said after a moment.

"I thought I'd made it clear that you three were under the Guard's protection…" Taka said, feeling angry. Shenzi snorted.

"Yeah, cheers. Somehow, I think that  _protection_ might have been one of the things that soured them to me. That and my sunny disposition…" Shenzi snapped. Taka let the acid in her voice slide.

"Why now…" He muttered. "The Hyenas have been quiet for ages. I expected trouble from the jackals or the wilddogs…"

"Yeah. Well, I guess the black hyenas are finally regaining their strength." Shenzi said. Taka laughed dismissively.

"From our efforts to rescue Zira and Sarafina?" He asked, genuinely shocked. He didn't think they had suffered much considering what had nearly occurred. It could have gone far worse if his father had gotten there before he had.

"No… From the Spotted Clan's invasion of Carocscirr." She said quietly. Taka stared at her.

"What?" He asked, flatly.

"With Vastra dead, the Black Clan was in a terrible position. No one was in charge, no one was calling the shots. There was an opportunity and we took it. The Spotted Clan attacked and drove them from the Ivory Tower. That's why the Black Clan was so quiet… they were recovering from that conflict."

"There's been a clan war in the Shadowlands!" He asked, going cold.

"There is  _always_  a clan war in the Shadowlands…" Shenzi muttered. "Somehow they must have found out that we were involved… And they wanted revenge." She said. Taka shook his head.

"Can you stand?" He asked her. Shenzi struggled, and nodded, wincing as she did so.

"I think so." She said.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Taka asked. Shenzi nodded.

"I think I recognised the leader… It's Caliban."

"Caliban? Again?"  
"Yeah. He vanished during the conflict. There was some struggle over who'd succeed Vastra. Caliban made a claim, she was his mother after all, but most hyenas prefer to follow a female. So Vastra's sister ended up in charge for a while though. I think she was killed in the fighting, so one of her Captains took power. Caliban vanished into the Outlands. But I am pretty sure it was him leading the pack that attacked me."

"What does Caliban want with you?" Taka asked in confusion.

"Haven't you been listening?  _We_ were responsible for you getting into Carrocscir. And  _you_ killed Vastra. Caliban's mother!" Shenzi said.

Taka swore.

"He's out for revenge. He's finally recovered enough fighters to make his move. He can't attack Carrocscir, so he attacks you here in the Pridelands… Where you are defenceless."

"I am never defenceless." She said.  
"Where you are vulnerable then." Taka amended. Shenzi spat in disgust.

"Sounds about right." She murmured in agreement.

"We've got to tell my father. This is an emergency! If Caliban is on the warpath, people could get hurt!" Taka said urgently. Shenzi groaned. She could barely stand. Taka eyes were wide.

"Which way did they go, Shenzi!" Taka asked. He had assumed they'd followed the herds, but if indeed, they were not here for hunting, but purely there for vengeance, that could mean they could be anywhere! They were in serious danger!

"South. To the Gorge."

"The hunting party went west this afternoon, and the others are back at the den… We have to run to my father and –" Taka trailed off, his eyes going wide.

"What is it?" Shenzi asked him, urgently.

"Mother! She wasn't with the hunting party today – we were going to go hunting ourselves, and she was scouting out the herds for us! Dad had to change his mind again, but she doesn't know yet! She'll be out there!"

"Where is she?" Shenzi asked.

"South! Towards the Canyon!" Taka said.

"Taka! Vastra was Caliban's mother! If he wants revenge…"

"NO!" Taka roared, and whirled around.

Taka threw Shenzi out of his way in his panic, and he rushed in the direction told him. Shenzi coughed on the ground, and stood up shakily to her feet.

"Come on!" And the trio chased after him.

Taka raced across the Savannah, heedless of anything or anyone in his path. Zebra, antelope and leopard alike dived out of his way. He didn't stop to find a crossing for the great river but leapt straight over it, landing on a rock halfway and completing the jump in two bounds. His fears rose as he heard an evil laughter to the north; in the direction of the gorge. The twisted mirth of a hyena hunting pack. Desperately he sought about him, and his eyes settled on a buzzard that was picking clean a small rodent's skeleton. He rushed over to him.

"My prince?" the buzzard asked in surprise at his expression, slightly annoyed at having his meal interrupted. "Whatever is the matter?"

"The Queen is in danger! Rally the lionesses, get my father! To the gorge – go!" Taka snarled orders at him, and the buzzard dropped his meat in shock.

"At once highness!" the buzzard gasped, upon realising the severity of the situation. He swooped up into the air, and made his way to Pride Rock as fast at the winds would carry him. Taka had already turned and was racing away from him as fast as he could in the direction Shenzi had provided.

When he finally reached the gorge, he slid down the side of the cliff face, rocks tumbling as he maintained his balance. The sight that greeted him was a haunting one. A few feet before him, in the dust stirred up by a fight lay a wounded lioness, bleeding among hyena corpses. Blood was spilt about her, her own mingled with the blood of her kill and her adversities forming one mess on the ground. She was not moving.

"No!" Taka bellowed and raced towards her. Adrenaline fuelled his body and channelled a burst of surplus energy after his long run. "NO!" The roar of the elders burned within him, begging for release. He felt the ground quake, as he howled in anguish, the power bleeding out of him. He reached her unmoving body, and moved to her neck. A deep gash was bleeding openly. He tried to lick the wound clean, and held the wound closed with his paw, but dark blood spilled out from between his paw tips, the pressure only accelerating the bleeding.

"No..." he whispered, unable to take his eyes of the wound.

"Taka..." Uru murmured her eyes flickering. And Taka desperately moved closer to her to try to help her in any way.

"It's okay Mom! I'm here. We'll get Rafiki, he'll fix you – you're gonna be fine! I promise!"

"Taka... My son..." She whispered, opening her eyes. She had the same green eyes he did – both of them identical in shape. His filled with tears. She raised her paw despite how much pain the movement must have brought, and ran her claws through his dark mane.

"You're so big... So strong now... Like a King... My fierce Taka… Lord of the Lion Guard." She looked lovingly at her son tracing the mark of the elders with her claw. Taka was shaking, trying desperately to apply pressure to the critical injuries she'd sustained. It was futile. She closed her eyes, and breathed out.

"No, no, no! Stay with me Mom! Mom! Don't go! Listen to me, listen to my voice, hold on!" Taka cried desperately.

"Taka…" Uru whispered. "Look after your brother. And your father. I am sorry… So sorry… to leave you. I… don't want to… I wanted to see you grow up." Her breath caught.

She coughed again and fell silent. With that her paw dropped from Taka's face and fell to her side. Her ragged breath finally stopped.

"No... NO!" Taka screamed in desperation, and let out an unearthly howl. The roar of the elders answered, and the shouts of a dozen great kings of the past cried out in mourning. This was no dignified roar or kings, or a lion's hunting call. This was a scream of pain and anguish born of despair absolute. Behind him, Banzai, Shenzi and Ed finally caught up with him, and surveyed the scene.

"Crap. That's not who I think it is, is it?" Banzai asked.

"Uh huh." Shenzi supplied from beside him, looking anxious.

"We have got a  _big_ problem."

There was no sign of Caliban among the attackers. Taka sobbed, and heard the hyenas behind him. He didn't look at them. But soon he heard a roar, and knew his father was quick approaching. He glared at the hyenas.

"Get out of here!" He roared in anger. The hyenas flinched away. "Go! Get out of here, before Ahadi skin's you for this! Get out of here, before I  _let him!_ "

"Taka I…"

"Find me Caliban! I want him dead! Until you can give me that, get the hell out of the Pridelands, you disgusting creatures!" Taka roared in anger, and swiped at Shenzi. The hyenas flinched away and ran in panic as Ahadi and the lionesses arrived.

There was a stillness to the air now.

"My Prince! Are you alright?" Above him, the buzzard had returned, this time at the head of a number of followers. He saw Zuzu, and Zazu flying slightly higher circling them, calling those that followed to him.

"Taka!" The Lion Guard was with them.

"Brother!"

Voices called out to him, and he saw Sarabi, Mufasa and Sarafina, tailed by Zira, as well as Imani, Kasi and Jicho. They were rushing down the gorge towards him. Closely behind them were the older lionesses, and at their head, twice the size of his brother charged the King. Ahadi of the Pridelands rushed towards him.

"Taka – are you alright?" he stopped as he saw the broken form behind him, and slowed.

"Is that...? NO! Mother! No!" Mufasa cried as the horror came into his vision. Sarabi gasped behind him and clutched at him. The lionesses gave out cries of grief and anguish and Sarafina burst into tears. Cries of  _"No!" "Impossible!" "She can't be!"_  Echoed around the gorge. Ahadi rushed to his mate's side and at the sight of the wounds swayed, as if about to collapse.

"No…" he whispered in mute horror. "No…"

It was too much. Too much for anyone to bear. Too much grief. Too much tragedy. Too much horror.

He turned and faced his Son, who growled when their eyes met.

"Taka... What happened? Tell me what happened!" Ahadi cried.

"Ahadi." Taka responded. For the first time in years he addressed his father by Name.

"What has happened?" Ahadi asked, looking around at the scene. He immediately saw the dead hyenas, and roared in Anger.

"Hyena vermin! They will pay for this!"

"They will. Dearly."

"Not enough! Tell me what has happened!"

"I will tell you what has happened, your Majesty... The Queen has been slain, by Caliban… A rogue pack of Black hyenas who were seeking vengeance for Vastra's death. But if you want someone to blame for her death, you need look no further than yourself!" Taka snarled. There were gasps at that.

"As I recall the decision to allow hyenas into the Pridelands was left to you! And You are the one who's supposed to keep hyenas from the Pridelands! How could you let this happen! Zuzu! Why were there no spies in the air! Why wasn't this reported?!"

"I… Sire. I did report it… To Taka… But I assumed it was the spotted hyenas he'd aligned himself with… I gave him their location to investigate but…"

"So it's your fault!" Ahadi roared, glaring at Taka. "You had one job! ONE job, as the leader of the Lion Guard! What were you doing! Why were  _none_ of you on patrol!" He roared in anger, looking to the Lion Guard. The Lion Guard shifted under his gaze.

"Sire… I… We…"

"The Guard wasn't meant to be on patrol today. We were supposed to be hunting." Taka said, frostily. There was silence. "Mother was out here scouting the herds. She shouldn't even have been here today, it was pure chance." Taka whispered, horrified. Ahadi stared at him.

"Don't make this about me!" Ahadi roared.

"And why not?!" Taka cried. "If you could keep a promise for once! If you could be  _trusted_ to do your job as a  _father,_ and as a  _king_ instead of loading them off to your sons, then maybe this wouldn't have happened! Maybe if you marked the borders yourself, maybe if you ruled the Kingdom instead of locking yourself up there, tutoring Mufasa, and leaving me to clean up your stinking messes, this wouldn't have happened!" Taka snarled. Ahadi roared, and Taka continued.

"If not for you then she would still be alive! Don't deny it! You stood her up too many times, now she has died because of it!"

"If not for you her murderers would not have had been in the Gorge!"

"If not for you then neither would she! She paid the price of your failure!"

"She was murdered in cold blood – you will not shift her blood from your paws to mine!"

"She waited for you! She died – waiting for you! And where were you? What great kingly business kept you too busy to see your own Queen for? Was it worth the blood of my mother?"

"Your failure to–"

"My failure? It was your failure as a father that started this! Your failure as a mate and your failure as a King!"

"Taka I am warning you –"

"What kind of King cannot protect his own mate? What kind of King gets her killed out of his own failure?"

"Taka, stop this!" Mufasa begged as the lionesses argued among each other. Some in favour of Ahadi, others supporting Taka's arguments. Taka ignored him and continued.

"How many more will die because of your incompetence Ahadi? What will the final price be? The lives of your sons? The lives of your every lion in your pride? Just think of what happened to Zira, to Sarafina! Now this has happened to mother!"

"Who are you to criticise my kingship?" Ahadi raged, his grief and anger overwhelming him.

"Who are you to abuse it?"

"You are to blame for Uru's death, not I!"

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare!" Scar raged.

Ahadi roared, and it was a mixture between a sob and a scream. "I loved her!" He shouted.

"You never showed it!" Taka spat. "You're pathetic! Do the decent thing! End it!"

"What?"

"Abdicate the throne. Give it Mufasa. Or Me. Or Zuzu for all I care. Just get your miserable claws off it before someone else you love is killed!"

"How dare you!" Ahadi shouted.

"Do it!"

"Or  _what_!"

"Or I'll make you!"

"You pathetic runt!"

"I invoke the right of Mashindano!" Taka shouted, in anger. "I demand it! I claim that right!" he called out. There was shocked silence.

The two lions, father and son faced each other over the corpse of the one dearest to them. Mufasa looked in shock at his father and brother. Sarafina stood with Nguvu and wept quietly to herself, and Sarabi leaned against Mufasa for support. Kasi and Jicho stood with Zira and could only look at their friend in horror as he stood there, fully prepared to murder his father. Imani stood alone, his mouth open wide in shock. Taka was shaking in anger, his eyes filled with hate as he faced his father.

"So that's it." Kivuli said "You'd plunge the whole of the Pridelands into anarchy, just to satisfy you sense of justice? Not justice, revenge! You'd really do that? Even as a young one?"

"Is that a trick question?" Scar asked, his eyes fixed on the scene before him. "What use is the world, without justice? Without vengeance? Without balance?" He said. Kivuli shook his head.

"What you sought there wasn't Justice! It was retribution! You didn't care about balance for the world, you just wanted to make yourself feel better! You just wanted your pain to stop, and you did that by hurting others!" Kivuli snapped.

"So  _what_!?" Scar snarled. "So WHAT?!" He shouted. "Why is it so terrible for the sake of the universe that my pain should end? Why is it so wrong for me to seek revenge for good people who die? She was innocent! My mother was innocent! She was a pure, loving person, and they killed her for it! I did my best to defend the circle of life! I did my best to keep people safe, and they murdered her for it! They murdered my mother because I did the right thing, and I wasn't allowed to avenge her? How is that fair? In what universe is that okay? Why is it so wrong for her soul to rest easy?" Scar said.

Ammit laughed, as Kivuli stared at him with unmistakeable sadness.

"Rest easy? You think your mother's soul rested easy, watching her mate and her son rip each other apart over her body? You didn't care about her peace. This was all about you. It was always about you." Kivuli said.

"I mean it!" They heard Taka repeat himself. "I invoke my right of Mashindano! I'll fight you. For the Throne."


	20. Chapter 20

Cubhood: Chapter 20

"You what!? What are you talking about?" Ahadi snapped, barely processing what Taka had said.

"I said that I no longer recognise you as King, Father. As your Son, I can challenge you for the throne. Mashindano." He demanded.

"You'd try to steal your brothers' claim to the throne?!"

"I don't give a blasted cinder about the throne, father. I want justice. I want vengeance. I want the blood of my Mother's killer – and the law of the land, your law, says I can take it. If, I can win in Mashindano. And I swear to you: I will see you dead for this Ahadi Oathbreaker!" Taka said.

Ahadi roared as if struck, and the lionesses around him moved back in fear. This was a new side to Ahadi that few had seen. This was blind rage, and Taka had no doubts that he would kill him if he could get the chance. If Ahadi won, then there would be no mercy. Not that he intended to show any himself.

"What are you doing?" Jicho hissed from his left, and Taka looked at him. "Think about what your about to do!" He said urgently, but Taka said nothing.

Ahadi meanwhile had stalked toward Taka, and stood right up to his face. Taka, to his credit did not even flinch from the lion nearly twice his size, and stood his ground.

"You dare… You would dare Challenge me? Do you have a death wish? You are a runt! A miserable, worthless runt of a lion!" Ahadi snarled. Several members of the lionesses began to murmur at this un-kingly display from their monarch. Some even frowned at him, their shock at his treatment of Taka evident. Others however, muttered their support of the king. It seemed as though the whole pride was divided. Taka's face contorted, and felt a familiar surge of power within him.

He let loose a roar, and the ground began to shake, the earth began to tremble, and the rocky floor of the canyon fractured and split.

"I am the leader of the Lion Guard! The Fiercest in the Pridelands, and that includes you! Do you think yourself stronger than the weight of the earth? Can you remain more steadfast than the mountains? I don't know if the blessing of the kings would let me bring them to their knees, but I promise you, dad, it can make you kneel." The roar shook the ground and reverberated.  
Ahadi glared at him, and took a step back. Then he scowled.

"Lion Guard." It wasn't a statement. It was a command. Behind him, he felt Kasi, Nguvu, Imani and Jicho freeze. "Lion Guard. Take Prince Taka into custody, to the Lair of the Lion Guard, and hold him there to await judgement." Ahadi said.

There was a deathly silence, as Jicho gasped. Ahadi's narrowed at the sound of his shock. "Do you have a problem with that order, or need I repeat myself?" At this, Taka snarled.

"Don't you dare try and turn my friends against me!" He growled, the reverberation of the roar ending as a spike of fear struck Taka's heart, anger giving way to apprehension. He wouldn't. He couldn't do that. His friends wouldn't. He turned to them, looking horrified.

"Guys! Don't do this!" He said, as Nguvu took a tentative step towards him, then shook his head.

"Your Majesty… You can't mean… But Taka?! Taka is our leader!" Imani protested. Ahadi roared in anger.

"I am your King! I do not expect such defiance!" he raged as the Guard looked at one another.

"Guys… Help me here! He's a murderer! He doesn't deserve your loyalty, he doesn't deserve your respect!" Taka protested.

"You do your so-called friends no favours by sowing the seeds of treason, Taka." Ahadi warned him, a dangerous look in his eye. "Do as you are commanded! Or are you as traitorous as the Prideland's Fiercest?" Ahadi asked him. Kasi recoiled as if stung.

"I am no traitor! And I don't believe Taka is either! This is not right!" Kasi said quickly.

"I don't want your opinion, I want your obedience! Whom do you serve?"

"We serve the Pridelands!" Imani protested.

"I AM the Pridelands! You serve me!" Ahadi growled.

"Imani… What do we do!" Nguvu asked in panic.

"I…"

"You don't do anything!" A voice shouted. They turned and saw Zira approaching. "His challenge still stands! It has to stand! The Guard can't do anything to a citizen who's declared Mashindano!" It was Zira! The beautiful, crimson eyed lioness, with a dark stripe down her spine stepped forward, and looked to Ahadi and Taka.

"Your Majesty, you must answer the challenge. To use others to respond would violate the terms of that challenge." Zira said.

"She's right!" Sarafina said. "The guard can't arrest him until after the duel!"

"Who says there's going to be a duel!" Sarabi asked, panicked, but Ahadi was growling.  
They were right.

The law was very clear in that regard. It was tantamount to interfering in the duel itself.

"She's right." Imani said, as understanding dawned and he looked about desperately. "We can't… Sire… Forgive us… But the law is on his side… He…" He took a breath, unable to believe what he was about to say, but silently thanking all of the spirits and all of the gods, for not having to say it. Instead of saying anything that could be construed as treason, he simply focused on Taka. "He has the right to Mashindano. The Law of the Pridelands allows for it. We can't interfere. We can't take a side. Not without violating the sanctity of Mashindano." Imani said, and looked Ahadi right in the eyes.

"Can't take a side!" Ahadi growled. The black and gold lion stared at him for a moment, and Imani nearly buckled under his scrutiny. Taka breathed a sigh of relief, for he half feared that the Guard would turn on him at Ahadi's order. He couldn't use the roar against his own Lion Guard.  
"Very well." He nodded.

"Wait! How are you even considering this!?" Mufasa shouted in anger for the first time.

"Mufasa, it's the only thing preventing your father from exiling Taka here and now!" Sarafina protested, rushing to Mufasa's side.

"And this is any better!?" he cried out, growling in frustration. "Shame on the both of you! Mother is… dear Kings…. Mother is dead, and she is not even buried before you start blaming each other like a pack of savages! She isn't even cold and you want to tear into each other like wild monsters! What is wrong with you? Is this what you wanted? Is this what she would have wanted? For you to fight over her death like a pair of jackals?" Mufasa's voice nearly broke. "The both of you played a small part in her death, but none more than the hyenas who killed her! Shame on the both of you for trying to hurt each other at her graveside! Have you no respect? We can blame the living later. For now, we honour the dead." Mufasa begged the two of them.

Ahadi and Scar looked at one another, each daring the other to break the silence first. Finally Ahadi spoke.

"Then let this be known throughout the Pride: Taka has challenged my right to rule before the pride. He has made his intentions clear – he would thrust this kingdom into anarchy rather than see me rule. I have no choice but to accept his challenge of Mashindano. Mortal combat before the Pride... let the kings decide our fate." He said, his expression gave no sign of regret in passing this ruling. He paused for breath and continued.

"I will face Taka before the pride in three hours' time, at sunset, at the tip of Pride Rock. First though… Mufasa is right… We must allow for the appropriate burial of Uru. My mate and my queen. Zuzu. Please spread this message to the rest of the pride not assembled here."

"As you wish Sire..." Zuzu said sadly. She gave one last look at Taka, before swooping into the air to tell her news to the rest of the Pride.

The air shimmered for Scar, and the sun moved unnaturally quickly across the sky, and they were in the den, in the heart of Pride Rock once again.

Taka with Zira by his side walked slowly up to Pride Rock, prepared for a climb to where he knew his father waited. Waiting for him at the base was quite the collection of compatriots and friends of his. The entire Lion Guard was present, and they were met just before entering the peak by Mufasa and Sarabi. They regarded him with sombre expressions. The dusk was coming in now, the sun already low in the sky.

"Brother." Mufasa spoke formally, without meeting his eyes.

"Yes, my Prince?" Taka spoke, venom practically dripping from his voice.

"Taka, please. You can't be serious. How can you want this, at a time like now!" The urging in Mufasa voice was apparent.

"For the love of the Kings, Mufasa, get out of my way. Stand aside and allow me to face our father."

"Taka! I have already lost my mother today! Do you really want to orphan me? Or just make me an only-child?"

"Taka, Mufasa is right." Jicho urged him, the young lion looking agitated and panic. "You can't fight Ahadi! He's the King!"

"And that excuses him?!"

"Taka!" Kasi said urgently. "We need to focus on the real enemy here! Caliban and his blasted clan of hyenas! We should go out there, into the Outlands and wipe them from the face of Africa! Not start fighting each other. We're wasting time here."

"You heard my Father. He blames me for Mother's death! You think he'll let me go about the Pridelands after what he thinks I've done? I'd be lucky he doesn't exile me over this! I have to do this! I have to do this for justice. I have to do this for me. For Mother!"

"Your mother wouldn't want this!" Nguvu said urgently, but Taka gave him a disapproving look.

"He's right, Taka. Please. Stop this!" Sarafina said.

"I cannot. Ahadi has already accepted the challenge, I cannot go back now even if I wanted to."

"But this... This is wrong Taka! This... is beyond you. He will kill you Taka!"

"I have the Roar of the Elders!"

"No." Rafiki said warningly. "You don't." he said.

"What do you mean?" Taka asked in confusion. Rafiki sighed.

"That roar is to be used only in defence of the Pridelands, and in defense of the Circle of Life! If you use that against your father for personal gain, even if you believe that gain is noble, then the Kings shall snatch it back! You will lose it forever." Rafiki warned him. The shaman looked troubled.

"Are you saying that I can't use the Roar?" Taka asked him. The mandrill made a noise.  
"If you use it here, you will never use it again! Mashindano. Savage, ancient thing from the Law of the Strong in the Pridelands, from the old Emperors and High-Kings. It is against the Circle of Life, and everything it stands for! Listen Taka, the Kings will not punish you for what you are forced to do – but defend you here, they will not. They can only turn their heads in shame. Use the sacred power here – and they will turn their gaze away…forever." Rafiki warned.

"Now do you see, Taka!" Sarafina said. "You can't win this! You don't stand a chance!"

"I am the leader of the Lion Guard, Sarafina. With or without the roar. The roar is not all of who I am. I don't need it to win here." Taka said, but a cold sweat began to gnaw at him. Without the roar? The duel had instantly become much more difficult.

"Taka, please," Sarabi said. "Go to him now, apologise to him and beg him for forgiveness. Tell him that it was the grief talking, not you. He will understand, he will forgive you, and everything can go back to way it was!" She said. Jicho nodded.

"Taka, without the roar, this is the safest option!" Imani quickly said.

"Imani, you are meant to be the bravest…"  
"I don't want to see my best friend get killed over something stupid!" Imani snapped, agitated.

"My Mother is dead! That's not something stupid! Ahadi, that failure of a King was responsible. Even if I didn't fight him… You know what he thinks of me now." Taka said.

The Guard didn't look him in the eye.

"I know." Kasi said, sadly. Kasi, of all of them, looked the most frustrated and the most infuriated. "But we need to be practical. You're right, Taka. You're right about Ahadi. But right or wrong, he's still the King. We have a duty! We have a duty to the Pridelands! You have a duty."

"He forbade me from attending my mother's death ceremony personally!" Taka said, his voice cracking. "They will bury her without me! Nothing will ever be the same as it was. I will not 'beg' that tyrant for anything ever again." Taka said, already sounding exhausted before the fight had even begun. Sarafina seemed defeated, and looked at her friend. She turned about for support.

"Tell him Zira! He can't fight his own father!" She cried.

Zira seemed likewise concerned for her friend, but seeing the anger the prospect of submitting to Ahadi had caused, she tried a different tactic.

"You don't need to do this. It's reckless. It's foolish. You need not genuinely want to beg for his forgiveness. You can simply lie." Then she paused, as if considering if she should go on. Finally, she did.

"If necessary... There are other ways of taking revenge. Not all of them require brute strength. Or public displays of bravado." Zira said carefully. Sarafina glared at her and interrupted her. She was not liking this one bit.

"Silence! That sounds dangerously close to treason Zira! Ahadi is still the rightful King, even if his anger is misplaced! He's grieving and mourning, just as Taka is!" Sarafina said. But Kasi and Zira shifted uncomfortably.

"It's not treason if I no longer recognize Ahadi as King…" Zira muttered, and Imani arched an eyebrow.

"Excuse me!" Sarabi gasped at that almost heretical statement. Jicho was wide eyed and panicked.

"Taka, think about this."

"I have thought about it. There is nothing left to think about. I am doing this. It's going to happen. I've made up my mind." Taka said.

"Taka this pointless show of strength need not be! There are others among the lionesses who feel the same way. Ahadi is respected certainly, and possibly feared, but as a king, he is not loved... His many failures and unnecessary laws have made him unpopular. The hunting limits, the mating ceremonies being compulsory if one wishes to have a cub... Some of the lionesses find them stifling, confining!" Kasi said.

"And many among the lioness also blame him for your mother's death. They will support you as I do if you proceed with this duel. But if not..." Zira said. Sarabi was shaking her head though.

"Taka, even if you survive this battle, you will never again be welcome in the main den – Ahadi will not have it, not if you raise arms against the king. He is your father! Just stop this madness now before it's too late!" She stopped, as if realising she had gone too far.

"Madness?" Taka breathed dangerously, and stood up glaring at Sarabi and Sarafina. "MADNESS!" He looked at Nguvu. "Is it madness to not want to lie oppressed by a Tyrant king?" To Kasi. "A murderer who betrays and kills his own mate as if by his own hand!" To Imani. "You call it 'madness'?" To Jicho. "No. Not Madness." He leaned in close to Sarafina, breath heavy, eyes wild. "I will face Ahadi before the pride." To Sarabi. "I will defeat him in fair combat." And to Mufasa. "Then I shall kill him." He said.

There was an entire spectrum of emotion. Fear. Horror. Concern. Frustration. Misery.

Sarafina looked at him, fear in her face.

"What is this?" She breathed, looking at her friend, aghast. "What has happened to you? Don't let your anger and grief consume you! This is not the Taka I remember."

Zira to her credit, seemed captivated by the ordeal, and was looking at Taka, not with fear, but with admiration.

"Taka..." She murmured... "You know I would follow you... to the edge of the earth and beyond if need be. Fight your father if you feel it is what you must do. I will support you whatever the end."

Imani nodded.

"You've won our loyalty many times over. You know… whether we agree with you or not… we'll support you." They turned to Sarafina, who looked at her best friend, terrified.

"You were my friend Taka... But now you are scaring me. This path will lead you to ruin. Murder and death will follow you till the end of your days. If this is a fight you have to have… You'll have to fight it alone. I'll be praying for you. One way or the other. Good luck, Taka."

Mufasa and Sarabi took a step away. "Brother…"

"Please. Mufasa. I have to do this. Don't make this harder." Taka begged him. Mufasa bowed his head.

"Spirits guide you…" And turned away, Sarabi close behind.

Now it was just Taka and his Lion Guard.

The Bravest. The Fastest. The Keenest of Sight. The Strongest.

"If you lose this… and Ahadi demands we help him… we will have a clear duty, Taka." Imani said, looking worried.

"Then don't do your duty. Do what feels right." Taka said. Imani ground his teeth, and embraced his friend.  
"I try, My Prince. But doing one's duty is easy. Doing what feels right is much, much harder. Nothing feels right right now." He said.

"Good luck Taka." The rest of the Guard echoed similar sentiments. Then, they too left him, leaving him alone at the foot of the base of Pride Rock. Alone, apart from one lioness.

Zira turned to him and looked right into his eyes.

"It is time. If anything...goes amiss... You know you can count on me..." She said.

"This is not your affair Zira. Do not – under any circumstances – interfere. Do you promise me?"

"I do... My King." Zira said. Taka's eyes widened at her words. That was treasonous. And in saying it, Zira was showing him that that prospect, didn't frighten her.

"Let's go then. I have a mother to avenge. And a father to kill."

Taka climbed the final steps to the peak.

Someone had laid dust upon the rough rock surface, and a smooth even circle ran around its edge the lionesses ringed it, their eyes kept low, fully aware of the blood about to be shed. In the centre Ahadi awaited. When he looked up at his approaching son, there was no compassion in his gaze. Only bitterness and enmity. Behind him, the Sun was a blood red.

"So you have come at last. I had thought you would have done the honourable thing and ran to the outlands in exile. I wouldn't even have ordered the Lion Guard to hunt you down if you had… But once again you have disappointed me my son." Ahadi said.

The lionesses which ringed the circle watched in total silence. Some he had known from when he was a cub and many were practically aunts and cousins. Some were those he had watched grow up and a few adolescent lions he had seen grown from their birth – even watched them whilst their mothers hunted a few times. The whole Pride was there. Only the cubs were missing, and he guessed that Zuzu was watching them. Everyone else he had ever known was here watching him. Watching him as he delivered justice.

"I am pleased to have disappointed you father." Taka spat the word with as much anger and hatred that it could have been a curse or insult. Ahadi gave no response.

"Your tyranny has come to an end at last." He nodded at the setting sun behind him, which was now only a crescent beneath the horizon.

"We will see. Taka. You have no chance in this fight. Rafiki told me. You cannot use the roar here. This is older than the roar." Ahadi said calmly.

"I don't need the roar. I never have." Taka said.

"The roar was the only thing you had that made you great."

"Now I know you're insane." Taka said, sardonically.

The two lions crouched down as they faced each other, and the Sun dipped lower, barely a hairs width across the horizon. Taka braced himself and hissed, his voice carrying over the Pridelands. The sun set. The wind stood still. The eyes of the whole of Africa turned to the King and the Prince, and the earliest Star in the heaven faded into existence. For a single moment the sunlight flashed green in the instant it set. And then sank out of sight.

And the two lions launched themselves at each other.

The two collided with a monstrous roar, and struck at each other, both landing glancing blows to each other. Sarafina flinched and looked away. The two lions snarled at each other and Taka leapt at Ahadi's throat, trying to finish it quickly before the king would bring in his bulk into play. Ahadi was ready for him, and swatted him out of the air with a single paw swipe. Taka crashed to the ground and something that might have been a rib cracked with the force of the blow. Instead of rushing in for the kill, Ahadi waited as Taka stood up, and shook himself. Several of the lionesses groaned at the slight, a large purple welt already forming on his side.

"That was not unexpected."

"And not undeserved."

"Ooh. I am going to enjoy this!" Taka hissed.

Taka suddenly launched himself at Ahadi, using his speed to dodge a blow, and darted past raking his claws deep into Ahadi's right flank. Eight identical lines were torn into his side and Ahadi roared in anger and pain. He dug his paw into Taka's flesh around his neck, trying to lift him off his side, but Taka jerked forwards and bit down savagely on Ahadi's neck trying to carve through his neck, either his windpipe, or some vital artery, but with enough ferocity, it looked as if he were trying to decapitate the lion, to cut right through his spine. It was brutal and savage. Onlookers gasped in horror. Ahadi pulled away from him at the last moment and Taka lost the momentum he had gained. Off balance and overreached, he struggled to maintain a grip, as Ahadi pulled away, spun, and landed his clawed paw across Taka's flank. Some of the lionesses shrieked as the blow sent Taka reeling and crashing into the ground. He rolled across the dusty ground, blood from Ahadi's side staining the rocks, the broken ribs on his own flank screaming in protest. Once more the two lions separated and they circled each other growling menacingly. Ahadi was shedding the most blood. The wounds Taka had inflicted showed clearly on his side, but they were shallow and did not hinder the king in the least. Furthermore, he was still fresh. Taka on the other hand was panting hard, the ribs broken in his side an invisible but persistent hindrance. He experimented, flexing his side and more waves of pain flowed down his arm and into his chest. The injury was hardly life threatening, but was certainly an impedance.

Ahadi roared, and charged Taka. Taka leapt out of the way diving into the air beside him, whilst Ahadi's claws ripped through empty air. Taka landed roughly and snarled his defiance. Ahadi stopped, the difference between the two's fighting now apparent. Taka was faster, nimbler and quicker, but Ahadi had the muscle and strength of a fully-grown Lion. Taka was little more than a cub. The weight of the imbalance showed. Taka was tiring as dodging took a lot of energy, whilst Ahadi could simply endure the injuries and reply with blows twice the power.

Taka tried to dodge another charge but Ahadi, anticipating Taka's movement struck him down with both paws. Taka howled with pain as another rib shattered under the force of the blow and his cry was echoed with Sarafina's yell.

"Stop this!"

Neither lion gave any indication that they had heard as they snapped at each other's throat. Ahadi missed, but Taka, possessing extra speed darted forwards and landed another bite on Ahadi's sustained injury. Ahadi yelled again and swiped at Taka. His energy spent, Taka took the full force of the blow and fell down, claw tips ripping into his side and drawing blood. Ahadi seized the moment and grasped Taka's head in his paws. Lifting it, he slammed it down upon the rocks.

"This. Ends. Now." Each word was punctuated by dashing Taka's head upon the rock as he struggled in his father grip. With the third blow, the right side of his head split open, blood pouring onto the ground. With the third blow Scar placed both his feet on Ahadi's chest, aiming at his injured side and kicked hard. Ahadi was pushed off as Taka rose groggily to his feet, his vision swimming. The blood from his head was flowing freely from the other side of his head into his eye.

"Oh no you don't!" Taka stood to his feet. Some of the lionesses who supported him gave a low cheer, but it was clear now who had the upper hand. Ahadi was panting, but the injuries Taka had sustained were horrific. Ahadi gave a victorious shout as they met the third time, clawing at each other, aiming for the eyes. Ahadi roared into Taka's face and the noise was deafening. The concussion from before brought spots of light into his vision as he clawed at Ahadi, aiming for injuries he had already inflicted to cause more damage. Ahadi gave another roar and struck at Taka's front leg. The muscle rippled. And bone broke. It shattered and was driven, searing through muscle and flesh.

Taka screamed, clutching his mutilated foreleg, a shard of bone just visible, glinting wet with blood. The pain was terrible. He looked back up to his father, or rather the monstrosity of rage and anger that had been his father, and stared into his face as he made a final swipe at his son's head.

"And so it ends."

The blow took Taka across the face. It was like fire. As if the whole of the sun had been squeezed, crushed, pressured down to the size of a bush, to that of a fruit, to that of a walnut then pressed into his eye. Burning, searing. He could almost smell the incinerating flesh.

He screamed into the sky. At the darkness. Night was fast approaching. He screamed at the stars. At the kings who had let his mother die. The silent tormentors above him.

Another blow to the side brought him crashing down to the ground. One eye was mutilated, and the other peered through a mess of blood and fur at Ahadi before him, his golden pelt streaked in blood, his black mane running in sweat. His eyes, the colour of fires burned as he beheld his son. Unforgiving. Ruthless.

He leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Here on Pride Rock, before the whole pride and beneath the kings. Every single lion that has ever lived has seen your shame. Your failure. The wicked Tyrants of ages long past scream from the deepest chasm below up to you. Now go join them."

He raised his Paw, bloodied claws fully extended shining like knives. Taka tried to move but his energy was spent, his whole body alight with pain and with despair.

"Enough!" A loud female voice commanded. Zira was the one who had spoken. The young lioness had stepped forwards out of the circle of lionesses to face Ahadi. He turned in surprise and anger to her.

"What is this?" he demanded of her.

"Don't. He is beaten. Enough royal blood has been spilled today already." The rest of the Pride gaped at her boldness.

"This is not your affair lioness." His eyes narrowed. "I know your face. Zira. You were his friend from when you were cubs."

"Don't you dare hurt my Prince..." She growled at Ahadi. He seemed taken aback by her aggression. Surprise turned to anger and it leaked into his voice.

"I am the King, Zira – My word is law. My sentence is death. Rejoin your betters." When she made no movement. His eyes narrowed. "You will do as your King commands!"

"Zira!" One of the lionesses begged. "Come away!" Taka looked and recognised the lioness as Zira's mother, Sauda. She was standing next to Sarafina and the young lioness' mother. Kasi was nearby, along with the rest of the Lion Guard, their eyes wide not just with concern for Taka but now also for Zira's welfare. Zira ignored them. Instead she lowered her body, descending into a battle crouch.

"I will kill you if you touch him." She said.

Ahadi looked at this display of loyalty from Zira. Taka's cubhood friend. He seemed to mull it over. The sky was well and truly dark now, the stars coming out one by one. Ahadi seemed not to notice their radiance.

"Fool." He hissed. Turning his back to her dismissing her as a threat, he raised his paw again, and Taka knew that this time, there was no delay. No pause. This was the end.

"Your Majesty, No!" Kasi shouted, looking at the King in Shock. Jicho and Kasi pulled forward, breaking past Sauda, and moving closer to Zira and Taka. Ahadi roared at this display of defiance.

"You stay back!" he roared, growling at Nguvu and Jicho. They both paused, but Kasi moved closer. Ahadi roared in anger. Sauda gave a shout of alarm and Kasi became still, freezing in place.

"Kasi! If you move a muscle, I will have you exiled! I don't need to remind you, Kasi Son-of-None, that you're a Rogue male allowed here at my whim! Unlike your two friends, I don't need an excuse to have an Outsider exiled!" Ahadi snapped. Kasi pulled up short at the insult, and there was murmuring from the other lionesses. Sauda gasped, and Imani and Jicho stared at the King.

The threat was empty, it had to be. Of course it had to be. Ahadi would never do that. But then Ahadi would never duel his son to the death atop Pride Rock either.

But even so, Kasi had frozen, and stared at the King in Shock. He was right. Technically. Imani, Jicho and Nguvu were born to Pridelander lionesses, and Zira was adopted into the Pridelands by Jicho's mother. But unlike his sister, he was a Male Lion. It didn't matter that Kasi had been adopted by Sauda just the same as Zira had, it was a quirk of Pridelands law that the protection it afforded Zira simply didn't extend to male lions. Sauda couldn't shield him.

Prides across Africa always welcomed new lionesses. New blood was valued, new hunters and mothers a prize. Other than the queen, most lionesses mated with rogue lions, and the lions stayed that way, occasionally visiting. On rare occasions though, the male lion would seek to join the Pride. To be involved in the lives of their cubs, to remain with their beloved mates. It was rare though, and not without controversy.

Technically, a male lion with no familial connection to the Pride was a rogue, whose acceptance and entitlement to the Pride could be withdrawn at the Kings' leisure.

It was an archaic law, often considered a barbaric one, from the days when Rogue lions were all viewed with suspicion and distrust, considered by some to glorified breeding stock that had outlived their welcome.

Kasi was stunned with the pronouncement, and Zira's expression twisted into anger.

Even the other lionesses looked alarmed and angry (for who could say a bad word about Kasi? The pride was very fond of the light-coloured young lion that was known as the Fastest in the Pridelands!) Sauda, for her part, was shocked into silence.

"I am a Pridelander." Kasi said quietly. "Not an Outsider." He almost whispered the word.

"Then act like one!" Ahadi growled.

That was enough to quiet Kasi though, who looked on in dread and in silence. He didn't move back, but neither did he move further forward. Jicho was also motionless. He looked nauseous and seemed stunned.

From the ground where he lay bleeding, Taka tried to summon the strength to stand and failed spectacularly. Instead, he spat at his father.

"You… Really are unbelievable… You… call yourself a King?" Taka spat, and he spat blood. "You would do that? To a Lion of your own Lion Guard?" And now he felt rage, true and terrible rage. How dare he threaten his friends. How dare he condemn Kasi for defending his sister and his friend. How dare he!

Taka crawled to his feet, eyes blazing with fury.

"I'll show you the Lion Guard!" And heedless of the Shaman's warning, ignorant of the laws of the Pridelands, and the will of the Spirits, Taka inhaled deeply, ready to unleash the roar and blast his father from the top of Pride Rock. Seeing the movement, Ahadi's claw lashed out, his eyes widening, knowing what Taka intended. Zira shouted, and moved. His claw sliced down and into lion flesh. But not its intended target.

Zira howled in pain as Ahadi's clawed paw dug deep into her ear. He pulled it away, and with a terrible tear it ripped away, a chunk of her ear obliterated by the blow. She howled in agony and Taka shouted in alarm, the gathered power he'd drawn to himself with the roar evaporating like mist in his shock and panic. The various gathered members of the Pride cried out in alarm as Ahadi looked in anger at this interference. Taka rushed towards his father, in a reckless charge, and Ahadi span, dragging his claws across Taka's chest. The young lion was hurled to the ground, screaming with the maddening pain.

"Enough! Stop this madness. I command it!" Mufasa cried from the sidelines, as he moved out of the ring placing himself between Ahadi and the wounded lions. Sarabi moved to join him and Sarafina made as if to as well, but a look from Ahadi made her shrink back.

"Mufasa! Stay out of this. The Laws of the Pridelands demand you not interfere with the Mashindano." Ahadi said, looking at his son in shock.

"The Mashindano is over!" Mufasa snapped. "You just struck at someone who wasn't participating. That ends the duel." He said. There was a moment as people digested this. "The duel is no longer just between you and him. So it ends. Now." He said again with urgency.

"He's right my King!" Zuzu said urgently, the purple hornbill hovering by Mufasa's shoulder. A little too urgently, as Ahadi could hear the relief in her tone and shot her a dark look, that sent her swooping behind Mufasa's mane.

But Zuzu was an expert in the Law of the Pridelands. What she said was indisputable. The duel was over, with no fatalities. To continue, would only invite an all-out brawl, with no restraint. Zira continued to shout in pain, and Kasi rushed to his sister.

With that realisation, Ahadi noticed that Mufasa's claws were unsheathed.

"My son..."

"Will you kill me too Father? Are you willing to?"

"I…"  
"What of Sarabi? Will you kill her once my body is broken upon the rocks? What of the Lion Guard! Kasi spent years serving this pride, Dad, does that count for nothing! Taka challenged you to a duel. That challenge is over. You are the undisputed victor. Leave it be." Mufasa urged him

"No! He has to die for what he has done!"

"He has done nothing, and neither have you! You are both innocent of the crimes you've accused each other of. This is your grief talking! But I am not allowed to grieve, am I? I have to store away my grief, keeping my sanity to stop you from murdering each other!"

Mufasa snarled at the two of them.

There was silence.

"Go on, Father. Will you kill Zira too? Because she has supported him? You've already maimed her ear. And what of Sarabi and I? What if we chose to go to the aid of our friends? Jicho and Kasi will aid their sister. And do you think with three of her children there, their mother will remain loyal to you? What of Sarafina's, and Sarabi's mothers? Do you think they will go against king and land to defend their loved ones? What of the Lion Guard? What about all those other lionesses who have supported Taka over your rule? That amounts for a third of your Pride! Will you execute them too, just to satisfy your longing for revenge? Murder of those who disagree with your rule? That's not what you taught me. That's not what you've been teaching me. I know that's not what you want much less what you'll do. Prove me right." Mufasa said.

Ahadi looked at his son, confusion, pain, and anger shifting through his face. Of course he didn't want that! Of course he didn't want civil war! He didn't want to hurt his lionesses, or his people! He looked at the mangled and mutilated body of Taka, whose audible panting was interlaced with coughs of blood. And from there, he looked at Zira, defiant, standing between them, her face contorted into a snarl of pain and fury, as blood dripped to the floor around her. Blood he'd spilled. The ground was covered in it; Taka's head was drenched in it, from wounds to the side of his head and to his eye. Slowly Ahadi turned around, taking his eyes away from the sight. He looked at the lionesses. There were some faces of support there, loyalty evident in their expression. There were also defiant expressions of anger, revulsion and judgement in others. But most looked scared. Scared, confused, and unsure. He beheld his sons, and for an instant the old Ahadi was returned to them, his faced filled with compassion. Then it hardened. Like cold steel, he turned his eyes to Mufasa.

"You speak with reason. Very well. Let him be spared. But to my eyes he is far gone already. I doubt he will live to see the dawn."

Turning, he stalked away from the Pridelanders, and descended to the front of Pride rock, and went outside, at the edge of the shard that overlooked the kingdom.

And Taka's eye closed – the one not sealed shut with blood, and he saw no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cubhood – Afterword
> 
> Well, gentlemen, this is it. This is the finale.
> 
> Some of you who remember the initial story will be surprised right now.
> 
> That's it?
> 
> That's all there is?
> 
> And to those people I say "Of course not!"
> 
> The story will of course, continue. This is Part 1, of a trilogy.
> 
> And I shall take this opportunity to thank Chu10, for her wonderful advice and support for the last seven years, and for Ultimateblack, both of whom have been invaluable in their alpha/beta reading.
> 
> As before everyone: wherever on this world you live; from all of the continents, to all of the seas. Across the many lands and nations of the earth.
> 
> Enjoy life.
> 
> Stay safe.
> 
> Live well.
> 
> Be happy, healthy and wise.
> 
> And be kind.
> 
> The Author.
> 
> Haradion.
> 
> The Lion King Judgement – Book I: Cubood.
> 
> Coming Soon:
> 
> Lion King Judgement – Book II: Taka's Guard
> 
> You thought it was over?
> 
> It isn't over.
> 
> It has only just begun.
> 
> I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who have left reviews, favourite-ed and followed myself and my story. It means a lot to me, and is how I measure how much people are interested in this story. It genuinely helps me get out the next part of the story in a timely manner. I shall be working on the next part of the story - which is already written, but desperately needs to be beta read, checked for grammar, spelling, and continuity, and as you may know, for me, this takes time, as for some reason, I really struggle with processing my own writing. No problem with other peoples. Just mine.
> 
> However, both stories will be uploaded simultaneously to , and AO3 (AO3 includes some full size cover art). Enjoy.
> 
> In any case, expect the first chapter of Book II to be up before New Years. Have a Merry Christmas, and best of luck in 2019.

**Author's Note:**

> Along time ago, in the summer of 2012, a crazy kid for Britain had a chat with friends about which Disney story influenced them most as a child. This crazy kid, said that the Lion King, was the most influential. And that night, looked it up, to see if they had ever made a third Lion King film. (They had – in Britain, the Lion King 1.5 was distributed as Lion King 3). Some authors on the internet had apparently not received that memo. For they had taken upon themselves to continue the story.
> 
> It was during an ill-advised exploration of these unofficial continuations, that this author was introduced to the idea of fanfiction. Or more accurately, fanfiction that wasn't exuberant slash porn, or the "Expanded Universe" of several popular Sci-Fi series. It prompted an exchange of ideas.  
> And before you knew it this author embarked upon a foolish quest to tell a story. This story was – broadly speaking – an attempt to tell the beloved British Classic "A Christmas Carol", from the perspective of a Disney Villain.
> 
> There was of course, only one issue with this story.
> 
> It was garbage.
> 
> Unadulterated, embarrassing, humiliating garbage, littered with referenced to popular series, badly written, and embarrassingly brought together. Inexplicably however, the readers of the series seemed to enjoy it. With a few exceptions – who will no doubt humiliate themselves further by making themselves known shortly – the popular response was positive. However, I continued my efforts, and began an ambitious project, to write an Epic series. A five part Fantasy series, with a cast of characters, world ending stakes, empires and kingdoms and other such nonsense. And it remained popular. People seemed to like it.
> 
> And given that people seemed to like it, I found myself at a crossroads.
> 
> I knew the story could be better. I knew the characters could be better. I knew I could do a better job.
> 
> Oh. And Disney created an entire new series, invalidating my Canon.
> 
> Bugger.
> 
> I owed it to the readers, to tell a story that was good. A story that was a reflection of my growth as a person, and as an author.
> 
> When I first began, I was a kid. A child. Now? I am adult. I have a degree, and am working on a Masters. I'm a qualified Scientist. I am an adult (How did that happen) who is allegedly responsible for what happens around him. (It's a con: I have no idea what I am doing. Send Help.)
> 
> Life has moved on. People have grown.
> 
> Nations, have inexplicably taken leave of their senses. (2016 happened. Yikes.) The world has shifted, and become, in my opinion, objectively worse for the first time in seventy years.
> 
> But in the mean time, I have become a very different person. I can drink. I am expected to handle finance and business. To exercise my right to vote. To pay tax! To express my satisfaction or dissatisfaction with the status quo. I was no longer a child. I had influence. I had a choice. My actions mattered. My opinions and beliefs mattered. The world is different.
> 
> Now these musings might seem scary, but they are to simply state, that I was a different person. It didn't seem right that an adult, with such real responsibilities should be associated with such a mundane, mediocre thing. The sensible thing to do would be to delete the whole thing. But that would be giving up. Instead, The Lion King: Judgement was to be reborn. And when it did, I found it was a story that grew in teh telling, literally becoming three volumes.
> 
> This story, is the first of those three volumes.
> 
> What did you like, what did you dislike, what did you find sad, or funny, or exciting. Please, use the reviews to express your feelings. I would like to know how I did. Do one a chapter – even if the story is done. Its interesting – to see how your thoughts and feelings change as the story progresses.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I like to think that something I have done has brought happiness to someone else. If every person in this life leaves the world a little better – then no matter how hopeless or worthless the world seems, it is a mathematical probabilistic certainty, that, at some point in the distant future, the world's problems will be solved. You don't need to come up with the solution yourself. Just make the world a little better.
> 
> So, wherever on this world you live; from all of the continents, to all of the seas. Across the many lands and nations of the earth.
> 
> Enjoy life.
> 
> Stay safe.
> 
> Live well.
> 
> Be happy, healthy and wise.
> 
> And be kind.
> 
> The Author.
> 
> Haradion.
> 
> The Lion King Judgement – Book I: Cubood.
> 
> 1st November, 2018.


End file.
